De cómo el roce hace el cariño
by MayaT
Summary: Albus y Scorpius, de entre toda la gente, tuvieron que hacerse amigos. Y Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tendrían que aprender a vivir con eso.
1. 3 años

**Título:** De cómo el roce hace el cariño.

**Autora: **MayaT

**Beta: **R monkey

**Género:** ¿Romance? ¿General? ¿Amistad? No estoy muy segura cómo clasificar esto, la verdad, pero voy a dejarlo en romance...

**Clasificación: **K, al menos de momento.

**Advertencias: **Slash, en un futuro cercano, espero. Uf, nada raro, creo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, sólo esta historia, y se va a notar, heh.

**Resumen: **Albus y Scorpius, de entre toda la gente, tuvieron que hacerse amigos. Y Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tendrían que aprender a vivir con eso.

* * *

**1\. **_3 años._

\- ¿Al...? ¿Aaaaaal...? – Llevar a un niño en brazos mientras buscaba a otro entre un montón de cuerpecillos chillones intentando encontrar a sus padres, no estaba resultando nada sencillo. Y menos cuando el que llevaba colgando sobre el hombro como un saco de patatas estaba empeñado en taparse la cabeza con su camiseta, a costa, claro, de desvestirlo a él. Le dio un botecito para colocárselo mejor, y de paso para intentar que no le quitase la camiseta del todo, afianzando el agarre en sus piernas para evitar que se cayese de cabeza contra el suelo, y siguió buscando al segundo de sus hijos.

Definitivamente, ser Harry Potter no era nada fácil.

Estaba empezando a pensar que su hijo se había escapado, o lo habían abducido los extraterrestres, o que aún quedaba algún mortífago medio chalado por ahí fuera al que se le hubiese metido en la cabeza que secuestrar a un hijo de Harry Potter era buena idea, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Una cabeza morena, con el pelo revuelto.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia el fondo de la sala donde había visto al pequeño Albus Severus, esquivando niños y madres, padres y más niños. Al menos ya estaba seguro de que nadie le había le había robado a su hijo.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo ver que Albus estaba jugando con un niño rubio al que no había visto nunca. Cuando el niño lo vio, se acercó correteando a él, y lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse a lo que tenía a mano, que eran los pantalones de Harry, y tirar de ellos insistentemente, tratando de llamarle la atención y acercándolo al lugar donde todavía estaba el niño rubio, parado, mirando hacia Albus con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber de qué iba todo. Harry tuvo que tirar con la mano libre de los pantalones hacia arriba para mantenerlos en su sitio, y siguió a Albus, más que nada por la seguridad de su ropa.

\- Paa-pá, mira, miramiramiramira – Albus empezó a tirar con más fuerza de los pantalones de Harry, hasta conseguir que se parase justo enfrente del niño rubio en cuestión, quien ahora lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, como sin saber a qué venía tanto revuelo. – Paaapá, éste es Scorp. Dile hola a mi papá, Scorp.

Así que ése era el "Scorp" del que tanto había hablado Albus últimamente. Bueno, por la cantidad de veces que había salido su nombre en la conversación, Harry ya sentía que lo conocía de antes. Pero nunca estaba de más conocerlo de verdad. Aunque… ¿Scorp? ¿En serio? ¿Quién le pone ese nombre a su hijo?

\- Hola, señor papá de Albus. – El niño ladeó la cabeza y miró a Harry de arriba abajo, terminando por extender la mano hacia él.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, estrechando su mano y abriendo la boca para contestar el saludo, cuando se percató de algo. Esa cara. Ese color de pelo. Hasta esa forma característica de hablar. Eso lo había visto en otra parte.

Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con lo que se estaba temiendo. La misma cara, algo más mayor, y en un cuerpo definitivamente más alto.

\- Malfoy. – Harry se tragó una maldición. En serio, tenía que habérselo imaginado. Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y tuvo que tragarse otra. El hecho de que Malfoy estuviese perfectamente vestido y peinado, y él estuviese medio desnudo, dado que James había aprovechado su momento de distracción para alcanzar su objetivo y se había tapado toda la cabeza con su camiseta, y que Albus todavía estaba tirando de sus pantalones sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarse con ellos en las manos, tampoco estaba ayudando. No había habido otro momento, cómo no.

\- Potter. – Harry casi sonrió al escuchar es asco con el que el otro había pronunciado su apellido. Le hacía recordar sus días en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí, Potter? – El hombre señaló a Scorp, alzando una ceja como si la respuesta fuese evidente

Bueno, no ha sido una pregunta muy inteligente, pensó Harry. Encontrándose en un colegio mágico, no había muchas opciones más.

Mantuvo silencio mientras sentía las miradas de los dos niños pasar de Malfoy a él, todo eso sin dejar de mirar al hombre que estaba frente a él, quien lo observaba con una ceja alzada, como retándolo a que dijese algo. Y Harry se calló la boca. Hasta que no pudo aguantar más el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ellos. Nunca se había caracterizado por tener demasiada paciencia. Además, qué narices, no iba a ser él quien se echase para atrás en un reto.

\- Nunca te había visto por aquí.

El resoplido que obtuvo como respuesta fue bastante significativo por sí mismo, pero al parecer, Malfoy no se conformó sólo con eso.

\- Bueno, Potter. Quizás es porque no he venido mucho por aquí.

Bueno, de acuerdo. Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía con James sobre uno de ellos, y con la mano libre agarró una de las de Albus, consiguiendo que dejase de tirarle de los pantalones, oh, aleluya, y tiró de él un poco, para marcharse. Al menos él había hecho el intento de mantener una conversación de adultos con Malfoy. Si él quería seguir manteniendo esa absurda rivalidad del colegio, bien podía hacerlo solo.

\- Despídete, Albus. – Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hijo pequeño agitar una mano de manera exagerada hacia Scorp como despedida, y esbozó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, llevándose a los dos niños, y antes de pensarlo siquiera, miró un instante hacia atrás, levantando la voz. – Hasta otra, Malfoy.

* * *

"¿Hasta otra, Malfoy?" ¿Hasta otra? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Eso sonaba como si quisiese volver a verlo, o como si esperase volver a coincidir con él. Y él no tenía ganas de nada de eso. No quería seguir manteniendo una enemistad con él, pero tampoco pensaba convertirse en su mejor amigo de la noche a la mañana. Ni su amigo a secas, siquiera. Pero, si lo pensaba fríamente, Malfoy era el padre del tal Scorp. Y Albus Severus no tenía otro niño del que hacerse amigo aparte del hijo de Malfoy, no. Y si tenía que fiarse de las apariencias, era una amistad que iba para largo. Era como una broma del destino. Una broma cruel, que posiblemente implicase más contacto del deseado entre ambos padres. Oh, Merlín.

Se dedicaba a pensar en eso mientras acostaba a la pequeña Lily, dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente de buenas noches antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación. Si al menos Ginny estuviese en casa, podría compartir su frustración con alguien. Y seguro que podrían sentarse los dos juntos a insultar al hurón. E incluso hacer un concurso de insultos. Podían ponerle un premio y todo. Uf, no.

Bueno, siempre le quedaba la esperanza de pensar que Albus y ese niño Malfoy podían dejar de ser amigos en cualquier momento.

Caminó hasta la habitación de los chicos, y, antes de abrir la puerta, pegó la oreja a la madera, intentando escuchar los ruidos que salían de su interior. Y cómo no, se oían chillidos, golpes y risas, muchas risas. Así que abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a sus hijos, quienes se quedaron parados a media pelea, mirándolo con horror, y cuando no pudo aguantar más, se unió a ellos con una carcajada, haciéndoles cosquillas hasta que acabaron los tres en el suelo, agotados, todavía tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- Papá... ¿Cuándo vuelve mamá?

Harry todavía estaba pensando en que acababa de ganar la pelea cuando escuchó la voz de James. La pregunta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con la misma efectividad que una bofetada bien dada, y tuvo que tragar saliva un par de veces antes de atreverse a abrir la boca. Tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y se colocó a cada uno de los niños sobre una pierna, dándoles botecitos en ellas, distrayéndolos. Y distrayéndose también a sí mismo, porque era un tema en el que prefería no pensar demasiado.

\- Ya sabéis que mamá es una jugadora de quidditch muy importante, y tiene que irse a...

\- Papá, ¿mamá ya no nos quiere...?

Harry se quedó mirando a Albus con la boca abierta, interrumpido a media frase. Terminó por cerrarla y volvió a tragar saliva. Bueno, ésa era muy buena pregunta, igual Harry tenía que hacérsela a Ginny la próxima vez que volviese a casa. O quizás se la tenía que mandar por lechuza, que igual era más rápido. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, tratando de tranquilizar a Albus que continuaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, y le revolvió el pelo de manera cariñosa, posponiendo la respuesta. Porque era mejor que pensase un poco antes de responder. Y que tragase saliva, otro par de veces.

Con un sonido de queja, como si fuesen muy pesados, rodeó a ambos niños, cada uno con un brazo, por la cintura y los levantó como si fuesen sacos, dejándolos caer en sus respectivas camas, tapándolos hasta las cabezas y sonriendo al escucharlos reír bajo las mantas. Era fácil distraer a un niño. Menos mal.

\- Claro que os quiere. Mamá os quiere mucho, más que a nada. Y ahora sh, y a dormir, que como venga mamá y os vea despiertos, entonces igual sí que se enfada y os deja de querer, sh, sh...

Ambos niños dejaron escapar varios gritos a modo de queja, pero al final terminaron por acomodarse en la cama, taparse bien tapados y mirar a Harry con sendas sonrisas de niños buenos. Harry no pudo evitarlo y se rió. Si hubiese sabido que una amenaza de ese estilo iba a ser tan efectiva, la habría utilizado mucho antes. Aunque tampoco estaba bien amenazar a sus hijos con eso. Sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a volver su madre. Agitó la cabeza, intentando sacarse de la cabeza esas ideas, y se acercó a las camas de James y de Albus para darles un beso en la frente a cada uno, de buenas noches.

Cuando estaba ya girándose para salir de la habitación, notó que se había enganchado con algo de alguna manera. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con una mano agarrando la manga de su camiseta, y al final de ese brazo, la cara de Albus, mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

\- Papá... – El niño le habló en un susurro, y Harry no pudo imaginarse qué era lo que le iba a decir. ¿Iba a confesar alguna trastada? ¿Le iba a pedir algo extremadamente caro? – Papá, ¿podría llevarme un trozo de la tarta que sobró de la cena? Le había dicho a Scorp que estaba buena, y quería probarla.

Oh, Merlín. Si creía que había posibilidades de no volver a Malfoy, éstas acababan de desvanecerse por completo.

Le esperaba un largo suplicio lleno de cabezas rubias.

* * *

_**N/A**: Los años es la edad que tienen Albus y Scorp en ese momento, por si quedaba alguna duda, yep :) Y sip, es un cap muy cortito, pero van a ser como viñetas. _

_De momento se queda en K, pero iré subiendo el rating en función de lo que pase, heh._

_Yyyyy ya está, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. Intentaré actualizar pronto, que sé que esto da para poco, pero los reviews ayudan a traer más capítulos :D. Y gracias a mi beta, _R monkey, _que sé que quiere pincharme con un palo para que escriba más, pero se contiene._

_Abrigaos bien que la gripe es mala._

MayaT


	2. 5 años

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme, pero la historia todavía es mía

* * *

**2\. **_5 años._

\- Malfoy, buenas tardes. ¿Hoy te ha vuelto a tocar a ti venir?

\- Hmha. – Draco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a la vez que entraba junto con Harry en la sala donde estaban todos los niños, echando un vistazo por encima de ellos buscando a su hijo.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin poderlo evitar. Había descubierto varias cosas de Draco Malfoy en los últimos años. La primera era que podían convivir en paz sin llegar a matarse ni a hechizarse el uno al otro. Ésa era una cosa importante. Les había costado un poco salir de las miradas de odio y llegar a esa situación, pero con el tiempo lo habían logrado. Y dado que ni Albus ni Scorpius tenían prisa por dejar de ser amigos, tiempo era lo que más tenían. Pero, aparte, también había descubierto cosas más sutiles, derivadas del carácter de Malfoy. Como que le gustaba mucho más escuchar que hablar sobre sí mismo. De hecho, apenas hablaba sobre sí mismo, cosa que contrastaba bastante con lo que Harry recordaba de él.

Otra cosa que había aprendido, era que no solía responder a las cosas que él consideraba obvias. Al menos, no con palabras. Muchas veces, la única respuesta era una ceja alzada y una mirada que te hacía sentir estúpido. Así que un asentimiento de cabeza y un "hmha" eran una buena respuesta en comparación con la que le podría haber dado.

A pesar de eso, durante los años que habían estado coincidiendo en la escuela a la hora de buscar a sus respectivos retoños, Harry había conseguido sacarle conversación. Algunas veces más, otras menos. Y casi todas ellas, a fuerza de insistir, hablar y hablar, hasta el momento en el que resultaba maleducado el no responder. Y Draco Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un maleducado, eso estaba claro. Podía imaginarse perfectamente al Malfoy que conoció en el colegio, indignado, gritando que su padre había pagado mucho para que él tuviese la mejor educación a cualquiera que quisiese escucharlo. No, maleducado no.

Harry soltó una risilla disimulada, ganándose una mirada de reojo de Malfoy, probablemente preguntándose qué tontería estaría pasando ahora por su mente. Sólo esperaba que no usase Legeremancia, o tendría una muestra de la "buena educación" de Malfoy, probablemente acompañada de una patada en el culo.

Diablos. ¿Cuándo había empezado a considerar a Malfoy como una especie de amigo?

Siguió al rubio, más ensimismado que de costumbre, dándole vueltas a la revelación que acababa de tener. De verdad había empezado a tratarlo como a un amigo, no ya un conocido. Incluso admitía que, a pesar de ser bastante unilaterales, le gustaban las conversaciones con él. A lo mejor Malfoy no contestaba, pero al menos escuchaba. Y las caras que ponía eran bastante expresivas por sí mismas como para considerarse respuestas.

Debía de estar muy solo.

Seguro que era eso.

Sonrió a Albus al verlo corretear hacia él, con Scorpius detrás. Estaba convencido de que Lily estaría por ahí haciendo alguna trastada, y James, como buen niño grande que él decía que era, y como hermano mayor, estaría detrás de ella, vigilándola. Pero Albus parecía ajeno a ellos dos, siempre con Scorpius, prácticamente desde que se habían conocido. Iban juntos a todas partes, y si te encontrabas a uno, podías estar seguro de que el otro no andaría muy lejos. Habían sido la razón de esa extraña tregua con Malfoy.

\- ¡Papá! – Albus abrió los brazos, exigiendo un abrazo de Harry como saludo, cosa que recibió al momento.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Scorpius saludar a su padre de la misma manera, hablando en voz baja con él de algo. Devolvió la mirada a Albus justo para ver cómo el chico se llevaba una mano a la frente, en posición militar, frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo seriedad.

\- Señor, voy a buscar a los prisioneros.

Harry dejó escapar una risa, asintiendo como respuesta, y Albus no esperó más confirmación, agarró a Scorpius de la mano y tiró de él, sin preocuparse por si había interrumpido o no la conversación de éste con su padre, echando a correr en busca de sus dos prisioneros. O de sus hermanos, que para el caso, era lo mismo.

Soltó el aire por la nariz con suavidad en un suspiro, apoyándose sobre el alféizar de la ventana hasta quedar medio sentado sobre él, siguiendo con la mirada las cabezas de su hijo y su amigo perderse entre otras cabezas más. Estaba agotado. Estaba harto. Estaba muchas cosas, y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo.

\- Se te ve cansado, Potter.

No supo en qué momento Draco se había colocado a su lado, pero tampoco le importó. Le echó un vistazo de reojo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia.

\- Un trabajo y tres niños no te dejan demasiado tiempo libre para descansar.

Era extraño. En todo el tiempo que habían estado coincidiendo, con todas sus conversaciones, nunca habían hablado de algo verdaderamente privado. Tenían como un acuerdo tácito de evadir temas personales.

Pero Harry estaba muy cansado de todo, de nada, y de varias cosas más.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

\- Ginny. – Lo soltó así sin más, como si todo el problema se resumiese en eso. Y mierda si no era así. Llevaba meses, años, dándole vueltas. Y llegar a una conclusión así, precisamente en ese instante, no es que fuese excesivamente agradable. Menuda revelación. Pero, bueno, probablemente Malfoy no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba la conversación. Debería iluminarlo. – Mi mujer. Apenas pasa por casa, ¿sabes? Y bueno, entiendo que es su trabajo. Pero...

\- Tus hijos merecen una madre, ¿no es así? – decir que Harry se sorprendió por la interrupción de Draco, sería poco. Desvió la mirada hacia éste, encontrándose con la suya. Y estaba sonriendo. Bueno, no era necesariamente una sonrisa de felicidad, sino más bien una de "te-entiendo-compañero". Demasiado cercano, de todas maneras. – Entiendo. No podría ni imaginarme cuidar de Scorp yo solo, sólo multiplica eso por tres.

Harry asintió. Desde que habían empezado a hablar, se había ido dando cuenta de que Malfoy no era igual que en el colegio. Para nada. Podía ver, si lo miraba mucho, mucho tiempo y totalmente concentrado – cosa que no solía hacer –, al niño quejica y mimado que había sido una vez. Pero no era nada que se apreciase desde la superficie. Malfoy había madurado. Había crecido.

Y a pesar de eso, todavía continuaba sorprendiéndolo estar de acuerdo con él.

\- Así es. – Era la primera vez que hablaba de ese tema, o de cualquiera un poco serio, con Draco Malfoy. No quería asustarlo y llegar al día siguiente para encontrarse con un elfo doméstico recogiendo a Scorpius. De veras apreciaba esas conversaciones insulsas, esas cuatro palabras que se decían. Pero también era la primera vez que hablaba de ese tema con nadie. Era la primera vez que alguien lo escuchaba. Y Merlín, vaya si no le hacía falta. – No te puedes imaginar sus caras cuando la ven llegar. Y no puedes imaginarte la que tienen a la mañana siguiente cuando, nada más bajar a desayunar, se dan cuenta de que ya no está.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, rascándose flojito sobre la zona del corazón casi inconscientemente. Picaba justo ahí, un poquito.

Lo mataba ver las caras de desilusión de sus hijos. Y le dolía ver que, poco a poco, esperaban cada vez menos de su madre.

Ella no volvía, ni siquiera por sus hijos.

Y tenía que admitir, al menos para él mismo, que cada vez le dolía menos que tampoco volviese por él.

Dio un respingo al notar una mano sobre su hombro, siguiéndola con la mirada por el brazo de Malfoy hasta encontrarse con su cara. Sonreía de nuevo. Otra de esas sonrisas en la gama "de-veras-lo-siento". Debería empezar a hacer una lista con las ocasiones en las que lo había visto sonreír. "Querido diario, hoy Malfoy me ha sonreído dos veces, ¡qué emoción!" O debería empezar a preguntarse por qué sabía el tipo de sonrisa que usaba en cada momento.

\- Hasta otra, Potter.

Lo vio alejarse en dirección a la puerta, recogiendo a su hijo por el camino y caminando con él de la mano, sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Agitó la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, y cambió la expresión por una sonrisa al ver a sus hijos junto a él, esperando para marcharse. Se agachó a recoger a Lily de los brazos de James, y siguió el mismo camino que los Malfoy, escuchando el parloteo alegre de los niños.

Sí. Hasta otra, Malfoy.

* * *

_**N/A**: Uf, he vuelto. Y ha sido pronto, como prometí. Eso sí, no esperéis ya mucho más hasta la semana que viene como poco, porque no voy a tener ni medio minuto de tiempo libre, lo siento. Pero prometo no abandonaros por completo_

_A ver... gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, y a los que habéis dado a fav y a follow, ¡me dais ganas de seguir escribiendo! :D_

_Gracias también a mi beta, aunque sé que todavía no ha guardado el palo con el que me quiere pinchar. _

_Creo que eso es todo. Así que ahora que he cumplido, me voy a dormir hasta dentro de varios días. Ojalá. _

_¡Dormid bien y no dejéis que os coja el frío!_

MayaT


	3. 8 años

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, blablabla, y eso.

* * *

**3\. **_8 años_.

\- Los niños te echan de menos, igual podrías pasar a verlos más a menudo...

De veras que Harry estaba tratando de estar lo más tranquilo posible. Intentaba por todos los medios evitar una discusión. Le estaba costando, pero no tenía intención de empezar algo que no quería terminar. Así que se estaba tragando todo el mal humor, así, sin salsa ni nada. Y no le estaba sentando nada bien.

Había visto esa misma tarde cómo Ginny aparecía de la nada, sin haber avisado a nadie, y cómo los niños habían corrido a abrazarla, no necesitando siquiera preguntar. Ella había correspondido unos instantes, y después se había separado para darles una bolsa a cada uno llena de a saber qué regalos, traídos de a saber dónde. Y hasta ahí habían llegado sus muestras de cariño.

Él sólo quería ver a sus hijos así de felices de nuevo. Y si eso implicaba sugerirle, pedirle o rogarle a su mujer que pasase más por casa, eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer.

Pero daba igual lo que intentase Harry si Ginny no ponía nada de su parte.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer?

_Uhm, perdón, ¿qué?_

\- ¿Crees que no vengo todo lo que puedo? ¿O es que crees que mi trabajo no es lo suficientemente importante? Igual debería dejarlo y quedarme aquí, cuidando de ellos, ¿no? ¡A lo mejor eso es lo único que quieres!

Harry sólo pudo mirarla con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, como a punto de decir algo. Pero es que no se le ocurría qué decir. Ginny acababa de inventarse una historia completamente diferente a la que él tenía en mente, le había dado 360 grados a lo que él había dicho, y ahora mismo, lo único que intentaba Harry era orientarse de nuevo.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No tienes nada que decir? – Ginny soltó un resoplido bastante poco atractivo y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido. – A veces me pregunto para qué vuelvo, siquiera.

Bueno, eso no estaba bien. Entre ella y él podía haber lo que hubiese, pero sus hijos seguían necesitando una madre.

\- Ellos te quieren.

\- ¿Y tú no?

Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio, sin saber qué contestar. ¿Quería él a Ginny? Era difícil querer a alguien en esas condiciones.

¿Cuándo habían llegado a este punto?

Ginny rio. Fue una risa amarga, que apenas duró un instante, y que a Harry no le gustó un pelo.

\- No hace falta que contestes, tranquilo. Ya lo has dicho todo.

Ginny se giró y salió de la cocina donde habían estado, en dirección al dormitorio. Harry, por otra parte, se quedó ahí mismo, donde estaba, dejándose caer sobre una silla, derrotado.

Esto se veía venir. Desde hacía varios años, de hecho. Pero nunca pensó que ése fuera a ser el momento.

Se levantó y, arrastrando los pies, caminó hasta el salón, prácticamente tirándose en el sofá, cogiendo la manta que siempre estaba sobre el respaldo para ocasiones como ésa, tapándose con ella. Desde luego, él no iba a ir a la habitación, a dormir en la cama con la misma persona con la que tenía tres hijos en común y a la que, según las últimas noticias, no quería.

Un poco de espacio, gracias.

Se quedó mirando al techo, tratando de vaciar la mente. Intentando dejarla tan blanca como la pintura que estaba viendo en ese momento. Pero era difícil, cuando no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bueno, así estaban las cosas, y por más que pensase en ello, no iba a hacer que cambiase nada.

No supo en qué momento dejó de mirar al techo, ni cuándo cerró los ojos. Y mucho menos supo cuándo dejó de pensar. Pero al final lo consiguió, y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, Ginny ya no estaba en casa.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Un cap muy cortito, pero tampoco tengo tiempo para mucho más. Sé que no sale Draco, pero... es necesario para la trama. No odiéis demasiado a Ginny ):._

_Intentaré pasarme pronto a subir el próximo capi, que tampoco va a ser muy largo, para daros algo más que leer. Pero con paciencia. _

_Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows, me hacéis feliz. _

_Y gracias a mi beta, y a mi no beta _Ma'Hun, _que me lee aunque no tenga tiempo._

_Yyyy ya está. Comed bien, y masticad despacio. _

MayaT


	4. 9 años

**4\. **_9 años._

Harry tiraba de la mano de Lily, empujando con la otra el carrito con el equipaje, vigilando por encima a sus dos hijos mayores correr de un lado a otro. Hacía apenas unos minutos que habían llegado a la estación de King's Cross y habían atravesado la pared para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, y sus hijos no podían estar más emocionados. James buscaba a sus amigos del colegio para poder unirse a ellos antes de subirse al tren. Albus simplemente saltaba de un lado para otro, siguiendo a su hermano. Y Lily... Lily a estas alturas ya se habría perdido entre la gente, de no ser porque la llevaba bien agarrada.

Cuando James se encontró con varios de sus amigos y se quedó quieto, Harry dio gracias en silencio. Al menos ya podían dejar de recorrer el andén de adelante atrás, de atrás adelante. Se acercó a los padres de los niños con Lily todavía de la mano, y se integró en la típica conversación de padres de niños que lo único que tienen en común es la amistad entre sus hijos. Que si los iban a echar de menos, que si esperaban muchas lechuzas, a qué casa iban a pertenecer, y hasta los planes que tenían para cuando volviesen en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Para cuando el tren silbó como primer aviso antes de partir, casi habían agotado los temas típicos, y Lily ya se estaba impacientando, todavía agarrada de su mano. No había contado la cantidad de veces que había tironeado de él intentando soltarse, pero habían sido muchas. Y no le extrañaba, dado lo interesante de la conversación. El grupo se separó, cada uno yendo a despedirse de su hijo, y Harry hizo lo mismo. A pesar de la mirada que le dirigió James, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Oh, sí, por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Era algo como "no, papá, no me avergüences delante de mis amigos". Pero James se iba a ir Hogwarts e iba a estar lejos de casa durante varios meses. Harry estaba seguro de que podía aguantar un par de besos y abrazos de su padre antes de marcharse.

\- Escribirás de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, papá.

\- Cuida bien de Olympus – la lechuza aludida dejó escapar un ruidito, como si supiese que hablaban de ella, y James le dio una caricia en lo alto de la cabeza, con cuidado de no acercar la mano demasiado a su pico. Como si supiese por experiencia propia lo que podía pasar si la dejaba a su alcance.

\- Lo haré, papá.

El niño le dio un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose de la misma manera de Albus y de Lily, que lo miraban con una mezcla entre envidia y tristeza.

Unos instantes después, James desapareció tras sus amigos por una de las puertas del Expreso de Hogwarts, junto con su equipaje y la jaula del ave.

Fue Lily la primera que rompió el momento, acercándose a Harry y abrazando una de sus piernas, sorbiéndose los mocos de manera ruidosa. Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su hija, como consuelo. Buscó la mirada de Albus, y, al verlo en la misma situación, llevó la mano libre a su pelo, revolviéndoselo.

\- Vamos, volverá antes de que os deis cuenta.

Albus asintió, respiró profundamente y se calmó. Entonces se giró hacia Lily, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que se soltó de la pierna de Harry y se fue con él.

\- Ven, Lily. Ahora voy a tener que hacer yo de hermano mayor.

Harry se mordió el interior de las mejillas para ahogar una risa, siguiéndolos cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Con las manos ya desocupadas, se metió ambas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, para encontrarse con un montón de papeles en uno de ellos. Su expresión cambió por completo y miró a sus hijos, todavía unos pasos por delante de él, sin poder evitar entristecerse. Se los había enviado Ginny vía lechuza después de una conversación un tanto acalorada entre ambos, sucedida cuando Harry se enteró de que Ginny no iba a estar para acompañar a su hijo al tren en su primer día de su primer año. Los sacó y los desdobló, alisándolos un poco antes de echarle un vistazo a las letras. No entendía mucho de leyes, pero estaba claro lo que venían a decir esos papeles.

Su matrimonio estaba acabado.

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Otro cap! Sí, sé que también es muy corto, pero ya avisé, y el que avisa no es traidor. Pronto volverá Draco, también avisaré de eso, que sé que lo echáis de menos. Al menos yo lo hago ):. _

_Gracias por leer, comentar, y por estar ahí. Traeré nuevos caps pronto como recompensa. _

_Y gracias a mi beta y a mi no-beta, que me quiere aunque no sea una lectora precoz. _

_Recordad, una manzana al día mantiene al médico alejado. Ugh, suena mucho mejor en inglés. _

MayaT


	5. 10 años

**5.** _10 años._

\- Siéntate, Harry, querido.

Harry se dejó caer sobre una de las maltratadas sillas de la cocina de La Madriguera, soltando un suspiro sonoro de puro cansancio. Podía oír todavía las risas de sus hijos, así que echó un vistazo por la ventana de la cocina, viéndolos en el patio de la casa corriendo de un lado a otro, probablemente buscando gnomos de jardín o alguna otra cosa a la que martirizar. No pudo evitar soltar una risa por ese pensamiento, devolviendo la mirada a Molly, toda agitada, moviendo la varita de un lado a otro. A Albus y a Lily les encantaba ir a casa de los abuelos.

Y a quién no.

\- ¿Tomas un té?

Harry asintió, aunque no hubiese hecho falta, dado que Molly ya le estaba colocando una taza. Con un movimiento más de varita, hizo aterrizar un plato lleno de pastas en equilibrio precario sobre la mesa, justo delante de Harry. Y por si no fuese suficiente indirecta, se lo señaló con la varita, amenazantemente, de modo que sólo le quedó la opción de coger una de esas pastas.

Mientras Harry masticaba, Molly cogió la tetera con el agua ya hirviendo, llenó las tazas de los dos, y por fin se sentó frente a Harry.

Harry hizo todo lo posible para evitar mirar a Molly a los ojos. Se entretuvo echándole un par de cucharillas de azúcar al café, le dio vueltas, le echó una gota de leche, removió de nuevo. Pero al final, tuvo que levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Molly, mirándolo directamente al alma, pasando por el corazón, ya de paso.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, y la volvió a cerrar. Llevaba meses consiguiendo evitar estas conversaciones, apenas pasando por La Madriguera, pero los niños echaban de menos a la familia. Y tampoco podía hacerle eso a los Weasley.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Bien? No pareces bien, perdona que te lo diga.

Lo sabía, Harry lo sabía. Últimamente apenas pegaba ojo. Entre el trabajo y los niños, los niños y el trabajo, no tenía tiempo para nada. Y gracias que James estaba en Hogwarts, uno menos al que cuidar. Pero aun así, no estaba siendo ningún plato de gusto. Se metió el trozo de pasta que le quedaba en la boca, masticando despacio, dándose tiempo para contestar.

Tendría que haber sabido que Molly no iba a ser tan paciente.

\- Harry, cariño...

Harry suspiró. No le resultaba nada fácil la conversación, pero eso no era culpa de Molly. De hecho, ella sólo estaba intentando ayudar.

\- No lo sé. No tengo ni idea. Debería estar destrozado, pero... Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que al menos ahora las cosas están claras. Ella ya no venía por casa, ahora ya sé que no va a hacerlo. – Levantó la mirada de su té, encogiéndose de hombros, comenzando a darle vueltas de nuevo al líquido con la cucharilla, distraídamente. – Pero ellos no se lo merecen.

Molly desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, a través de la que se podía ver todavía a Albus y a Lily, jugando. Cuando Harry volvió a mirarla, podría haber asegurado que Molly estaba a punto de llorar. El ruido que hizo al sorberse los mocos no ayudó demasiado a desmentirlo.

\- Ginny es mi hija, y la quiero mucho. Pero a ti también te quiero, y a mis nietos. Y no puedo aprobar lo que está haciendo.

Vio a Molly sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiarse con él las lágrimas que tenía a punto de caer. Se llevó la taza de té a los labios, y dio un par de sorbos. Tampoco tenía mucho más que añadir.

\- ¿Cuánto ha sido ya, cielo? Un año desde que decidisteis separaros, pero, ¿y antes? Igual... Igual te vendría bien olvidarte un poco de ella.

Harry casi se atraganta con el té que estaba tomando en ese momento. Porque... No era posible que su ex suegra le dijese que se olvidase de su propia hija.

\- Pero Molly... ¿Y los niños?

\- Estoy segura de que ellos prefieren a un padre feliz. – Y ahí no había más que discutir, el tono de voz de la señora Weasley ya lo decía todo. Y punto.

Harry tomó un nuevo sorbo del té, tratando de tragar ya de paso la bomba que le acababa de soltar Molly. Aunque igual le tenía que dar la razón. Llevaba un año sin prácticamente hacer nada más aparte del trabajo y de sus hijos. Abandonando la familia, los amigos. ¿No iba siendo hora ya de dejar el luto?

Si ni siquiera había ningún muerto.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo más para sí mismo que para nadie. Sí. Quizás ya era momento de hacerlo.

En ese instante, Molly se levantó de la silla y caminó directamente hacia él, aprovechando que estaba sentado para pasarle los brazos por encima de los hombros, y atraerlo hacia sí misma en un abrazo de madre oso, con todo el amor y toda la maternidad posibles.

\- Me da igual quién me diga que no, Harry. Mi Ginny, tú o el mismísimo ministro de magia en persona. Tú siempre serás como un hijo para mí.

Y Harry sonrió. Sonrió y se levantó de la silla como pudo sin romper el abrazo para poder devolvérselo en condiciones. Era grandioso tener una madre que te quisiera.

\- Gracias, Molly. De verdad, gracias por todo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Yehei, hola. Subo esto rápido, que no tengo casi tiempo, uf. Como avance especial del próximo capítulo... diré que es bastante (mucho) más largo, yyyy... ¡chananán! ¡Sale Draco! Traeré el confeti para celebrarlo, porque ya iba siendo hora, lo sé. _

_Yyyy eso es todo. Muchas gracias a los que me leéis, me comentáis, me seguís o dais a favorito, os quiero a todos. Gracias a mi beta y todo eso. _

_Acariciad peluches cuando los veáis, que también necesitan cariño. _

MayaT


	6. 10 años y medio, viernes

**6\. **_10 años y medio. Viernes._

\- ¡Vamos, papá!

La voz de Albus se podía escuchar por toda la casa, y Harry estaba seguro de que si no aparecía en el vestíbulo donde lo esperaba su hijo en los próximos segundos, éste iba a ir a buscarlo para llevárselo directamente. O se pondría a berrear incluso con más fuerza.

Tratando de calmarlo, Harry le respondió un "ya voy, ya" a voces. Todo fuera por unos instantes más de tiempo para tranquilizarse.

No se había percatado de que estaba tan nervioso hasta hacía apenas unas horas, cuando se había dado cuenta de que era inevitable. El mismo momento en el que Albus había empezado a correr de un lado a otro de la casa, desordenando cosas, desorganizando armarios y supuestamente llenando una maleta.

Todo era culpa de Malfoy. Por supuesto. Si Malfoy no hubiese tenido un hijo, en primer lugar, y ese hijo no se hubiese hecho amigo del suyo, nada estaría pasando. Si ese hijo del demonio no hubiese invitado al suyo a su casa, Harry no tendría motivo de preocupación. Si Malfoy padre no hubiese dejado que eso pasase, Harry estaría tan a gusto, sentado en el sofá, haciendo punto, sin nada más en lo que pensar. Probablemente no haría punto, más que nada porque no sabía, pero cualquier cosa mejor que esta situación.

Harry suspiró. No. Nada era culpa de Malfoy, y lo peor es que lo sabía. Ni siquiera echársela iba a hacerle sentir mejor. Malfoy no tenía la culpa de que Harry estuviese nervioso por volver a verlo después de varios años sin volver a cruzarse con él.

Harry no sabía qué tenía la culpa, ni qué era lo que le estaba haciendo sentirse así. No había ningún motivo para ponerse nervioso, y aun así no podía evitarlo. Y eso sí era lo preocupante.

Tanto tiempo sin socializar con nadie debía de estar empezando a afectarlo.

\- ¡Papá!

Bien. Fin de los minutos de descanso, y vuelta al partido.

Harry bajó las escaleras lo más calmadamente que pudo, tanto que al final, Albus subió los escalones que le quedaban por bajar y tiró de él hasta dejarlo en el vestíbulo, parado al lado de una maleta más grande que el propio niño, y, muy probablemente, llena hasta arriba.

Pero Albus, ¿necesitas todo esto? Si vas a estar sólo un par de días allí.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Tengo que enseñarle a Scorpius unas piedras que he encontrado, que tenían formas de animales, y unos...

Harry dejó de escuchar, porque era mejor no saber de qué iba llena la maleta, y decidió que la próxima vez, le echaría un ojo a Albus mientras la llenaba.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿todo listo? – Cuando Albus asintió con una gran sonrisa, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma manera. Tragó saliva, y con ella el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y agarró con una mano la maleta y con la otra la mano de Albus. Sin soltarlos, salió de la casa y, cuando las protecciones se lo permitieron, cerró los ojos y se concentró para Aparecerse en su destino.

* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo, casi dio gracias al ver que habían llegado a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy sanos y salvos. No tenía intención de Despartirse con su hijo por culpa de las tonterías que tenía en la cabeza, y menos con lo emocionado que estaba éste por "poder ver la casa tan grande de la que presume Scorp. ¡Y tiene pavos reales, papá!", tal como, literalmente, Albus había estado repitiendo durante toda la semana, desde el bendito momento en el que Scorpius lo había invitado.

Caminó con Albus de la mano, por temor a que echase a correr y acabase en quién sabe dónde, hasta la verja de hierro que era la entrada a la propiedad. Si no lo recordaba mal, tenía que hablar con ella. O algo así. Hacía años que no pisaba esa mansión, y los pocos recuerdos que guardaba de ella no eran nada agradables. Lo asombraba que Malfoy pudiese seguir viviendo ahí.

Para su sorpresa, la verja no se transformó en ninguna cara horrible, ni le preguntó nada. Simplemente se abrió sin emitir ningún ruido y los permitió pasar, cerrándose de nuevo en el momento en el que la atravesaron. Bueno, parecía que a Malfoy tampoco le gustaba demasiado la antigua decoración y la había cambiado. Era algo de agradecer.

Con Albus todavía en la mano, recorrió el camino que los separaba de la entrada principal, echando un vistazo de reojo a los jardines. Eso sí que era algo digno de admiración. Sólo faltaba que alguno de los susodichos pavos reales se asomase a saludar. Él le daría las buenas tardes, le dejaría a Albus y se iría por donde había venido.

No caería esa breva.

Cuando Albus empezó a removerse inquieto y a tirar de su mano, Harry tuvo que mirar hacia delante por fin. Y ahí estaba Malfoy. De la misma manera que él, sujetando de la mano a un niño, que aunque algo más compuesto que Albus, seguía teniendo pinta de querer lanzarse hacia delante, con o sin la mano de su padre. Cualquiera diría que se habían visto esa misma mañana, en el colegio.

\- Malfoy. – Ése fue el saludo. Ni una sonrisa ni nada.

Pero, a diferencia de Harry, Draco parecía estar de muy buen humor.

\- ¡Potter! Cuánto tiempo.

Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo por enésima vez que Malfoy no tenía la culpa de que tuviese una sensación rara entre nervios y preocupación, justo en la boca del estómago. Ni la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando tampoco. Ni nada.

Así que sonrió. Poco, y probablemente mal, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

\- Desde que no tenemos que ir a buscarlos, ya no nos encontramos nunca. – Cuando Lily hizo siete años, Harry decidió que tanto ella como Albus eran lo suficientemente mayores ya como para volver a través de la Red Flu de la escuela, así que no volvió a buscarlos. Que ese momento coincidiese con la época en la que Ginny y él habían empezado a separarse, era sólo eso. Una casualidad. Igual que el hecho de que coincidiese con la temporada en la que él había empezado a encerrarse en casa salvo para lo imprescindible, hasta casi convertirse en un ermitaño. Pura asociación, sin causalidad ninguna.

Ya. Claro.

En ese momento, Harry no supo muy bien cómo, uno de los niños se soltó de la mano de su respectivo padre y se lanzó hacia el otro, como llevaban intentando hacer desde que se habían visto a lo lejos. Tampoco podía asegurar cuál de los dos fue, ya que ambos acabaron hechos un revoltijo de brazos y piernas unidas en un abrazo, y huyeron antes de que ninguno de los padres pudiese decir nada. Harry todavía estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar, preguntándose cómo había ocurrido, cuando escuchó la risa profunda de Malfoy, obligándolo a dirigir la mirada hacia él. No lo había escuchado reír en años. Décadas. Nunca. No por algo así. No con una risa que no fuera cínica o malintencionada. Y Harry se relajó. Ése era el mismo Malfoy de unos años atrás. Era Draco Malfoy, el padre del mejor amigo de su hijo. No un archienemigo ni un villano de sus años de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Estamos criando niños o animales, Potter? Porque a veces Scorpius hace que me lo pregunte.

\- Yo ya no sé si tengo una casa o una cuadra, y eso que James ya está en Hogwarts, sólo diré eso.

Malfoy volvió a reír, y Harry sonrió. Eso seguía siendo raro. Pero no del tipo raro de nervios y preocupación. Era raro de "mierda, echaba esto de menos". La conversación. Hablar con alguien sin necesidad de recibir miradas de lástima. Bromear con tonterías. ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a ser Malfoy quien iba a dárselo?

\- Pasa, Potter. Le diré a un elfo que recoja las cosas de tu hijo y las suba a la habitación de Scorpius. ¿Te apetece un té?

Antes de que Harry se diese cuenta, estaba entrando en la Mansión Malfoy tras el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, a tomar un té. Al fin y al cabo, rechazar invitaciones no era de buena educación, ¿no es así?

* * *

Harry tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo enorme para no escupir el té que acababa de meterse en la boca. Aguantó la respiración y tragó, tratando de no dejar traslucir nada con su expresión, y acabó por toser con suavidad un par de veces, como aclarándose la garganta. Nada que ver con lo que realmente le había apetecido, que era soltarlo todo por la boca, tal cual había entrado. Para que luego no reconociesen su buena educación.

Como si nada, se acercó la taza de nuevo a los labios, pero esta vez para tenerla lo suficientemente cerca de la nariz y poder olisquearla. Bueno, ¿con qué hacían el té los ricos?

Intentó no sonar alarmado, de verdad que sí. Pero habiendo estado tan cerca de la intoxicación, no pudo lograrlo.

\- ¿Qué diablos lleva este té? – Oh, bueno, olvida eso de la educación.

Malfoy sólo se rio. Dio un sorbo a su té, y soltó un suspiro. Un suspiro de satisfacción. Como si estuviese rico, y todo. Ugh.

\- Es el té especial de la casa. El ingrediente secreto depende del día. Puede ser ron, vodka, o incluso whisky. El día más afortunado son unas gotas de zumo de limón. Todo varía del humor de Dotsy, cada vez es una sorpresa.

Harry no acababa de encontrarle la gracia al té sorpresa. Y desde luego, tampoco le encontraba lógica a que Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy _de entre toda la gente, por favor, se la encontrase. Pero el hombre parecía divertido. Y por su expresión, Harry podía deducir que le gustaba la mezcla que la tal Dotsy había hecho. Bueno, ¿quién era él para cuestionar los gustos de nadie?

Tomó un nuevo sorbo, esta vez prevenido, y lo saboreó durante unos instantes, dándole el beneficio de la duda. Quizás, y sólo quizás, no estaba tan malo.

\- Bueno, Potter. ¿Cómo te va la vida?

Harry alzó la mirada hasta la de Malfoy, manteniéndola fija durante unos instantes. En los últimos años, había desarrollado una gran habilidad evitando ciertos temas tabú en las conversaciones. Hecho necesario, por otra parte, ya que, para su disgusto, había adquirido una cantidad enorme de temas tabú. Pero esa pregunta no parecía del tipo de "busca el punto débil y destripa a tu víctima". Simplemente parecía una excusa sencilla para iniciar una conversación.

Y mierda, vaya si Harry no necesitaba una maldita conversación sencilla.

\- Bien. Raro. No lo sé. – Dejó escapar una risa, alentado por el hecho de que Malfoy parecía cómodo con la charla, a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía él. – Es extraño tras tantos años, pero parece que con sólo dos hijos en casa, me queda incluso tiempo libre para mí. No sé en qué voy a gastarlo todo.

\- Hobbies, Potter. La gente normal busca hobbies. – Malfoy lo estaba señalando con su cucharilla del té y Harry tuvo que sonreír. Alzando una ceja, hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando los jardines que se veían a través de las ventanas de la salita en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

\- ¿También los ricos? No me digas. Los pavos reales.

\- Los pavos reales son casi una tradición familiar, Potter. No puedo creer que te atrevas a meterte con ellos. – La voz de Draco trataba de sonar indignada, pero estaba sonriendo, siguiéndole la corriente a Harry.

\- No, si yo estoy a favor. Y diría que Albus también. No sé si ha venido más por tu hijo o por los pavos. Tengo la sospecha de que quiere subirse en uno y echar una carrera con Scorpius.

\- De verdad que tienes que comprarle una escoba a tu hijo, Potter. Aunque si consigue montar a uno, tendrá mi admiración. Tanta, que le regalaré el pavo directamente.

\- Pero, ¿se puede saber dónde voy a meter al pavo real, Malfoy?

\- ¿Qué tal en la cama de tu hijo mayor? Hace un rato te oí quejarte de demasiado tiempo libre, ¿no es así?

En ese momento, Harry se echó a reír. Fuerte. Con ganas. Era la conversación más absurda que había tenido en meses. Probablemente en años. Y, de alguna manera, le hizo quitarse un peso de encima. Tomó el último trago que le quedaba de té, y ya ni siquiera le supo mal.

* * *

Harry estaba asombrado de lo fácil que resultaba hablar con Malfoy, bromear con él. Había pensado que el único punto que los uniría sería la amistad de sus hijos, y la charla giraría en torno a temas intrascendentes de padres, hasta que los agotasen y acabasen sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Pero no. La conversación había saltado de tema en tema hasta llegar al trabajo. Harry sabía que Malfoy trabajaba en el Ministerio. No sabía dónde, de qué ni haciendo qué. Sabía que trabajaba ahí porque se lo había cruzado un par de veces por algún pasillo. Pero lo que no sabía era que tuviese tantas historias que contar acerca de los distintos departamentos del Ministerio, incluyendo el de aurores, donde estaba él. Y tampoco sabía que tuviesen tantos conocidos en común. Y mucho menos, que Malfoy supiese tanto de la vida privada de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a estar algún día tomando el té en Malfoy Manor mientras cotilleaba cual maruja sobre la mitad de la población mágica inglesa, lo hubiese tomado por loco.

\- Y... ¿Nicholson? ¿El del departamento de transportes mágicos? Está liado con la secretaria de su jefe. Cuando todo el mundo sabe que si tiene ese puesto, es gracias a que su mujer es quien es.

Harry iba a replicar con algún comentario, poco agradable para Nicholson, posiblemente, cuando escuchó un par de golpecitos en la puerta de la salita y ésta se abrió, dejando paso a una preciosa mujer castaña.

\- Draco, Dotsy me ha dicho que tenías visita y... – La mujer se interrumpió e incluso se quedó parada en el sitio, mirando fijamente a Harry, de la misma manera que Harry la miraba a ella – Harry Potter. Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo, por fin nos veamos.

Antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta, la mujer estaba junto al sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, y Harry, torpemente, se levantó de él para tomar la mano que ella le tendía, estrechándosela de la manera más formal que supo. Ella, en respuesta, le devolvió el apretón con una sonrisa, y se acercó al sillón de Draco, sentándose en uno de sus brazos e inclinándose hacia él, dejando un beso en la mejilla que éste le ofrecía, como saludo.

\- Potter, ésta es Astoria. La madre de Scorpius,

Uups.

Bueno, todo hijo tiene que tener un padre y una madre, ¿no? Sólo que esta madre no había salido en ninguna conversación hasta el momento. Eso sí, a Harry no se le pasó por alto el detalle de "madre de Scorpius". No "mi mujer". ¿Podría ser...?

\- Es un verdadero placer, Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry? Con lo que Scorp habla de tu hijo y de ti, casi es como si te conociese desde hace años.

Harry sonrió sinceramente, y asintió. Conocía esa sensación.

\- Lo mismo digo, señora Malfoy. Y lo entiendo, a veces creo que vivo rodeado de Malfoys de lo mucho que Albus...

No pudo continuar la oración. La mencionada señora Malfoy dejó escapar un bufido, mitad diversión, mitad indignación, y Harry se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, temiendo haber metido la pata hasta el fondo en la primera vez que se dirigía a Astoria Malfoy.

\- Harry, la señora Malfoy es mi suegra, y que lo sea por muchos años. Llámame Astoria.

Harry soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones, y sonrió de nuevo. Bueno, al menos no había dicho nada indebido.

\- Astoria, entonces.

De reojo, miró a Malfoy, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios. Estaba seguro de que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, y, a pesar de ser motivo de burla, no pudo evitar responderla.

Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que más falta le hacían.

Cuando, un par de horas y una larga conversación después, Harry regresó a casa, había llegado a dos conclusiones.

La primera era que, a pesar de no haber sabido de su existencia hasta ese mismo día, y de no querer creerlo al principio, tenía que admitir que Astoria Malfoy era una persona encantadora.

Y la segunda era que, definitivamente y ya sin ningún tipo de duda, monolateral o no, Draco Malfoy era un amigo. Opinase él lo que opinase al respecto.

* * *

_**N/A:** Uf, lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar. Apenas he tenido tiempo esta última semana y mi beta también ha estado ocupada y al final a la pobre la hice trabajar ayer deprisa y corriendo. Lo siento, beta ):, yo te quiero. _

_Probablemente, a partir de ahora no vaya a poder actualizar tanto como antes, pero intentaré hacerlo mínimo una vez a la semana. _

_En compensación por la espera, el capítulo es más largo (mentira, el capítulo iba a ser igual de largo con espera o sin ella, pero shhhh). ¡Y sale Draco! Cachis, me he olvidado del confeti. _

_El próximo capítulo... es parecido de largo, yyyy... sip, también sale Draco. Tengo que admitir que éste y el siguiente son dos de mis caps favoritos de lo que llevo escrito. ¿Será porque sale Draco? Quién sabe. _

_Bueno, me callo ya. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, que sepáis que me encantan los reviews. Y también gracias a mi beta, y a mi beta 2. _

_Y ahora voy a recuperar el sueño que tengo atrasado. _

_¡No comáis mucho, que los atracones sientan mal!_

MayaT


	7. 10 años y medio, domingo

**7\. **_10 años y medio. Domingo._

Hasta que Harry escuchó el timbre ese domingo por la tarde, todo había estado en silencio en su casa de Godric's Hollow. James, en Hogwarts. Albus, con los Malfoy. Y Lily... Cuando Molly se había enterado, porque Albus no paraba de repetírselo a quien quisiese escucharlo – y a quien no, también –, de que Albus iba a pasar el fin de semana con Scorpius, había decidido, ni corta ni perezosa, que ese fin de semana iba a ser "el fin de semana de abuela y nieta", como lo había llamado ella. Pero por la mirada que le había dirigido a Harry cuando había ido a buscar a Lily a casa, Harry más bien lo llamaría "el fin de semana de Harry-Potter-mueve-el-culo-y-aprovecha-la-casa-vacía". Harry no necesitaba Legeremancia para saber que eso era precisamente lo que estaba pensando Molly. Así que Molly se había llevado a Lily.

Por eso, cuando sonó el timbre a eso de las cinco de la tarde del domingo del famoso fin de semana de Harry-Potter-mueve-el-culo-y-aprovecha-la-casa-vacía, cosa que no había hecho – al menos no en el sentido que Molly quería –, Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Y menos cuando oyó claramente cómo la puerta se abría, y chocaba contra la pared con un fuerte golpe, y entraba en la casa algo que sonaba como una banshee en pleno ataque de reuma. Eso, o su hijo Albus olvidando que su padre no era lo suficientemente mayor como para haberse quedado sordo todavía.

\- ¡Albus, qué te he dicho sobre gritar! – Pero Harry sabía que no lo había oído. El griterío había subido por las escaleras, de eso estaba seguro, y tras otro portazo, se había amortiguado, así que era fácil suponer que Albus se había encerrado en su habitación.

Con un suspiro, apagó la tele que ya no estaba viendo y se levantó del sofá. Al menos tendría que cerrar la puerta que Albus debía de haber incrustado en la pared con la fuerza del portazo. Pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo, se quedó parado de golpe. Porque ahí, en el porche sin atreverse a entrar, todo buena educación y elegancia, estaba Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy y una maleta. Draco Malfoy, una maleta y una sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, Potter. ¿Puedo...?

\- Claro, claro, adelante. – Cuando Malfoy entró, echándole un vistazo al interior de la casa, a Harry de alguna manera le entró vergüenza. Él era más bien del tipo de hombre simple. Y a la hora de decorar, lo que era, era funcional. Así que el vestíbulo tenía una mesita contra una pared, y un perchero. Nada que comparar con Malfoy Manor y sus cientos de muebles del año en el que nació Merlín, en perfecto estado de conservación. Ni de lejos. Así que, para evitar ver la expresión en la cara de Malfoy, salió al porche a recoger la maleta de su hijo y la metió dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Pero claro, meter una maleta en una casa no requiere demasiado tiempo, así que al final, Harry tuvo que mirar a Malfoy. Y esbozar una sonrisa sorprendida, porque si no se equivocaba, eso que le estaba tendiendo, era un termo. Un maldito y _muggle_ termo, desde la tapa hasta la base.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Malfoy lo miró alzando una ceja, miró el termo, y volvió a mirarlo a él.

\- Bueno, Potter, no creía que tendría que explicártelo a ti, dado que te criaste entre muggles, pero un termo es un aparato que...

\- Sé lo que es un termo, Malfoy. Pero lo que no sé es a qué viene. – Y Harry se ahorró la parte de "y por qué, entre todas las personas del maldito mundo, eres tú quien está sujetando uno". De momento. Malfoy lo miró y sonrió de medio lado, agitando el termo de las narices, llamándole la atención sobre él para que Harry lo cogiera, y volvió a hablar con esa misma voz repelente de hacía unos instantes. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que estaba aguantando una risa.

\- El viernes me dio la impresión de que acabaste cogiéndole el gusto a mi té. Y me preguntaba si querrías saber qué es lo que le ha echado hoy Dotsy.

Harry no pudo evitar la carcajada que le salió, y cogió el termo, sólo para que Malfoy dejase de movérselo delante de la cara.

\- No sé por qué me da que tú también quieres saberlo, ¿no? Ve al salón, llevaré unas tazas en seguida. – Agitó una mano en dirección a la puerta que daba al salón, y se giró hacia la puerta del otro lado de la casa, la cocina, sin mirar atrás. Porque si hubiese mirado, se habría dado cuenta de que Malfoy lo seguía.

Fue cuando escuchó el ruido de una silla arrastrarse por el suelo, el de su cocina para ser exactos, que Harry sacó la cabeza de la alacena en la que la tenía metida y se giró para encontrarse a Malfoy más despatarrado que sentado en una de las sillas. Y tuvo que sonreír, porque claro, cómo iba a hacerle caso Malfoy e ir a sentarse en un sofá. Todavía con la sonrisa en la cara, Harry sacó un par de tazas y de platos del armarito, y cerró la puerta, colocándolas en la mesa, una justo delante de Malfoy, y otra enfrente.

\- Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero esto no es el salón.

\- Oh, Potter, ¿no puedes apiadarte de un pobre hombre cansado?

Bueno, ahí le tenía que dar la razón. Si había tenido que aparecerse con Albus, con Scorpius, – presumiblemente, porque dudaba que Albus estuviese solo en ese cuarto de locos que era ahora su habitación –, y con la maleta llena de piedras de su hijo, no le extrañaba que estuviese cansado. No era que hubiese corrido una maratón con ellos a cuestas, pero había tenido que controlar a dos niños de diez años, y además a diez kilos extra de cantos rodados.

Sin más, Harry cogió el azucarero y lo dejó en la mitad de la mesa, hizo salir dos cucharas volando del cajón de los cubiertos en un despliegue de magia sin varita y dejó caer cada una al lado de una taza, todo eso mientras se sentaba y miraba fijamente a Malfoy. Malfoy, quien seguía los movimientos de las cucharas de manera disimulada, alzó finalmente una ceja al devolverle la mirada a Harry, burlón, como si le preguntase si tenía que sentirse impresionado. Con un encogimiento de hombros, Harry finalizó la conversación sin palabras y cogió el termo, llenándose la taza del famoso té sorpresa de Malfoy Manor.

Mientras estaba echándose la segunda cucharada de azúcar, se quedó observando al hombre frente a él. Malfoy cogió el termo de donde Harry lo había dejado, y se llenó la taza con una destreza como si todos los días utilizase termos para llevarse el té a la oficina. Termos muggles, tenía que recordar Harry. Objetos que nunca pensó que vería a nadie de la familia Malfoy usar.

Apretó los labios entre sí, evitando hacer ningún comentario. Pero total, ¿qué podía perder? ¿Un amigo? No había tenido muchos de ésos últimamente. Ron todavía estaba molesto con él por cómo había acabado con su hermana pequeña, y cada vez que hablaba con Hermione, ésta no paraba de dirigirle miradas de lástima. Si había sobrevivido solo hasta entonces, no iba a matarlo volver a la misma situación.

Harry vio cómo Malfoy se llevaba la taza a los labios y la olisqueaba antes de probarla, tratando de adivinar por el olor qué tendría el té esa vez. En ese momento, pareció percatarse de la mirada de Harry, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, devolviéndosela interrogante.

Ésa fue toda la señal que Harry necesitó para soltar lo que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Has cambiado, Malfoy.

Malfoy alzó ambas cejas, única señal de que le había sorprendido lo dicho por Harry, y bajó lentamente la taza hasta apoyarla sobre el platillo, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Y entonces el sorprendido fue Harry, porque en contra de lo que esperaba, Draco Malfoy no se enfadó, no se fue, ni siquiera se tomó mal lo dicho. Draco Malfoy sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que Harry catalogaría en la zona de "sonrisas nostálgicas", y respondió, rompiendo su propia regla de no hablar de sí mismo.

\- Bueno, Potter. Tú también has cambiado, todos lo hemos hecho. Hemos crecido.

En ese momento, Harry pudo ver con claridad que Malfoy también había pasado por una guerra. Daba igual en qué bando. Una guerra destroza todo lo que pilla, y no hay buenos ni malos, sólo compañeros de colegio tratando de matarse unos a otros.

\- Pero... No lo sé. Nunca habría imaginado verte así, Malfoy. Sólo mírate. – Harry soltó una risa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente con una broma, y lo señaló de arriba abajo, desde la punta de sus zapatos, pasando por sus vaqueros y su jersey hasta su pelo-para-nada-engominado. – Vistes ropa muggle. Usas objetos muggles. Es algo tan... Poco Malfoy.

Se arrepintió al instante de lo que había dicho, porque acababa de asumir que Malfoy seguía siendo un elitista retrógrado sin ninguna prueba.

Pero, oh si ese domingo del famoso fin de semana de Harry-Potter-mueve-el-culo-y-aprovecha-la-casa-vacía no era el día de las sorpresas. Porque Draco sólo soltó el aire – elegantemente – por la nariz en una especie de risa, le agregó una cucharadita de azúcar al té, y comenzó a removerlo, todo sin dejar de mirar a Harry fijamente, como pensando. Hasta que rompió el voto de silencio autoimpuesto.

\- Es algo tan poco _Lucius_, Potter. Puedo parecerme a mi padre en ciertos aspectos, pero no estoy dispuesto a condenar a mi familia por creencias de superioridad sin ninguna base. – Se interrumpió para tomar un sorbo del té y continuó, bajando el tono de voz hasta que apenas fue un susurro. – No soy estúpido, Potter, y trato de aprender de los errores del pasado.

\- Pero... – Harry cerró la boca nada más abrirla, pero algo en la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Draco en ese momento le hizo soltar el nudo de la lengua y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. – Piénsalo, Malfoy. Tienes una mujer preciosa que te adora, tienes un perfecto hijo Malfoy que heredará todo. Eres asquerosamente rico, seguro que más que antes. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que tu padre había decidido para ti. Y de repente, resulta que piensas de forma totalmente opuesta a como él lo hacía. Digo, es normal que me extrañe.

Bueno, si Malfoy no se iba en ese preciso momento de su casa, entonces no conseguiría echarlo ni a escobazos, eso Harry lo tenía claro. Sólo esperaba que no le partiese la nariz de un puñetazo antes de irse.

Pero ese domingo del recién rebautizado fin de semana de Harry-Potter-alucina-con-Draco-Malfoy, Malfoy no le partió la nariz a nadie. Ni tampoco se fue indignado. Sólo se rio en la cara de Harry, tantas carcajadas y durante tanto tiempo que Harry comenzó a temer por su vida, porque no podía estar respirando cuando no dejaba de reír. Cuando por fin pudo parar, varios minutos después, tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de poder hablar.

\- Oh, Potter, no tienes ni idea... Decidir eso para mí... – todavía soltó un par de risitas más antes de finalmente tranquilizarse, mirando a Harry con una amplia sonrisa, como si hablase de cualquier tema menos del que estaban hablando. – Si Lucius no estuviese muerto, se moriría al ver cómo es mi vida y el poco parecido que tiene con la que él me planeó. De un infarto, Potter, al primer paso de entrar en la Mansión Malfoy, te lo aseguro.

Ese domingo del fin de semana bautizado por tercera vez con el nombre de "el fin de semana en el que a Harry Potter se le cayó la venda de los ojos con respecto a Draco Malfoy", o algo así, Harry aprendió muchas cosas. No todas útiles para su vida cotidiana, pero el saber es saber y no ocupa lugar, y Harry Potter tenía muchos conocimientos sobre cosas que nunca había usado, así que por qué no aprender sobre Draco Malfoy.

Aprendió que Draco no se parecía a su padre más que en el aspecto físico. Y tampoco demasiado, porque Draco sonreía, y todo. Y se reía en tu cara con todo el descaro, y... Suficiente. Sólo en la cara.

Descubrió que Narcissa vivía en una de las propiedades de la familia Malfoy en Francia, que estaba muy a gusto y que Draco adoraba visitarla. Y la comida francesa. A partes iguales.

Se enteró de que a Draco le gustaba el chocolate amargo, el té casi sin azúcar y el café sin ninguna.

Que Scorpius era un niño mimado, pero no tanto como Draco lo había sido – de eso se encargaba él –, y que a Draco le encantaba ver la cara que ponía cuando había hecho alguna trastada y, como castigo, le cambiaba su chocolate con leche por el chocolate amargo que le gustaba a él.

Aprendió que Malfoy no se parecía en nada, pero nada nada, al Malfoy que había sido Hogwarts.

Pero también, que tampoco se parecía demasiado a la impresión que Harry había tenido de él hacía apenas un par de días.

Porque lo que más lo sorprendió de todas las cosas nuevas que aprendió esa tarde, fue que Draco Malfoy y Astoria Malfoy, anteriormente Greengrass, no estaban enamorados.

No es que eso fuese raro entre familias como las suyas. Pero sí lo era la situación.

Astoria adoraba a Draco. Draco pensaba que Astoria era una mujer maravillosa. Draco quería un heredero, y a Astoria le gustaba la vida que Draco le ofrecía.

Y ambos querían a Scorpius por encima de todas las cosas.

Harry tuvo que tragar dos veces para poder asimilar el hecho de que el matrimonio Malfoy, que él, por lo que había visto, habría dicho que era por amor, había sido por interés y cariño, que había acabado en amor, sí. Pero de otro tipo.

Y casi se atragantó con el té, ya frío, cuando Malfoy se rio ante una de sus preguntas, y respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si hablasen del tiempo.

\- Claro que quiero a Astoria, Potter, no seas ridículo. Es una mujer increíble, y la madre de mi hijo. Pero compréndeme. No sabría muy bien qué hacer con ella. Le falta... Digamos que cierta parte en su anatomía que aprecio bastante en ese tipo de compañías.

Merlín bendito. ¿Qué llevaba ese té, veritaserum? Porque si no se equivocaba, Draco Malfoy acababa de confesarle que era gay. Así, como si nada.

De un trago, se bebió todo el té que le quedaba en la taza, porque si Malfoy estaba tan tranquilo después de soltar esa bomba, entonces él también quería, y seguro que el té tenía algo que ver.

Porque otra cosa que también descubrió con esa conversación, aunque no lo admitiría ni después de beberse todo el té del termo, fue que se le había quitado un peso de encima.

Y que Astoria le caía bastante mejor que antes. Así, como de repente.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hehehe. Otro capítulo más o menos larguito, para que aprovechéis el fin de semana y os entretengáis hasta que vuelva con más la semana que viene (o eso espero...). Eso sí, no os acostumbréis demasiado a los caps largos, lo siento ):._

_Yyyyy... no recuerdo qué era lo que tenía que deciros. Estoy en deprivación de sueño y me afecta ya a la memoria, uf. Mh... pues nada, que no me viene. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews! Soy una autora feliz cuando veo reviews nuevos, y los autores felices escriben más y más bonito, yo sólo digo... _

_¡Aprovechad y descansad el fin de semana!_

MayaT


	8. 11 años, 31 de agosto

**8\. **_11 años. 31 de agosto._

\- Hm... ¿Papá?

Harry levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Albus. Con un golpe sordo, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que su hijo hablase. Si había dejado de jugar con James en el jardín con la nueva escoba que le habían regalado, era porque algo gordo pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Verás... – el niño hizo una pausa, que aprovechó para soltar el aire por la nariz, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. Harry sólo esperó, callado y sin mover ni un músculo. – James es Gryffindor.

Bueno, eso era un hecho. James había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor un par de años atrás, cuando había entrado en Hogwarts, y estaba muy orgulloso de poder decir que el sombrero seleccionador no se lo había pensado ni un segundo antes de emitir su dictamen. Era un Gryffindor de casta y cepa, decía él.

Al ver que Albus no continuaba y sólo lo miraba expectante, Harry asintió, mitad en respuesta a lo que había dicho, mitad animándolo a proseguir.

\- Y... Tú también.

\- Sí. – Si el problema de Albus consistía en confirmar cosas evidentes, Harry no iba a quejarse. Era un problema bastante sencillo de solucionar. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a ver por dónde iba la conversación, y no era precisamente por esos lares, así que sólo alzó las cejas, instándolo a continuar. Hasta que Albus no aguantó más y lo soltó todo. De golpe.

\- Hasta mamá es Gryffindor. El tío Ron y la tía Hermione son Gryffindor, todos son Gryffindor. Pero papá... ¿Qué pasa si yo no voy a Gryffindor? ¿Qué pasa si voy a Slytherin?

Harry sonrió, porque le fue imposible no hacerlo. En los últimos días, James no había dejado de meterse con Albus, pinchándole con que iba a ir a Slytherin, y Harry se había estado preguntando cuánto más podría aguantar Albus antes de preocuparse de verdad. Y, al parecer, acababa de llegar al tope. Harry no podía culparlo, al fin y al cabo, él había estado en una situación parecida. Apretó los labios entre sí para evitar que Albus pensase que se reía de él, y estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla en la que estaba para darle un abrazo a Albus, hasta que recordó que "ya tengo once años, papá, ugh, soy demasiado grande para esas cosas". Así que simplemente separó la silla que estaba al lado de la suya de la mesa, y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se sentase con él.

\- Albus Severus Potter. – Harry colocó una mano sobre el hombro del niño, apretándolo en una muestra de cariño, dirigiéndole una mirada reconfortante antes de continuar. – Fuiste nombrado en honor a dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos fue un Slytherin, y fue el hombre más valiente que he conocido.

\- Y si voy a...

\- Entonces Slytherin habrá ganado un maravilloso joven mago. Pero, escucha... Si esto significa tanto para ti, puedes escoger Gryffindor. El Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tu elección.

Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a su padre fijamente, como si no se pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad.

Harry sonrió cuando Albus apartó la mirada, con expresión turbada. Éste frunció el ceño exageradamente, como si estuviese dándole vueltas a algo, y suspiró por la nariz. En ese momento, Harry supo que tenía que decir algo más, porque para Albus, el problema todavía estaba ahí.

\- Albus, vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? – Harry esperó hasta que su hijo volvió a mirarlo y, cuando éste asintió con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, continuó. – Imagina que vas a Slytherin.

Albus ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando a su padre con cara de concentración, como si le estuviese costando mucho trabajo. Unos instantes después, asintió un par de veces.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasaría cuando volvieras a casa?

\- James se reiría de mí, y y toda la familia. – Albus ni siquiera se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta antes de contestar, y cambió su expresión por una enfurruñada antes de terminar. – Y luego tú querrías más a James, porque es un Gryffindor como tú.

\- Ah, no, no. – Con esa respuesta, Harry atrajo la atención de su hijo, quien debía de estar todavía pensando en que lo iban a repudiar en casa por ser Slytherin, y para confirmar, negó con la cabeza, agitándola exageradamente. – Yo te diré lo que pasaría. Todos los veranos, organizaríamos nuestra propia copa de las casas, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si está claro.

\- Pero... – Albus pareció pensarlo un momento, cerró la boca y se quedó callado durante unos segundos más antes de continuar. – Pero papá, sería uno contra todos.

\- Siempre podríamos invitar a Scorpius y a sus padres, ¿no?

En ese momento, Harry podría haber dicho que Albus se acababa de olvidar de todas sus preocupaciones, sólo por la expresión de su cara. Tenía la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en semanas, y eso le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaría dándole vueltas a esto.

\- Sí, sí, y podemos hacer pruebas, y podemos... ¡Quidditch! Y lanzar gnomos, carreras, y... – Albus se interrumpió de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, mirando a Harry fijamente, como tratando de encontrar la respuesta en su cara. – Pero sería injusto, seríamos menos.

\- Ah... Sabes, no deberías decírselo a nadie, pero... – Harry se inclinó hacia su hijo, alzando una mano hasta la altura de su cara, como contándole un secreto, y susurró bajito para que sólo lo pudiese oír Albus. – Creo que yo me sentiría un poco Slytherin en esos momentos...

\- ¿Oh...? ¡Oh! – Albus abrió los ojos exageradamente al entender lo que Harry quería decir, se rio y asintió muchas veces seguidas. Sin que éste se lo esperase, se levantó de la silla de golpe y le dio un abrazo, murmurando contra su hombro – Eres el mejor, papá.

Harry sólo pudo devolverle torpemente ese abrazo antes de que el chico saliese corriendo de nuevo hacia el jardín, gritando algo acerca de partidos de quidditch, con todos los problemas ya olvidados.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo de nuevo corretear junto con James, suspirando al acordarse de cuando él había tenido el mismo problema. Si alguien le hubiese dicho en ese momento algo así, él podría haber acabado en Slytherin. Quizá siendo amigo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo hubiese sido eso?

Ah, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y sigue caminos muy retorcidos, y ahora, años después de salir de Hogwarts, era, más o menos, amigo de Draco Malfoy.

No, no había engañado a Albus. Él se sentiría Slytherin.

Ah, si sólo él supiera.

* * *

_**N/A****: **Yaih, es otro capi cortito, pero... ¿no es adorable Albus? Es que no pude evitar escribir esta escena... Y sip, está basado en la conversación que tienen Albus y Harry en el libro, para qué negarlo (si se dicen las mismas frases, es imposible hacerlo). _

_Y acabo de decidir que tengo que volver a leerme los libros, sí señor. _

_Y bueno, como es obvio, lo diré. Sí, el próximo capi es del día 1 de septiembre, lo que significa... Más Draco :D Y Scorp. Y Ron, y Hermione, y Rose. Mucha gente._

_Yyyy gracias por leer y por comentar, ya sabéis que los reviews me hacen feliz. Y gracias a mi beta, que además me hace dibujos de los capítulos para que me inspire. _

_¡No os olvidéis de desayunar todos los días, que es la comida más importante! _

MayaT


	9. 11 años, 1 de septiembre

**9\. **_11 años. 1 de septiembre._

\- ¡Papá, papá, mira! ¡Ahí están!

De repente, y sólo con ese aviso, Harry vio cómo sus tres hijos, incluyendo los carros con las maletas y las mascotas de los dos mayores, salían corriendo por el andén nueve y tres cuartos hasta llegar donde Ron y Hermione estaban junto con sus retoños, Rose y Hugo. Para cuando Harry los alcanzó, a un paso mucho más civilizado, Lily y Rose todavía estaban unidas en un abrazo. Como si hiciese meses que no se veían. O, pensó Harry, como si fuesen a pasar meses sin verse. Más bien.

\- ¡Harry! – Y así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Harry se encontró en otro de esos apretados abrazos, esta vez cortesía de su amiga Hermione, quien, de regalo, le plantó un par de sonoros besos en las mejillas, para rematar el saludo. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, Mione. – Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y esbozó una sonrisa, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ron, quien se la devolvió inmediatamente, como una muestra de camaradería. – ¿Y vosotros?

Hacía un mes que no veía a Ron y Hermione, exactamente desde su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ron parecía que por fin había asumido que la situación entre Harry y Ginny no iba a mejorar, y Hermione había dejado de lanzarle miradas de pena y de intentar arreglarle citas con compañeras del ministerio. Al menos cuando él estaba mirando. Era un alivio, porque, en cierta parte, había recuperado a sus mejores amigos del colegio, y sus hijos habían recuperado a sus primos. Pero Harry sabía, _sabía_, que Hermione y Ron, junto con el resto de la familia Weasley, hablaban a escondidas sobre su vida privada. O más bien sobre su falta de ella. Y no dejaba de ser incómodo obviar el elefante en la habitación, no cuando era tan grande que Harry sólo tenía que ver las caras de culpabilidad de cada uno de los miembros de la familia para darse cuenta.

Claro que Harry se había acostumbrado. No en vano era el niño-que-vivió-con-esa-cicatriz-en-la-frente, y desde que llegó al mundo de los magos, todos habían hablado de él a sus espaldas.

Pero no dejaba de ser molesto que fuese su propia familia. Así que Harry los dejaba hablar todo lo que quisiesen, pero, a cambio, no es que los evitase, sino simplemente, disminuía el número de visitas que les hacía. Para dar menos que hablar, claro.

\- Bien, compañero. Hemos venido a traer a nuestra pequeña genio al tren, ya sabes. – Ron le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro a su hija mayor, y ésta soltó una risa, medio divertida, medio avergonzada.

\- ¿Todavía con eso, Ron? – Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo. Desde que se había enterado de que Scorpius Malfoy iba a ir al mismo curso que Rose, había empezado a motivarla para que fuese la mejor de su clase y ganase a "ese chico hurón", como él lo llamaba, a pesar de las continuas reprimendas de su mujer.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Y no voy a dejarlo hasta que quede claro que mi pequeña Rose es mejor que...

Ron tuvo que callarse, porque justo en ese momento, Albus, que no había dejado de mirar hacia todos los lados desde que se habían encontrado con los Weasley, echó a correr con un grito de alegría. Harry estaba completamente seguro de a quién había estado buscando Albus, no tenía ninguna duda, y agradeció el hecho de que Ron se hubiese callado en el momento justo. Sabía que en algún momento, Albus aparecería con Scorpius, y detrás de éste, estaría Malfoy. Y no era tan tonto como para pensar que, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, la enemistad entre Ron y Malfoy hubiese desaparecido del todo. Así que, mejor no tentar la situación con comentarios acerca de "mi hija es mejor que tu niño hurón".

Y, tal como Harry había pensado, de repente Albus apareció entre la gente, seguido por Scorpius, y se unió de nuevo al grupo. No hicieron falta presentaciones, todos se conocían desde siempre, era lo que tenía que sólo existiese un colegio mágico en Inglaterra donde llevar a los niños antes de Hogwarts, así que se pusieron a hablar entre ellos como sólo los niños saben. A voces, y emocionados por las mínimas tonterías. Todo eso delante de un Ron con la boca abierta, porque no se esperaba que un niño tan rubio y tan Malfoy fuese amigo de su sobrino. Ups, pequeño detalle que a Harry se le había olvidado mencionar.

Y justo cuando Harry más se estaba divirtiendo viendo la cara de Ron, Draco Malfoy apareció entre la gente siguiendo a su hijo, y detrás de él, Astoria.

\- ¡Harry, querido! Cuantísimo tiempo. – Para su disgusto, Harry tuvo que perderse la cara de Ron en el momento en el que Astoria le dio un abrazo porque, bueno, estaba ocupado devolviéndoselo, pero podía imaginársela, y tuvo que aguantar una carcajada. – Tienes que pasarte por la Mansión más a menudo. Estoy segura de que Draco te espantó con ese té suyo, pero te prometo que tenemos tés deliciosos.

\- Oh, no, Astoria, simplemente no he tenido tiempo, pero tendré en cuenta tu oferta. – Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer, sonrisa que ella le devolvió al instante, y entonces se giró hacia Malfoy, tendiéndole la mano. Y tragó saliva.

\- Potter. – Cuando Malfoy le estrechó la mano en un apretón cálido, Harry pudo volver a respirar, y la sonrisa que le dedicó a éste nada tenía que envidiarle a la que le acababa de dedicar a su mujer. Ni a la mejor sonrisa que había puesto en la vida, tampoco.

Porque Draco Malfoy acababa de estrechar su mano, cuando él se la había rechazado tantos años atrás, cuando tenían once, igual que sus hijos ahora. De alguna retorcida manera, todo eso tenía mucho sentido.

\- Malfoy.

El carraspeo que escuchó a un lado, le hizo recordar que no estaba solo, y soltó la mano de Malfoy. Porque no supo cuándo, pero se había olvidado de que se la estaba sosteniendo todavía. Ugh. Aunque había que decir que él no se había quejado.

\- Oh, ah, Malfoy, ya conoces a Ron y Hermione. Chicos, ésta es Astoria, su mujer.

En ese momento, Astoria empezó a hacer gala de ese encanto con el que había conquistado a Harry, y probablemente a Draco, y empezó a conquistar a Hermione y a Ron, a pesar de la cara de traumatizado que lucía el pelirrojo todavía, probablemente debido al hecho de estar tan cerca de Draco Malfoy, y que éste no lo estuviese intentando matar ni nada parecido.

\- Vaya, Potter... – La voz de Malfoy lo sorprendió, y giró de nuevo la cara hacia él, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar al ver su sonrisa. – Curiosa elección de mascota, la de tu hijo.

Y ahí, Harry le tuvo que dar la razón, porque no podía ser normal. Cuando, unas semanas atrás, había llevado a Albus a la tienda de animales mágicos, jamás pensó que iba a salir con ese bicho. Un hurón. De entre todas las criaturas que podría haber escogido, había elegido un hurón.

Porque claro. El destino, o lo que fuese, tenía que reírse de Harry. No había otra explicación.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo.

Entonces Malfoy soltó una carcajada, y Harry se olvidó de que estaba lamentándose mentalmente del destino y sus giros inesperados, y tuvo que reírse también, atrayendo la atención del resto del grupo, que los miraban como si no entendiesen nada.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa después de haber dejado marchar a Albus y a James, suspiró. Lily había corrido a su habitación nada más llegar. La niña había conseguido hacerse la fuerte y no había llorado en ningún momento, pero adoraba a sus hermanos y a su prima, y Harry sabía que estaba destrozada. Igual que él.

Iba a echar de menos a sus hijos, sí. Iba a echar de menos sus trastadas. Pero lo peor era que iba a echar de menos que Albus apareciese cada día con una excusa nueva para poder quedar con Malfoy.

Iba a echar de menos a Draco Malfoy, de entre toda la gente.

_Merlín._

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Hola de nuevo, heh. Os traigo esto para empezar la semana con buen pie. Y sí, lo del hurón de Albus viene de la película, pero uf, sigo creyendo que es una retorcida manera de referirse a la relación de Draco y Harry. O a la de Al y Scorp, quién sabe._

_Yyyy... eso. El próximo capítulo essss más largo, y uno de mis preferidos, junto con los del té, yep. Y puf, creo que van avanzando las cosas. Poco a poco, pero porque Harry es lentito en esto, ya se lo ve... _

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, los reviews hacen que Harry espabile y se dé cuenta antes de que está enamorado profundamente de Draco :D.  
_

_Gracias también a mi beta, que me sigue haciendo dibujos, y al final voy a tener que subirlos para ilustrar la historia (porque son adorables). Y gracias en general a los que seguís la historia._

_Yyyyyy ah, sí, voy a contestar los reviews de los que no tenéis cuenta, que no puedo hacerlo más que por aquí ):_

**_Mani:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! :D Me alegro mucho de que te guste, la verdad es que eso era lo que quería escribir, escenas cotidianas que al final acaben acercando a Harry y a Draco jaja. Yo me pregunto lo mismo... Jajaja no, pronto la habrá ;) _

**_Lalalalal:_**_ Jajaja ¡muchas gracias! La verdad es que son los dos igual de adorables, e igual de tontorrones. Aquí tienes la conti :) _

_**9s: **Voy a tener que haceros tarjetas del club, o algo así, os las ficho cada vez que leáis... Jajajaj. Hale, una conti recién salida del horno-word para ti :D_

_Y eso es todo, que sepáis que me siento un poco acosadora, pero sí, contesto a todos los reviews, porque si tenéis tiempo para dejármelos, entonces yo tengo tiempo para responderlos, hombre. Y ya termino, que al final es más larga mi nota que el capítulo... _

_¡No dejéis que se os enfríen los pies!_

MayaT


	10. 12 años, sábado

**10\. **_12 años. Sábado._

Cuando Harry llegó a la Madriguera ese día del mes de octubre, tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un buen día.

Nada había ido mal desde que se había levantado por la mañana. Era sábado, así que no tenía que trabajar, y se había quedado en la cama dando vueltas hasta bien entrada la mañana, cosa que hacía años que no había podido hacer. De hecho, había estado remoloneando hasta que había escuchado a Lily por la casa, y le había dado vergüenza seguir tumbado, momento en el que se había levantado para encontrarse a su hija en la cocina preparándole el desayuno "porque sí, papá, ¿necesito una excusa para hacerle el desayuno a mi padre?". O eso era lo que le había dicho la niña. Pero claro, Harry no era tonto, así que, como quien no quiere la cosa, le había propuesto a Lily ir de compras al callejón Diagon. A la niña se le había iluminado la cara, y había dejado su desayuno a medio preparar para ir a cambiarse de ropa y poder irse lo antes posible.

Así que Harry había pasado una mañana de compras. Había comprado todo lo que se le había ocurrido. Por ejemplo, pergaminos y plumas. Él seguía viéndole poca utilidad a esas cosas, donde estuviese un buen bic de ésos inagotables y un cuaderno, que se quitasen las incomodidades de la pluma y la tinta. Pero también tenía que admitir que no era lo mismo mandar por lechuza un folio que un pedazo de pergamino. No es que él escribiese muchas cartas, pero más valía estar preparado.

Poco antes de la hora de comer, volvió a casa con Lily para poder dejar las compras, y después de eso, se desapareció con ella, rumbo a la Madriguera.

Había reunión familiar.

Por eso, Harry estaba contento. Había tenido una buena mañana y por lo que él veía, iba a pasar una tarde igual de buena junto con su familia.

Empezó a extrañarse cuando Hermione salió a recibirlos al jardín y empezó a hablar sin parar siquiera para respirar. Eso no era muy normal.

\- ...porque no te esperábamos tan temprano, Harry. Todavía no está la comida hecha, y no importa si estabas ocupado y te tienes que ir, puedes volver dentro de un rato...

\- ¿Mione? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y ésa fue la segunda señal de alarma. Hermione estaba nerviosa, así que algo tenía que estar pasando. Algo grave.

\- Nada, Harry, todo está bien, sí. – Uh, no. Harry no la creyó ni por un momento, y menos cuando intentó caminar hacia la casa, y la chica se colocó delante de él, cortándole el paso. Sólo los estaba entreteniendo.

La tercera y última señal de aviso de que su maravilloso día estaba a punto de irse al traste, vino de su derecha, donde estaba Lily. La niña dejó de mirar a su tía como si estuviese loca por no dejarlos entrar, y echó a correr hacia la puerta de la Madriguera sin que nadie se lo esperase.

Y el cataclismo ocurrió en ese momento. Justo cuando Lily abrió la boca.

\- ¡Mamá!

Oh. Así que era eso. Ginny.

\- Lo siento, Harry.

Harry no respondió. Sólo miró por encima del hombro de su amiga a la madre de sus hijos, y se dio cuenta de que el buen día se había ido a la mierda.

* * *

Había sido una tarde... Complicada, cuando menos. Harry se había quedado prácticamente en shock cuando había visto a Ginny, y eso a ella no podría haberle preocupado menos.

A eso de media tarde, y a pesar de que todavía quedaba la cena, Harry se había excusado diciendo que tenía que redactar unos informes, y que debía irse para aprovechar el tiempo. Y una mierda, lo único que él quería era irse de allí y dejar de ver cómo su ex mujer le restregaba en la cara que la única familia que Harry tenía era la suya. Eso, y lo bien que se lo había pasado en la cita que había tenido un par de noches antes con el golpeador de no sé qué equipo, un tal no-sé-qué-illi, que según El Profeta era su nueva conquista, pero que "oh, qué tonterías dices, sólo somos amigos". Risita coqueta. Ugh. Claro.

Cuando Lily lo miró con la mejor cara de cachorrito que pudo poner, y a sus diez años ya era toda una experta en eso, Harry tuvo que transigir. Un poco. Le preguntó a Molly si tenía una cama para su nieta, y Molly, que aparte de no ser tonta siempre tenía sitio en casa, nadie sabía cómo, le dijo que por supuesto, sin ningún problema.

Así que Harry volvió solo a casa, se tiró en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Pensando en qué estaba haciendo con su vida.

No tenía una mala vida, pensó. Tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, tenía una casa, tenía tres hijos a los que quería con locura. Tenía amigos y familia que lo querían. Siempre y cuando no estuviese Ginny por ahí.

Bueno, había que decir que ellos lo seguían queriendo. Ginny se había comportado como una niña pequeña y se había pavoneado delante de todos, llamándoles la atención y obligándolos a hacerle caso. Y Harry, que tampoco estaba en su día más fino, se había quedado mirando cómo ocurría eso con cara de tonto y la boca abierta, y no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Así que Ginny había ganado. Porque Harry había sido idiota.

Pero, a favor de Harry, había que decir que se había quedado estupefacto cuando la había visto allí, y todavía más cuando ella, como quien no quiere la cosa y sin que nadie le hubiese preguntado, había hablado de su fantástica cita con el golpeador con nombre medio italiano, o algo así. Justo en ese momento, Hermione lo había mirado con una de esas famosas miradas de pena que Harry sabía identificar al momento, y Harry se había dado cuenta de que uf, dolía. Hacía años que Ginny y él no estaban juntos, ya ni hablar de cuánto hacía que no estaban bien. Pero resulta que ahora ella tenía tiempo para tener citas y él gastaba el poco que le quedaba libre en cuidar de los hijos de ambos.

Y no había tenido una maldita cita desde... La última que podía recordar era la desastrosa cita con Cho Chang. Ni siquiera había tenido citas con Ginny después de la guerra, era como si lo único que le quedase por hacer en su lista de tareas pendientes fuese "casarse con Ginny, justo después de vencer al mago loco que lleva intentando matarme desde que nací". Hm, apunta eso como hecho.

Quizás ése había sido el problema. Que se habían casado porque era lo que tenían que hacer, lo que todo el mundo esperaba. No lo que ellos querían.

Uf, vale, podía entender eso. Pero, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo alguien que está años quejándose de que no tiene tiempo ni para ver a sus hijos encuentra antes a alguien que una persona que...? Bueno, Harry tampoco tenía mucho tiempo. Sí, vale, sí tenía más tiempo que antes, cuando Albus y James estaban en casa. Pero eso no quería decir que lo dedicase a sus relaciones sociales.

Mierda.

Cuando Harry llegó a una conclusión, y tomó una decisión, se dio cuenta de que se había abstraído tanto en sus pensamientos, que se había hecho de noche y ni se había dado cuenta. Y que tenía hambre. Mucha. Al fin y al cabo, apenas había probado bocado en la comida, gracias a su amigo el nudo en el estómago. O lo que fuese. Pero ahora el nudo se había deshecho y su estómago volvía a tener comunicación con su boca. Y ugh, cómo se quejaba. Harry tuvo que bajar a oscuras las escaleras y llegar hasta la cocina por la prisa que le estaba metiendo su barriga con los ruidos de queja, y casi se deja el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo contra la única mesita del vestíbulo cuando había pasado por él para llegar a su destino. Y eso que era el único mueble que tenía en esa parte de la casa, menos mal. Justo cuando había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, como por arte de magia, los ruidos habían cesado, y si no fuese porque verdaderamente estaba hambriento, se había preguntado a ver si su estómago tenía ojos o algo, por callarse en el momento en el que entraba la cocina. Pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Se acercó al frigorífico y por fin vio algo de luz cuando abrió la puerta. Buscó entre los estantes, sacó cosas, metió otras, y al final se decidió por el cartón de la leche. Eso, y una cantidad ingente de galletas del armario del desayuno. Y un par de bollos. Así que al final, fue más un desayuno que una cena, pero Harry tenía hambre, y a ver quién iba a meterse con su dieta, estando solo en casa.

Fregó lo poco que había ensuciado con un movimiento de varita y recogió los restos con otro, y volvió a subir a su habitación, esta vez con luz y con un poco más de cuidado, que apreciaba sus dedos meñiques de los pies, muchas gracias.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y volvió a quedarse mirando al techo. Metafóricamente, dado que ya no había luz, y ver no veía nada, pero lo miró. Y cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir. Se levantó de la cama, la abrió y se metió dentro, se tapó con las mantas hasta la nariz, y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac._

Abrió los ojos, así como media hora después. No había conseguido dormir, pero, ¿a quién le extrañaba? En los últimos años se había acostumbrado a sobrevivir con las menos horas posibles de sueño. De hecho, sus ojeras ya podrían considerarse un tatuaje, y esa misma mañana había estado en la cama hasta no aguantar más. ¿Cómo esperaba dormirse a las...? Estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche, y lo primero que alcanzó fue su despertador. Las doce y media.

Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Las doce y media? ¿Cuándo había llegado esa hora?

Suspiró sonoramente. No iba a poder dormir, lo sabía. Quizás era hora de empezar a cumplir lo que había decidido.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio, encendió la lámpara de mesa y, cuando por fin tuvo luz, buscó las cosas que había comprado esa misma mañana. Las plumas, la tinta y el pergamino. Se sentó en el escritorio con todo delante, y miró la pared que tenía enfrente, sin ver. Pensando.

"_Querido Malfoy"._

Ugh, ¿qué? No, así no iba a empezar una carta. Una nota. Un lo-que-fuese.

"_Malfoy". _

Bueno, sí, vamos mejorando, pensó Harry.

Al final, cogió un trozo de pergamino y una de las plumas, y abrió un bote de tinta, mojando la punta en ella. Y empezó a escribir.

"_Malfoy, _

_Quizás sea un poco tarde, pero tampoco espero respuesta. _

_Hoy me he encontrado con Ginny. Hacía años que no la veía, y casi que mejor. _

_Ugh, todavía no sé por qué te estoy contando esto. ¿Crees que tendría que buscar un terapeuta? _

_Buenas noches, _

_H. P."_

Sopló un poco para que se secase la tinta y se preguntó por milésima vez qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero antes de poder arrepentirse, sacó un trocito de cuerda del cajón del escritorio, y se levantó. Salió a la terraza, donde su vieja lechuza descansaba en un perchero. El animal lo miró con esos ojos, como si supiese todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry, y estiró una pata para que pudiese atarle la carta. Un bicho educado.

\- Draco Malfoy.

Harry susurró el nombre del destinatario, y casi esperó que el ave no hubiese llegado a escucharlo. Pero al parecer, era vieja, pero no sorda. Antes de que Harry pudiese echarse para atrás, y probablemente por eso, la lechuza salió volando.

Harry sólo pudo volver a entrar en la casa, y caminó de vuelta a su habitación, arrepintiéndose ya por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿En qué momento de enajenación mental transitoria se le había ocurrido que era buena idea mandarle una lechuza a Draco Malfoy, de entre toda la gente?

El único consuelo que le quedaba es que no recibiría contestación hasta el día siguiente. Y con ese pensamiento se metió de nuevo en la cama.

No llegó a dormirse, se quedó en un estado de duermevela, y, cuando media hora después, el ruido de algo chocando contra su ventana le hizo abrir los ojos, se quedó algo desorientado. Entonces el ruido volvió a escucharse, y Harry se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la ventana y se le pasó todo el sueño de golpe. Era su lechuza. _Oh, Merlín._ Y traía algo atado a la pata. Harry esperó con todas sus fuerzas que su lechuza se hubiese perdido, o no hubiese podido entrar en la mansión, o cualquier cosa. Abrió la ventana y el pájaro entró, volando hasta quedarse sobre el respaldo de la silla. Y estiró la pata.

Harry la miró, la lechuza lo miró a él. Y así se quedaron varios minutos, hasta que Harry empezó a preguntarse cómo de profundo pueden llegar a ver las lechuzas dentro de una persona. Entonces el ave ululó, y sonó tan indignada que Harry tuvo que acercarse y coger la carta que traía. La abrió y nop. No se había perdido ni ninguna magia extraña le había impedido entrar en la Mansión Malfoy. Había hecho tan bien su trabajo que traía una contestación, del puño y letra de Draco Malfoy.

"_Potter, _

_¿Los héroes no duermen por las noches? ¿O es que tienes algún problema de insomnio que no le has contado a tu terapeuta? Oh, espera, olvidaba que no soy tu terapeuta. _

_Parece mentira que tenga que ser yo quien te diga esto, pero... ¿Dónde has dejado tu lado muggle? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿no has pensado en comprarte un móvil? Es más sencillo para molestar a la gente a altas horas de la madrugada. Y más rápido. _

_Duérmete, Potter. _

_D. Malfoy"._

Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse a Malfoy diciéndole eso cara a cara, y tuvo que reírse. Hasta por carta era tan... _Malfoy_.

Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y volvió a la cama, y justo cuando se sentó sobre ella, la lechuza ululó de nuevo. Seguía mirándolo desde su posición en el respaldo de la silla, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él por algún motivo. Nunca había entendido cómo funcionaban esos bichos, pero podía asegurar que no quería ningún picotazo en la cara esa noche, y para eso, tendría que hacer lo que el ave quería que hiciese. Y tenía una ligera idea de lo que era.

Con un suspiro, Harry volvió al escritorio y se sentó en la silla de nuevo. El animal ni siquiera cambió de posición, aprovechó que el respaldo era lo suficientemente alto y miró por encima del hombro de Harry. Esperando a que el hombre hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.

_"Malfoy, _

_De hecho, tengo uno. ¿Me estás insinuando que quieres mi número? _

_No puedo dormir. Creo que debería pedirle su número a mi terapeuta, para poder llamarlo en estas ocasiones. _

_Buenas noches, _

_Harry". _

Con una sonrisa, le ató la nueva nota a la pata de su lechuza y la dejó salir por la ventana, de nuevo hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero podía jurar que lo que parecía era que estaba flirteando vía lechuza. O algo así. Se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a su adolescencia. O mucho mejor, dado que no temía por su vida.

Ugh, si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a estar escribiéndole cartitas a Malfoy, nunca lo habría creído. Probablemente le hubiese recomendado que fuese a ver a un buen psicomago, de hecho.

Pero ahí estaba. Y era divertido.

Volvió a la cama. Sinceramente, no esperaba respuesta.

Así que unos treinta minutos después, cuando volvió a despertarse por el mismo ruido de antes, no supo muy bien si lo acababa de soñar o si de verdad su lechuza había vuelto. Se levantó de un brinco y abrió la ventana, y ahí estaba el bicho con plumas, con la misma mirada que parecía que te estaba viendo hasta el alma. Debería ponerle un nombre ya. Uno bonito, se lo merecía. Antes la llamaba Irwing, pero cada vez que el ave lo escuchaba, hinchaba todas las plumas y se liaba a picotazos con cualquiera que se acercase lo suficiente, así que Harry acabó por darse cuenta de que no le gustaba. Y dejó de llamarla por ese nombre.

Decidido, al día siguiente le recitaría a su lechuza nombres hasta que escogiese uno de su gusto.

Cogió la nota de la pata del animal, y en cuanto lo hubo hecho, la lechuza salió volando por la ventana todavía sin cerrar. Probablemente de vuelta a su percha. O a cazar. O lo que fuese que hiciesen esos bichos por las noches. La cosa es que le dejó a Harry bien claro que no esperaba respuesta. Bien. Cerró la ventana, se metió en la cama, y una vez ya dentro, bien acomodado y calentito, abrió la nota para leerla.

_"Potter, _

_La gente de bien duerme a estas horas, o al menos lo intenta, así que deja de mandarme a tu bicho para que me ataque hasta que te conteste. Vas a pagar por todas las cicatrices que me queden de sus picotazos, avisado estás. _

_Si quieres el número de tu terapeuta deberías coger todo ese valor Gryffindor que se supone que tienes e ir a pedírselo en persona. O eso es lo que te diría él, si le preguntases. _

_Y ahora duérmete, o te mandaré un _Desmaius_ vía lechuza, y no estoy del todo seguro de que se pueda, así que no me hagas cumplir la amenaza. _

_Buenas noches, espero que por última vez esta noche, _

_D. Malfoy". _

Harry se rio. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la situación, Malfoy peleándose contra su lechuza, y luego contestándole mientras ella lo miraba igual de mal que lo había estado mirando a él.

Dejó la carta en la mesita de noche, y cerró los ojos para dormirse de una vez por todas.

Quizás... Sí, quizás sí había sido un buen día, después de todo.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Bueno, pues aquí me tenéis de nuevo :D. Con un capi que me gusta, ya me diréis si os gusta también a vosotros :). Además, es bastante larguito, así tenéis más para leer del tirón, heh._

_El próximo va a ser algo más corto, pero no tan corto como otros, una cosa entre medias. Y no voy a adelantar nada, porque luego todo se sabe, y sh, que sea sorpresa. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, los reviews me dan energías para escribir tras un día agotador. Gracias también a mi beta, ya sabéis. _

_Ahora, las contestaciones a los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta._

**_Mani: _**_Jajaja me he imaginado esa escena, y me he tenido que reír. ¡Espero que este capi también te haya gustado! ¡Un besote!_

**_Odette89: _**_Ya sabemos que Ron y Draco... muy buenas migas no hacen jajaja ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente cap y espero que te guste tanto como el anterior :D_

**_Lalalalalal:_**_ ¿Soy yo, o cada vez hay más "la" en tu nombre...? Jajajaja. Claro que te comento, a mí me gustan los reviews, así que supongo que a vosotros os gusta que os conteste, así que lo hago :D. ¡Espero que éste también te haya gustado! :)_

**_Guest:_**_ A ver si consigues pronto recordar tu cuenta, que es una faena eso de tenerla y no poder entrar ):. Eso es lo que yo quería, que las cosas fuesen naturales, no importa que sea muy lento. No quiero un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" y pum, de repente estamos súper enamorados. Astoria es adorable, y los niños son amorrr... Jajaja. Aquí tienes un nuevo capi, espero que te guste :D._

_Eso es todo, volveré pronto a traeros un capítulo nuevo :D. Besotes para todos. _

_Lavaos los dientes tras cada comida, y no comáis muchos dulces. Aunque estén ricos, ñamñam._

MayaT


	11. 12 años, domingo

**11\. **_12 años. Domingo._

Harry se despertó con el sol entrando por la ventana y dándole directamente en la cara. Y, contrariamente a lo que habría pasado en cualquier otro momento, eso no lo molestó. Había dormido como un lirón.

Lo primero que hizo fue estirar la mano hacia la mesita y coger el papel que había encima de ella. Sip, seguía ahí. Y seguía poniendo lo mismo. Con la misma firma.

Estaba pensando sobre la posibilidad de hacerle caso a Malfoy e ir a pedirle su número en persona – al fin y al cabo se lo había dicho bastante directamente –, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso inferior. Y recordó que Lily se había quedado en La Madriguera a dormir, pero que tenía que volver a casa. Así que se levantó corriendo de un salto y bajó los escalones de dos en dos para ir a recibirla y que no pensase que su padre era un vago que no se levantaba de la cama en toda la mañana.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando entró en el salón, ni lo habría estado aunque se lo hubiesen dicho. Estaba Lily, por supuesto. Pero detrás de ella, quitándose el polvo que se le había pegado a las ropas del viaje en chimenea, estaba Ginny. Ginny, quien levantó la cabeza, miró a Harry y sonrió.

\- Oh, hola, buenos días, Harry. Espero que no te hayamos despertado, pero quería venir pronto por si salías.

No podía ser la misma persona que había visto ayer en la reunión familiar. Nadie podía cambiar tanto de un día para otro, ¿verdad?

Entonces Lily rompió el momento, y se acercó a su padre, dándole un abrazo como saludo, todo ello sin parar de parlotear sobre lo bien que se lo había pasado, las cosas que había hecho con Hugo y la bonita sorpresa que había sido ver a su madre de nuevo.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo, todavía entre medio dormido y medio en shock, y apenas se dio cuenta cuando Ginny se acercó a los dos, le revolvió el pelo a la niña y prácticamente la echó. Con cariño y sutileza, y un "Lily, tu padre y yo vamos a hablar un momentito, ¿de acuerdo?", pero la echó.

Cuando Lily se hubo marchado, Harry sólo se quedó mirando a Ginny, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Es que tenían algo de lo que hablar? Abrió la boca, pensando en cualquier cosa para poder romper el silencio, pero la mujer lo hizo antes.

¿Me invitarías a un té? Así tú podrías desayunar también.

El tono de voz con el que lo dijo, calmó a Harry de alguna manera. No estaba buscando pelea. De hecho, sonaba... Conciliadora.

Así que Harry asintió. E hizo café. Necesitaba algo más fuerte que el té, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

\- Lo siento, Harry.

Harry casi se atragantó con el sorbo de café que estaba tragando en el momento en el que escuchó a Ginny hablar. Tosió, intentando que no se notase demasiado, y la miró interrogativamente, pero ella no lo estaba mirando. En ese instante estaba mirando por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido. Así que sólo espero a que volviese a hablar.

Con un suspiro, Ginny volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia él, esbozó una sonrisa y, tras tomar un trago de café, habló de nuevo.

\- Sí, lo siento. Me he comportado como una auténtica tonta. Y me gustaría poder decir que sólo ha sido últimamente, pero llevo haciéndolo desde hace años. Soy una estúpida, ¿verdad? – Parecía que ahora que Ginny había empezado a hablar, iba a soltarlo todo del tirón. – Lo entenderé si no quieres perdonarme, pero... Tenía que decirlo. No me puedo creer que no me hayas echado de casa nada más verme. Si yo fuese tú, me odiaría muchísimo ahora mismo. Pero me alegro de al menos tener la oportunidad de disculparme como es debido.

En ese momento, Ginny soltó una risa. Pero no fue una risa alegre ni irónica, fue más bien del tipo de amargura. Como si se estuviese riendo de todos los errores que había cometido.

Por su parte, Harry bebió otro sorbo de café, porque le hacía falta. No se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ginny se estaba disculpando. Y tampoco podía creerse que hubiese necesitado tanto el escucharla hacerlo. Con el tiempo, había asumido que las cosas iban a ser así, ella por su lado, él por el suyo, y había intentado no guardarle rencor por todo lo que había pasado. Había fallado. Pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que igual las cosas podrían haberse arreglado de otra manera.

\- Ginny... No toda la culpa es tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No me puedo creer que después de todo, me digas eso. – Ginny estaba sonriendo, y ahora Harry estaba un poco perdido, y ella debió de darse cuenta, porque continuó. – Después de lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar, de haberte abandonado, de haber abandonado a nuestros hijos...

\- Podríamos haberlo hablado, haberlo arreglado entre los dos, y no lo hicimos. No es todo tu culpa.

Ginny estiró el brazo y dejó su mano sobre la libre de Harry, apretándosela con cariño.

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Tú eres demasiado bueno, y yo una idiota por haberte dejado escapar. Por haber huido de ti.

* * *

Ginny se había ido y Harry se estaba tomando su segundo café. Estaba mirando el líquido mientras le daba vueltas con una cucharilla, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y en lo irreal que parecía.

Ginny, al parecer, no había dormido en toda la noche. Cuando Harry se había ido el día anterior, toda persona que quedaba en la reunión y que estaba al tanto de la situación la había mirado con decepción. Y a ella se le había caído todo el mundo encima, de golpe y porrazo. Plum. Y había recapacitado.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de creerse eso. Se decantaba más por la opción de que Molly le había estado gritando a su hija hasta que ésta se había dado cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte con su actitud más que a hacer daño al padre de sus hijos. Pero, fuera como fuese, Ginny había ido y le había pedido disculpas. Habían hablado, habían recordado buenos tiempos, Harry le había pedido perdón, y los dos se habían perdonado el uno al otro. Habían acabado llorando como tontos, se habían abrazado y Ginny, después de despedirse de Lily, se había marchado.

Y ahora Harry se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse así, y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos hasta ese instante.

Se sentía... Libre.

Y el hablar con Ginny sólo había reforzado la decisión que había tomado el día anterior.

Se acabó el café de un trago, se levantó de la silla y subió las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Lily. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta y vio a la niña en la cama, jugando a quién sabe qué.

\- ¿Lily? – La niña levantó la cabeza de sus muñecas y miró a su padre, sonriendo ampliamente. Harry tomó eso como una invitación y entró en el cuarto, caminando hacia ella. – ¿Te importaría quedarte un ratito sola en casa? Voy a salir, pero sólo será un momento. Estaré aquí para hacer la comida, prometido.

\- Claro, papá.

Harry se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la frente y revolverle después el pelo, a lo que la niña sólo se rio.

Volveré en seguida.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación de Lily tras despedirse de ella, y bajó por las escaleras, salió de la casa y, en el momento en el que alcanzó el límite de la protección anti apariciones del edificio, se desapareció. Rumbo a Malfoy Manor.

Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba el número de su terapeuta.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hola, hola. Aquí tenéis un nuevo cap, todo todito para vosotros. Aunque sea bastante corto y no haya mucho avance Harry-Draco, al menos Ginny ya se ha dado cuenta un poco de las cosas ): _

_Prometo más Draco en el siguiente ;)_

_Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar, soy una escritora feliz gracias a vosotros :D. Y gracias a mi beta también, que está medio rota y aun así me betea. _

_Contestación a reviews..._

_**Lalalala: **Bueno, no sé so seguirás pensando lo mismo jajaja. Pero bueno, la verdad es que sí que es bastante infantil, y por eso ha tratado así a Harry y a sus hijos, pero ya se va dando cuenta de las cosas... Pues sí que va a haber, lo que pasa es que... si el HarryxDraco va lento, imagina cuándo va a llegar el ScorpxAlbus jajaja_

**_Odette98: _**_Encontrará algo en lo que pasar el tiempo, no te preocupes jajaja Draco se encargará de eso ;)_

**_Guest:_**_ ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste! :D Yo intento tardar poco en actualizar para que no me odiéis demasiado jajaja Espero poder seguir haciéndolo :)_

_Yyy eso es todo, y me tengo que ir volando porque llego tarde, así queeee... _

_¡No vayáis con prisa! La prisa es estresante ):_

MayaT


	12. 13 años, 1 de septiembre

**12\. **_13 años. 1 de septiembre._

El Expreso de Hogwarts silbó por última vez antes de ponerse en marcha y alejarse de la estación de King's Cross. Harry suspiró y miró cómo el tren se marchaba, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Y ahora, ¿qué?

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado mirando al espacio vacío donde hacía unos instantes había estado aparcado el tren cuando, de repente, notó un golpe en la espalda. Al girar la cabeza para ver, se encontró con la cara de Ron, quien lo observaba atentamente.

\- Hey, Harry. Nosotros nos vamos.

Harry consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, desviando la mirada hacia la de Hermione, quien se encontraba unos pasos por detrás de Ron, mirándolo fijamente. Con una de esas expresiones que a Harry no le gustaban nada.

\- De acuerdo, yo me iré en seguida también.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró antes de hablar, como arrepentida de lo que iba a decir. Y Harry lo agradeció, porque estaba seguro de cuál iba a ser el tema de conversación.

Harry acababa de quedarse solo. James, Albus y Lily acababan de irse a Hogwarts en ese tren, y ahora a él sólo lo esperaba una casa vacía. Durante meses. Por supuesto que Hermione y Ron estaban en una situación parecida, al fin y al cabo, Rose y Hugo se habían ido también. Pero no era lo mismo. Probablemente, porque se tienen el uno al otro, pensó Harry.

En ese momento, no tenía ganas de que nadie le tuviese lástima, ni de que le recordasen lo solo que iba a estar. En ese preciso instante, lo que le apetecía era, precisamente, volver a casa, sentarse con un buen vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y autocompadecerse hasta quedarse dormido. O algo así.

Así que hizo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Amplió la sonrisa y le dio un abrazo a Ron, con un par de golpes en la espalda de regalo, y luego se dirigió hacia Hermione. Harry no podía saber por su expresión si Hermione estaba creyéndolo de verdad, pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos. Tenía que conseguir aparentar que todo estaba bien. Le dio un sonoro beso a Hermione en la mejilla y la abrazó durante unos instantes, antes de separarse. La mujer sólo lo miró, y tras unos segundos, suspiró y terminó por esbozar una sonrisa. Bueno, Harry, buen trabajo.

\- Prométeme que te pasarás un día de éstos por casa a tomar un té.

Era una orden, y Harry tenía claro que no podía negarse. Sabía que Hermione le estaba dando tiempo para que se fuese a casa y se lamentase en silencio de su situación antes de que tanto ella como Ron se metiesen por medio, y no volviesen a dejarlo solo ni a sol ni a sombra. Y Harry se rio, porque tuvo que hacerlo. Porque sabía lo que Hermione estaba pensando, y sabía que Hermione lo sabía. Así que asintió, varias veces.

\- Por supuesto.

Con eso, Hermione se dio por satisfecha. Le dio un abrazo y tras unas palabras más de despedida, se fue de la mano de su marido.

Harry los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron tras la pared del andén nueve y tres cuartos. En ese momento, soltó todo el aire por la nariz de golpe, mirando de nuevo hacia el lugar por el que el tren había desaparecido. No quería preocupar a Hermione y a Ron inútilmente, porque tampoco ellos podían hacer nada por resolverle el problema. Podían conseguir que estuviese menos solo, de acuerdo, pero no era ésa la solución que Harry estaba buscando.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había colocado a su lado, y, cuando dicha persona carraspeó para llamar su atención, Harry casi pegó un bote en el sitio por la sorpresa. Eso hizo que Draco Malfoy, o también conocido como la persona que estaba junto a él en ese preciso instante, soltase una carcajada. Y Harry tuvo que dar las gracias por no haber llegado a dar un bote y haber quedado más en ridículo, porque ya era bastante con la cara de tonto que debía de tener. Con una sonrisa avergonzada, giró la cabeza hacia él, y se lo encontró mirándolo, sonriendo tan ampliamente que Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si le ocurriría algo grave, así como una apoplejía o algo.

\- Potter. Cómo tú todavía por aquí.

Bueno, si Malfoy podía hablar era que algo muy grave no le pasaba. Así que tenía que tener que estar sonriendo por otra cosa. Probablemente porque estaba feliz, quién sabía.

\- Malfoy. – Con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry le devolvió el saludo a Malfoy. Y de paso, ganó algo de tiempo para pensar en qué contestarle. No creía que fuese el momento de ponerse a contarle todas sus preocupaciones, principalmente porque todavía tenía que hacer una lista con ellas y ordenarlas de mayor a menor. – Estaba a punto de irme ya.

Malfoy sólo sonrió en respuesta, y desvió la mirada hacia la vía vacía. El mismo sitio hacia el que había estado mirando Harry antes de encontrarse con él.

\- No parecía que estuvieses a punto de irte hace un momento, Potter.

La respuesta de Malfoy fue apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry la escuchase perfectamente. Y Harry tuvo que preguntarse, no por primera vez, hasta qué punto Malfoy entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Siempre daba la impresión de saber mucho más de lo que aparentaba, pero Harry no había tenido nunca la suficiente curiosidad – ni el valor, para qué engañarse – para preguntarle directamente.

Sin decir palabra, Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo punto al que Malfoy estaba mirando.

Poco a poco, el andén acabó vaciándose del todo, y al final se quedaron los dos solos, todavía sin hablar. No era un silencio incómodo, precisamente. No hablaban porque cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, fue Malfoy quien lo rompió.

\- Potter. – Harry casi se sorprendió al escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero giró la cabeza hacia él y se encontró con una brillante sonrisa. – ¿Te apetece un partido de Quidditch?

A Harry aquella proposición lo pilló totalmente desprevenido. Tanto, que tuvo que preguntar, sólo para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

\- ¿En serio?

Malfoy alzó una ceja y su expresión burlona lo dijo todo. Pero por si acaso Harry no se había enterado, todavía lo dejó más claro.

\- ¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry sonrió. A su pesar, tuvo que hacerlo. Porque Malfoy sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir para conseguir que Harry hiciese lo que él quería. Y Harry nunca se negaría a un reto. Y menos si ese reto era contra Draco Malfoy.

\- Más quisieras.

Malfoy sonrió y levantó la nariz en uno de esos gestos de superioridad que tanto había usado en el colegio, y que tanto habían sacado de quicio a Harry.

\- Vas a arrepentirte de haber aceptado, Potter.

A pesar de su expresión y del tono que estaba usando Malfoy, Harry podía notar perfectamente la diversión tras sus palabras. Así que sonrió y extendió la mano hacia él, devolviéndole el apretón cuando Malfoy se la estrechó. Aceptando el reto.

\- Tenemos un trato, Malfoy, no te eches atrás ahora. E intenta no llorar cuando te gane.

El bufido que soltó Malfoy fue una mezcla de risa e incredulidad, y Harry sólo pudo ampliar la sonrisa al escucharlo.

\- Mañana, Potter. Trata de no llegar tarde, o pensaré que tienes miedo.

Harry soltó una carcajada, y ya de paso, le soltó la mano a Malfoy. Sólo para dejar esa misma mano sobre el hombro de otro hombre, apretándoselo en un gesto cariñoso. Amistoso. Lo que sea. No sabía qué era peor.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Malfoy, preocúpate mejor por cómo vas a explicarte a ti mismo el haber perdido contra mí. De nuevo.

Harry sabía que se la estaba jugando con esos comentarios, lo sabía. Pero se estaba divirtiendo, compitiendo contra Malfoy de una forma más... Bueno, madura no. Pero sí amigable. No había ningún tipo de odio entre los dos, y era divertido picar a Malfoy y ver por dónde salía.

Y sorprendente.

\- Sí, Potter, claro. Imagina dónde va a quedar tu orgullo de auror-en-plena-forma cuando acabe contigo.

Y en ese momento, Malfoy le guiñó un ojo. Y a Harry se le cayó todo. Se le cayó la mano del hombro de Malfoy y se le cayó también la boca hacia el suelo. Y dio gracias porque Malfoy justo se dio la vuelta para marcharse, despidiéndose con una mano por encima del hombro, porque si no, habría acabado viéndole la expresión. Y, dado lo abierta que tenía la boca en ese momento, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que estaba a punto de caérsele la baba, también.

Empezaban a ser demasiadas emociones para un mismo día, así que Harry hizo lo único que pudo hacer. Volvió a casa, y esperó a que llegase el día siguiente. Para volver a ver a Malfoy.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hehehe... ¿A alguien le suena lo de "¿Asustado, Potter?"? Oh, me encanta ese... intercambio de palabras, porque no llega a ser conversación. _

_Bueno, aquí os dejo un capi nuevo, así como un poco rápido porque llevo todo el día sin parar, y me estoy muriendo de hambre porque tampoco he tenido tiempo para comer, yyyy la cosa es que dudo que saque mucho más tiempo esta semana, así que... Qué es retrasar la cena un poco por subir un capítulo... Nada, yo me sacrifico._

_Y ahora que ya he contado mi vida... voy a contestar reviews: _

**_Mani: _**_No te voy a engañar, te eché de menos ):. Pero bueno, con sabes que sigues por aquí leyéndome, ¡yo tan contenta! Jajajaj no sé yo, creo que se va a encontrar antes con Draco, y va a ocupar ya él el puesto de terapeuta... Bueno, una cosa es que se hayan perdonado, y otra cosa es que hayan olvidado... Pero disculparse es el primer paso ;) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Yyyy eso es todo, quiero que sepáis que cuando los que habitualmente me dejáis reviews no lo hacéis, os echo de menos ):. _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Y gracias a mi beta, que me betea con dorsalgia o sin ella, voy a tener que hacerle un buen regalo. _

_Y ahora... ¡A cenar!_

_¡No os saltéis comidas! _

MayaT


	13. 13 años, 2 de septiembre

**13**. _13 años. 2 de septiembre._

Harry había estado nervioso todo el día. Nervioso y totalmente desconcentrado. Había ido a trabajar, y estaba seguro de que, de no ser porque no había salido de la oficina, ese día habría muerto. Y por algún hechizo ridículo, como un hechizo de limpieza mal hecho que acabase ahogándolo, o quién sabe. Con lo despistado que estaba, no le hubiese extrañado.

Y, cuando por fin terminó su jornada y volvió a casa, no sabía qué hacer. Había quedado con Draco Malfoy para jugar al Quidditch, y no podía faltar, o Malfoy lo llamaría cobarde eternamente. Además, qué tontería, él quería ir. Hacía años que no montaba en escoba sólo por diversión, y estaba seguro de que competir contra Malfoy iba a ser divertido. Y tenía que demostrarle que seguía siendo mejor que él, por supuesto. Después de la conversación del día anterior, tenía que hacerlo.

Pero el problema también era parte de esa conversación, en concreto, lo último que Malfoy le había dicho antes de marcharse.

_"Sí, Potter, claro. Imagina dónde va a quedar tu orgullo de auror-en-plena-forma cuando acabe contigo"._

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o eso iba con doble sentido? Harry no podía dejar de darle vueltas, y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. A veces pensaba que sí, que iba con doble sentido y Malfoy quería decir mucho más de lo que había dicho. Que iba a _acabar con él_ de alguna forma que Harry ya no quería seguir imaginando. Otras veces pensaba que no, qué bobada, era sólo una forma de hablar, de referirse a que lo iba a machacar en el partido. Y todas las veces, sin excepción, se preguntaba por qué Malfoy no podía haber utilizado una expresión menos equívoca. Y menos dada a dobles interpretaciones, por favor.

Y el guiño que le había dedicado después no había ayudado en absoluto. Sólo había conseguido que Harry estuviese más confuso y que examinase mentalmente todas las conversaciones que habían tenido recientemente, buscando insinuaciones y dobles sentidos. Y se había vuelto loco.

Así que, al final, se dio de margen hasta acabar de comer para decidir si ir o si no.

Tendría que haber sabido que, tratándose de Malfoy, el orgullo iba a poder más que todas sus dudas y nerviosismo.

Iba a ir, por supuesto que iba a ir. Iba a demostrarle que todavía era mejor buscador que él. E iba a descubrir qué era lo que había querido decir Malfoy el día anterior. Bueno, eso si coincidía. Si no, tampoco pasaba nada, no.

¿A qué hora saldría Malfoy de trabajar? ¿Comería en casa? Al parecer, los terrenos de Malfoy Manor eran más extensos de lo que Harry sabía, y Malfoy le había asegurado – cuando había conseguido contactar con él tras volver de la estación – que "cerca de la casa hay un lugar espléndido donde nadie nos molestará, y podremos jugar hasta el anochecer si es necesario. Aunque no va a serlo". Palabras textuales. Por lo que, finalmente, habían quedado en que Harry pasaría por la Mansión a por Malfoy, y luego irían al susodicho sitio. Pero no habían hablado de hora.

¿Estaría ya Malfoy esperándolo? ¿O se habría olvidado incluso de que había quedado con él?

Bueno, en ese caso, él iba a recordárselo, oh sí.

Harry subió a su habitación, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, y abrió el armario. Sabía que tenía que estar por alguna parte, aunque hiciese años que no la veía. Removió la mitad de la ropa del armario, y la otra mitad salió volando por encima de su cabeza y acabó en el suelo hecha un montón. Hasta que al final encontró lo que buscaba.

¡Ahá! ¡Sabía que no la había tirado!

Una simple bufanda roja.

Harry siempre había sido un fanático del color rojo. Al menos desde que su verdadera vida había empezado. El color rojo representaba a su casa de Hogwarts, pero no sólo eso. El color rojo era importante para él por más razones sentimentales de las que le gustaría admitir. En Hogwarts, había encontrado amigos, había encontrado una familia. Había encontrado en sí mismo la fuerza, la lealtad, la valentía, el orgullo. Había encontrado una vida. Y al final, todo se resumía en el color rojo.

Por eso, esa bufanda había estado con él durante años. Estaba vieja y empezaba a deshilacharse por algunas zonas, pero era su bufanda roja. Había dejado de ponérsela varios años atrás, coincidiendo con ciertos incidentes de su vida, _cof_Ginny_cof_, pero ahora volvía a necesitarla.

No, no para recordarle todo lo que el color rojo significaba para él. Esta vez, la necesitaba para recordarle a _Malfoy_ lo que el color rojo significaba para él. Harry era Gryffindor, ante todo. Y si podía dejárselo ver sutilmente – ahá, claro – a Malfoy y molestarlo con un simple complemento, entonces merecía la pena llevarla. Porque sabía que eso iba a molestarlo. Y Harry había descubierto últimamente un placer, un tanto insano, en picar a Malfoy, y no quería perder la más mínima oportunidad.

Ah, si sólo supiese dónde estaba su bufanda de Hogwarts...

Pero ésa sí que había desaparecido de verdad, así que tendría que conformarse con la roja. Ya era lo suficientemente Gryffindor, no pasaba nada.

Con un movimiento de varita, Harry colocó de nuevo toda la ropa en el armario. De cualquier manera, sí, pero al menos dejó el suelo libre. Con todo recogido, más o menos, echó a correr escaleras abajo. Salió de la casa y, en una carrera, llegó hasta el cobertizo que había en una esquina del jardín. El cobertizo de las escobas, para más señas. Abrió la puerta y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. Olía a escobas, _cómo no_, pero no era eso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no montaba en una escoba por otro motivo que no fuese el trabajo que ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. Y hacía meses, años que no entraba en ese cobertizo. Sólo esperaba que su escoba siguiese viva.

Lo estaba. Viva y en plenas facultades, y menos mal, porque para vencer a Malfoy, falta le iba a hacer. Su _Saeta de Fuego_ estaba tal y como la recordaba. Y, cuando se subió en ella y dio una vuelta para comprobarlo, Harry tuvo que preguntarse qué le estaba pasando para estar tan sentimental. Primero el color rojo, después la escoba. Pero es que era su escoba. La escoba que le regaló Sirius. Ugh, mala línea de pensamiento, todavía le dolía un poquito eso. Después de tanto tiempo.

Debía de ser algo que había comido, seguro.

Cuando estuvo listo, con su bufanda, su escoba y un poco menos emocionado por sus propios recuerdos, Harry suspiró. Bueno, él podía, ¿no?

Y cerrando los ojos, se apareció en la entrada de Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Harry había visitado varias veces la Mansión en los últimos años, y casi podía decir que sabía hacer el camino con los ojos cerrados, así que, con más ganas de las que creía que tenía, atravesó la verja que daba entrada a la propiedad y caminó por el sendero que lo llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió. Siempre que iba, Malfoy lo esperaba ahí, apoyado sobre una de las hojas de madera, mirándose las uñas como si no tuviese nada más que hacer y perder el tiempo fuese su hobbie favorito, pero esa vez no estaba. No había nadie esperándolo fuera, y eso era raro. ¿Quizás había ido demasiado pronto? ¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Se habría arrepentido Malfoy? Llamó al timbre, todavía con eso en mente. Oh, si se había arrepentido, Harry iba a reírse de él hasta que Merlín quisiese, o hasta que se muriese con sus propias carcajadas, lo que ocurriese antes.

Entonces, escuchó ruidos en el interior de la casa, pasos apresurados, y la puerta se abrió. Revelando a un Draco Malfoy medio despeinado, como si hubiese llegado a la puerta a la carrera.

_Su madre. _

Y con una bufanda a rayas plateadas y verdes al cuello. Mal atada, como si acabase de ponérsela. Y una sonrisa deslumbrante, el muy maldito.

Así que él todavía conservaba su bufanda de Hogwarts. Ugh, bien, punto para Malfoy.

Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy había visto su bufanda roja al pasar por la verja, – al fin y al cabo, tenía bastante claro que lo veía de alguna manera cuando entraba en su terreno –, y había corrido a buscar la suya de Hogwarts, con sus colores Slytherin, y todo su... _Slytherinismo_, y de ahí que hubiese llegado medio ahogado a la puerta, y no a tiempo de abrirla antes de que Harry llamase. Pero no iba a preguntar, no. Eso sería como dejar a Malfoy ganar en el tema _bufandil_, y no pensaba hacerlo. De hecho...

\- Buenas tardes, Malfoy. – Harry dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa, y así como quien no quiere la cosa, llevó las manos a la bufanda de la discordia y se la desató para volverle a hacer el nudo, esta vez bien hecho, colocándosela un poco. Y mereció la pena, sólo por ver la cara que se le había quedado a Malfoy. Entre susto e incredulidad, con un toque de "qué narices...". Harry tuvo que apretar los labios entre sí para no sonreír como le estaba apeteciendo –maléficamente–, y terminó por esbozar una sonrisa más normal. Como si sólo acabase de saludarlo. – ¿Listo para perder, o necesitas más tiempo para hacerte a la idea? Aunque bueno, no es como si me hubieses ganado alguna vez. Supongo que estarás acostumbrado.

Oh, el deporte nacional en casa de los Potter últimamente – desde que no había niños en ella, es decir, desde hacía bastante poco – era meterse con Malfoy. Un poco arriesgado, porque Malfoy mordía, pero a Harry siempre le había gustado el riesgo. Le daba emoción a su vida. Así que no podía evitarlo, tenía que pinchar a Malfoy.

Lo divertido era que Malfoy nunca salía por donde Harry esperaba.

Bueno, a veces sí.

\- Quién iba a decirme que estarías tan ansioso por perder, Potter. – Con eso, y otra de esas sonrisas suyas tan brillantes como el maldito sol de principios de septiembre, Malfoy cogió la escoba que tenía apoyada en la pared del vestíbulo al lado de la puerta, y salió de la casa, empujando a Harry para que saliese también. – Camina, Potter, cuanto antes pierdas, antes podré empezar a reírme de ti.

Malfoy lo guio por un camino que discurría a un lado de la Mansión, y Harry lo siguió sin decir palabra, alejándose de la casa. Subieron una pequeña colina y, justo cuando Harry ya estaba pensando que el terreno de la Mansión no tenía fin y llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Malfoy se paró de golpe. Y, por supuesto, Harry chocó contra su espalda, porque estaba más pendiente de sus propios pensamientos que de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Algo avergonzado, Harry levantó la cabeza y casi se le abre la boca al ver el paisaje ante él. Estaban en la cima de la colina, y delante de ellos se extendía un pequeño prado, cubierto por completo de hierba de un color entre verde y dorado. Bien, tenía que admitir que cuando Malfoy le había dicho que conocía un sitio espléndido donde jugar al Quidditch, no lo había engañado.

Malfoy, por su parte, sin darle ningún tipo de importancia al asombro de Harry, montó sobre su escoba y con un golpe sordo de su pie contra el suelo, salió volando.

\- ¡Vamos, Potter, que hemos venido a volar, no de picnic!

Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse esa situación, y tuvo que soltar una carcajada. Es decir, sí, Malfoy y él habían ido mejorando su relación con el paso de los años, pero... ¿un picnic? Eso sí sería algo digno de verse.

Aunque el lugar sería el perfecto también para eso.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Harry levantó la cabeza y siguió los movimientos de Malfoy con la mirada. No podía negarlo, volaba bien. Se notaba que todavía se mantenía en forma y, dado lo poco que Harry había entrenado últimamente, estaba empezando a pensar que igual no iba a ser tan fácil vencer a Malfoy. Con un movimiento demasiado rebuscado, como si se estuviese exhibiendo, Malfoy dio una vuelta en el aire y bajó hasta el nivel del suelo, volando hasta quedar justo frente a Harry. Con una gran sonrisa, para variar.

\- ¿Qué, Potter? ¿Retrasando el momento?

Harry, por toda respuesta, pasó una pierna sobre su propia escoba y, una vez montado, despegó del suelo. Ascendió unos pocos metros, disfrutando de la sensación del aire contra su cara, del sol sobre su piel. Dio un par de vueltas sobre el improvisado campo de Quidditch, acostumbrándose de nuevo a su vieja _Saeta de Fuego_, a su velocidad y sus cambios de dirección. Y sonrió. Adoraba volar.

No se dio cuenta de que Malfoy lo había seguido hasta que, una vez se hubo parado en el aire, éste lo adelantó y se colocó delante de él. Harry le sonrió, Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa y hubiese sido todo un poco incómodo de no ser porque Harry estaba demasiado excitado por el partido que iban a jugar, y no se daba cuenta de nada.

\- Bien, Potter. ¿Al mejor de tres? – Cuando Harry asintió conforme, Malfoy se llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una snitch. La pequeña pelotita, en cuanto notó que estaba libre, empezó a agitar sus alas, tratando de escaparse del todo del agarre de Malfoy. – Que gane el mejor.

Y entonces, Malfoy soltó la pelota y empezó el juego.

* * *

O que gane el más tramposo, si le preguntaban a Harry.

Harry había perdido la primera ronda. Sus habilidades como buscador estaban todavía un poco oxidadas, y Malfoy se había aprovechado de ello para capturar la snitch antes que él. Pero, para que luego dijesen que los Potter no aprendían deprisa, Harry se había vengado atrapando la snitch en la segunda ronda, justo delante de las narices de Malfoy.

El problema había sido la tercera y última ronda. Iban empatados, uno a uno, y el que cogiese la snitch, ganaría el partido. Y el otro, ganaría eterna vergüenza.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Malfoy, él diría que "bobadas, Potter, aprovechar las cosas y ponerlas a tu favor no es hacer trampas". Pero cuando eso incluye aprovechar el hecho de tener la varita a mano, y hechizar las gafas de Harry para que no pudiese ver a través de ellas, Harry ya empezaba a llamarlo trampas. Aunque Harry tampoco había sido mucho más inocente, dado que había agarrado a Malfoy por los pantalones en uno de esos momentos en los que Malfoy había visto la snitch y había salido volando tras ella, y por poco no lo había tirado de la escoba. Era eso o quedarse con los pantalones de Malfoy de la mano, y ninguna de las dos opciones le apetecían mucho a Harry, así que al final lo había tenido que soltar.

Y Malfoy había atrapado finalmente la snitch. Más que nada, porque Harry todavía estaba intentando encontrar la manera de limpiarse las gafas, sin mucho éxito. Antes de que Harry tuviese un accidente o algo, Malfoy se había reído y con un nuevo hechizo había devuelto las gafas de Harry a la normalidad. Justo a tiempo para que éste viese a través de ellas la snitch en la mano de Malfoy.

A su favor había que decir que Malfoy no se había reído demasiado de él. Probablemente porque, por mucho que lo negase, sabía perfectamente lo que era hacer trampas, y por tanto, sabía que él las había hecho, y a conciencia.

Tras un par de vueltas más sobre la escoba, Harry aterrizó de nuevo sobre la hierba. No sabía la hora que era, pero el sol estaba bajando, así que debía de ser bastante tarde ya. Como para corroborar sus palabras, su barriga emitió un quejido. Bueno, además tenía hambre.

Unos instantes después escuchó a Malfoy aterrizando a su lado. El hombre se bajó de la escoba de la misma manera en la que lo hacía todo, elegantemente, y, como quien no quiere la cosa, se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un intento de colocárselo después del vuelo. En ese momento, al ver que Harry lo estaba mirando, esbozó una sonrisa. Y Harry tragó saliva.

Malfoy no se había colocado el pelo, precisamente, lo había dejado todavía más desordenado, y a Harry le estaban entrando ganas de acercarse y enredar los dedos en esos mechones tan despeinados y comprobar si era tan suave como parecía desde esa distancia, y... No, espera, ¿qué? No, Harry no quería nada de eso, ni hablar. Ugh, sentimiento equivocado, Potter.

\- Eh, uh... Tendré que irme yendo ya, Malfoy.

Sí, una retirada a tiempo es una victoria, decían, y Harry prefería huir ahora mismo con el rabo entre las piernas que seguir desvariando acerca de la suavidad de pelo de Malfoy y de lo bien que le quedaba así, como si se acabase de levantar después de haberse pasado horas revolcándose en la cama... Venga, ya.

\- ¿Qué? Ah no, Potter, de ninguna de las maneras. – Por supuesto, Malfoy tenía que estar en contra de que Harry escapase a la seguridad de su hogar. Harry abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Malfoy siguió hablando. – Es casi la hora de cenar, estoy seguro de que Astoria ya ha puesto un plato para ti. Además, no pensarás irte sin pasar a saludarla, ¿verdad?

Bueno, Harry se hacía una idea de lo que podía pasar si se iba ahora mismo sin haber pasado antes a decirle hola a Astoria. Esa mujer era un encanto, pero podía ser un auténtico diablo cuando la provocaban. Y Harry tenía la sensación de que irse sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra era algo que Astoria consideraría una provocación.

Iba a quedarse, al menos para saludar, pero se preguntaba si...

\- ¿Tan difícil te resulta decirme que quieres que me quede?

Vale, eso no había pensado decirlo en voz alta, así que la cara de extrañeza que puso Malfoy no tuvo nada que envidiarle a la que puso Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que eso había salido de su propia boca. Pero total, era verdad. Malfoy buscaba excusas para hacer que Harry se quedase, ¿no podía pedirle directamente que lo hiciese?

Malfoy tiró de los extremos de la bufanda, como colocándosela un poco, y Harry tuvo que apretar los labios entre sí para evitar una sonrisa al ver ese gesto. Está nervioso, pensó. No sabía por qué razón, pero Harry sabía que lo estaba.

Malfoy tosió, aclarándose la garganta, y desvió la mirada, paseándola por todo el prado, saltándose justamente la parte en la que estaba Harry. Y, por fin, tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, fijó la mirada en él. Y habló.

\- ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar, Potter? Estoy seguro de que a Astoria le encantaría. – Harry lo miró, Malfoy le devolvió la mirada. Harry alzó una ceja, y entonces Malfoy continuó. – Y a mí también.

Uf, tendría que marcar este día en el calendario como "el día en que consiguió que Malfoy fuese de frente", o algo así. Era un hito en la historia.

Pero Harry no estaba como para pensar en momentos históricos en ese instante, así que sólo sonrió y se puso la escoba al hombro, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa. Giró un poco la cara hacia el lado en el que estaba Malfoy y, elevando la voz para que lo escuchase, habló.

\- Será un placer, Malfoy.

De reojo, pudo ver que Malfoy sonreía antes de empezar a seguirlo colina abajo, rumbo a la mansión, y Harry se preguntó si todo esto no sería una locura.

Pero ah, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan vivo…

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Bueno, y aquí está el partido de Quidditch :). Es un cap largo, para que no tengáis queja. Y hay avances, o algo así... ¡Más HarryxDraco para todos! _

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por comentar! Ya sabéis que soy una escritora feliz. Y gracias a mi beta, aunque me distraiga vendiéndome a sus amigos... (sí, sigo con eso, que me da ternura y ganas de darle amor, el pobre). _

_Cooontestaciones: _

**_Lalalala:_**_ Jajajaja, ya me pareció extraño que no hubieses dejado ningún review... Jajajaj, pues la verdad es que si apesta a eso, sí que necesita una buena ducha... Aquí tienes el partido de quidditch candente ;)_

**_Mani:_**_ Van avanzando las cosas poco a poco, ahora que los niños se han ido y está él solo... tendrá que buscarse la vida para no sentirse solo ;). Bueno, Draco está siendo ya un poco psicólogo, dándole amor a Harry así como quien no quiere la cosa... Jajajaj._

_Os voy a avisar de una cosa... Voy a cogerme una semanita o dos de vacaciones (¡por fin!), así que no me voy a pasar por aquí. Eso significa un par de semanas sin capítulos nuevos, ¡lo siento! Os he dejado uno larguito para que no me echéis mucho de menos. Eso sí, también significa que voy a tener tiempo y ganas de escribir, y eso se traduce en nuevos capítulos próximamente, que espero que compensen por la espera. ¡Deseadme que disfrute mis vacaciones! Que me hace falta ):._

_¡Relajaos de vez en cuando! Unos días de vacaciones dejan a uno como nuevo :)._

MayaT


	14. 13 años, 2 de septiembre, cena

**14.** _13 años. 2 de septiembre. Cena._

Estaba siendo todo muy extraño.

Harry había imaginado que la cena en Malfoy Manor sería una cena formal, prácticamente de gala, con los Malfoy y él sentados en una mesa tan grande como todo el salón de la casa de Harry. Pero no. Astoria había decidido que hacía todavía un tiempo lo suficientemente bueno como para cenar al aire libre, y cuando Harry y Malfoy habían llegado a la casa después de su partido de Quidditch, se habían encontrado con que la mujer ya había preparado la mesa de la terraza. Y ahí estaban. Los tres sentados en una mesa lo suficientemente amplia para dos personas y poco más, alumbrados por la luz de unas cuantas velas que Astoria se había empeñado en encender y por la lámpara de la terraza –que definitivamente era más bonita que luminosa–, Harry frente a Malfoy, los dos todavía bastante sudorosos y despeinados por la reciente actividad.

Definitivamente, nada que ver con una cena de gala.

De hecho, quita a Astoria, y eso era una cita en toda regla. Y de las románticas.

Bueno, ¿no había estado antes pensando en un picnic? No sabía que era mejor.

Lo que estaba claro era que Astoria se lo estaba pasando en grande. Sentada entre los dos, no dejaba de pasar la mirada alternativamente de uno a otro, sonriendo. Como si supiese algo que ellos ignoraban.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién ha ganado? – Después de varios minutos sólo mirándolos, Astoria rompió el silencio. Con una media sonrisa, alzó una ceja inquisitivamente, fijando su mirada en Harry. No iba a dejar que ignorase la pregunta, y Harry lo sabía.

\- Malfoy. – Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, negando un par de veces con la cabeza, como si hubiese sido inevitable. Como si Malfoy no hubiese hecho trampas.

\- ¿Oh? – Astoria alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida, y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Malfoy. Y Harry pudo respirar de nuevo, porque por la que le había estado dirigiendo a él, Harry diría que estaba tratando de leerle el pensamiento. O de llegar incluso más adentro. – ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya, Draco, enhorabuena! Así que todo lo que estuviste ayer entrenando ha servido para algo.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Malfoy había estado entrenando para intentar ganarle? Y aun así, había usado trampas para hacerlo. Bueno, podría haber ganado sin usarlas, es posible. Pero como las había utilizado, nunca llegarían a saberlo.

Con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada porque, _en serio_, Harry miró a Malfoy. Y Malfoy miró a Harry, con el ceño medio fruncido, como retándolo a decir algo. Y, por la expresión de su cara, Astoria debió de entender que había dicho algo que no debía, así que volvió a mirar alternativamente a los dos hombres sentados a la mesa.

\- Vaya... ¿Debería haberme callado...? – Su voz era dulce, pero Harry, a pesar de no conocerla tanto como podría conocerla Malfoy, podía notar el tono de diversión. Y la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios era bastante indicativa por sí misma. Astoria se estaba riendo de ellos.

Harry iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, probablemente sobre las trampas de Malfoy –y sobre las suyas propias, por qué no–, pero justo en ese momento llegó un elfo doméstico con el primer plato y tuvo que callarse. Ya tendría tiempo para pinchar a Malfoy a lo largo de la noche.

* * *

Fue cuando ya estaban llegando al fin de la cena cuando Astoria preguntó lo que Harry supuso que llevaba queriendo preguntarle desde hacía horas. O incluso desde hacía más tiempo.

Harry acababa de meterse una cucharada del postre en la boca –un tiramisú delicioso, al que Astoria había presentado como "mi postre favorito de todos los que he probado. ¡Y he probado muchos!"– cuando la mujer habló, y no escupió de milagro. Aparte de porque hubiese sido bastante maleducado, porque era un desperdicio hacerle ese feo a un plato tan rico.

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Ginny y tú?

Astoria ya había acabado su porción de tiramisú y estaba jugueteando con la cuchara, mirando fijamente a Harry con una sonrisa, alentándolo a responder. Esperando su respuesta. Sin atreverse a mirar a Malfoy, Harry dejó la cucharilla sobre el plato con todo el cuidado que pudo, para evitar hacer algún ruido, y tragó saliva.

\- Bien, bueno... Sigue bastante ocupada con el Quidditch, pero se pasa más a menudo a ver a los niños. Este verano incluso se los ha llevado unos días de vacaciones y...

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Eso es fantástico! – La sonrisa de Astoria no le estaba llegando a los ojos, y Harry sabía por qué. Astoria no estaba preguntando qué tal Ginny con los niños. Astoria quería saber qué tal Ginny con _él_. La mujer dejó la cuchara sobre el plato y estiró la mano hacia él, dejándola sobre la suya, apretándola con suavidad. Como si supiese que a Harry no le gustaba nada hablar del tema y que necesitaba fuerzas para continuar. – ¿Y tú con ella?

Bueno, Harry no tenía mucho que decir al respecto. Ginny y él se habían separado hacía años, y el haber arreglado las cosas entre ellos, más o menos, no había cambiado la situación demasiado. Habían tenido varias conversaciones largas y sinceras acerca de todo por lo que habían pasado, los motivos que los habían llevado a distanciarse de esa manera y a acabar por separarse, y habían llegado a varias conclusiones. Como que se habían casado demasiado pronto. Que no habían pensado en lo que querían hacer antes de asentarse y formar una familia. Que se habían dejado llevar por lo que todos querían que hiciesen y se habían casado sin plantearse si era lo que querían ellos o no. Y otras tantas razones más que habían abocado su matrimonio al fracaso. Habían hablado mucho, y habían conseguido volver a ser buenos amigos. No tanto como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero tiempo al tiempo. Pero Harry _sabía_ que nunca, nunca, iba a ser capaz de querer a Ginny como la había querido. Ni tanto, ni de la misma manera. Lo había pasado bastante mal, sin saber qué decirles a sus hijos para que no se enfadasen porque su madre no volvía, desconociendo cuándo iba a volver. Y era incapaz de olvidar las caras de desilusión de los tres cuando esperaban que su madre estuviese en casa y ya se había ido. No es que fuese rencoroso, todo el mundo comete errores, y el de Ginny había sido desaparecer cuando más falta les hacía a sus hijos. Pero como padre, no podía dejar que volviese a pasar. Se lo debía.

Soltó el aire con suavidad por la nariz, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido demasiado en sus propios pensamientos, y que Astoria todavía estaba esperando una respuesta. Y, al parecer, Malfoy también, dado que lo estaba mirando fijamente, como intentando saber qué era lo que estaba pensando. Con una sonrisa, le devolvió el apretón a Astoria de manera cariñosa, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Como siempre, supongo. Nos llevamos mejor, y eso a los niños les viene bien. Ya no peleamos. Imagina lo que es, después de tantos años, poder estar los cinco juntos sin acabar a gritos.

Harry sabía que tampoco ésa era la contestación que Astoria estaba buscando, pero la mujer pareció quedarse conforme y esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo. Apartó la mano de la de Harry y señaló el tiramisú a medio comer que todavía quedaba en su plato. Harry, en respuesta, cogió de nuevo la cuchara y continuó comiendo. Con una sonrisa, porque estaba delicioso.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Harry continuaba comiendo –disfrutando– el tiramisú que le quedaba, Malfoy estaba haciendo lo mismo con el suyo, aunque parecía más interesado en mirar fijamente a Harry que en mirar a su propio plato, y Astoria estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Hasta que, justamente cuando Harry se metió la última cucharada en la boca, Astoria giró la cara hacia él y, con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, habló.

\- Harry, querido. Sé que no debería ser yo quien te lo dijese, pero... ¿No has pensado en seguir adelante...? – Pudo oír a Malfoy casi atragantarse con el bocado que estaba dando, y si no hubiese sido porque él ya había tragado, estaba seguro de que le habría pasado lo mismo. Pero a Astoria no le importó. Ignoró a su marido, y continuó hablando, sin apartar la mirada de la de Harry. – Quiero decir... ¿Salir con alguien? No estoy muy segura de si lo has intentado, pero Draco no me ha comentado nada al respecto, y no me da la impresión de que lo hayas hecho.

\- Astoria... – Malfoy había conseguido por fin sobreponerse a la casi asfixia que había tenido, cortesía del tiramisú, y colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Astoria. Intentando que Astoria no siguiese hablando.

\- No, Draco, déjame. Harry, sé lo que piensas. Que sería muy duro para tus hijos, que no sabes si están preparados para verte con otra persona. Pero... – Astoria se calló durante un instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Insegura de cómo continuar. – ¿Te has planteado si tú eres feliz así?

Harry abrió la boca, con intención de responder algo, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que responder. Recordaba perfectamente una conversación parecida que había tenido con Molly Weasley, años atrás. _"Estoy segura de que ellos prefieren un padre feliz." _Eso era lo que Molly le había dicho, y tenía razón. Igual que Astoria tenía razón ahora mismo. Harry se había centrado tanto en sus hijos, que no había tenido tiempo para nada más. Después del daño que su relación con Ginny les estaba haciendo, los había intentado proteger a toda costa. Y si eso implicaba no tener relaciones con nadie más, entonces Harry no las tendría. Porque lo primero eran ellos.

Podía entender lo que le estaba diciendo Astoria.

\- No me malinterpretes. – Al parecer, Harry había pasado demasiado tiempo callado, así que Astoria continuó hablando. Probablemente, sintiéndose culpable por lo que acababa de decir. – Estoy segura de que tienes tus razones, pero... ¿No sientes como si te faltase algo? Como una chispa, que al final del día te haga dormirte con una sonrisa. Algo en lo que pensar al despertarte, que te haga empezar con ganas la mañana. Que te motive. Algo para ti. Que sea tuyo.

Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy acababa de bufar, porque era eso o que se había atragantado –_de nuevo_– con el trago de vino que estaba bebiendo.

Astoria sólo sonrió, agitando la cabeza un par de veces a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Quizás soy demasiado romántica. Lo siento, Harry.

Sí, eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando. Curioso discurso le acababa de dar alguien que estaba casada con una persona de la que no estaba enamorada. Persona que tampoco estaba enamorada de ella. Pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta. De hecho, Harry se sintió mal sólo de haberlo pensado. Astoria estaba intentando ayudar. Y ella era feliz con Malfoy. Aparte de que él no tenía derecho a meterse en la vida de nadie, ni de juzgar si eran o no una pareja adecuada. A pesar de que sabía lo que sabía sobre las preferencias de Malfoy y los motivos del matrimonio, él no tenía ningún derecho. Sólo había que pensar en Scorp y en sus hijos. Harry y Ginny se habían casado por amor, mientras que Malfoy y Astoria no. Sin embargo, sus hijos habían sufrido mucho más por la relación entre sus padres que Scorp. Y Malfoy y Astoria seguían juntos. Definitivamente, no era quien para juzgar.

Y, cómo no, Astoria volvía a llevar razón.

Harry echaba de menos eso. Tener algo, _alguien_, que lo entusiasmase. Que le hiciese hacer tonterías, alguien con quien perder el tiempo.

No se lo había planteado hasta ese mismo instante, pero Harry echaba de menos querer a alguien. No como a sus hijos, o como a sus amigos. Sino como a una pareja.

\- No, Astoria. Tienes razón. – Harry soltó una carcajada, riéndose más de sí mismo que de otra cosa, y se encogió de hombros. Había venido a pasar la tarde con Malfoy jugando al Quidditch para no estar solo en casa, y había acabado dándose cuenta de lo solo que estaba en realidad. Tenía gracia, de alguna manera. – Creo que si es tan evidente, es porque ya necesito hacer algo al respecto.

Astoria lo miró con la boca abierta, casi sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Probablemente, porque no se esperaba que Harry le fuese a dar la razón en ese tema tan fácilmente. Pero es que era verdad, la mujer se merecía que se la diese, porque estaba en lo correcto.

\- Oh, sí. Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien, Harry. Todavía eres joven, y eres adorable. Y mírate, cualquier persona caería en tus brazos. Y eres el salvador del mundo mágico. Sé que no te gusta el título, pero piénsalo, eso te abre muchas puertas, y...

Astoria estaba hablando sin parar, dejándose llevar por el momento, pero lo único que podía hacer Harry era mirar a Malfoy, quien también lo estaba mirando a él. Sin apartar la mirada.

Astoria tenía razón. Harry necesitaba una... ¿Cómo lo había llamado ella? Una chispa. Alguien que lo motivase. Necesitaba a alguien urgentemente, porque la única persona que se le había ocurrido que coincidiese con la descripción estaba justamente sentada frente a él en ese momento.

Harry levantó una ceja, y Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta.

Y Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que Malfoy estaba viendo en él para tener la necesidad de mirarlo tan fijamente.

* * *

_**N/A: **Yehei, ¿creíais que había desaparecido? Nope, sigo viva y por aquí, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo, con todas las cosas que tengo pendientes. Puf, menos mal que me iba de vacaciones, que si no... Bueno, no importa. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, y hay más en el horno, esperad por ellos :)._

_Espero que no hayáis echado mucho de menos los capítulos nuevos ):. Y, como siempre, gracias por leer y por comentar. _

_Y gracias a mi beta, aunque me haya vuelto loca con los globos rosas, los amarillos y los guiones, que voy a borrarlos todos de una vez, verás. Pero eh, que aprecio el esfuerzo._

_Reviews a contestar: _

**_Mani:_**_ Pues que sepas que no tenía pensado escribir la cena, peeeero... ya que me iba de vacaciones y tal, me dio tiempo a pensar... y aquí tienes ;). _

**_Lalala:_**_ Scorp y Al están ahí perdidos en Hogwarts, que nadie sabe lo que están haciendo, sólo yo... heheheh... XD ok, no. Poco a poco, este par va avanzando ;)._

_Y eso es todo por ahora. Pronto volveré a traeros más. Ahora a ver si consigo recuperarme de la siesta que no me estoy echando :'(._

_¡No abuséis del café! Pero un poco de cafeína da el impulso necesario para empezar el día ;)._

MayaT


	15. 13 años, mediados de septiembre

**15.** _13 años. Mediados de septiembre._

Ron y Hermione, al casarse, se habían mudado a una casita perdida en medio del campo, relativamente cerca de La Madriguera, pero lejos de todo lo demás. Y ahí era precisamente donde Harry se estaba dirigiendo.

Harry les había prometido que "un día de éstos" iría a tomar el té con ellos, y por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Porque Harry quería mucho a sus amigos, eso sin duda, pero sabía por qué habían insistido tanto en que tenía que ir. Y no era algo que le agradase demasiado tener que afrontar.

Ron, cada vez que se lo cruzaba por el Ministerio –y eran muchas veces, dado que ambos eran aurores–, le soltaba un "eh, compañero, Hermione y yo todavía te esperamos para ese té". Y Hermione, con la que afortunadamente se topaba menos, le dirigía esa mirada que a Harry le ponía todos los pelos de punta. Algún día le preguntaría a esa mujer cómo conseguía transmitir tanto con tan sólo una mirada. Algún día. Cuando se atreviese.

La cosa era que, finalmente, Harry había reunido el coraje necesario, y ahí estaba. Justo delante de la puerta del matrimonio Weasley.

Bueno, él era un Gryffindor, ¿no era así?

Así que, por fin, Harry llamó a la puerta de la casa de Ron y Hermione.

Lo cierto era que tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no estuviesen en casa en ese momento. O de que estuviesen demasiado ocupados como para abrir la puerta. O de que se hubiesen quedado sordos de repente, quién sabía lo que podía ocurrir en la casa de un Weasley. Por eso, cuando se abrió la puerta delante de sus narices, Harry se sintió un poquito decepcionado. Y, si no hubiese sido por Hermione y su abrazo modo mamá osa, habría huido.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Por fin has venido!

Cuando pudo por fin librarse de la llave de judo que le había hecho Hermione y fue capaz de volver a llenar los pulmones, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa algo avergonzada, y asintió en respuesta.

\- Lo siento por tardar, he estado un poco liado, ya sabes.

Hermione asintió, sin darle mayor importancia y sin preguntarse si verdaderamente Harry había estado ocupado o si había estado debatiéndose entre aparecer por casa de sus amigos o no. Y menos mal, porque Harry no se sentía con ánimos de explicarse.

La mujer dio un paso atrás e indicó a Harry con un gesto que pasase, quien dudó durante un milisegundo antes de entrar dentro de la casa y dejar que Hermione cerrase la puerta tras él. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, no iba a echarse para atrás.

O eso esperaba.

\- Pasa, Harry, pasa. Espera en la salita, sólo será un momento. – Hermione señaló con una mano una de las puertas que salía del pasillo que formaba el vestíbulo, por si Harry había olvidado cuál era la salita en cuestión. – Ahora mismo llamo a Ron, y el té estará en seguida.

Harry asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, caminando hacia la puerta que Hermione le había señalado. Por supuesto que no había olvidado dónde estaba la salita, conocía esa casa prácticamente como si fuese suya, pero no iba a quejarse cuando Hermione sólo estaba siendo una buena anfitriona. Además, hacía meses que no los visitaba. No le extrañaba que la mujer pensase que ya no recordaba la distribución de las habitaciones.

Escogió un sillón de flores para sentarse y se dejó caer en él, agotado. Ese sillón siempre le había gustado. A decir verdad, el sillón en sí no era nada bonito. Tenía un estampado bastante hortera, con unas flores grandes y coloridas sobre un fondo oscuro. Pero era cómodo, muy cómodo. Tanto, que cada vez que Harry se sentaba en él, se olvidaba de lo horroroso que era por fuera. Además, era el sillón favorito de Hermione. Eso explicaba que siguiese en esa casa, a pesar del poco aprecio que le tenía Ron. Aunque no quería saber los motivos. A él le valía con saber que era cómodo. Punto.

Cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando del momento de soledad, y tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa cuando escuchó a Hermione gritarle a Ron que "baja de una vez, que está Harry esperando". Y algo que sonó como "al final se va a ir, y no me extraña". Y soltó una carcajada cuando escuchó los pasos de Ron bajando por la escalera, como una manada de centauros en plena carrera.

Cuando la puerta de la salita se abrió de golpe, Harry hizo lo mismo con sus ojos, y se encontró a Ron mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido. Con un movimiento de cabeza dio a Harry por saludado, y caminó hasta dejarse caer sobre un sofá, frente a Harry, justo al otro lado de la mesita del té. Sin decir una sola palabra.

Bueno, eso no era muy normal. No es que Ron fuese el más risueño de su promoción, pero nunca le faltaban temas de conversación. Y menos con Harry, del que llevaba siendo mejor amigo desde que le alcanzaba la memoria –porque había ciertos periodos de tiempo en su vida que Harry prefería no recordar, la verdad–. Así que si Ron estaba así, era porque algo estaba pasando.

\- Hey, amigo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Ron lo miró, Harry lo miró a él. Pero nada. Silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Estaba ya abriendo la boca para volver a preguntarle a Ron qué era lo que estaba mal con él, porque, _¿en serio?, _cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione pidiendo ayuda al otro lado de la puerta. Bueno, eso podía esperar. De momento. Prefería lidiar con un Ron enfadado por cualquier motivo absurdo, que con una Hermione dejándole saber amablemente –y a gritos, también– que la vajilla que acababa de romperse contra el suelo gracias a su no-ayuda era la que le había dejado en herencia su tía la del pueblo. A pesar de que con un simple _R__eparo_ todo estuviese arreglado. Hermione tendía a olvidar esos pequeños detalles en momentos como aquél.

Así que, de un salto, Harry se levantó del sofá y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta para abrírsela a Hermione. Ron había debido de tener un hilo de pensamiento similar al de Harry, porque, a pesar de su enfado, se levantó de la misma manera que él y, como la puerta ya estaba abierta, lo que hizo fue coger la bandeja que llevaba su mujer en las manos, con todas sus tazas, todas sus pastas y todo su té. Y con todas sus posibilidades de crear un problema si cualquiera de esas cosas se dejaba llevar por la fuerza de la gravedad, también.

\- Gracias, chicos. – Con una sonrisa, y ajena al conflicto interno de los dos hombres que estaban con ella, Hermione caminó hacia el sillón en el que anteriormente había estado sentado Harry, y con un suspiro satisfecho, se dejó caer sobre él. Todo eso sin dejar de vigilar a su marido, siguiendo todos sus movimientos para asegurarse de que colocaba la bandeja en el lugar correcto: la mesita del centro de la sala.

Con Hermione sentada en el sillón de flores, y Ron de nuevo ocupando la mitad del sofá que estaba frente a ella, a Harry no le quedaban muchas opciones en cuanto al tema de sitios. Podía sentarse al lado de Ron. Mal, porque Ron estaba enfadado. O podía acercarse una de las sillas que había arrimadas a la pared, y sentarse entre los dos. Peor, porque entonces Ron pensaría que no quería ni siquiera estar a su lado.

Así que era cuestión de elegir la opción menos mala.

Aguantando un suspiro –porque de veras, él había ido a soportar a sus amigos intentando arreglarle la vida, no a que se enfadasen con él– Harry caminó hacia el sofá en el que estaba Ron, y se sentó, con todo el cuidado del mundo y un poco más, en la mitad libre.

Y se hizo el silencio. Ron se removía incómodo en su lado del sofá, Harry lo miraba de reojo, intentando obtener alguna pista para saber qué era lo que le pasaba, y mientras tanto, Hermione los observaba a los dos como si fuesen idiotas.

Cosa que probablemente eran.

\- Entonces, Harry. – El hombre le podría haber dado un beso a esa mujer solamente por haber roto el silencio, pero no hubiese sido demasiado inteligente, dado que tenía a un Ron ya cabreado a su lado. No necesitaba tentar más las cosas. Así que sólo esbozó la sonrisa más brillante que pudo, y esperó a que Hermione continuase. – ¿Cómo has estado estos días?

Bueno, ahí Harry se sintió un poquito culpable. Hermione lo miraba con esa expresión de madre preocupada que había ido perfeccionando con los años –empezando incluso antes de ser madre– mientras cogía una de las tazas de la bandeja y se preparaba el té. Harry la vio echarse el agua caliente de la tetera y directamente añadirle un par de cucharadas de azúcar, colocándose tras eso la taza en el regazo. Todo eso, sin prácticamente quitarle la vista de encima. Y a Harry se le hizo un pequeño nudo en el estómago, uno pequeñito. Porque mientras él había estado en su casa alargando el tiempo todo lo posible para no tener que ir a ver a sus amigos y no tener que pasar por el mal trago de escuchar lo preocupados que estaban por él, ellos habían estado preocupados de verdad. Pasándolo mal. No le extrañaba que Ron estuviese enfadado.

Harry a veces dudaba que siguiese siendo un Gryffindor, después de todo.

Tratando de distraerse de sus propios pensamientos, Harry imitó a Hermione preparándose el té. Se llenó la taza con el agua caliente, se echó azúcar y comenzó a remover el líquido con tanta parsimonia como pudo. Pero no se podía evitar lo inevitable. Y, dudas o no, era un Gryffindor. Punto.

\- Bien, Mione. Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad. – Esbozó una sonrisa –que esperaba que pareciese sincera, porque de verdad había ido todo mejor de lo que esperaba– y se acercó la taza a los labios, soplando el líquido caliente sin llegar a atreverse a darle un sorbo. – Ya te imaginas, he estado trabajando.

\- ¿Sólo?

Harry pudo notar el tono ligeramente reprobatorio de su amiga, pero no sabía muy bien si era por el hecho de que de verdad creía que sólo había estado trabajando, o porque sabía que había hecho más y que no se lo estaba contando todo. Fuese cual fuese la razón, Harry tomó un sorbo del té –todavía bastante caliente– y continuó hablando.

\- No, no. He tenido un par de semanas con bastante lío. – Con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry señaló a Ron, como para que corroborase sus palabras, aunque el pelirrojo no parecía tener mucho interés, dado que continuaba ignorándolo. Más o menos, porque Harry sabía distinguir ya a estas alturas cuándo Ron prestaba atención y cuándo no le interesaba absolutamente nada lo que estabas diciendo, y en ese momento, estuviese observando intensamente el té que se había servido mientras le daba vueltas con la cucharilla o no, Ron estaba atento a sus palabras. Totalmente. – Pero bueno, también me ha dado tiempo a tomarme un respiro.

Por supuesto que Harry había estado liado. De hecho, todo ese lío que había tenido se lo había buscado él solito para mantenerse ocupado. Porque cuanto más ocupado estuviese, menos vueltas le daba a... A todo en general. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Obviamente, había sido imposible mantenerse ocupado las 24 horas de todos y cada uno de los días. Así que esas horas para las que no había encontrado ninguna actividad con la que llenarlas habían sido sus horas de "tomarse respiros". Aproximadamente.

Claro que Harry debería haberse dado cuenta de que Hermione no era tonta.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Harry conocía a Hermione, y sabía que la mirada que le estaba dedicando en ese preciso momento era la mirada con la que la mujer le había sacado todos los secretos, desde que estaban en Hogwarts. Así que, evidentemente, Harry sabía que ahí no iba a acabar la conversación. – ¿No te has divertido ni tan siquiera un poco? Harry, no puedes volverte ahora un adicto al trabajo.

Tenía que cortar a Hermione, y tenía que hacerlo ya, porque sabía por dónde iba el discurso. Seguiría por "no puedes refugiarte en el trabajo", luego continuaría por "deberías encontrar otros hobbies, cosas que te hagan feliz" y remataría con un "Harry, ¿conoces a...?". Y le nombraría a alguna de sus compañeras del ministerio solteras, separadas, divorciadas o viudas, intentando conseguir que Harry picase y aceptase una cita con la mujer que estuviese en ese momento en el punto de mira de Hermione. Se lo sabía de memoria, a pesar de que hacía ya bastante tiempo que Hermione había dejado de usar esa estrategia con él. Harry había sido muy feliz en el momento en el que Hermione había decidido pasar a unas tácticas menos ofensivas, y no tenía pensado dejar que volviese a las anteriores, muchas gracias. Así que la interrumpió.

\- Claro que no, Hermione, también sé divertirme. De hecho, el otro día quedé con Malfoy, y luego estuve cenando con él y con Astoria en su casa.

Bueno, misión cumplida, Potter. Hermione se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, cosa que rara vez ocurría. Eso sí, Harry no contó con la reacción de Ron. Éste dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad y, por primera vez en toda la tarde, le dirigió la palabra a Harry.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Y se puede saber para qué quedaste con Malfoy?

A Harry no le gustó demasiado el tono de Ron, pero era la primera vez que le hablaba desde que había entrado hacía ya un rato largo por la puerta, y era un avance, así que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad. A lo mejor se enteraba de por qué estaba tan molesto, y todo.

\- Pues... Me retó a un partido de Quidditch. Fue divertido, estuvimos volando y...

\- ¿En serio, Harry? ¿Malfoy? De entre todas las personas, animales y plantas de la maldita Inglaterra, ¿nos has cambiado por Malfoy?

Eh, ¿cómo?

\- ¡Ron! – El grito de Hermione desconcentró un poco a Harry. Un poco más de lo que ya estaba, porque, sinceramente, no estaba siguiendo la conversación. Se había perdido en algún punto entre el "volando" y el "en serio".

\- ¿De qué hablas, Ron?

\- ¡Oh, venga! ¡Ahora me dirás que no tienes ni idea de lo que hablo! – Harry estuvo tentado a contestar que no, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo, pero por la cara de furia de Ron, prefirió callarse. Claro que su expresión debía ser bastante transparente, porque Ron sólo resopló y continuó hablando. – Hablo de cómo has pasado las últimas semanas, meses, ¡años!, evitándonos. Sólo nos vemos cuando coincidimos por casualidad en el mismo lugar. No quedamos, no hablamos. ¡Hablo de cómo quedas con Malfoy cada vez que tienes la oportunidad, pero rechazas quedar con nosotros!

\- ¡Es suficiente! – Y hasta ahí la paciencia de Hermione. La mujer se levantó, cogió una de las pastas que había traído junto con el té y se la metió a su marido en la boca, sin esperar siquiera a que terminase la frase. Harry, que todavía estaba intentando procesar lo que le acababa de decir –gritar– Ron a la cara, frunció el ceño porque, espera, ¿Ron estaba celoso? – Harry, lo siento, yo...

\- No. – Harry no quería escuchar las disculpas de Hermione, ni siquiera las de Ron, aunque sabía que ésas, de momento, no iba a oírlas. Ron tenía parte de razón. Harry había quedado con Malfoy. Bastante. De acuerdo, muchas veces. Y había pospuesto el quedar con él y con Hermione un par de ellas. Y otro par. Y otro par más. Hasta ahí, coincidía con él. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de quererlos. Era ridículo. – Ron, parece mentira, eres mi mejor amigo y...

\- Ahá, tu mejor amigo. – Ron estaba todavía teniendo dificultades con la pasta que Hermione le había embutido en la boca, pero el hombre nunca había tenido problemas antes para hablar con la boca llena, y no iba a empezar ahora, así que continuó. – Dime, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces hemos quedado tú y yo últimamente para cualquier cosa? Para salir a tomar unas cervezas, para ir a un partido de Quidditch. ¡Cualquier cosa! ¿Cuántas veces en los últimos años? ¿Cuántas veces desde que empezaste a tener problemas con Ginny?

De acuerdo. Harry no sabía el número exacto, pero podía asegurar que estaba bastante próximo al cero. Pero ahí estaba la cuestión. Harry no se sentía a gusto estando con Ron, cuando Ron estaba todavía molesto por la situación que había entre Harry y Ginny. Y Ron podía llevar su parte de razón, pero a Harry estaba empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas el que no parase de gritarle y de echarle cosas en cara.

\- ¡Estuviste enfadado conmigo durante meses por cómo acabé con tu hermana! ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Salir contigo a ahogar mis penas en cerveza? ¿Ir a beber mientras te contaba entre trago y trago lo miserable que me hacía sentir Ginny?

Oh, Harry se la estaba jugando, pero ya le daba igual. Ron estaba empezando a ponerse de un precioso color rojo cereza de la ira, y Hermione hacía rato que había decidido que esos problemas eran problemas que tenían que resolver ellos. O eso creía Harry, dado que en lugar de entrometerse en la discusión, simplemente los estaba mirando. Y no con muy buena cara, precisamente.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Para eso están los mejores amigos! Lo que más me molestaba es que nunca tuviste el valor de ir a decirme nada directamente. ¡Era tu amigo! Podía haberte apoyado, aunque el problema fuese mi hermana. – Ron suspiró y se deslizó en el sofá hasta quedar más tumbado que sentado, agotado de tanto grito y de tanto enfado. – Pero ahora ya da igual. ¿Prefieres a Malfoy? De acuerdo, vete con él.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Ver a su amigo tan abatido lo estaba dejando hecho polvo. Estiró un brazo y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Ron, apretándoselo con suavidad, en un gesto de cariño. Parecía mentira que hubiesen empezado hablando de Malfoy, y hubiesen acabado echándose en cara problemas tan lejanos, ya. Problemas que no habían resuelto. Quizás eso era lo que ocurría, que estaban sin resolver. Bien, pues Harry no iba a dejar de nuevo otra situación sin solucionar de ese momento en adelante. Eso sería arriesgarse a que en unos años explotase la burbuja, y acabase teniendo una nueva discusión a grito pelado con Ron sobre si Harry lo cambió o no por Malfoy.

\- No digas tonterías, Ron. Hermione y tú sois mis mejores amigos, siempre lo habéis sido. – Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a la mujer, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección, sonrisa que no pudo evitar ampliar al ver su cara. Tenía la misma expresión que una madre orgullosa cuando alguno de sus hijos hace algo bien. Así que Harry supuso que su discurso iba por buen camino. – Pero... Bueno, Malfoy y yo nos llevamos bien, últimamente. Nos hemos hecho amigos. Ya sabes que es el padre de Scorp, y Scorp y Albus son inseparables. Además, es un buen tío. Ha cambiado, de verdad. Es divertido, Ron, _divertido. _Me lo paso bien cuando estoy con él, aunque sólo estemos hablando mientras tomamos el té. Y se preocupa por mí, ¿sabes? Creo que le importo.

Harry no supo muy bien en qué momento, pero todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio. Ron giró la cara hacia él, ya todo rastro del anterior enfado desaparecido, y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Confundido, Harry miró a Hermione. Y se quedó todavía más confundido al ver que ella lo miraba de la misma manera que su marido. Entonces repasó mentalmente todo lo que acababa de decir, porque si antes de hablar estaban bien, y al acabar lo miraban así, entonces es que algo de lo que había dicho no estaba bien.

\- Harry... – La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos antes de que pudiese dar con la clave del problema, y Harry la miró, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le quería decir. – Harry... ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

Harry se quedó tan en shock al escuchar la pregunta, que ni siquiera oyó a Ron soltar un gemido lastimero que sonó como un "oh, no".

¿Le gustaba Malfoy?

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Yei, un nuevo cap. No tengo muchos comentarios que hacer, nope. Sólo que ooohhh, Harry está abriendo los ojitos... _

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, ya sabéis que los reviews me hacen filis. Y gracias a mi beta, que se olvida de dejarme reviews y se lo tengo que recordar para que me dé su opinión ):. _

**_Lalala:_**_ ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! El capítulo anterior en principio no iba a escribirlo, peor me alegro de haberlo hecho :). Jajajaja totalmente de acuerdo, a Astoria le va este rollo... _

**_Guest:_**_ Muchas gracias :D. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo ;). _

_Bueno, esto es todo, ¡volveré pronto con nuevos capítulos!_

_No piquéis entre horas, ¡que luego todo se va al culo!_

MayaT


	16. 13 años, mediados de octubre, domingo

**16\. **_13 años. Mediados de octubre. Domingo._

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá más grande de su salón, envuelto por completo con una manta, hecho un ovillito, y con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos. De vez en cuando, se acercaba la taza a los labios y bebía un sorbo, y cuando no, al menos se mantenía las manos templadas. Y mientras tanto, pensaba.

Lo cierto era que nunca en su vida había pensado tanto como llevaba haciendo de unos años a esta parte. Es decir, él era un Gryffindor orgulloso, uno de ésos que habla antes de pensar y actúa sin llegar a haber pensado siquiera. Así que eso de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas a Harry no se le daba demasiado bien.

Claro que había que tener en cuenta que nunca había necesitado pensar tanto. Es decir, sí, claro, Voldemort, mortífagos, peligro de muerte, blablabla. Pero en esos entonces, más que pensar, lo que Harry había hecho había sido actuar por instinto. Para sobrevivir. Y ahora, años después de que todo eso hubiese acabado, Harry no necesitaba luchar por sobrevivir. Y, curiosamente, el no estar al borde de la muerte lo estresaba mucho más.

Probablemente, porque antes las decisiones eran a vida o muerte. Si vivía, bien. Si moría, no iba a seguir vivo para ver las consecuencias.

Ahora no. Si tomaba una mala decisión, tendría que apechugar y vivir con ello.

Por eso, tenía que pensar mucho.

Y eso siempre había sido el fuerte de Hermione, no el suyo.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo al chocolate y se dio cuenta de que ya se le había quedado frío. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sentado en el sofá? Se había levantado a una hora prudente, y lo único que había hecho en toda la mañana había sido prepararse el chocolate. Y, probablemente, ya estaba acercándose la hora de comer. Qué día más bien aprovechado, sí señor.

Estiró una de las manos hacia un lado del sofá y cogió la varita que tenía ahí apoyada, dándole un toquecito con la punta de ésta a la taza. Unos instantes después, el chocolate empezó a burbujear y a echar humillo, señal de que volvía a estar caliente. Eso estaba mejor.

Harry suspiró. Llevaba más de un mes sin ver a Malfoy.

Había que decir que Malfoy sí había intentado verlo. O eso era lo que Harry había deducido después de ver sus llamadas perdidas, leer sus mensajes de texto y espantar a sus lechuzas. Pero Harry se había propuesto no verlo hasta no haber llegado a una conclusión.

Y ya se sabe. Harry no podría ganarse la vida como pensador.

Con quien sí que había quedado había sido con Ron y con Hermione. Y había hablado largo y tendido con ellos, a pesar de que Ron de vez en cuando lo miraba rarito. Como si hubiese algo de raro en que probablemente, a lo mejor, y sólo quizás, a Harry le gustase un poquito Malfoy. Un poquitito, nada más.

Harry se había dado cuenta de que, bueno, era posible que cada vez que iba a quedar con él, se entusiasmaba algo más de la cuenta. De que lo escuchaba con más atención de la estrictamente necesaria. De que se reía un poco de más con sus bromas de lo que cualquier otro haría, pero sólo un poco, porque Malfoy _era_ gracioso. Aunque igual también le parecía más gracioso de lo que realmente era.

Y también se había dado cuenta de que se fijaba en él un poquitiiiito más de lo normal. Tomando por normal lo que se fijaba Harry en otras personas, varones, de misma edad y raza. Y sustituyendo el poquitito por mucho, demasiado, y con consecuencias.

Como cuando se había quedado mirándolo el día del partido de Quidditch, así todo despeinado, pasándose las manos por el pelo y...

Oh, el horror.

Harry estaba al borde del trauma. Si no había acabado en el psicomago gracias al loco de Voldemort, acabaría ahora, por obra y gracia de Draco Malfoy.

Y podía asumir que igual, y bajo ciertos puntos de vista, le gustase un poco Malfoy. Siempre y cuando estuviese en la seguridad de su hogar, solo y con las puertas cerradas. Y las persianas bajadas, sólo por si acaso. Pero de ahí a admitirlo de puertas para fuera... Bueno, no es que hubiese un trecho, es que había una muralla de veinte metros de alto con alambre de espino en la parte de arriba. Vamos, que ni quería, ni tenía pensado recorrer ese camino.

Y ni hablar ya de incluir al propio Malfoy en carne y hueso en esa ecuación.

Por eso, Harry tenía que pensar, porque tampoco le quedaban muchas opciones.

Estaba la de no volver a ver a Malfoy. ¿Posible? No mucho, dado que su hijo era el mejor amigo de Albus. Y Malfoy parecía bastante insistente, si tenía que fiarse de los intentos de mantener el contacto de las últimas semanas.

De acuerdo, opción uno descartada.

La siguiente era la de aprender a vivir sabiendo que... Eso. Es decir, había vivido con ello ya un tiempo, porque sospechaba que esto no era del todo nuevo, pero... Uf, ¿en serio? Malfoy seguía siendo un hombre. O sea, no es que Harry fuese homófobo ni nada, porque, espera, ¿no eran Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan...? ¿No? Porque Harry siempre había pensado que sí. Volviendo al tema, no es que Harry fuese homófobo, no. Pero a ver, él había estado casado con una mujer, y había tenido tres hijos con ella.

Sin embargo, ¿no estaba Malfoy casado con una mujer, y no había tenido un hijo con ella? Porque Scorpius era, sí o sí, hijo de Malfoy. Es decir, sólo había que mirarle la cara para saberlo.

Pero que no, que él había estado muchos años con Ginny. Casados. De verdad, no un matrimonio fingido.

¿Y no podía ser eso, a lo mejor, por lo que las cosas no habían funcionado?

Ron se lo había dicho. Algo así como "No sé, compañero. En el colegio siempre estabas Malfoy esto, Malfoy lo otro, Malfoy arriba y Malfoy abajo. No sé ni de qué me extraño ya". ¿No podía venir todo esto ya de la época de Hogwarts?

No. Harry no quería creerlo. A ver, ya era un hombre bastante maduro y crecidito. A esas alturas de su vida ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que le... Le gustaban... Le atraían... Ugh, eso. Malfoy. Ya lo había dicho.

Porque no le gustaban los hombres. Uf, no. Se había imaginado besando a Ron y ugh, aparte de que no había sido para nada una buena idea el pensar eso, no le había gustado un pelo. Y también lo había intentado con un par de tíos más. Pero que no.

Era sólo Malfoy. Aunque con él no iba a hacer la prueba de pensar en besarlo, porque, muchas gracias, prefería ahorrarse el trauma.

¡Maldito Malfoy! Siempre estaba ahí para fastidiar la vida de Harry. En el colegio, siendo un imbécil, y ahora, siendo demasiado agradable. A la vista, al olfato, al oído y probablemente al tacto. ¿Y al gusto...? ¡Quién se había creído que era!

Casi mejor, iba descartando la opción dos.

¿Y qué quedaba? La tercera y última. Olvidar eso, fuese lo que fuese, que Harry sentía. Sería la elección más adecuada. Si no fuese porque Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo llevarla a cabo. Era más fácil decir que hacer.

Así que quizás debería empezar a repasar de nuevo desde el principio todas sus opciones. La uno no sonaba tan mal, combinándola con la de esconderse dentro de una cueva por el resto de su vida...

Estaba tan ensimismado dándole vueltas –de nuevo– a sus planes de acción, que casi tiró la taza de chocolate cuando se oyó un sonido salir de la chimenea. Así como un crepitar de fuego. ¿Flu? ¿Quién podía...? Entonces, se escuchó una voz. Una voz que conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Potter? – La cabeza de Malfoy apareció entre las llamas, para acompañar a sus palabras. – Potter, ¿estás ahí?

Malfoy paseó la mirada por todo el salón, y Harry se encogió un poco en el sofá, tapándose más con la manta para ser menos visible, pero moviéndose lo mínimo, para llamar menos la atención. Por supuesto, tendría que haber sabido que no iba a funcionar. Esa manta no era su capa de invisibilidad. Ojalá lo hubiese sido.

\- Oh, ahí estás, por fin. Estaba empezando a pensar que habías muerto y que me iba a encontrar tu cadáver aquí... – Malfoy dejó escapar una carcajada y Harry respondió riéndose nerviosamente. Y tirando un poco más de la manta, para ver si conseguía de una vez esconderse del todo. – ¿Potter...? ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió frenéticamente, con la pequeña esperanza de que cuanto antes terminase Malfoy con lo que le había hecho llamarlo por Flu, antes desaparecería de su chimenea y Harry volvería a quedarse solo.

\- De acuerdo... – Malfoy no sonaba muy convencido, pero optó por no preguntar más, cosa que Harry agradeció inmensamente. – Dado que no he obtenido ninguna respuesta por tu parte a mis llamadas, a mis mensajes y ni siquiera a mis lechuzas... He decidido venir a preguntarte en persona. Más o menos. ¿Tienes algún plan para ahora? Porque había pensado que podíamos salir a comer.

Bueno, era obvio que Harry no tenía ningún plan previsto para las próximas horas, pero eso no quería decir que quisiese salir a comer con Malfoy. ¡Con Malfoy, de entre toda la gente! ¿Dónde se había quedado su opción número uno, la de no volver a ver a Malfoy nunca jamás?

\- Potter, ¿de verdad que estás bien? – Malfoy no parecía demasiado paciente, al menos no lo suficiente como para esperar a que Harry contestase. Probablemente, porque el llamar así a alguien por Flu no era demasiado cómodo, con eso de arrodillarse ante la chimenea y tal. – Pareces un poco enfermo.

¡Merlín! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Así de envuelto en la manta y con la taza en las manos, no debía de aparentar ser el culmen de la salud, precisamente.

\- Sí, creo que he debido de coger algo. – La suerte estaba de su lado. No había hablado con nadie desde que se había levantado, y todavía tenía la voz medio ronca. Se aguantó las ganas de aclararse la garganta, y continuó hablando, rogando por que funcionase. – Lo cierto es que no me encuentro muy allá, y menos para salir de casa, uf.

Mentira. Mentira cochina. Estaba como una rosa, pero... Si eso le evitaba el salir a comer con Malfoy, bienvenido fuese.

Malfoy sólo se lo quedó mirando durante varios segundos, quizá hasta un par de minutos. Fijamente. Y al final asintió, o eso es lo que le pareció a Harry.

\- Que conste que opino que te vendría bien salir, y que te diese el aire. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no vas a ceder, así que... Recupérate pronto, Potter.

Y con esas palabras y un gesto, así como de despedida, la cabeza de Malfoy desapareció de su chimenea. Y Harry respiró de nuevo. Uf, eso había sido fácil.

Quizás... ¿No habría sido demasiado fácil?

Bueno, eso le daba un poco igual a esas alturas. Malfoy se había ido, y Harry podía volver a ponerse a pensar en cómo iba a evitarlo de ahora en adelante.

Por el momento, tendría que ir pensando en desconectar su chimenea de la Red Flu.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hola, buenas. He venido, a última hora de la semana, peeeero... Entre exámenes y cosas, se me ha ido el tiempo volando, uf. Pero no pasa nada, ahora mismo cojo a mi amigo el word y sigo torturando a Harry y Draco, hohohoh... _

_¡Gracias a todos por leer y muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Lo repito en todos los capítulos, pero nunca será suficiente, que me motiváis mucho :D. También gracias a mi beta, a la que no le voy a echar la bronca, nope. _

**_Mani:_**_ Jajajaj es que Astoria está ahí intercediendo, a ver si consigue arrejuntarlos... Y Harry está medio traumatizado, pero ahí está, admitiendo las cosas, al menos para sí mismo, ya va avanzando la cosa... Jajaja. Aquí tienes el cap siguiente :). ¡Un beso!_

**_Lalala:_**_ Jajajaja Ya era hora de que se diese cuenta, ¿no? Es normal que pase eso, pero bueno, Ron tiene que aceptarlo ):. Jajaja poco a poco va aumentando el Drarry... ¡Aquí tienes la conti! :)_

**_MagicKiwi: _**_Reviews como el tuyo son los que hacen que siga aquí publicando semana tras semana (más o menos). Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, ¡en serio! Sé que va muy lento, pero es precisamente lo que quiero. Que tenga al menos un poco de trama y de sentido, y no un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato. Que a mí también me gustan los PWP, peeero... Aquí tienes el siguiente cap, y más la semana que viene ;). ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por molestarte en dejar review! _

_Y ahora... lo prometido es deuda, me voy a seguir escribiendo, hehe. Aunque puedo daros un avance del próximo capítulo... Es muy largo, yep. Sobre todo comparando con esos caps de 700 y pico palabras... Pero no, que es larguete, ¡ya veréis! _

_Ya sabéis lo que se dice. Al mal tiempo, buena cara. Pero al bueno, también, ¿eh? ;). ¿Qué es más bonito que una sonrisa?_

MayaT


	17. 13 años, mediados de octubre, lunes

**17\. **_13 años. Mediados de octubre. Lunes._

Harry estaba muerto de hambre. Famélico. Estaba pensando en comerse parte de su escritorio y todo, a ver si así se le pasaba al menos un poco.

Serían alrededor de las dos y estaba a punto de dar por finalizada la jornada. Habitualmente, Harry esperaba hasta llegar a casa para comer. O, algunos días que coincidía con alguien –sobre todo cuando quedaba para eso–, se tomaba un descanso a mitad de la mañana y comía antes de volver a casa. Pero ese día, ni había comido antes, ni creía que fuera a poder llegar a comer después. Iba a morir de hambre si no comía algo en ese preciso instante.

Como a la persona que estaba llamando a la puerta en ese momento, podría zampársela, por molestar, y...

De acuerdo, fin. No iba a pasarle nada por esperar un poco más. ¿Cuánto podía tardar esa persona en decirle lo que tuviese que decir y marcharse?

\- ¡Adelante!

Se abrió la puerta. Y Harry no podía creer en su mala suerte.

\- ¿Potter? Oh, es que lo sabía. –Malfoy. Era Malfoy, en carne y hueso. El muy maldito abrió del todo la puerta del despacho de Harry y, sin llegar a entrar, se quedó apoyado en la jamba, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Pensando en Merlín sabe qué–. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí. ¿Te has recuperado ya de tu enfermedad?

A Harry, sinceramente, la pregunta no le pareció demasiado bien intencionada. Es decir, no es que sonase como si Malfoy estuviese deseando que no se hubiese recuperado y que siguiese enfermo, pero sí que sonaba a que Malfoy se estaba riendo de él. De alguna manera.

Cosa que, probablemente, era cierta.

\- Uhm, sí. Esta mañana me levanté mejor, y...

Malfoy escogió ese momento para terminar de entrar en el despacho de Harry, cerrando la puerta tras él. En un par de pasos, se colocó delante del escritorio y apoyó las manos sobre la superficie, echando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante para mirar a Harry más de cerca. Todavía sonriendo.

\- Ya, claro, me imagino. ¿Así que ya estás bien?

Harry asintió porque no tenía más opción. Malfoy lo estaba mirando con una ceja levantada, como si no se creyese la enfermedad de Harry. O como si no se la hubiese creído ni por un instante.

\- Me alegro, Potter. ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes salir a comer conmigo?

¡Maldito Malfoy! Lo había planeado todo, estaba seguro. Había hecho creer a Harry que el día anterior se había tragado lo de su enfermedad y había renunciado a la idea de comer con él. Por eso había sido tan fácil convencerlo. Pero no. Y ahora que Harry ya no se lo esperaba, había aparecido de nuevo.

Y Harry no podía negarse. No, sin tener una razón válida.

\- Yo iría, Malfoy, pero verás... –_Piensa, Potter, piensa_–. Ya he comido.

Ese fue el instante en el que su estómago dejó emitir un quejido lastimero. Así como de hambre. Y Malfoy soltó una carcajada, en respuesta. Y Harry se sonrojó, porque mierda, no podía haber ocurrido en cualquier otro momento. O un sonido un poco menos llamativo, no. Parecía que su cuerpo quería que no tuviese disculpa y que fuese a comer con Malfoy, e iba a dejar esa línea de pensamiento aparte, porque no, su cuerpo _no quería_ que fuese con Malfoy.

\- ¿Alguna otra excusa, Potter? Porque no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Harry no dijo nada, y Malfoy se tomó su silencio como un asentimiento por su parte. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio antes de erguirse y esbozar una amplia sonrisa en dirección a Harry.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Nos vamos?

Esperándolo el tiempo justo para que se deshiciese de su túnica de auror, Malfoy salió por la puerta.

Y así fue cómo Harry se vio obligado a comer con Draco Malfoy, a pesar de seguir todavía con la idea de evitarlo por siempre jamás.ç

* * *

Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde iban a ir a comer. Había tenido la intención de dirigirse hacia las salidas del Ministerio que llevaban al Londres muggle, y buscar algún lugar medianamente decente para comer por las cercanías, pero Malfoy le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro y a partir de ahí, Harry había estado demasiado nervioso por el contacto como para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Así que, cuando se dio cuenta, estaban ante las chimeneas que permitían la salida por la Red Flu. Y Malfoy le estaba diciendo algo sobre "esperarlo en el Caldero Chorreante, y que más le valía aparecer, o volvería él y lo llevaría a la fuerza". Ugh, Harry no tenía intención de dejar que eso ocurriese, así que asintió varias veces, y Malfoy, conforme, cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, los lanzó a la chimenea, y desapareció en las llamas verdes, pronunciando claramente "Caldero Chorreante". Harry miró al fuego durante unos instantes. Podía irse, desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y no tener que volver a ver a Malfoy. O podía volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que eso era imposible, coger un puñado de polvos Flu y seguir a Malfoy donde fuese que éste quisiese llevarlo. Que fue justamente lo que hizo.

Como había prometido, Malfoy lo estaba esperando en el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando lo vio, sonrió ampliamente, como si no hubiese esperado verlo aparecer tan pronto. O como si hubiese tenido miedo de que no apareciese de verdad. Con una sonrisa, pequeña y bastante nerviosa, Harry se acercó a él, y lo siguió cuando empezó a caminar. Hacia la salida para el callejón Diagon. Así que no iban a comer ahí.

Bueno, no se imaginaba el comer con Malfoy en un sitio como el Caldero Chorreante.

Malfoy sacó la varita y tocó los ladrillos adecuados, y la pared comenzó a abrirse. Y Harry estaba mirando todo como si fuese la primera vez, porque jamás habría pensado que iba a hacer eso con Malfoy. ¿Ser amigo de Malfoy? Raro, y bastante improbable. ¿Ir con Malfoy al callejón Diagon? Prácticamente imposible. ¿A comer con él? Irreal.

Malfoy, ajeno a todos los dilemas mentales de Harry, atravesó la pared cuando el hueco fue lo suficientemente grande para permitirles el paso, y esperó por Harry al otro lado. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, y como si lo que estaba haciendo no fuese raro.

Harry lo siguió, porque, qué narices. Si Malfoy se lo tomaba así, entonces por qué tenía él que ponerse nervioso. Había sido Malfoy quien le había dicho que fuesen a comer los dos juntos. Y él había ido, más obligado que por decisión propia. Si alguien tenía que sentirse avergonzado, era Malfoy.

Así que Harry comenzó a caminar al lado de Malfoy, sin poder evitar fijarse en él. Demasiado al tanto de sus movimientos. Parecía que sabía exactamente dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Y no se distraía con nada por el camino, ni siquiera con el escaparate de la tienda de escobas, delante de la que acababan de pasar. Ni cuando ese señor lo había mirado tan mal. Ni tampoco cuando esa mujer había alejado a su hijo de su camino, como si Malfoy fuese a morderlo, o algo. Espera. Todo eso no era ni medio normal.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo de Malfoy, Harry se preguntó por el trato que recibía.

Cuando habían coincidido en el colegio –cuando sus hijos eran pequeños– Harry no se había fijado excesivamente en él. Pero había que decir que, a pesar de no haberse fijado, Harry nunca lo había visto hablar con otros padres. Sí con los profesores, pero nunca demasiado tiempo. Y nunca, nunca, con un padre que no fuese Harry. Había ayudado el hecho de que Scorpius y Albus se hubiesen encariñado desde el principio, y a pesar de haber hecho otros amigos, ninguno era tan cercano, ni de lejos. Pero bueno, Harry hablaba con otros padres, y no necesariamente porque sus hijos fuesen amigos. Aunque claro, ser el salvador del mundo mágico te granjea muchas amistades sin motivos.

Después, con el paso de los años, se habían hecho cada vez más amigos, y Harry se había fijado más en él. Pero, para ser sinceros, tampoco había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de verlo socializar. Cuando quedaban, solían estar solos los dos, o con Astoria. O con sus hijos. Pero poco más.

¿Y cuando llevaba a Scorpius al tren? Scorp y Al debían de tener un radar –o algo así– porque se encontraban en seguida. Y sus respectivos padres los seguían, y se encontraban de la misma manera. Así que no, Harry tampoco lo había visto en sociedad en esas ocasiones. Porque Ron y Hermione no contaban como sociedad.

Harry nunca se había preguntado cómo trataba el resto del mundo mágico a Malfoy, porque había supuesto que sería bien. El hombre estaba bien situado, tenía poder y riqueza, y una familia adorable. Trabajaba en el Ministerio, no sabía muy bien de qué, todavía, pero no parecía descontento con su trabajo. La guerra había quedado muy atrás, y lo cierto es que su participación en ella no había sido tan grande.

Pero ahora, viendo la reacción de la gente, se lo preguntaba. ¿Podía ser posible que, después de tantos años, la gente todavía tuviese en cuenta las decisiones que había tomado su familia?

Porque eso era exactamente lo que parecía. Una señora acababa de mirar a Harry con una sonrisa bondadosa y al instante se había dado cuenta de quién iba a su lado, y había cambiado su expresión por una de odio. Pero venga, ¿en serio?

Si alguien tenía que odiar a Malfoy, ése era Harry. Después de su historia en el colegio, y sobre todo, después del hecho de que a Harry le había tocado salvar al mundo mágico del loco al que apoyaba su familia, era Harry quien tenía derecho a odiarlo. Y no. Harry no odiaba a Malfoy. Harry era _amigo_ de Malfoy.

Y, sinceramente, no entendía a la gente. Merlín, si habían pasado veinte años. Malfoy era otra persona. Había cambiado. ¿Es que no podían verlo? Ah, eso no lo veían. La vista se les quedaba parada en el maldito tatuaje de su antebrazo.

Qué tontería. Con él, la vista siempre se les había quedado en la cicatriz de su frente.

Quizás por eso entendía a Malfoy y no lo juzgaba tan duramente. O quizás era porque Malfoy había hecho lo mismo con él. No juzgarlo por algo que ni siquiera había buscado.

Debía de estar mostrando sus emociones en la cara más de lo que creía, y probablemente debía de haber dejado escapar algún gruñido, porque Malfoy le colocó una mano sobre un hombro y se lo apretó gentilmente. Tratando de calmarlo.

\- Tranquilo, Potter. Estoy acostumbrado.

\- ¿Acostumbrado? ¡Nadie debería estar acostumbrado a esto!

El agarre sobre su hombro se hizo algo más fuerte, y Malfoy se paró. Harry se paró también, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Malfoy no estaba sonriendo, no parecía divertido. Malfoy lo miraba de la misma manera que Harry a él. Serio. Con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo sé. Pero es así. –A Harry le entraron ganas de sacar la varita y liarse a hechizar gente con tal de volver a ver a Malfoy sonriendo. No sabía de dónde había salido ese sentimiento, ni le importaba. Sólo sabía que lo que le pasaba a Malfoy no era justo. Y él no era una persona que tolerase las injusticias. Se cometiesen contra quien se cometiesen–. ¿Entramos? Hemos llegado justo a la hora.

Eso distrajo a Harry por completo. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban frente a la entrada de uno de los restaurantes más famosos del mundo mágico. La Esfinge y el Águila. Y, probablemente, también uno de los más caros.

\- Espera, ¿a la hora de qué?

\- A la hora de la reserva, Potter. ¿Qué esperabas, entrar por tu cara bonita y tener una mesa para ti? Bueno, en tu caso, no lo niego, pero la gente normal tiene que pedir cita y...

El tono de voz de Malfoy indicaba su diversión, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque si, a pesar de todo, Malfoy era capaz de bromear, entonces es que las cosas estaban bien.

\- Cállate, Malfoy.

Harry le dio un empujón juguetón a Malfoy para interrumpir su discurso, y caminó hacia la entrada del restaurante, mirando de reojo para ver si el otro hombre lo seguía, cosa que hizo.

Unos minutos después, cuando ya se habían sentado los dos en una de las mesas del interior del local y estaban esperando a que les trajesen el vino –que había elegido Malfoy–, Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo. Echándole un vistazo a las mesas de alrededor, todas llenas, se percató de un pequeño detalle.

\- Malfoy, ¿hace cuánto hiciste esta reserva?

Bueno, no ocurría muy a menudo, pero Harry tenía ante sí a un Malfoy sin palabras. Y, si tenía que arriesgarse, diría que también parecía un poco culpable.

\- Uhm... ¿Hace un par de días?

\- ¿Y hace un par de días sabías que íbamos a venir a comer?

Harry no estaba molesto. Estaba casi divertido. Malfoy había planeado con varios días de antelación –y si se fiaba de la popularidad del restaurante, con varias semanas– la comida, y había conseguido que, a pesar de su reticencia, Harry hubiese aceptado ir, justo el día y a la hora correcta. Eso era admirable, cuando menos. Y decía bastante de Malfoy. Como por ejemplo, lo mucho que conocía a Harry.

\- Sí, claro. Quiero decir, no. Había reservado para venir con Astoria, pero esta mañana me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que le era imposible, así que, dado que ayer te negaste a venir conmigo, pensé que hoy podría convencerte.

\- Claro.

Harry asintió varias veces, y agradeció que justo en ese instante llegase el vino, porque estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. Se había dado cuenta de que cuando Malfoy se ponía nervioso, hablaba más de la cuenta. Y eso era, en cierta forma, adorable.

Y estaba seguro de que Malfoy no tenía ningún plan con Astoria. Malfoy siempre usaba a Astoria como excusa para conseguir lo que quería de Harry. Para que se quedase a cenar a su casa, para que fuese y le hiciese una visita. Para invitar a Harry a comer.

Pero Harry sabía que si Malfoy lo había llevado a comer, era porque quería comer con él. Y, a pesar de que sabía que tendría que estar enfadado o algo porque no era sólo ya que no pudiese evitar a Malfoy, es que encima él lo buscaba, no podía estarlo. Estaba incluso feliz.

Cuando el camarero se marchó después de dejar el vino y de que Malfoy hubiese pedido por los dos –sin ni siquiera mirar la carta–, éste se lo quedó mirando. Probablemente porque Harry lo había estado observando fijamente y sin decir palabra desde que el camarero había aparecido. Levantó una ceja, y ésa fue toda la pregunta que le hizo a Harry. Harry, como respuesta, se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y lo paladeó. Bueno, no tenía ni idea de vinos, pero no estaba malo. Y sonrió.

\- No es nada, sólo pensaba en que le tendré que mandar a Astoria una lechuza para agradecerle que le hayan salido otros planes.

Malfoy tragó saliva, Harry pudo verlo. Y tuvo que aguantarse otra carcajada, porque a veces, era demasiado fácil.

\- Eh, no creo que haga falta, Potter. Se lo agradeceré yo de tu parte.

Claro. No fuese a ser que Harry le mandase la lechuza y Malfoy le tuviese que explicar a Astoria que había dejado de ir a una comida a la que ni siquiera había sido invitada, en primer lugar.

\- Gracias, Malfoy. Eso sería todo un detalle.

* * *

Harry se lo estaba pasando en grande. Poco a poco, se le había ido olvidando el hecho de que apenas un par de horas antes, su intención había sido la de no volver a ver al hombre que tenía ante sí en ese momento.

Las cosas que se podían conseguir con una buena comida.

Harry nunca había sido una persona que se interesase demasiado por la comida. Había aprendido a cocinar por necesidad, pero su recetario no era ni el más amplio, ni el más elaborado. Había cocinado para sus hijos, y, desde que éstos se habían marchado a Hogwarts, ya ni eso. Solía cocinar un par de veces a la semana, y comía los restos los demás días. Era algo que mantenía en secreto, más que nada porque si Molly llegaba a enterarse, tendría un buen problema entre manos. Y, probablemente, más comida de la que podría comer durante los próximos años.

Nunca se había interesado demasiado por la comida, pero eso no quería decir que no supiese identificar una sabrosa cuando la probaba. Y la que estaba comiendo en ese restaurante, definitivamente lo era.

El primer plato había sido una sopa. Harry no podía identificar los ingredientes por separado, pero oh, el conjunto era delicioso.

El segundo había sido algún tipo de plato de carne. Hasta ahí era hasta donde llegaba el conocimiento de Harry. Era carne, con un toque de vino, si tenía que arriesgarse a definirla, y como complemento, unos pequeños espárragos.

Todo eso, regado generosamente con un vino tinto, del que Harry lo único que podía decir era que era francés. Más que nada, por las letras de la etiqueta de la botella.

Entre copa y copa de vino, Harry masticaba, tragaba, reía, asentía y conversaba con Malfoy. Y con cada sorbo, Harry sentía un calor asentarse a la altura de su estómago y en sus mejillas, y los comentarios de Malfoy, cada vez más absurdos, tenían más gracia.

Así que, cuando acabaron la segunda botella de vino entre los dos, a la vez que ambos acabaron con el segundo plato, Harry suspiró tranquilo. Al menos, ya no había peligro de que se emborrachase. Más.

Harry no solía beber. No era algo que le llamase excesivamente la atención. Pero, probablemente, eso se debía a lo mismo que le pasaba con la comida. Nunca le había dedicado ni un segundo pensamiento al vino, pero igual, si hubiese sabido que había vinos tan buenos... Se habría tomado el tiempo y la molestia de degustarlos.

Por eso, como no bebía a menudo, el vino se le subía a la cabeza más de lo estrictamente recomendable. ¡Borracho a las tres de la tarde! ¿Por qué caminos lo llevaba Malfoy? Ese hombre era una mala influencia. Primero, con esa personalidad, con esa madurez que había adquirido con el paso de los años y que había hecho que Harry se fijase en él más de lo necesario. Y después, con eso de beber a esas horas del día. ¡Merlín, que el sol estaba todavía alto en el cielo!

En ese momento llegó el camarero, y Harry tuvo que aguantarse una risita. Malfoy lo miró y con un simple levantamiento de cejas, le indicó que se mantuviese callado. O, al menos, que no lo dejase en ridículo. Eso es lo que entendió Harry. Y de veras que hizo el esfuerzo. Respiró, cogió aire y se recordó a sí mismo que él había salvado el mundo en sus años mozos, para ponerse serio. Funcionó hasta que volvió a mirar a Malfoy a la cara. No, es que no podía. El camarero y Malfoy estaban hablando de algo, no sabía muy bien de qué. ¿De lo rica que estaba la comida? ¿De lo bueno que había estado el vino? Igual Malfoy lo convencía para que trajese otra botella y... No. No más vino, por Merlín, había tenido más que suficiente. Pero es que Malfoy parecía tan concentrado en su conversación... Estaba ignorando demasiado a Harry. Y, a ver, Malfoy había sacado a Harry a comer, lo mínimo que tendría que hacer era prestarle toda su atención.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry estiró una de las piernas hasta que chocó con la punta del pie contra algo. No muy duro, no muy blando. La pierna de Malfoy. No tenía un buen ángulo para darle una patada, y lo cierto era que tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo –por las consecuencias, más que nada–, así que lo único que hizo fue pasar el pie por la zona de su espinilla de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. Acariciándole la pierna. Tratando de desconcentrarlo de su conversación con el camarero de las narices y que se centrase en él.

Malfoy lo miró de reojo un instante antes de volver a centrar su atención en el bendito camarero. Pero, eso sí, metió una de sus manos bajo la mesa y atrapó con ella el pie de Harry, obligándolo a parar los movimientos.

Harry estaba a punto de quejarse cuando el camarero se marchó. Y Malfoy volvió a poner toda su atención en Harry, mirándolo fijamente, con una ceja alzada. Todo sin llegar a soltar su pie. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que era demasiada atención, que había sido mejor cuando Malfoy lo estaba ignorando. Al menos, eso no lo ponía nervioso. Así que tiró de la pierna, intentando que Malfoy se la soltase y poder dejarla en su sitio de nuevo. Y hacer como que nada había pasado.

Pero Malfoy no lo dejó. De hecho, apretó más el agarre para que Harry no pudiese apartar la pierna. Probablemente, en venganza. Y Harry no podía culparlo, no del todo. Porque las ideas del Harry ebrio no eran las mejores del planeta.

\- ¿Podrías soltar mi pie?

\- Oh, ¿es tuyo? Como ha aparecido por aquí de repente...

Finalmente, Malfoy lo soltó, justo después de dedicarle una sonrisa muy... _Malfoyesca_. Malfoyesca con un toque de "ups, me he pasado con el vino". Y Harry se sintió aliviado de no ser el único que había bebido más de la cuenta.

Aunque, afortunadamente, ya estaba empezando a notar cómo se le pasaban un poco los efectos del alcohol. Todavía estaba afectado, pero uf, tenía la esperanza de que no se le fuese a subir más.

Y justo cayó en la cuenta de que llevaban varios minutos sentados en la mesa, mirándose el uno al otro, sin hacer nada más. Aparte del tema del pie de Harry, cosa que prefería dejar aparte. ¿Qué hacían todavía ahí?

\- Malfoy... ¿Estamos esperando a algo?

Malfoy ahogó una risa, y lo miró de nuevo, alzando una ceja. Ogh, en serio, ¿qué tenía ese hombre con las cejas alzadas? Esa expresión lo hacía parecer tan arrogante, como si Harry fuese estúpido y lo estuviese demostrando con las preguntas que hacía. Y a Harry le entraban ganas de bajarle esa ceja de una vez por todas, de callar esa voz de listillo que ponía al contestarle con un beso y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, y... Espera, ¿qué? Oh, Merlín. Harry no iba a volver a probar el vino en su vida.

\- Potter, ¿qué es una comida sin un postre?

Oh, ahí estaba esa voz de listillo que Harry _no_ quería callar de ninguna manera, y esa sonrisa de suficiencia que _no _quería borrar, y el saber que Malfoy le estaba tomando el pelo, que se estaba riendo de él, pero no podía, Harry no podía... ¡El camarero! Harry no había estado tan agradecido con el camarero por aparecer en el momento justo en toda la comida, y había que decir que era un camarero bastante acertado a la hora de escoger el momento de aparición.

\- Aquí tienen sus postres. –Y colocó un plato delante de Harry y otro delante de Malfoy. Y una botella entre los dos, de un vino blanco–. Y aquí su vino. Ahora les traigo otras copas.

Y se marchó tal y como había venido, pero Harry ni se dio cuenta. ¿Más vino, en serio? Conociendo a Malfoy, estaba seguro de que el vino combinaría perfectamente con los postres, pero ésa no era la cuestión.

\- ¿Estás intentando emborracharme, o sólo es lo que parece?

Malfoy soltó una carcajada, y no sonó para nada ebria. Fue una risa sincera, sentida. Acompañada de una brillante sonrisa. Y Harry agradeció estar sentado, porque si no, igual le habrían temblado un poquito las rodillas.

\- ¿Es tan evidente?

El tono de Malfoy sonaba... ¿Qué? ¿Seductor? Harry no se atrevía a calificarlo, la verdad, porque eso le haría irse por unas líneas de pensamiento que no tenía intención de explorar. Y por eso, agradeció de nuevo la aparición del señor camarero, al que le estaba empezando a coger cariño ya, con tanta interrupción oportuna. El hombre dejó un par de copas limpias, abrió la botella y sirvió el vino en la de Malfoy. Y Harry, ignorando un poco el ritual de saborear el vino –porque en realidad no lo entendía–, se fijó en el postre que tenía ante él. Si no se equivocaba, eso era... ¿Tarta de melaza? Espera, ¿cuándo había pedido él el postre? No, no lo había hecho, estaba seguro de eso. Así que había tenido que ser Malfoy. ¿Cómo sabía Malfoy que la tarta de melaza era su favorita? Porque Harry no recordaba habérselo dicho en ningún momento.

\- ¿Potter? ¿Qué te ha hecho la pobre tarta para mirarla así?

Harry levantó la mirada de la susodicha tarta y la dirigió a Malfoy. El camarero ya se había ido y Malfoy lo miraba mientras sostenía su copa entre los dedos, con una expresión divertida. Harry, por entretenerse un poco, tomó la copa y se la acercó a los labios, dándole un sorbo al vino. Era un vino suave, dulce y afrutado. Y, seguramente, la combinación perfecta para la tarta de melaza de la discordia.

\- ¿Me has pedido esta tarta por alguna razón, o...?

Eso hizo que la cara de Malfoy cambiase al instante. El hombre dejó la copa sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño, más preocupado que enfadado por la pregunta.

\- ¿No te gusta? La tarta de melaza de este restaurante tiene bastante fama, y yo tenía la idea de que a ti te gustaba, por eso...

Malfoy sonaba casi arrepentido por haberle elegido a Harry un postre que no le gustaba, y Harry se sintió obligado a cortarlo para que dejase de sentirse mal.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Qué va! Es mi preferida, sólo que no recordaba habértelo dicho nunca.

Malfoy volvió a sonreír, y uf, a Harry se le quitó un peso de encima. Con la cuchara, partió un trozo de la tarta y se lo llevó a la boca. Y oh, Malfoy había tenido razón. No le extrañaba que tuviese fama, porque estaba deliciosa. Entonces, en medio de la oleada de placer, la voz de Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Es que no lo has hecho.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando Malfoy, ni le importaba un soberano gusarajo a esas alturas. Esa tarta de melaza era la mejor que había probado nunca, mejor incluso que la de Hogwarts, y oh, si lo hubiese sabido antes, no habría comido nada más. Se habría alimentado únicamente a base de esa tarta.

Definitivamente, ese restaurante iba a ser su nuevo lugar favorito del mundo.

Para cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, la tarta ya había desaparecido de su plato. Se la había acabado demasiado pronto, y ahora necesitaba llenar el vacío de su ausencia. No sabía cómo, pero echaba de menos a la bendita tarta de melaza. Probablemente, porque había sido lo más cercano al placer físico que había tenido en años. Estiró la mano y cogió la copa de vino, dándole sorbitos al líquido mientras, de refilón, observaba a Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba tomando lo que parecía ser algún tipo de flan, quizás un flan de queso. De vez en cuando, le daba un sorbo al vino de su copa, miraba de reojo a Harry y seguía comiendo. Por ese orden. Y a Harry le daba la sensación de que quería decir algo, no sabía muy bien por qué.

Hasta que al final, Malfoy acabó su postre. Y con él, el vino de su copa. Rellenó tanto la suya como la de Harry de nuevo con un movimiento fluido, y se quedó observando fijamente a Harry, como reuniendo valor para decir algo. Y, sinceramente, a Harry estaba empezando a darle miedo lo que le tuviese que decir Malfoy. Nunca había necesitado tanta preparación para decirle nada, ni tampoco había necesitado emborrachar a Harry para hablarle. Porque sí, Harry ya estaba seguro. Malfoy lo había emborrachado aposta, para decirle lo que le tuviese que decir. Y, aunque confiaba en sus habilidades –y en el hecho de que ya se le estaba pasando la parte fuerte de la borrachera–, no se fiaba ni un pelo de Malfoy.

\- Potter. –Malfoy lo llamó e hizo una pausa, como intentando coger fuerzas para continuar, o quizás sorprendido porque no esperaba haber comenzado a hablar tan pronto–. Potter... ¿Has estado evitándome por algún motivo durante estas últimas semanas?

¿Qué? ¿Había sido tan evidente? Es decir, sí, lo había hecho. Había ignorado sus llamadas, sus mensajes y sus lechuzas. Se había mantenido alejado de todos en el Ministerio –ya que no sabía por dónde podía aparecer Malfoy–, y había conseguido reducir sus días de oficina al mínimo para no tener que estar en el mismo edificio que él. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás sí que había sido tan evidente.

Pero... No podía dejar que Malfoy descubriese el verdadero motivo por el que lo había estado evitando. Cualquiera menos Malfoy, que seguro que se reiría en su cara, o dejaría de ser su amigo, o lo publicaría en _El Profeta_, o quién sabe qué. No es que el Malfoy actual tuviese pinta de ir a hacer esas cosas, pero el miedo es libre, y Harry tenía mucho, pero que mucho miedo.

Y necesitaba un trago de vino. Bien largo. Y tenía una copa al alcance de la mano, así que por qué no.

\- Sé que Astoria no estuvo de lo más acertada con sus comentarios. –Malfoy siguió hablando, al ver que Harry no pensaba responder–. Pero no lo hizo de mala fe. Me ha pedido que te diga que no tenía intención de meterse donde no la llamaban. Y desde luego, no piensa ser ella quien te prepare citas con nadie.

A Harry le costó un poco seguir lo que le estaba diciendo Malfoy. Y, si no se equivocaba, Malfoy pensaba que Harry lo había estado evitando por... ¿Porque Astoria le había dicho que tenía que encontrar a alguien?

\- Sé que no te gusta que te intenten organizar la vida, pero, créeme, Astoria no va a hacerlo. Pero te tiene mucho cariño, y quiere verte feliz.

Oh, sí, definitivamente. Malfoy pensaba que Harry lo había evitado porque creía que Astoria iba a hacer de celestina y le iba a buscar mujeres para que tuviese citas con ellas hasta encontrar a la adecuada. Lo cual era bastante útil, porque así Harry no tendría que inventarse una excusa mejor, podía usar directamente la que le había dado Malfoy.

Y hablando de eso, ya iba siendo hora de contestar, porque la expresión que le estaba dedicando Malfoy en ese instante, poco tenía que envidiarle a la de un cachorrito abandonado, por mucho que quisiese negarlo en cualquier otro momento.

\- Oh. –Exacto, _oh_. ¿Y qué le decía ahora a Malfoy? Iba a quedar como un idiota–. Está... Está bien saberlo, sí.

\- Entonces... ¿Estamos bien? –Malfoy apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y lo miró. Expectante. Y Harry tragó saliva. Estaban bien. Estaban demasiado bien. Por parte de Harry, podían estar un poquito peor, que no pasaría nada. Pero responder eso llevaría a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones, así que sólo asintió–. No te apures, Potter. No le voy a pasar información a Astoria para que te busque una novia, ni voy a organizar citas dobles, ni nada de eso. Conmigo estás a salvo.

Si Malfoy sólo supiese lo poco a salvo que estaba Harry con él... Pero Harry no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que se enterase. Así que esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y cogió su copa, levantándola para que Malfoy chocase la suya con ella. El otro hombre lo hizo, dando el tema por zanjado con el pequeño brindis. Y entonces, Harry se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió todo lo que quedaba en ella de un trago. Porque, de repente, se le había pasado todo el atontamiento producido por el alcohol.

Apenas un par de minutos después, Malfoy se levantó y, con un escueto "ahora vuelvo" como despedida, dejó a Harry solo en la mesa. Momento que Harry aprovechó para tomar aire de nuevo, porque la presencia de Malfoy le ponía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad. ¿Desde cuándo le pasaba eso? ¿Cuándo había pasado de ver a Malfoy como un amigo a... Eso? A ponerse nervioso con su presencia, a imaginarse cosas. ¿Cuándo había pasado de querer quedar con Malfoy porque le gustaba hacerlo, a no querer porque le _gustaba_ hacerlo?

Harry tenía un problema. Pero más en la mente que en la vida real.

Por supuesto, el tiempo de tranquilidad no duró mucho. Unos minutos después, Malfoy volvió de donde fuese que hubiese ido, y se quedó de pie al lado de Harry, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Harry asintió y esperó que con ese movimiento de cabeza, se le fuesen todas las tonterías de dentro de ella. Es decir, ¿qué había de malo en quedar con alguien porque te lo pasas bien con él?

Ya valía de martirizarse por tonterías, Merlín.

Se levantó y siguió a Malfoy hasta la salida, de nuevo más pendiente de sus movimientos de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Malfoy se despidió del maître de manera amigable, como si se conociesen ya de antes, cosa que probablemente era cierta. Bueno, pensó Harry con amargura, al menos lo tratan bien donde paga. Todavía estaba algo resentido por cómo había tratado la gente a Malfoy antes, en la calle, y lo cierto era que estaba dispuesto a tener unas palabritas con quien se atreviese a tratarlo así de nuevo en su presencia. Afortunadamente, en el restaurante nadie lo hizo. Afortunadamente para ellos, por supuesto.

Salieron a la calle y, tras unos pasos, Malfoy se paró. Y Harry no se chocó contra él de milagro, dado que todavía iba pensando en lo que les podría haber dicho a aquellos señores que tan mal habían mirado a Malfoy. Pero, por suerte, se dio cuenta a tiempo y se paró antes de darse contra él y de que Malfoy tuviese motivos para reírse de él y de su torpeza. Alzó la mirada, y Malfoy lo estaba mirando, sonriendo. Pero, en serio, ¿de dónde sacaba Malfoy todas esas sonrisas? Merlín, si lo veía sonreír más en un día de lo que lo había visto en siete años en el colegio.

\- Bueno, Potter, ha sido muy agradable, pero he de irme. Con la hora que es, estoy seguro de que Astoria ya debe de estar pensando que me han atacado en el Ministerio, o algo así.

Lo dijo en tono de broma, pero Harry estaba seguro de que Astoria de verdad temía por eso. Y no le extrañaba. Harry se imaginaba que, con el poco cariño que le tenía la gente al apellido Malfoy, eso era una posibilidad real.

Aunque no lo sería mientras él tuviese capacidad para evitarlo.

Aunque, espera...

\- ¿Pero Astoria no tenía planes para hoy?

Ahá, había dado en el clavo. Malfoy abrió los ojos algo más de lo normal, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata. Y Harry sonrió triunfante, porque le encantaba pillar a Malfoy desprevenido, y porque _sabía_ que Malfoy lo había invitado a comer porque quería, no porque Astoria hubiese faltado. Lo sabía, y acababa de confirmarlo.

\- Sí, claro, pero eran sólo para la comida, seguramente a estas horas ya haya llegado a casa, y ya sabes... Si ve que no estoy, se preocupará, y...

\- Bueno, pero sabía que tenías hecha la reserva para los dos. Se imaginará que has venido a comer tú, solo o acompañado. ¿No es así?

\- Claro, sí. –Harry se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo sufrir a Malfoy, y sólo se estaba sintiendo un poquitito mal por disfrutar con eso. Pero es que no siempre podía ver a un Malfoy nervioso delante de él. Y Merlín, vaya si lo estaba. Malfoy acababa de tragar saliva y Harry casi podía ver las vueltas que estaba dando su cerebro, tratando de salir del atolladero en el que se había metido él solito. A Harry casi le dieron ganas de ayudarlo. Sólo casi–. Pero ya sabes cómo es Astoria. No se quedará tranquila hasta que no me vea llegar sano y salvo.

\- Claro, claro. –Harry esbozó una amplia sonrisa a la vez que asentía, como si no supiese perfectamente que Malfoy estaba intentando engañarlo–. Entiendo. En ese caso, nos vemos, Malfoy. Dale recuerdos a Astoria y mi agradecimiento por dejarme su lugar libre en esta comida, ya sabes.

\- Eh, sí. Por supuesto. –Malfoy colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo apretó en un gesto cariñoso, como despedida–. Nos vemos pronto, Potter.

Y con eso, se desapareció. Y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que no se había imaginado el énfasis que Malfoy había puesto en la palabra "pronto".

Bueno, si tantas ganas tenía de volver a ver a Harry, ¿por qué se había ido tan rápido?

Y entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta. No había pagado ni un knut por la comida.

Maldito Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que había pagado él cuando se había levantado de la mesa, y no le había dicho nada a Harry. Y luego había huido, por miedo a que Harry se diese cuenta y quisiese pagar su parte.

Se las iba a pagar, ya buscaría la manera, pero lo haría. No tenía por qué ser en comida, pero oh...

Pero, entonces, lo que acababa de tener Harry con Malfoy... ¿Había sido una cita?

Pues, fuese cita o no lo fuese, Harry se lo había pasado bien. Demasiado bien.

* * *

_**N/A: **Os prometí capítulo largo, ¿no es así? Pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis un capítulo largo con mucho Draco y mucho Harry, para que disfrutéis ;). _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que leéis, a los que comentáis, a los que dais a fav o a follow, o a los que os habéis perdido y pasáis por aquí como quien no quiere la cosa. Y gracias a mi beta, que la pobre está sufriendo mucho por culpa de gente con delirios de grandeza ):._

**_Lalala: _**_Bueno, Harry intentó rechazar a Draco, pero Draco es persistente y al final ha conseguido lo que quería ;). Ahora ya sólo falta que se lancen a la acción... Jajaja. _

_Y eso es todo, no tengo mucho que añadir hoy... Bueno sí, tengo que decir que el capítulo siguiente es... todavía más largo. De repente he pasado de escribir mini capítulos a capítulos como es debido, lo sé. Pero ay, qué le voy a hacer, que Harry ya está encauzado y ya no es como una seta cuando está con Draco y uf... Sh, me guardaré mis delirios de escritora. Próximamente, más Draco y Harry ;). _

_Guardaos a la sombra en las horas de más calor, que los golpes de calor son desagradables ):._

MayaT


	18. 13 años, mediados de diciembre

**18**. _13 años. Mediados de Diciembre._

Diciembre. Se acercaban las Navidades, y eso quería decir que también se acercaban las vacaciones en Hogwarts.

Desde que Ginny y él se habían reconciliado, sus hijos preferían volver a casa a pasar las fiestas antes que quedarse en el colegio. Probablemente, porque podían disfrutar de lo que era la Navidad –una fiesta en familia–, cosa que no habían podido hacer desde que eran pequeños.

Y Harry no tenía fuerzas para negarse, dado que todavía se sentía bastante culpable por haberlos privado de ese tipo de cosas.

Tenían previstas varias comidas en La Madriguera –porque Molly se había opuesto rotundamente a que fuesen en otro sitio–, y planeaban juntarse todos los primos. Y Ted Lupin, que a esas alturas ya era casi como un primo más.

Pero, antes de eso, Harry tenía que ir a buscar a sus hijos a la estación. Y eso significaba, con alta probabilidad, encontrarse con Malfoy. Porque no es que tuviese por qué, pero había una relación bastante clara entre Albus volviendo a casa y Scorpius volviendo también. Así que Harry estaba prácticamente seguro de que iba a tener que cruzarse con Malfoy.

A menos que fuese Astoria quien fuese a por su hijo.

Cosa que, en realidad, nunca pasaba. Al menos, no sin Malfoy.

Pero, en serio. ¿Por qué tenía que ir Malfoy? ¿Por qué no podía irse Scorpius a casa solo? Ya era mayorcito, ¿no? Ignorando el hecho de que James era mayor que él y Albus de la misma edad y Harry todavía iba a buscarlos a la estación.

La culpa era toda de Malfoy. ¿Por qué había tenido que tener un hijo de la misma edad que Albus? Y encima se habían tenido que hacer mejores amigos de la muerte. ¿Y por qué, en nombre de Merlín, tenía que haber envejecido de esa manera? Hasta convertirse en un adulto maduro, con el que se podía mantener una conversación, gracioso. Y, lo peor de todo. Atractivo.

¡Maldito fuese Malfoy mil veces!

Harry no estaba contento. Había pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que había coincidido con Malfoy –un encontronazo en el Ministerio, cosa rara porque nunca se encontraban allí– desarrollando una ira bastante importante en su contra por haber vuelto a su vida, como si Malfoy fuese el único culpable de la situación por la que estaba pasando Harry. Y Harry sabía que no lo era, que Malfoy no tenía la culpa de haberse convertido en una persona agradable y de haber atraído su atención. Bueno, sí, sí tenía la culpa, pero mejor así que como niño mimado el resto de su vida. La cosa es que no era culpa de Malfoy que Harry hubiese acabado cogiéndole... cariño. Pero Harry tenía que encontrar un culpable, y Malfoy no estaba ahí para defenderse.

Aunque por mucho que se empeñase en echarle las culpas, lo cierto es que nada lo iba a librar de tener que ir a la estación a por sus hijos. O, en otras palabras, de meterse derechito y de cabeza en la boca del lobo.

Merlín. Quizás era hora de dejar de quejarse y salir de casa, por menos ganas que tuviese de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía otra opción. Sus hijos no iban a venirse solos a casa. O, si lo hacían, tenía la sensación de que Malfoy aparecería detrás de ellos, con alguna excusa tonta.

Maldito Malfoy.

Medio refunfuñando, y más enfurruñado de lo que nunca llegaría a admitir, Harry salió por la puerta de su casa hasta alcanzar el límite de las protecciones anti Aparición de la propiedad. Y, con un último suspiro resignado, se dirigió a King's Cross.

* * *

Así que ahí estaba ahora, sentado en un banco del andén nueve y tres cuartos, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, a la espera de que llegase el bendito Expreso de Hogwarts. Lo cierto era que tampoco había demasiada gente esperando con él. La mayor parte de los alumnos solía quedarse a pasar las navidades en el castillo, y se notaba. Los padres de los pocos afortunados que habían escogido volver a casa para las fiestas se paseaban de un lado a otro, probablemente intentando no morirse de frío.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba planteándose –de nuevo– las ventajas de darle un poco más de independencia a sus hijos y la posibilidad de volver por sí mismos a casa como muestra de confianza –ahá, claro–, se oyó un sonido a lo lejos, como un silbido. Y Harry se lo agradeció a Merlín y a todos los magos famosos de quienes no recordaba el nombre –nunca había prestado demasiada atención en clase de Historia de la Magia– porque, con un poquito de suerte, el ruido provendría del tren que estaba esperando él, y no de otro, o de su imaginación, que a esas alturas ya no se fiaba mucho.

Pero sí, afortunadamente no estaba teniendo alucinaciones auditivas, y el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba entrando en la estación en ese momento.

Y, como suerte añadida, todavía no había visto a Malfoy. Lo cual era a la vez fantástico –porque, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de lidiar con él en este momento– y extraño. Es decir, una de dos: o Scorpius no iba a volver por Navidades, y oh Merlín, no era posible que Scorpius y Al se separasen durante más de cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas, o Malfoy llegaba tarde.

¿Desde cuándo Malfoy llegaba tarde a ningún sitio?

Pero la segunda opción era la que parecía más acertada, porque el tren acababa de pararse, y si Harry no se equivocaba, el chico rubio y con el apellido Malfoy escrito en toda su cara –y en cada uno de sus aristocráticos gestos– que salió tras Albus era Scorpius. Y Harry no se equivocaba, no señor. Había visto las suficientes veces a ese muchacho como para distinguirlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. Incluso por el olor, si era necesario. Que esperaba que nunca lo fuese, porque igual eso era exagerar un poquito.

Pero ése no era el punto. ¿Dónde se había metido Malfoy, y por qué no estaba allí cuando tenía que estar? No es que Harry quisiese verlo –oh, no–, pero igual su hijo sí.

Con parsimonia, se levantó del banco en el que había estado sentado y caminó hacia el tren. Lily –quien acababa de prácticamente lanzarse desde uno de los vagones hacia el andén– fue la primera que lo vio y se acercó a él más corriendo que andando, abrazándolo con un gritito de alegría en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance. Eso pareció llamar la atención de sus dos hermanos mayores, que giraron la cabeza a la vez hacia el origen del sonido. Bueno, no se les podía negar que se preocupaban por su hermanita, pensó Harry.

Devolviéndole el abrazo a Lily –porque no podía hacer otra cosa, dado que la niña se había colgado literalmente de él, y si la soltaba corría el riesgo de que se estampase contra el suelo–, esbozó una sonrisa y saludó a sus hijos –que se habían acercado también– como pudo con un movimiento de cabeza. Y a Scorpius Malfoy ya de paso, que había seguido a Albus.

Y Malfoy padre seguía sin dar muestras de vida.

\- Hey, chicos. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Muy aburrido, papá. ¿Sabes que todos mis amigos se han quedado en Hogwarts?

\- En realidad, me he dormido todo el viaje...

\- ¡Bien! ¿Y sabes que...?

A pesar de que con el coro de voces –todas hablando a la vez, cómo no– Harry no se había enterado de absolutamente nada de lo que le estaban diciendo sus hijos, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió como si le estuviesen contando la historia más entretenida del mundo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Scorpius lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. La misma cara que ponía su padre cuando estaba pensando si decirle o no decirle algo. Así que Harry le devolvió la mirada, sin más, esperando a que hablase. Eso siempre le había funcionado con Malfoy, así que por qué no iba a funcionar con su hijo.

\- Señor Potter. –Ah, si es que de tal palo, tal astilla–. Mi padre me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que era posible que no pudiese llegar a tiempo a buscarme y que, en ese caso, me fuese a casa de Albus, que él iría allí a por mí. Espero no ser una molestia, pero...

Bueno, una molestia... El niño en sí no iba a serlo, porque además estaba seguro de que Albus se iba a encargar él solito de mantenerlo entretenido. La molestia era su padre. Seguramente le había surgido algo en el trabajo, o cualquier otro tipo de problema, y no había podido escaquearse para ir a la estación a buscar a Scorp. Eso, o lo había planeado todo para así tener una excusa e ir a su casa a seguir torturándolo.

Maldito Malfoy.

Aunque había que decir que no era muy probable que fuese la segunda opción. Es decir, no era necesario tanto para colarse en casa de Harry. Al fin y al cabo, Albus y Scorpius eran mejores amigos. Malfoy podía invitarse a sí mismo a tomar un té con toda su cara –y qué cara–, y Harry no tendría manera amable de negarse. No, si no quería un Albus de morros durante el resto de las vacaciones. Cosa que no quería, la verdad sea dicha.

Pero el saber que –racionalmente– sus teorías no tenían sentido, no hacía que su enfado disminuyese. Porque Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy, y era el culpable de que Harry estuviese replanteándose muchas cosas que había dado por sentadas en su vida hasta ese momento.

Claro que pensándolo fríamente, su hijo no tenía nada que ver con eso.

\- Oh, claro, Scorpius, no te preocupes. Puedes venirte a casa, no vas a quedarte aquí solo esperando hasta que venga tu...

Justo estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando un ruido extraño le hizo levantar la cabeza. Algo así como pasos. Apresurados. Más bien a la carrera.

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta al mirar a su alrededor era de que ya no quedaba nadie más en el andén aparte de ellos. Cosa entendible, por otra parte, porque hacía un frío que pelaba, y dudaba que nadie con dos dedos de frente se pusiese a charlar con sus hijos ahí, teniendo la opción de guarecerse en algún lugar calentito, con una chimenea prendida al lado y una buena comida recién hecha, y... Uf, bien. Hacía frío, sí.

Lo segundo que vio –todo en unas décimas de segundo– fue a alguien que corría directamente hacia ellos. Bueno, eso explicaba el ruido de pasos. La persona en concreto era rubia, un hombre y oh, Merlín, maldito Malfoy, que hasta sus formas de correr eran elegantes.

¿Qué había hecho Harry para merecerse eso?

\- ¡Scorp!

Cualquier otra persona en su situación –corriendo por un andén vacío, sin aire ya ni para respirar y vociferando– habría sonado como un idiota. Y más teniendo en cuenta que corría hacia ellos y gritaba como con miedo de que se fuesen a ir de un segundo a otro, y nada más lejos de la realidad. Se habían apalancado en una zona medianamente resguardada donde no había corriente y no tenían pensado moverse próximamente. Cualquier persona habría parecido un idiota, sí, pero no así Draco Malfoy. Harry no sabía si era algo genético que venía implícito con el apellido, una habilidad que se adquiría con el paso de los años o que él mismo tenía una visión bastante eh... Digamos _distorsionada_ de Malfoy, pero lo cierto es que, hasta así, Malfoy era digno de ver.

Por enésima vez ese día, Harry maldijo a Malfoy.

Eso sí, el grito distrajo a Scorpius, quien se giró inmediatamente al distinguir la voz de su padre, y corrió hacia él hasta fundirse en un abrazo a medio camino. Un reencuentro muy a lo Heidi, y bastante innecesario, si le preguntaban a Harry.

Cuando Malfoy padre e hijo terminaron con el abrazo y se separaron –probablemente algo avergonzados–, ambos se dirigieron hacia el grupo formado por los Potter. Scorpius disimulando, como si no acabase de reencontrarse muy emotivamente con su padre tras unos meses en Hogwarts, y Malfoy, por su parte, sonriendo. Gracias a Merlín, no era una sonrisa dirigida hacia Harry.

\- Chicos, ¿cómo va eso?

Sus hijos le devolvieron el saludo de igual manera, sobre todo Lily. Oh, Lily. Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy tenía conquistada a su hija pequeña con esa sonrisa suya, no había más que ver la cara de la niña en ese momento. Y quién podía culparla, desde luego Harry no. No, con esa sonrisa que tenía Malfoy que... Oh. El horror. Esa sonrisa que tenía Malfoy que estaba dirigiendo en ese preciso instante directamente hacia Harry, con toda su esplendidez y ugh. Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaba enfadado con Malfoy, _muy_ enfadado, y que gran parte de la culpa de ese enfado la tenía esa sonrisa de la que estaba haciendo gala en ese preciso instante. Todo para no devolvérsela y sonreír en respuesta.

Pero Malfoy no se amilanó, no señor. Siguió sonriendo a Harry como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Y Harry se vio obligado a replantearse su plan de acción. Lo primero, porque tanta sonrisa estaba empezando a derretirlo un poco por dentro y le estaban dando ganas de mandar su enfado lejos, muy lejos. Lo segundo, porque _precisamente_ ésa era la razón de su ira. Que Malfoy llegase y con una sonrisa le descabalase todos los planes, las ideas y hasta los sentimientos. Que dejase a Harry sin palabras y con la mente en blanco, incapaz de seguir pensando coherentemente. Que hiciese con su sola presencia que el mundo que Harry había estado construyendo desde el momento en el que salió de Hogwarts se tambalease por completo. Y se derrumbase.

Harry estaba harto, y Malfoy tenía la culpa.

\- Bien, Scorpius. Como tu padre ya ha llegado, supongo que no necesitas venirte a casa con nosotros, así que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos congelemos.

Eso sí que pareció borrarle la sonrisa del rostro a Malfoy. Probablemente porque se esperaba, al menos, un saludo, por muy escueto que fuese. Pero Harry ni siquiera lo había saludado. Ya ni por cortesía.

Harry sabía que sus hijos lo estaban mirando raro, y que, seguramente, Lily lo estaría mirando mal. Lo sabía, pero le daba igual. No estaba de humor para aguantar a Malfoy, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a casa en ese preciso instante y evitar una pelea.

Por un momento –un momento muy cortito– Harry se preguntó si alguna de las peleas que había tenido durante su época en el colegio con el mismo hombre que estaba frente a él no habrían tenido algo que ver con el tipo de pelea que estaba evitando ahora.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry se despidió de ambos Malfoy. Malfoy padre le devolvió el gesto, todavía más confundido que otra cosa. Y, tras unos minutos en los que sus hijos se despidieron como es debido –porque Harry podía estar enfadado y ser por ello un poco maleducado, pero no se le podía negar que había criado bien a sus retoños–, Harry se alejó caminando de los Malfoy, seguido por James, Albus y Lily, quienes todavía estaban preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

Un momento antes de salir de andén, Harry se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Mal hecho. Muy mal hecho. Malfoy seguía mirando en su dirección, con una expresión que, si le hubiesen preguntado a Harry en cualquier otro momento, habría dicho que era absolutamente descorazonadora. Si hubiese estado un poquito más cerca de Malfoy, habría podido apreciar lo devastado que parecía.

Pero no lo estaba, y no iba a acercarse. Y seguía enfadado. Así que volvió a girarse y siguió caminando hacia delante, intentando ignorar el pequeño nudo en la boca del estómago que se le acababa de formar.

* * *

Hacía horas que Harry había vuelto de la estación y todavía sentía el nudo en el estómago. Había probado con todo. Se había tomado varios tés. Un té normal, otro con leche, otro con limón y el último –en honor al causante del problema y a su té sorpresa especial de la casa– con un chorrito de ron. No había ayudado. Ni siquiera el ron. También se había hecho una manzanilla, por si acaso lo que en realidad tenía era dolor de estómago. Tampoco había funcionado. Había comido, por si era sólo hambre. Pero no, no era hambre. Al final había llegado a la conclusión de que se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil, a la que lo habían ayudado a llegar sus propios hijos, con sus comentarios en plan "papá, ¡has sido un maleducado!". Sí, ese comentario era de Lily, pero tenía toda la razón.

Había sido un soberano maleducado.

Después de un rato pensando y analizando toda la situación mentalmente, una vez tras otra, había llegado siempre al mismo punto. Era un idiota.

Todavía tenía la cara de decepción de Malfoy grabada a fuego en la memoria.

Tenía que disculparse con él. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero, ¿cómo? No podía ir y presentarse en su casa, así sin más, y pedirle disculpas por haber sido un absoluto imbécil. Es decir, era una gran opción, pero Malfoy le preguntaría que por qué lo había sido, y Harry no tenía ninguna excusa, y, definitivamente, no iba a decirle la verdad.

"Oh, nada, Malfoy, es que resulta que estaba enfadado porque cada vez que te veo me entran ganas de besarte y hasta me olvido de que eres un hombre y de que nunca me había sentido atraído por uno. Es normal que me enfade, dado que con treinta y ocho años, un matrimonio a mis espaldas y tres hijos, es la primera vez que me planteo que pueda ser bisexual, al menos. Y es todo culpa de tu maldita sonrisa. Y de tu cara. Y de tu cuerpo. Y de tu personalidad. Oh, a la mierda". Y ahí sería el momento en el que Harry besaría a Malfoy. En un mundo ideal en el que Harry le contase todo a Malfoy, Malfoy le correspondiese y los dos fuesen felices y comiesen perdices.

Cosa que no iba a pasar.

Nop.

¿Y si le mandaba una carta? Así no tendría que mirarlo directamente a la cara. Porque podía llamarlo por Flu, o por teléfono, incluso, pero no se fiaba de sí mismo y de su reacción al verlo o al escucharlo. Y un mensaje de texto era ya demasiado impersonal.

Podía mandarle una carta. Seguro que si le explicaba a su vieja lechuza la situación, lo ayudaría. Las lechuzas eran animales sabios, sabios y raros de narices, pero sabios ante todo.

Estaba tan concentrado dándole vueltas a la forma de pedirle perdón a Malfoy sin tener que entrar en contacto directo con él, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la cocina. No fue hasta que Albus se sentó en la silla que quedaba justo frente a la suya en la mesa que Harry se percató de su presencia. Y casi pegó un bote por el susto, también.

\- Al. ¿Qué ocurre?

Habitualmente, cuando Harry quería pensar, se iba a la cocina. Solía ser el lugar más seguro, aparte de su dormitorio. Pero, a diferencia de éste, en la cocina tenía provisiones ilimitadas de té, cosa que ayudaba bastante. Sus hijos no iban a la cocina a menudo, sólo cuando tenían hambre. Entonces, Harry los echaba con un "espera a la cena", ellos se iban y todos tan contentos. No era normal que uno de sus hijos se sentase con él en la mesa. Y mucho menos, que lo mirase de esa manera.

\- No, papá, eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti.

Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de a lo que se refería Albus, pero podía hacerse una idea. Albus siempre había sido, de sus tres hijos, el que más le había recordado a sí mismo. No sólo en el aspecto –que también– sino en la personalidad. Sobre todo desde que había empezado en Hogwarts, comenzando por su miedo a ir a Slytherin. Miedo que había olvidado, porque al final había entrado en esa casa por la puerta grande, prácticamente de la mano de Scorpius. Unos meses después, le había confesado a Harry que el Sombrero Seleccionador no lo había tenido nada claro y que, finalmente y tras mucho dudar, lo había enviado a Slytherin. Claro que Harry sospechaba que el hecho de que Scorpius ya hubiese sido elegido para esa casa había pesado bastante en la elección. Albus había tenido que soportar todos los comentarios de James acerca de lo decepcionado que se iba a sentir Harry por tener un hijo Slytherin, hasta que se había hartado de sus bromas y le había soltado un "tú sí que te vas a sentir decepcionado cuando papá se una a mi equipo de Slytherins y os demos una paliza". Y James se había callado –posiblemente porque no sabía a qué se refería su hermano pequeño–. Aunque Harry no se acababa de fiar mucho de esa información, dado que eran retazos que había ido consiguiendo de James, Albus e incluso de Rose, a través de Ron y Hermione.

La cosa es que Albus siempre había sido el más parecido a él. Así que tenía lógica que fuese el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien dentro de la vida –y la mente– de su padre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Al?

\- No lo sé, papá. Quizás a lo raro que te has portado en la estación. ¿Te ha hecho algo el señor Malfoy?

Si no hubiese sido porque hacía ya un rato que Harry había dejado de intentar ahogar el nudo de su estómago en infusiones, se habría atragantado con alguna de ellas. Su hijo, el mismo que tenía trece años y no debería ser más que un niño con las hormonas por las nubes y muy poco juicio, acababa de demostrar que no era tonto. Es decir, Harry se sentía orgulloso y todo eso, pero... ¿Por qué en ese justo momento?

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- He estado hablando con Scorp. Dice que su padre ha estado así como triste desde que volvieron a casa, y que le ha preguntado a su madre y le ha dicho que antes estaba normal.

Harry tragó saliva. Si no tuviese el estómago lleno de té, se haría otro, aunque sólo fuese por tener las manos ocupadas con algo. Porque no era posible que se estuviese sintiendo todavía más culpable que antes.

\- Papá... –Albus esperó hasta que Harry se sintió con fuerzas para mirarlo directamente a la cara, y con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de confusión, continuó–. ¿Os habéis peleado el señor Malfoy y tú? ¿O es porque no querías que Scorp viniese a casa a esperar a su padre?

Bueno, Albus podía ser bastante maduro para su edad, pero los niños siguen siendo niños, especialistas en quitarle hierro a los problemas de los adultos, y convertirlos en cosas absurdas y sin importancia.

\- No... Claro que no es eso, Al. No me hubiese enfadado si Scorp hubiese venido a casa.

\- ¿No...? –Parecía que ése era el mayor problema de Al, porque al ver a Harry negar en respuesta, respiró tranquilo–. Menos mal, papá.

¿Menos mal? Entendía que a Al le preocupase que estuviese enfadado con el padre de su mejor amigo, o que se enfadase si éste venía a casa, pero... ¿Menos mal?

\- ¿Menos mal por qué, Al?

Ahí Albus tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable. Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, como disimulando. Pero Harry continuó mirándolo fijamente, alzando una ceja. Un gesto que había aprendido de Malfoy, sí, pero muy útil en esas ocasiones.

\- Porque ah... Había pensado en invitar a Scorp a comer en casa de los abuelos en Navidad. Me dijo que en su casa sólo serán ellos tres, porque su abuela no iba a venir por no sé qué de Regulación de no sé cuál y jolín, papá, ¿no crees que es muy triste comer sólo tres en Navidad? –Albus estaba hablando muy rápido y todo seguido, poniendo esa expresión de cachorrito abandonado que tan bien se le daba y que siempre conseguía que Harry se ablandase. Y Harry, sin embargo, cada vez se estaba alarmando más–. Y entonces le conté que claro, nosotros nos vamos a juntar todos, que vamos a ser muchos, y tendrías que haber visto su cara, papá, así que le dije...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Albus?

Harry estaba empezando a temerse lo peor. Lo peor de lo peor. Sólo esperaba que Albus no dijese lo que se estaba imaginando, porque no sabía cómo iba a poder...

\- Le dije que se viniese a comer con nosotros. Y como me dijo que no podía venir sin sus padres, le dije que viniesen ellos también.

El horror de los horrores. Su hijo Albus había invitado a la familia Malfoy a una comida familiar en el bendito día de Navidad en La Madriguera, con Weasleys por todos lados.

\- Oh, Albus...

\- ¡Lo siento, papá! Pero es que... No pude evitarlo. La Navidad es una fiesta en familia, ¿no?

Harry no podía negar eso. Y si no hubiese sido por la situación –Malfoys invitados a una comida de Weasleys, _por Merlín_–, se habría sentido muy orgulloso de su hijo. Pero tampoco podía enfadarse, al fin y al cabo, Albus lo había hecho de buena voluntad.

\- Pero... ¿Le has pedido permiso a la abuela Molly? ¿Le has dicho que va a tener que cocinar para tres más, eh?

\- No... Pero papá, la abuela Molly siempre cocina para tres más. Y para trescientos más.

Harry estaba a punto de sonreír porque, definitivamente, Albus no era tonto. Pero ése no era el punto. Porque se iba a desatar la tercera guerra mágica, y Harry sabía exactamente dónde y cuándo. El día veinticinco de diciembre, en la Madriguera.

\- Bueno, Albus... Entiendo tus motivos, pero... ¿Te has parado a pensar si quieren ellos venir o no? O si tu abuela quiere invitarlos. O cualquiera más de la familia, vamos.

Eso pareció hacer pensar a Albus, que bajó la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mesa. Estuvo así unos instantes, dándole vueltas a las cosas, y finalmente volvió a mirar a Harry.

\- Estoy seguro de que Scorp quiere venir. Y no había tenido dudas de si el señor Malfoy iba a querer hacerlo hasta ahora. Yo pensaba que erais amigos.

Eso le dolió a Harry más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber dicho su hijo. Le dolió porque, en ese momento, Harry tampoco sabía si Malfoy iba a querer ir a la comida. Porque sí, Harry también creía que eran amigos. Pero ahora, por culpa de su estupidez, no sabía si lo seguían siendo. Y, por mucho que Malfoy estuviese desmontando una a una todas las ideas de Harry, era un buen amigo. Y Harry no quería perderlo.

Así que con un golpe de las palmas contra la mesa y una pequeña sonrisa, Harry se levantó de la silla, asustando un poco a su hijo por lo repentino del movimiento. Pero había tomado una decisión, e iba a llevarla a cabo. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que se le pasase la motivación.

\- De acuerdo, Al. Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿te parece? –Albus sólo asintió varias veces en respuesta, con rapidez–. Nos vamos a dividir el trabajo. Como has sido tú quien nos ha metido en este lío, te va a tocar ayudar. Vas a ir a hablar con tu abuela y le vas a decir que has invitado a Scorp y a sus padres a la comida de Navidad. ¿De acuerdo? Y vas a hacer que acepte.

Albus asintió una vez más, poniéndose serio de repente, como concentrándose para llevar a cabo su tarea.

\- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, papá?

\- Yo... Voy a ir ahora mismo a ver al señor y a la señora Malfoy, y los voy a convencer para que vengan.

\- ¿En serio?

Albus parecía emocionado ante la perspectiva de que Harry fuese a ayudarlo en su causa de conseguir que los Malfoy comiesen con ellos, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo eso no habría sido un retorcido plan ideado por dos Slytherins que no querían separarse ni siquiera en vacaciones.

Si lo era, lo cierto es que iba a salir bien, porque Harry no pensaba salir de Malfoy Manor sin un sí por parte de Malfoy y de Astoria. Aunque tuviese que rogar por él.

\- En serio. Para la cena tiene que estar todo arreglado, Al, a ver cómo te lo montas.

Con un chillido feliz, Al salió corriendo de la cocina, probablemente en dirección al salón para irse por Flu a La Madriguera a hablar con Molly. Y Harry, sin poder evitar la sonrisa, suspiró. Era sencillo decir que todo tenía que estar arreglado para la hora de la cena, pero se preguntaba cómo de fácil se lo iba a poner Malfoy.

Bueno, Harry no sería un Gryffindor si no estuviese dispuesto a intentarlo. Y había sido muy poco Gryffindor últimamente, escondiéndose de Malfoy y negando las cosas en vez de afrontarlas, así que... Tenía que demostrar por qué el sombrero lo había puesto al final donde lo había puesto.

Con mucha determinación y sólo un poquito de miedo, Harry salió al jardín, hasta alejarse lo suficiente de las protecciones de la casa para poder Aparecerse. En dirección a Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Lo cierto es que la Mansión Malfoy nunca había impuesto tanto a Harry. Bueno, no desde que había acabado la guerra, pero ese tipo de recuerdos eran unos que prefería dejar enterrados, muchas gracias.

Pero la visión de esa casa enorme, con todo el trecho de jardín que le quedaba hasta la puerta y el no saber si iba a ser bien recibido... Estaba poniendo nervioso a Harry. Y más todavía si pensaba en lo que había ido a hacer.

Su pequeño nudo del estómago se estaba convirtiendo en uno bastante más grande.

Así que Harry inspiró profundamente, se llenó los pulmones con una mezcla de aire y valentía y atravesó las puertas que daban acceso a la propiedad. Las mismas puertas que llevaban cinco minutos abiertas para él, esperando a que se decidiese a entrar. Malfoy iba a pensar que era idiota.

Bueno, a decir verdad, para eso ya no había remedio. Era muy probable que Malfoy ya pensase que Harry era un idiota, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en la estación. Al menos, él lo pensaba. Así que el hecho de que se hubiese quedado paralizado a las puertas de su casa, mirando al infinito, sólo iba a aumentar un poco el grado de idiotez que ya ostentaba Harry.

Pues nada, pensó. Iba a demostrarle lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser un Gryffindor en estado puro.

A paso lento, pero seguro, Harry alcanzó la puerta de entrada de la casa. Y el hecho de que nadie hubiese salido a buscarlo, o de que no hubiese nadie en la puerta esperando por él no le agradó demasiado. No empezaba con muy buen pie. Pero qué se le iba a hacer, era algo que se esperaba.

Así que, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Harry llamó al timbre y esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

Cuando estaba ya empezando a pensar que nadie lo había oído –y mira que en esa casa tenían un arsenal de elfos domésticos, todos con esas orejas maravillosas y esa buena audición tan característica de los de su especie– y que iba a tener que llamar de nuevo, oyó pasos y voces procedentes del interior. Más nervioso de lo que le hubiese gustado, se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un intento desesperado de peinarse un poco y estar algo más decente. Ni qué decir tiene que no lo consiguió. Y entonces, se abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Astoria?

Era Astoria, sin lugar a dudas. Nada de pelo rubio, ni de facciones afiladas. Ni de complexión de hombre, qué bobada. Era Astoria, y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento, con una mezcla de lástima, confusión y turbación lo dejó completamente paralizado en el sitio.

Una cosa es que se esperase una reacción parecida, pero otra era vivirlo en primera persona.

Y de Astoria, ni más ni menos.

\- Harry, querido... Buenas tardes.

\- Astoria... Espero no molestar.

Astoria se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo observaba, y Harry sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cuál iba a ser la mejor manera de decirle que sí que estaba molestando? Chananán, hagan sus apuestas.

Menos mal que Harry no apostó nada, porque nunca se hubiese imaginado la respuesta de Astoria. La mujer, tras unos segundos más de cavilación, abrió la puerta del todo y se apartó, dejándole paso a Harry.

\- De hecho, no. Creo que no molestas.

Y Harry –más por inercia que por propia voluntad– entró en la casa, sin dejar de mirar a Astoria ni un solo segundo, por si cambiaba de opinión y decidía echarlo de una patada. O de un portazo en la cara, que todavía era posible.

\- He venido a...

\- Draco está en su despacho. –Astoria lo interrumpió justo cuando tenía pensado decir que iba a disculparse. Como si supiese perfectamente a lo que venía Harry, cosa que no le extrañaría, sinceramente–. Pero igual debería... Ven, acompáñame, Harry.

Y sin esperar a nada más, Astoria se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Un poco torpemente, Harry cerró la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y salió tras ella.

Astoria lo guio –sin lugar a dudas– hasta el despacho de Malfoy, directamente y por el camino más corto. No sabía si la mujer quería que arreglase las cosas con su marido, o simplemente echarlo a los leones lo más pronto posible y deshacerse de él. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida, pero en ese momento, justo delante de la puerta del despacho de Malfoy, a Harry se le olvidó lo que estaba pensando.

Nunca había visto esa puerta cerrada. No desde fuera, al menos. Tal vez, porque siempre había ido a esa sala acompañado por Malfoy, que era quien ostentaba el derecho a abrir y cerrar la puerta, como dueño y señor del despacho que era.

Harry estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, pero qué le iba a hacer. Estaba extremadamente nervioso. Tanto que casi salta en el sitio cuando Astoria –después de mirarlo de reojo para comprobar que seguía vivo– llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, en un par de golpes suaves.

\- No estoy.

La respuesta de Malfoy casi logra sacarle una sonrisa a Harry, y estaba seguro de que sí que lo había conseguido con Astoria. Malfoy sonaba, a pesar de escucharse amortiguado a través de la puerta, como un niño pequeño totalmente enfurruñado.

\- Draco... Soy yo.

\- Sé lo que estás intentando, Astoria. Y no voy a picar.

Bueno, ahí estaba. Malfoy sabía que Harry estaba ahí –y Harry no se esperaba otra cosa, la verdad–, y no quería dejarlo pasar. Había contado con eso desde que había decidido ir a Malfoy Manor, pero no por eso dolía menos.

Pero Astoria –_bendita Astoria–_ no se rindió tan fácilmente. Frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y observó fijamente la puerta. Como si estuviese matando con la mirada a su marido a través de ella.

\- Draco, abre la puerta.

\- No.

\- ¡Merlín! –El suspiro de exasperación que dejó escapar Astoria sobresaltó a Harry. Siempre la había visto comportarse como la dama de clase alta que era, y ni siquiera se había planteado cómo sería en plena disputa doméstica. Pero ahí estaba, en carne y hueso y en primera persona, disfrutando del espectáculo–. A veces eres peor que un niño pequeño, ¿lo sabías?

No se oyó respuesta alguna a través de la puerta, y Harry no puedo evitar imaginarse la cara que Malfoy enfurruñado debía de haber puesto ante ese comentario. Y tuvo que recordarse que no era un buen momento para reírse. Y ah, que era su culpa que Malfoy estuviese en ese estado, sip.

\- Muy bien, como quieras. Pero me parece que te has olvidado de algún pequeño detalle. Como que desde que me casé contigo, soy una Malfoy también.

Astoria se sacó la varita de la manga –literalmente– y apuntó con ella a la cerradura de la puerta que, con un ruido metálico, se abrió inmediatamente. A Harry sólo le dio tiempo a pensar que debía de ser algún tipo de hechizo familiar para cerrar puertas –o algo así– antes de que Astoria lo cogiese del brazo, abriese la puerta del todo y lo empujase dentro del despacho, sin ningún tipo de consideración ni miramiento. Luego cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo, demostrando que estaba todavía más molesta de lo que aparentaba.

\- Y ahora, habláis y arregláis las cosas. ¡Harry ha venido a verte, Draco! Demuestra que no eres tan idiota como estás pareciendo ahora mismo.

Bueno, se notaba que Astoria era su mujer y que había convivido con él durante los suficientes años como para haberle perdido el miedo a insultarlo, porque dudaba que hubiese otra persona en el mundo que se atreviese a decirle a Draco Malfoy lo que acababa de decir ella.

\- ¡Astoria!

\- El primero que salga por esta puerta sin arreglarlo, se va a llevar un hechizo. Y creedme que tengo repertorio suficiente como para que estéis asustados.

Harry tragó saliva. Él no quería ningún hechizo de regalo, muchas gracias. Él sólo quería arreglarlo e irse a su casa echando leches. Así que despacio y un poco asustado, se giró hacia el escritorio, donde suponía que estaba Malfoy. Y sí, ahí estaba, pero no como se había imaginado.

Malfoy lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido, recostado sobre la silla y con las piernas cruzadas apoyadas sobre la superficie de la mesa, con un vaso en la mano, ya más vacío que lleno. Una posición muy poco afortunada, si le preguntaban a Harry, porque estaba haciendo que se imaginase cosas que no, _no_ iba a pensar.

Tras unos segundos mirándose mutuamente, sin decir una palabra, se escuchó un sonido al otro lado de la puerta. Así como un golpe, y no muy bienintencionado.

\- ¡No os oigo arreglar nada!

Malfoy sonrió. El muy maldito sonrió, y Harry estaba empezando a asustarse porque se había metido en una casa de locos y seguro que ahora Malfoy lo mataba, lo descuartizaba y lo echaba como cena a los pavos reales.

Pero eso nunca pasó. Malfoy bajó las piernas del escritorio, apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia uno de los armarios que había contra las paredes, donde Harry sabía que guardaba las bebidas. Con parsimonia, abrió la puerta, cogió un vaso y una botella de whisky de fuego y llenó un tercio de él con el líquido. Harry estaba casi seguro de que Malfoy iba a abrir la puerta y darle la bebida a su mujer para que se calmase un poco –aun a costa de poder ser recibido con un hechizo poco agradable–, por eso se sorprendió cuando el hombre le tendió el vaso a él, cogiéndolo más por reflejo que por voluntad.

\- Tranquila, Astoria, no te sulfures. Mujer impaciente.

El resoplido que se escuchó a través de la puerta dejó bastante claro lo que opinaba Astoria al respecto, pero no dijo nada más.

Malfoy, por su parte, volvió a rodear la mesa hasta alcanzar de nuevo su silla y se dejó caer sobre ella, señalándole con un gesto de la mano a Harry la que estaba frente a él, invitándolo a sentarse. Como si fuesen a hacer negocios, o algo.

Harry lo hizo. Y bebió un buen trago de whisky de fuego, que le bajó abrasando por la garganta. Esperaba que así se deshiciese el nudo de su estómago, porque algo más fuerte que eso no iba a probar.

\- ¿Y bien?

Bueno, Harry podía asegurar que Malfoy parecía enfadado. O al menos molesto. En condiciones normales, ya habría sonreído y habría dicho varias veces su nombre. Más bien, lo habría llamado Potter. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a Malfoy con su apellido? Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre lo repetía mucho. Como si quisiese que Harry se diese cuenta de que sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando con él. O como para que viese que se estaba centrando por completo en su conversación. No sabía por qué, pero lo decía todo el rato... _Potter_, con esa voz que tenía, que a veces parecía que estaba medio ronroneando y todo, tan diferente de como lo había pronunciado en el colegio, y ugh... Mierda. Potter, no sigas por ahí.

Pero ni sonrisas, ni _Potter_ con voz sexy, ni nada. Malfoy lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada y oh, Harry conocía esa técnica para hacer hablar a la gente, porque él mismo la utilizaba. Y lo hacía porque sabía que funcionaba.

\- Pueees... –Y ahora por dónde narices empezaba. Había sido muy fácil llegar hasta aquí –no tanto, la verdad–, pero no se había planteado cómo podía comenzar la conversación con Malfoy. Sí señor, Harry era un buen Gryffindor. Sin pensar hasta el final–. Hola, Malfoy.

Así se hace, Harry. Empezar, se empieza por el principio, por el saludo.

Aunque a Malfoy no le debió de parecer tan acertado como a Harry, porque frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada de él, intentando verle el sentido a lo que acababa de decir.

Pero pensándolo fríamente, tenía sentido. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, dado que la mitad del problema era que Harry ni siquiera había saludado a Malfoy en la estación. Sí, es verdad que el problema no había sido el saludo en sí, sino el hecho de que Harry lo hubiese ignorado abiertamente. Y el enfado que había llevado encima en esos momentos también jugaba su parte de culpa. Pero como forma de empezar a arreglar las cosas, no estaba nada mal.

O eso es lo que pensó Harry, porque Malfoy no debió de seguir el mismo hilo de pensamiento.

\- Sí, hola. ¿Es lo único que quieres decir? ¿Te has arriesgado a que Astoria te arranque un brazo de un mordisco sólo para decirme hola?

\- ¡Te he oído!

La voz de Astoria a través de la puerta sobresaltó a Harry, que ya casi se había olvidado de que la mujer estaba ahí fuera, amenazando con su presencia. Y escuchando la conversación de cabo a rabo.

\- Sí, precisamente. He venido a saludarte, Malfoy.

Malfoy sólo lo miró. Lo miró, y lo siguió mirando durante tanto tiempo, que Harry ya no supo cuánto había sido. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y le dio un sorbito a la bebida, tratando de hacer la espera más corta. Hasta que Malfoy sonrió, y a Harry casi le da un pequeño infartito.

\- Potter, ¿sabías que eres un idiota?

\- Lo sé, ya sabes. Cosas de Gryffindor, somos impulsivos...

\- E irremediablemente estúpidos.

\- Sí, eso también. Forma parte de nuestro carácter.

Malfoy rio entre dientes y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, porque Malfoy había entendido –de alguna manera– que Harry se estaba disculpando.

\- También tenéis el tiempo de reacción de un bobotubérculo. Así como veinte horas de latencia.

\- Gracias a Merlín que no somos los dos Gryffindor.

Ups. No sabía a qué había venido eso, y había sonado demasiado a... intento de flirteo, sip. Él sólo había querido aprovechar, ya que estaban hablando de su maravilloso lado Gryffindor, para halagar el lado Slytherin de Malfoy, con su astucia y esas cosas tan _Slytherin_. Y le había salido una frase que prácticamente gritaba "hola, Malfoy, sé que soy un lento, pero tú no lo eres, así que... Guiño, guiño". Con los guiños como parte importante.

Sólo esperaba que Malfoy no lo entendiese de esa manera.

\- Sí, gracias a Merlín...

Malfoy lo estaba mirando extraño. Raro. Oh, mierda. Malfoy sospechaba. No podía haberse mantenido calladito, sin revelar nada acerca de su inoportuna atracción hacia Malfoy, no. Tenía que hacer comentarios ambiguos que diesen qué pensar y que consiguiesen que Malfoy se diese cuenta de sus sentim... ¡Atracción, había dicho! Pura y dura atracción, en el sentido más físico de la palabra.

\- ¿Estás bien, Potter? Pareces alterado.

\- Sí, sí. Fantástico. –Y de golpe, se tomó todo lo que le quedaba de whisky en el vaso. Y hubiese necesitado al menos un par de tragos más. O media botella–. Todo perfecto.

Malfoy lo seguía mirando extraño, aunque probablemente tuviese que ver con el comportamiento tan raro que estaba teniendo. Rápido, Harry, piensa algo, algo...

\- ¡Oh! ¿Os ha dicho algo Scorpius? Porque, al parecer, Albus lo ha invitado a la comida de Navidad en la Madriguera. –Buen cambio de tema, Harry. Luego se daría a sí mismo un par de palmaditas en la espalda, bien merecidas–. Bueno, a él y a Astoria y a ti, también.

\- ¿En serio? –Malfoy parecía extrañado, cosa que no lo sorprendía. Es decir, claro que Al y Scorp se llevaban bien, pero esto ya llegaba a un nuevo nivel de amistad–. Entiendo que no pidió permiso antes de hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Harry asintió. No podía dudar que Malfoy conocía a Albus, igual que él, a estas alturas, ya conocía a Scorpius perfectamente.

\- Bueno, en ese caso... Comprendo que quieras retirar la invitación, no es un problema...

\- ¿Qué? –Malfoy y su astucia Slytherin habían entendido todo al revés, definitivamente. Aunque igual era su suspicacia la que estaba hablando en ese momento–. No, Malfoy. Aparte de venir a saludarte, también tenía intención de confirmar vuestra asistencia.

Silencio.

Malfoy lo miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza en algún punto de la conversación, y Harry sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta. Más que nada, porque era verdad que había perdido la cabeza hacía bastante tiempo, más o menos cuando se hizo amigo del hombre que estaba ante él.

\- ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? ¿La comida de Navidad, en La Madriguera? ¿Rodeados de Weasleys?

A cada pregunta, Harry respondía con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza, ampliando poco a poco la sonrisa. Esto estaba valiendo la pena, aunque sólo fuese por ver la cara de estupefacción de Malfoy.

\- ¿Esto es alguna broma pesada, o...? No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio, Potter.

Harry se rio. De verdad, Malfoy negando lo evidente era la cosa más graciosa que había visto últimamente. Se preguntaba si también él había sido así de gracioso al negar que –evidentemente– le gustaba Malfoy.

Mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

\- No te estoy engañando, Malfoy. Scorpius, Astoria y tú estáis invitados a comer a...

\- ¿Y esto lo sabe la señora Weasley, o es una sorpresa? ¿O algún tipo de regalo de Navidad muy raro?

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora ya lo sabe, puesto que mandé a Albus a decírselo.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente, y Harry solamente sonrió. Vamos, no podía negarse, no podía...

\- Tu hijo hace oposiciones a Gryffindor. O eso, o es más Slytherin de lo que me gustaría admitir.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del despacho y una muy apresurada Astoria entró por ella, caminando hasta colocarse tras su marido, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros en una especie de abrazo. Todo eso, sin dejar de sonreír a Harry como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es un sí! No nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo, ¿verdad, Draco?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, sonriendo porque total, no tenía mucha más opción.

\- Es un sí, Potter.

Harry sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, notando cómo el nudo de su estómago se deshacía un poco.

Y decidió que Astoria le daba un pelín de miedo, la verdad.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Hola hola. Sé que he tardado más de la cuenta en aparecer, pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes ):. Estoy hasta arriba, en pleno periodo de exámenes, y encima los capítulos ahora son más largos y tengo menos tiempo y ugh. Espero que el capítulo más largo compense por la espera. _

_Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y a todos los que leéis, en general. Y gracias a mi beta, que un día me va a lanzar los capítulos a la cabeza como los siga alargando cada vez más. _

**_Mani:_**_ Si en realidad Draco es listo, y consigue sacar a Harry y tener una cita con él sin que se dé ni siquiera cuenta... Jajajaj. A ver si este capítulo también te gusta, que también es larguete :). Y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado ):. ¡Un saludo!_

**_Lalala:_**_ Harry no sabe ni lo que quiere, pero bien que le toquetea con el pie... tsh. os abandono, aunque ahora voy a actualizar menos a menudo, me da a mí... Pero a cambio, serán capítulos más largos :). _

**_Karen:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! :D. La historia iba a ser mucho más corta, en plan oneshot, más que nada porque soy nula para los longfic, o se me olvida actualizar, o lo abandono por completo... Pero dije "va, que yo puedo" y aquí estoy, orgullosa y todo :D. Así que me alegro mucho de que te guste :D._

_Y eso es todo. El próximo capítulo tardará un poquito, ya sabéis, pero está en el horno, así que no os preocupéis, que vendrá :). _

_Recordad que cuanto antes hagáis las cosas, antes tendréis tiempo libre :D. Y eso me incluye, así que me voy a charlar con mis apuntes ahora mismo para tener tiempo libre más tarde. _

MayaT


	19. 13 años, 25 de diciembre

**19\. **_13 años. 25 de diciembre._

Oh, Merlín. Harry estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Le temblaban las manos y todo. Sin embargo, Albus estaba feliz. Pletórico. Lleno de energía y vitalidad. Lily también estaba bastante contenta, ciertamente. Y no hacía más que peinarse y volverse a peinar, como si esperase a alguien. Y James... James estaba bastante indiferente, ni fu ni fa.

Era 25 de diciembre. Y los cuatro estaban a punto de irse a La Madriguera, a celebrar la comida de Navidad. Comida a la que Albus había invitado a la familia Malfoy.

Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, por qué. Harry no dejaba de preguntárselo. Cuanto más se acercaba el día, más se lo preguntaba. Y al levantarse esa mañana, se había tapado la cara con ambas manos y había dejado escapar un gemido. Había llegado el momento.

Es verdad que sabía que no toda la culpa había sido de Albus. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien había ido a Malfoy Manor a convencer a los Malfoy para que acudiesen. Que no es que Scorpius necesitase mucho convencimiento, no señor. Ni Astoria, para qué engañarse. Pero Malfoy sí. De hecho, habían hablado un par de veces desde entonces y Harry le había tenido que asegurar por activa y por pasiva que no estaba engañándolos y que estaban invitados de verdad. Gracias a Merlín, contaba con la ayuda de Astoria en esa tarea. Bendita Astoria, iba a tener que hacerle un muy buen regalo por estar siempre de su lado.

Aunque lo cierto es que, en ese momento, no lo ayudaba tenerla de su parte, porque hubiese preferido que Malfoy se echase para atrás y no apareciese por la comida.

Se ahorraría varios problemas, la verdad. Como, por ejemplo, que Hermione lo mirase como tratando de leerle el pensamiento. O que Ron pusiese cara de estar entre divertido y al borde del vómito –que era la que ponía cada vez que salía el tema Malfoy en la conversación–. Eso era precisamente lo que los dos habían hecho cuando, por azares del destino, Molly les había dicho que serían tres invitados más. Por supuesto, delante de Harry, para que Harry no pudiese huir y dejarle el marrón a otro. No había sido uno de sus mejores momentos, no. Se había quedado un poco en shock, con la boca abierta y cara de tonto, pensando en cómo justificar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy y su familia estuviesen invitados a comer en La Madriguera. Les había dicho la verdad –que Albus había sido el único culpable– pero tenía la sospecha de que ellos no se lo habían creído del todo.

Lo que daría Harry por un par de días más, ¡un par de horas!, para poder asimilar que de verdad Draco Malfoy iba a comer con su familia. Como si fuese parte de ella.

Ojalá lo fuese. No, espera, borra eso de la mente.

\- ¡Papá! –Un grito que provenía de escaleras abajo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento–. ¡Date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde!

Harry miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que la voz que gritaba –su hijo Albus, en realidad– tenía razón. Habían quedado con los Malfoy un rato antes de la hora de la comida, a las afueras de La Madriguera –para que no llegasen y se encontrasen con todo el tinglado ellos solos–, y lo cierto es que estaba a punto de ser la hora.

Oh, venga. ¿Ni siquiera unos minutos más? El tiempo no estaba a su favor, definitivamente.

Antes de que Albus volviese a gritar, y a ese grito se uniese Lily, Harry bajó por las escaleras para encontrarse a sus tres hijos bien arreglados y bastante impacientes. Les revolvió el pelo a modo de saludo –y para molestar, sobre todo a Lily, que llevaba horas peinándose y él lo sabía– y los empujó como pudo a los tres para hacerlos entrar en el salón, en dirección a la chimenea.

\- De acuerdo, como vamos con el tiempo un poco justo, id yendo por Flu a casa de los abuelos, que yo me apareceré directamente para buscar a los Malfoy.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? Si va a ser un momento. Aunque no los veáis llegar, los vais a ver luego. Vamos, vamos.

A pesar de que tanto Lily como Albus parecían a punto de continuar con las réplicas, parecieron pensárselo mejor y se callaron, siguiendo a su hermano mayor, quien ya había cogido los polvos Flu, ajeno a los dilemas de los otros dos. Cuando vio a James desaparecer por la chimenea tras decir "La Madriguera", dejó a sus dos hijos pequeños en el salón a punto de hacer lo mismo y caminó hacia el exterior de la casa, alejándose lo suficiente como para no estar dentro de las protecciones de la vivienda. Y se quedó parado, mirando al cielo gris de diciembre. Podía huir. Bueno, en realidad, huir era inviable. Pero podía fingir que le había ocurrido algo, y llegar más tarde. Un par de horas, qué iba a ser eso. Sólo necesitaba ese tiempo, nada más.

Y también alguien que le recordase que él era Gryffindor, al parecer.

Cerró los ojos, y se desapareció hacia las afueras de La Madriguera.

* * *

Cuando se Apareció, no había nadie todavía. Lo cual era bueno, porque una de dos: o no habían llegado –lo que significaba que Harry había llegado a tiempo, yuju– o no iban a aparecer. Cualquiera de las dos era una gran opción, sobre todo la segunda, y...

\- No, Harry. Eres un maldito Gryffindor, demuéstralo y acéptalo.

Justamente en el momento en el que estaba terminando de regañarse a sí mismo, se escuchó un pequeño "pop" en algún sitio cercano. Girando la cabeza intentando adivinar el origen del ruido, descubrió a Astoria, Scorpius y a Malfoy mirándolo, a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia.

Oh. Es verdad. Que era eso por lo que se encontraba ahí.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiesen escuchado su conversación consigo mismo. No porque pudiesen pensar que estaba un poco tocado de la cabeza –que también–, sino porque sabía que, de haberlo oído, Malfoy no descansaría hasta saber qué era lo que Harry tenía que aceptar. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener eso claro. Y ah, no. Antes loco y encerrado en San Mungo que admitírselo a Malfoy. Si todavía no había sido capaz de aceptarlo –y le era imposible decirlo en voz alta sin sentirse horrorizado–, como para contárselo al causante de todo.

\- Buenos días, Potter.

Yyyy Malfoy lo estaba mirando raro, como si estuviese un poco chalado. Bien. Definitivamente, se había distraído demasiado pensando. Aunque, dentro de lo malo, Astoria no lo miraba de ninguna manera extraña, sólo sonreía. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de por qué sonreía esa mujer, y eso le daba más miedo todavía que cuando conocía el motivo.

\- Buenos días. Scorpius, Malfoy. –Con un movimiento de cabeza, dio por saludados a Malfoy padre e hijo, y se acercó a Astoria, quien estaba prácticamente abriendo los brazos para él, esperando un saludo en condiciones–. Astoria.

\- ¡Harry, querido! –La mujer, sin esperar a nada más, se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Harry, todo eso mientras lo apretaba en el abrazo más fuerte –y cariñoso– que alguien le había dado en meses. Después de eso, nunca más podría volver a dudar de que Astoria le tenía aprecio–. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Feliz Navidad. Cierto. Harry estaba tan entretenido él solo con sus propios pensamientos que incluso se le había olvidado qué era lo que traía a los Malfoy hasta ahí. Era Navidad.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad!

Entonces, como salido de la nada, apareció Albus corriendo y gritando cosas que Harry no entendía, pero que, conociendo a su hijo, posiblemente eran muy similares a "Scoooorp, mira lo que he encontrado". Scorpius, como movido por un resorte, echó a correr hacia Albus, a que le dijese lo que le tuviese que decir, y a contarse qué regalos de Navidad había recibido cada uno. Harry estaba bastante seguro de eso.

\- Será mejor que vayamos entrando nosotros también.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Desde luego, se notaba que Astoria estaba completamente emocionada. Por el contrario, Malfoy no parecía demasiado feliz con la perspectiva. A Harry no le extrañaba, al fin y al cabo, Malfoy no había sido nunca un gran fanático de la familia Weasley. Aun así, había seguido las indicaciones de Harry respecto a cómo acudir vestido a la comida, y eso que no había dejado de quejarse sobre "no me puedo creer que me esté dejando aconsejar por ti en cuestión de moda, Potter". Bromeando o no, se había quejado. Pero al final, ahí estaba. Con la ropa que Harry se hubiese puesto de tener el fondo de armario que Malfoy poseía –y de no ser porque comida Weasley navideña implicaba jersey de la señora Weasley–. Con un pequeño toque _Malfoy_, por supuesto –porque a Harry le gustaba un poco más de la cuenta el color rojo para el gusto del Slytherin–. Elegante –porque todo en Draco Malfoy era así–, pero familiar y hogareño.

Y al diablo, si no le quedaba bien ese maldito suéter muggle.

Oh, mierda. No acababa de pensar eso.

Cambia de tema rápido, Potter, _rápido_.

Qué guapa que estaba Astoria, ¿no?

Uf. Salvado. Más o menos, porque seguía pensando que ese suéter gris –que combinaba con el maldito color de sus ojos– le quedaba muy, pero que muy bien.

Subconsciente, vale _ya. _

Suerte que ya estaban llegando a la entrada de La Madriguera. No creía posible aguantar mucho más el estar mirando a Malfoy sin hincarle el diente.

_Oh-oh_. Por el amor a Merlín y a todo lo que es mágico, qué le estaba pasando. Alguien le tenía que haber envenenado la bebida, o algo así. Aunque no hubiese bebido nada, daba igual.

Por qué no había dejado a sus hijos encargarse de ir a buscar a los Malfoy, por qué. Él podría estar ahora felizmente sentado, manteniendo una charla amigable con su familia y amigos acerca de por qué la familia Malfoy estaba invitada a la comida... No, espera. Prefería ir a buscarlos, por mucha vergüenza que le diese.

\- Muy bien, hemos llegado. ¡Adelante! Como si estuvieseis en vuestra casa.

Harry abrió la puerta de La Madriguera y se apartó para dejar pasar a Astoria y a Malfoy, como el caballero educado que era. Y suspiró tranquilo, porque ahora, al menos, no tendría el monopolio de Malfoy y dejaría de sentirse tan nervioso. Y tan estúpido.

Espera, Malfoy, ¿y ese culo?

Menos mal que Malfoy y Astoria ya habían entrado, porque si no, con la cara de horror que había puesto Harry, se habrían preocupado un poquito. O más bien bastante, porque parecía que le acababa de dar una apoplejía.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡Señor y señora Malfoy! ¡Qué alegría que os hayáis decidido a uniros a nuestra comida familiar! Es todo un placer teneros aquí.

Y ahí estaba Molly, haciendo de anfitriona tan espectacularmente como sólo ella sabía. Y Harry estaba un poquitito –sólo un poquitito– preocupado por ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Es decir, la última vez que había visto a Malfoy en compañía de la familia Weasley, no había sido la mejor de las fiestas.

Pero bueno, siempre estaba Astoria para arreglar las cosas, al parecer.

\- ¡Señora Weasley! Estamos encantados de estar aquí, ¿verdad que sí, Draco? –Draco asintió con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba con un golpe de varita el hechizo calentador que llevaba –porque los abrigos están sobrevalorados, siendo mago–, y Harry tuvo que sonreír a su vez por lo ridículo de la escena. Astoria y Malfoy, cara a cara con Molly, estando encantados por ir a comer con un puñado de Weasleys. Oh, Harry iba a reírse bastante tiempo a costa de eso–. Me han hablado tan bien de sus dotes culinarias... ¡Estoy deseando probarlo todo! Pero, ay, llámeme Astoria, por favor.

Yyyy remata y gol. Buena jugada, Astoria. Alabar la comida de Molly era el camino más rápido y seguro al corazón de la matriarca Weasley. Ésta, demostrando lo evidente, sólo soltó una carcajada y abrió los brazos, metiendo a Astoria entre ellos, sin dejarla escapar –aunque la mujer parecía tan encantada que Harry dudaba que alguna vez quisiese irse de ahí–.

\- Entonces espero que me llames Molly. –Y sí, era definitivo. Astoria había conquistado a la señora Weasley. Soltando finalmente a Astoria, Molly se giró hacia Draco, un poco más cohibida –y sin atreverse a darle el mismo tipo de abrazo machacahuesos que a su mujer–, pero todavía con una sonrisa en la cara–. Señor Malfoy.

\- Draco para usted, señora Weasley. O Molly, mejor dicho. –Malfoy se corrigió al ver la expresión de regaño que acababa de poner la señora Weasley, y le guiñó un ojo a la mujer. Y Harry se iba a caer de culo en el sitio porque oh-mi-buen-dios, eso no se lo había esperado para nada–. Como ya ha dicho Astoria, es un placer...

\- Oh, basta de formalidades. Todos estamos muy contentos por estar aquí hoy, ¿no es así? Pero ahora acompañadme dentro, con el resto de la familia. –La mujer, sin perder un ápice su sonrisa, agarró a Astoria y a Malfoy cada uno de una mano, y tiró de ellos como sólo una madre haría, en dirección al salón, girándose lo justo y necesario para mirar a Harry de reojo antes de seguir caminando–. Y no creas que te has librado de tu abrazo, Harry. No señor. ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo a por ti!

\- No esperaba lo contrario, Molly.

Y con una carcajada, Harry salió tras la señora Weasley, Astoria y Malfoy. Iba a ser una comida muy interesante, definitivamente.

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que Harry había imaginado. Bueno, más bien, de lo que se había temido.

Los Weasley habían conseguido agrandar el salón. Harry no sabía muy bien cómo, pero era algo que agradecía profundamente, dado que con tantos invitados, la otra opción era comer al aire libre. Y el aire que corría a finales de diciembre en esa parte de Inglaterra era un poco frío, por muchos hechizos calentadores que pusiesen. Probablemente Hermione tuviese algo que ver con la reciente expansión del lugar. Luego tendría que agradecérselo.

También habían expandido la mesa. Ese hechizo era más conocido para Harry, y lo controlaba un poco mejor, pero no por eso dejaba de estar agradecido por ello. Eran como trescientos o así, no había forma humana de sentarlos a todos en la misma mesa. Pero mágica sí.

Cuando Molly entró en el salón acompañada por los Malfoy –padre y madre, dado que el hijo había desaparecido junto con Albus y no se sabía nada más de él hasta el momento– y seguida por Harry, todos los que estaban en el salón –toda la familia Weasley y algún acoplado más, como Ted Lupin– se quedaron en silencio. Y eso era mucho decir, porque había alrededor de treinta personas en la sala, de los cuales la mitad eran niños. Y ya se sabe que los niños son escandalosos por naturaleza. Hasta Lily –que tenía pinta de haber estado gritando hasta hacía tan sólo unos instantes– se había quedado callada. Claro, que la expresión con la que estaba mirando en dirección a los Malfoy decía más de lo que la niña hubiese admitido.

Se había hecho el silencio absoluto y Harry, desde su posición, podía ver perfectamente a todos los presentes mirando directamente hacia la pareja Malfoy. Harry pudo notar a Astoria removiéndose en el sitio un poco incómoda al tener toda la atención sobre ellos, pero la mujer, haciendo de tripas corazón, alzó una mano y saludó de esa manera. Antes de que a Astoria le diese tiempo a bajar la mano, se escuchó un carraspeo –carraspeo que Harry sabía que había sido de Molly, porque estaba justamente tras ella y la había oído perfectamente, con desaprobación y todo– y, de repente, todos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se acercaron a saludar en tropel, como si fuesen viejos amigos que hacía años que no se veían.

Harry se quedó un poco a cuadros, la verdad, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Molly había amenazado previamente de muerte al que se atreviese a estropear su comida de Navidad. Desde luego, no le extrañaría. Y, si hubiese estado en el lugar del resto de la familia Weasley, estaría preocupado. Y tratando de hacer que todo saliese lo mejor posible, también.

Después de esa entrada triunfal y por la puerta grande, Harry esperaba que las cosas fuesen al menos un poco más fluidas.

Molly, junto con Angelina, Ginny y Fleur, se fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida. Por su parte, Astoria y Malfoy se acercaron al grupo de personas que esperaban en el interior del salón a que la comida estuviese lista del todo y comenzaron a hablar con ellos.

Ésa fue la primera señal de alarma para Harry. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora que no estaba Molly pendiente, los Weasley ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra a Astoria y a Malfoy? Era culpa de Harry que estuviesen allí, al fin y al cabo, los había invitado él. Tenía que ser él el que los cuidase. Más o menos.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry caminó hasta colocarse a unos pasos de Malfoy, escuchando –a grandes rasgos– la conversación que estaba manteniendo en ese momento con Bill y Arthur, dejando que fuese él quien se integrase, pero atento por si en algún momento era necesaria su intervención. Pero la verdad es que no parecía que necesitase mucha ayuda. De hecho, Arthur y Bill parecían bastante contentos hablando con él, y Malfoy no tenía pinta de estar incómodo en esa situación.

Harry pudo volver a respirar tranquilo. Bueno, parecía que de momento la situación estaba salvada.

La siguiente señal de alarma apareció cuando se agotó la conversación entre Bill y Arthur y Malfoy. Malfoy se giró con toda la intención de seguir socializando con diferentes miembros de la familia y justamente se encontró, cara a cara, con Ron.

Ron lo miró fijamente y Malfoy le devolvió la mirada. Harry no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo –probablemente porque se lo estaban susurrando–, pero podía jurar que Ron había dicho algo que sonaba exactamente igual que la palabra "hurón". Y Malfoy le había contestado con algo que incluía la palabra "comadreja", sin lugar a dudas. Durante unos segundos muy tensos, Harry estuvo seguro de que iba a ocurrir una desgracia, y justamente estaba a punto de acercarse a poner tierra entre los dos antes de que llegasen a las varitas y todo aquello se transformase en algo más que palabras, cuando vio a Ron sonreír.

Ron sonriendo a Malfoy. Ver para creer. No era la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto al pelirrojo, pero era una maldita sonrisa dirigida hacia Draco Malfoy, y eso era algo que Harry no había esperado nunca llegar a ver en su vida.

Y ya, en el momento en el que Malfoy le ofreció la mano a Ron, Harry casi se cae de culo en el suelo, así sin más.

Ron miró la mano de Malfoy, luego lo miró a la cara y, finalmente, se la estrechó.

\- Tregua.

Merlín. Una tregua entre Malfoy y Weasley. El mundo debía de estar a punto de explotar o algo parecido, porque eso no era normal.

Cualquiera diría que, a su edad, ambos habían madurado ya.

Con una sonrisa, Harry los observó mientras charlaban, más perdido en sus propios pensamientos que interesado por su conversación. ¿Hubiese sido eso posible en cualquier otra situación? ¿O Malfoy y Ron acababan de llegar a una tregua porque él era amigo de los dos?

De cualquiera de las maneras, se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

De repente, Harry notó que alguien se colocaba a su lado y con el susto, salió de golpe y porrazo de sus pensamientos acerca de la madurez mental de Ron y Malfoy, girando la cabeza para encontrarse con Hermione, quien miraba a ese par con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes? No hace falta que te preocupes tanto. Saldrá de ésta.

Harry sabía a lo que se refería Hermione, y sabía que tenía razón. Malfoy había cambiado desde el colegio, y ya no era ningún niñato malcriado y maleducado. Sabía que era más que capaz de socializar, siempre y cuando le diesen la oportunidad. Y, al parecer, los Weasley se la estaban dando.

Pero no podía evitar preocuparse todavía un poco. Sólo quería que todo fuese bien, que Malfoy y Astoria saliesen bien parados de esa comida y pudiesen llegar a hacerse amigos de los Weasley. Que se integrasen un poco en la familia.

Espera, ¿para qué quería incluir a Astoria y a Malfoy en su familia?

Oh, no.

\- No estoy preocupado.

Hermione no le respondió con palabras, pero lo hizo con la expresión que puso. Lo miró con una cara que decía por todas partes "no puedes engañarme, Harry James Potter", y después de dedicarle una sonrisa misteriosa –que Harry no quería saber qué significaba, muchísimas gracias–, se despidió de él con un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de salir por la puerta en dirección a la cocina, probablemente a ayudar con los toques finales de la comida.

La tercera señal de alarma ocurrió cuando Ginny, después de volver al salón, se había encontrado con Astoria. Harry estaba justamente pasando a su lado para dirigirse hacia la mesa y había escuchado la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

\- Oh, ¿así que tú eres la exmujer de Harry? ¡Es un verdadero placer!

Harry estaba seguro de que no se había imaginado el énfasis que Astoria había puesto en "ex", como si quisiese dejarle claro a Ginny que ya no tenía más posibilidades con él. Y también estaba bastante seguro de que para ella, el placer no era tan verdadero como acababa de decir. Si Astoria supiese aunque sólo fuese la mitad de las cosas que Harry le había contado a su marido a lo largo de los años acerca de cómo Ginny lo estaba abandonando –a él y a sus hijos, que era peor–, odiaría a esa mujer. No podía culparla.

Sólo esperaba que no hiciese nada en consecuencia, porque si atentaba contra la vida de alguno de sus miembros, no creía que la familia Weasley se lo fuese a perdonar.

Con un suspiro –y deseando que no ocurriese ninguna desgracia– caminó alrededor de la mesa, buscando el sitio que le habían asignado para sentarse. Habitualmente, las comidas en casa de los Weasley se caracterizaban por ser un poco sálvese quien pueda, sin ley ni orden. Cada uno se sentaba donde le apetecía, y fin. Pero, al parecer, habían decidido no seguir ese método esta vez. Habían colocado pequeñas etiquetas dobladas en diversas formas sobre cada plato, con el nombre de la persona que tenía que sentarse ahí. Era de entender, sobre todo si querían evitar problemas con ciertos invitados. O, más que problemas, marginación.

Oh, ahí estaba. Por curiosidad, miró las etiquetas de sus vecinos en la mesa. Y cómo no, a su derecha estaba Malfoy. No esperaba otra cosa. Quizás que hubiesen colocado a Astoria, pero la verdad es que estando Hermione y su obsesión de "te gusta Draco, Harry. Admítelo, te gusta" de por medio, no había otra posibilidad. Tenía que ser Malfoy.

A su izquierda, habían colocado a Charlie. Cosa que no estaba tan mal, porque sabía que si se agobiaba demasiado con Malfoy al lado –cosa bastante probable, porque no podía huir de esa mesa, no al menos hasta que acabase la comida–, siempre podía girarse hacia el otro lado. Una buena vía de escape, sí señor.

\- ¡A la mesa!

La potente voz de la señora Weasley lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y tuvo el tiempo justo para verla aparecer por la puerta del salón, levitando varios platos y una fuente enorme –con el pavo más grande que Harry había visto nunca, y mira que había visto pavos grandes en esa casa– directamente hasta la mesa.

De repente, surgió el caos. Tras la llamada de Molly, cada miembro de la familia se puso a buscar su sitio en la mesa. Los niños gritaban y reían, todos hablaban, arrastraban sillas y, al final, cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado en su silla, los niños –y no tan niños, si le preguntaban a Ted Lupin, por ejemplo– en un lado de la mesa y los mayores en el otro, volvió el silencio poco a poco.

Harry miró a Molly, que era la única que había quedado de pie. La mujer sonreía desde su sitio, pasando la mirada por cada uno de los presentes. Y Harry hizo lo mismo, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era gracioso ver a todos con un jersey diferente, pero todos y cada uno de ellos hecho a mano por la mismísima Molly. No le extrañaba que la mujer estuviese sonriendo con orgullo al ver los frutos de su trabajo.

\- Y ahora que ya estamos todos aquí… –La mujer sonrió inequívocamente en dirección a Malfoy y Astoria –quien estaba sentada a la derecha de su marido–, y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un par de paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo, que se acercaron levitando hasta el matrimonio Malfoy–. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Eso Harry sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Que los Weasley aceptasen a los Malfoy en su mesa? Bueno, era posible. Los Weasley nunca habían sido del tipo intolerante, y eran de esas personas que dan segundas oportunidades a todo el mundo. Pero… ¿que además les hiciesen regalos de Navidad? Eso ya era surrealista.

Por lo visto, Malfoy opinaba lo mismo. Sólo había que ver la cara que estaba poniendo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Es un jersey? ¡A juego con los vuestros! –Astoria había abierto el paquete rasgando el papel de regalo sin ningún cuidado, y había desdoblado el jersey que había dentro, enseñándoselo al resto de los presentes. Con una risita, se puso en pie y de un solo movimiento fluido, se lo puso sobre el suéter que ya llevaba puesto–. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Molly! ¡Y a todos!

Harry estaba alucinando. Y Malfoy también, definitivamente. Estaba mirando a Astoria con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, mientras ella lucía orgullosa su nuevo jersey color verde Slytherin. Que por cierto, tenía una serpiente muy adorable en la parte delantera, como adorno.

Era un shock, pero no se podía decir que no le pegase a la mujer.

Con una sonrisa, Harry le dio un codazo a Malfoy. No con mucha fuerza, sólo con la suficiente como para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. El hombre se giró más confundido que otra cosa, y Harry solamente señaló el paquete que tenía entre las manos con un dedo.

\- ¿No piensas abrir el tuyo, Malfoy?

En el fondo, se estaba divirtiendo. Ver sufrir de esa manera a Malfoy era divertido. Además, Harry tenía curiosidad por ver el jersey que la señora Weasley había tejido para él. Y por verlo en su cuerpo, ya que estaba.

Espera, eso se le había escapado.

Harry vio a Malfoy tomar aire y soltarlo en un sonoro suspiro, probablemente sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Y, de repente, abrió el paquete de un sólo tirón y dejó ver un jersey de un color verde esmeralda, algo más oscuro que el de su mujer.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que ahí, justamente delante de sus ojos, tenía una nueva señal de alarma. Si Malfoy no se ponía el bendito jersey, habría problemas. Pero no podía imaginarse a Malfoy poniéndose un jersey hecho a mano por una Weasley.

Claro que tampoco se imaginó nunca verlo sentado junto a él en la comida de Navidad. Ni se imaginó que podría ser su amigo.

Ni tampoco se había imaginado nunca que podía acabar gustándole un poquito más de la cuenta.

Pero había pasado.

Con lentitud, Malfoy arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se incorporó hasta quedar de pie. Harry no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer. No sabía si iba a huir, si iba a sacar la varita y a hechizarlos a todos, o si iba a prenderle fuego al jersey ahí delante de todo el mundo. Así que, desde luego, no se esperó que Malfoy dejase el jersey de la discordia con todo el cuidado del mundo sobre la mesa.

Harry estaba observando expectante a Malfoy, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Y él, con una sonrisa, se llevó las manos al bajo del suéter gris al que Harry le había cogido tanto cariño –porque, en serio, no era normal que un suéter favoreciese tanto a nadie– y se lo quitó, levantándose un poco la camisa que llevaba debajo y despeinándose en el proceso.

Y ahí Harry se quedó pillado. Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al ver la parte del abdomen de Malfoy que quedó descubierta y, en un intento de no quedarse mirando fijamente como un tonto, subió la mirada hacia su cara. Error. Porque bueno, Harry, a estas alturas de su atracción por Malfoy, ya tenía más que claro que le gustaba Malfoy despeinado. Le hacía pensar en cosas sucias, camas deshechas y noches sin dormir. No estaba orgulloso de ello y lo negaría si alguien se lo preguntase, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Ver a Malfoy despeinado le hacía desear haber sido él quien lo hubiese conseguido.

Y, sinceramente, no era un buen momento para desear ese tipo de cosas.

Con un carraspeo, Harry apartó la mirada de Malfoy mientras éste cogía el jersey verde y se lo ponía. Con un vistazo alrededor de la mesa, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban observando a Malfoy cumplir con el ritual familiar de llevar un jersey hecho a mano a la comida de Navidad, e incluso estaban animándolo. Hasta los niños. Algunos aplaudían y todo –Scorpius, principalmente, que parecía completamente encantado con la idea de ver a sus padres vestidos de Weasleys–. Todos menos Hermione, por supuesto, que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisita de "te lo dije". Sin querer admitir que su amiga tenía razón, Harry devolvió la vista a Malfoy, que sonreía a nadie en particular, mostrando su nueva adquisición: un jersey verde esmeralda, con una D –presumiblemente de Draco– en la parte delantera.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. De verdad que lo intentó, pero no pudo. Malfoy siempre acababa sorprendiéndolo.

Como en ese momento, que se había girado hacia él y lo estaba mirando con una expresión de niño con zapatos nuevos, estirando el jersey para que se viese perfectamente la D tejida en color gris plateado.

\- ¿Te gusta? –Harry no se podía imaginar por qué le estaba preguntando eso a él, pero, todavía sin borrar del todo la sonrisa, asintió–. ¿Crees que me queda bien?

Harry tragó saliva. Y lo hizo otra vez. ¿Había alguna contestación buena a esa pregunta? Un "sí" lo delataría demasiado, y un "no" probablemente desilusionaría a Malfoy.

\- Oh, ¿ahora no te importa dejarte aconsejar por mí?

Malfoy se rio, y Harry supo que había acertado con la contestación. Con un encogimiento de hombros, el hombre volvió a sentarse en la silla, mirándolo de reojo con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.

\- Bueno, Potter. A veces haces gala de buen gusto, y todo.

Ah, ahí tenía que darle la razón. Le gustaba él, después de todo.

\- Y espero que todos tengáis mucha hambre. ¡A comer!

La voz de Molly destacó por encima del tumulto y, con un movimiento de su varita, comenzó a trinchar el pavo, dando la comida por iniciada.

* * *

Harry no podía probar ni un bocado más. Había sido una comida exquisita, y a pesar de que la señora Weasley era siempre una magnífica cocinera, esta vez se había superado.

Primero había sido el pavo acompañado de patatas asadas y distintos tipos de verduras. Harry había distinguido las coles de Bruselas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que también había pimiento, cebolla, y si no se equivocaba, zanahoria. Y probablemente algunas más cuyo sabor Harry no reconocía, realmente. No era un experto en cuestiones culinarias, para ser sincero. Luego habían aparecido unas especie de tartaletas rellenas de algún tipo de carne que, ciertamente, estaban deliciosas. Todo ello acompañado por litros y litros de zumo de calabaza.

Y ahora que tocaba el postre, Harry sabía que si comía algo más, explotaría.

\- Potter, de verdad que tendrías que haberme dicho que la señora Weasley cocinaba tan bien. –La voz de Malfoy lo distrajo de sus pensamientos acerca de estómagos explotando y giró la cabeza hacia él, viéndolo en una posición muy similar a la que tenía él en ese momento, recostado sobre la silla y acariciándose la barriga–. No habría comido nada en los dos últimos días para dejar sitio y comerme todo lo que queda en la mesa.

Harry soltó una carcajada, y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho, porque reír le apretaba el estómago y lo hacía sentirse todavía más hinchado.

\- No me hubieses creído, Malfoy, y habrías comido igualmente. Y luego habrías venido y me habrías echado la bronca por no insistir más y obligarte a creerme.

Ése fue el turno de Malfoy de reírse, soltando un quejidito al final porque bueno, Harry sabía cómo se sentía estar tan lleno, ya que estaba en la misma situación.

\- Qué bien me conoces, Potter.

Harry sonrió en respuesta. Claro que lo conocía. Llevaba años hablando con el hombre, aprendiendo sus costumbres, y a esas alturas sabía tan bien como si se tratase de sí mismo las reacciones que podía tener Malfoy. O al menos, la inmensa mayoría de ellas.

Porque, por ejemplo, no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido la reacción que estaba teniendo en ese mismo instante al ver el postre.

\- ¿Eso es pudin de Navidad? –Malfoy se incorporó inmediatamente en la silla al ver a Molly traer un pudin gigantesco, como si hace un momento no se hubiese estado quejando de que estaba demasiado lleno como para comer nada más.

\- Oh, no.

Ésa era la voz de Astoria, pero a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo, se podía notar que estaba escondiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es casero?

La señora Weasley esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió en respuesta, con esa cara de orgullo maternal que sólo ella sabía poner.

\- Por supuesto que es casero, querido.

Como si hubiese alguna posibilidad de que no lo fuese.

\- Oh, me encanta.

Ver a Malfoy dando palmadas como si fuese un niño pequeño esperando por el postre –literalmente–, estaba empezando a ser más de lo que Harry podía soportar. Es decir, podía lidiar con un Malfoy elegante. Total, siempre era así. Podía pasar por uno inteligente, o por uno gracioso. Pero no podía con uno adorable. En serio, ¿era eso necesario?

Molly, por toda respuesta, partió un pedazo de ese pudin tan enorme –que supuestamente tenía que dar para todos, pero por la cara que estaba poniendo Malfoy, Harry dudaba que quedase para alguien más si lo dejaban a su alcance– y lo sirvió en el plato de Malfoy.

Y él, sin perder ni un solo segundo, cogió la cucharilla de postre y la clavó en el dulce, llevándosela a la boca con un trozo de éste.

\- Hmmmm. Esto está delicioso, Molly.

Harry tenía que aprender a hacer pudin de Navidad. Le tenía que pedir la receta a Molly, o si hacía falta, la buscaba por internet. Pero necesitaba aprender a hacer ese pudin, porque la cara que estaba poniendo Malfoy al saborearlo era una expresión que Harry _necesitaba _ver más a menudo. Y con más a menudo, quería decir siempre. Cara de placer, de estar disfrutando totalmente.

Y oh, Merlín. La mente de Harry empezó a irse por otros derroteros muy poco apropiados para una comida familiar y más relacionados con todo lo que se podía hacer en una habitación. En concreto, sobre una cama. ¿Pondría Malfoy la misma expresión...?

Uf. Harry carraspeó tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de pensar. Que hubiese aceptado que se sentía atraído por Malfoy no quería decir que se sintiese cómodo teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos. Y menos delante de su familia y con el susodicho al lado.

El carraspeo atrajo la atención de la señora Weasley, que todavía estaba danzando por ahí con el pudin en la mano, repartiendo trozos a los que parecía que todavía no habían comido lo suficiente como para quedar en coma. En un momento, se colocó al lado de Harry, mirándolo con una sonrisa bonachona.

\- Harry, cielo. Quieres un poco, ¿verdad?

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que no. Principalmente, porque estaba tan lleno que no creía tener más hueco en el estómago. Pero la cara de ilusión de Molly –y la necesidad de saber cómo sabía el pudin para haber hecho a Malfoy poner esa expresión– pudo con su sentido común.

\- De acuerdo, pero sólo un troci...

Por supuesto, Molly no le hizo caso, y el trocito que le puso podría haber alimentado a una manada de ñus hambrientos en plena época de sequía. O eso es lo que Harry pensó viendo el pedazo enorme que le acababa de poner. Enorme para cualquiera que se hubiese zampado todo lo que había comido él antes, claro.

Pero tenía que probarlo, así que, ni corto ni perezoso, partió un trozo con la cuchara y se lo metió en la boca, saboreándolo.

No iba a negar que estaba rico. Estaba muy rico. Claro que siendo de Molly Weasley, no había esperado otra cosa. Y menos después del banquete que había organizado. Pero...

De reojo, Harry miró a Malfoy. Ya había acabado el pudin de su plato –algo elogiable, después de lo que había comido y lo grande que era su trozo– y ahora lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa, lamiéndose los labios. Como si quisiese más.

Por probar, Harry cogió otro poco del postre con la cuchara, y se lo llevó lentamente a la boca. Como había supuesto, la mirada de Malfoy siguió el recorrido del pudin desde el plato hasta que desapareció dentro de su boca, se quedó un par de segundos en sus labios y luego siguió ascendiendo hasta sus ojos. Con una nueva sonrisa.

Harry tragó saliva, y junto con ella, el pedazo de pudin. No podía seguir así, o tendría que levantarse de la mesa y huir, e intentar que nadie se percatase de la situación en la que se encontraba por el camino. Así que, soltando el aire por la nariz en un suspiro satisfecho, dejó la cucharilla sobre el plato, con el pudin prácticamente sin tocar.

\- Qué desperdicio, Potter. ¿No piensas comer más?

Harry miró a Malfoy, y Malfoy miró a Harry. Harry tenía una ligera sospecha de las intenciones de Malfoy, y éste probablemente lo sabía.

\- No puedo dar ni un bocado más. –Harry se deslizó por la silla hasta quedar nuevamente recostado sobre el respaldo, demasiado lleno como para mantenerse sentado como una persona normal y, con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja levantada, miró a Malfoy–. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que puedes acabarlo tú?

Malfoy se relamió, y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que lo había hecho de forma inconsciente. Con el ceño fruncido –y una expresión que a Harry le hacía pensar que estaba calculando sus opciones de comerse su trozo sin explotar en el intento–, Malfoy miró el pudin fijamente. Y, finalmente, levantó la mirada hasta la cara de Harry, aceptando el reto.

\- Como parece ser que tú no eres capaz... Tendré que demostrarte cómo se hace.

Antes de que Harry pudiese siquiera quejarse –aunque sinceramente, no pensaba hacerlo–, Malfoy ya había cambiado el plato con el pudin por el suyo vacío. Y Harry no pudo evitar observarlo mientras se lo llevaba a la boca y lo saboreaba. Disfrutándolo. Y de veras que poner ese tipo de expresiones en público debería estar prohibido. Al menos, que las pusiese Draco Malfoy. Porque Harry no podía evitarlo y se quedaba mirando la cuchara que estaba utilizando, cómo lamía los restos de pudin de ella hasta dejarla limpia y uf, ya. No era ni el momento ni el lugar de pensar en Malfoy y en sus habilidades con la lengua.

Al parecer, el hecho de que Harry no apartase la mirada de Malfoy mientras comía terminó por atraer la atención de éste, que se paró con la cuchara a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, y se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante varios segundos. Hasta que pareció encontrarle sentido a algo.

\- ¡Oh! –En vez de continuar con el recorrido plato-boca de Malfoy, la cuchara de éste apareció de repente delante de la cara de Harry, justamente a la altura de su boca. Obviamente, llevada por Malfoy, quien lo miraba directamente, con una media sonrisa–. ¿Quieres un poco de _tu_ pudin?

Harry nunca sabría si fue por el tono con el que Malfoy dijo la palabra tu, por el reto implícito que había en el aire o por el hecho de que Malfoy estaba ofreciéndole un trozo del postre que estaba prácticamente poniéndolo cachondo –cosa en la que Harry no quería pensar, y mucho menos comprobar, gracias–, pero se olvidó por completo del momento, del lugar –y sobre todo de la compañía–, y acercó la cara lo suficiente a la cuchara para comerse el trozo de pudin en cuestión. Y cuando lo tragó y sonrió triunfante en dirección a Malfoy, se dio cuenta de su error.

Malfoy lo miraba con una sonrisa brillante, como si Harry acabase de superar algún tipo de prueba –o como si él sí que se hubiese dado cuenta del berenjenal en el que se acababa de meter–. Pero ése no era el problema. El problema era cómo lo estaba mirando el resto de la gente.

La mayoría de los presentes estaban observándolos con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Cosa que, ahora que lo pensaba, no le extrañaba. Luego estaba la otra parte –principalmente Hermione y probablemente Astoria, pero no iba a girarse a comprobarlo–, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y, entre medias, la cara de shock-resignación y un toque de voy-a-potar de Ron.

Y, por supuesto, el silencio incómodo también era una pequeña parte del problema. Hasta la zona de los niños se había quedado silenciosa, aunque probablemente era más por la cara que estaban poniendo los adultos que porque se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero, cómo no, Astoria siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a Harry en ese tipo de situaciones. Y Harry le iba a dar un beso muy gordo al acabar la comida.

\- ¿Puedo probar yo también, Draco? ¡Es que tiene una pinta deliciosa, pero no puedo con un trozo entero!

Y Malfoy, que no era tonto, cogió otro pedazo de pudin y lo acercó a la boca de Astoria de la misma manera que había hecho con Harry, consiguiendo desviar la atención del incidente de Malfoy-dando-de-comer-a-Harry.

Salvo la atención de Hermione, que siguió fija en Harry. Éste estaba seguro de que Hermione tenía una capacidad de concentración mucho superior a la media, pero también estaba seguro de que no era necesario que la mantuviese siempre sobre él, y mucho menos cuando Malfoy estaba delante para avergonzarlo. Así que, a pesar de que de reojo podía ver la sonrisa que la mujer le estaba poniendo, se dedicó a ignorarla de la forma más descarada posible, hasta que Hermione se cansó de levantarle las cejas a la nada y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes del momento de tensión del pudin –que era controlar que Ron no se comiese todo lo que quedaba sobre la mesa–.

No debería haberlo hecho. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar Harry. No debería haberse dejado llevar por el momento, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que era Malfoy de quien estaban hablando. Malfoy siempre conseguía que Harry se metiese en líos. Lo había hecho desde el momento en el que se conocieron, y seguía haciéndolo ahora, años después. No en el mismo tipo de líos, pero era innegable. Los mayores problemas de Harry en ese preciso momento eran Malfoy y su _Malfoydad. _Aunque tenía que admitir que quizás estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, así que tampoco se podía quitar mérito a sí mismo en eso de crearse problemas innecesarios. Pero, en serio, Malfoy. Si no fuese por él, nada de eso estaría pasando. Harry sería el perfecto marido feliz, padre de tres alegres muchachos, con el único problema de pensar qué regalarle a Ginny por su cumpleaños.

Bueno, no. Para qué mentirse. Ginny y él habrían acabado de la misma manera, eso no tenía nada que ver con Malfoy. Era simplemente cuestión de tiempo.

Pero el resto de sus problemas –resumidos en las palabras _atracción por Malfoy_– sí eran culpa de Malfoy y su reaparición en su vida. Harry podría ser un divorciado feliz con tres hijos y... A quién pretendía engañar.

A esas alturas, Malfoy ya formaba parte de su día a día. Él, y todos los problemas que generaba. Incluso las crisis de identidad sexual que llevaba provocándole desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que quizás le gustaba un poquito más de la cuenta, y no precisamente como amigo.

Ése fue el momento que Malfoy eligió para terminar el pudin y dejar la cuchara sobre el plato, llamando la atención de Harry con el sonido del cubierto. Malfoy parecía feliz tras haberse comido dos porciones del postre –y bastante grandes, la verdad–, y dejó escapar el aire por la nariz en un suspiro, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Una comida verdaderamente deliciosa, Molly. –Las palabras de Malfoy parecían sinceras, y la matriarca Weasley se hinchó de satisfacción. Probablemente, porque no todos los días tenía en su mesa a un orgulloso sangre pura criado en la más opulenta de las riquezas alabando su comida casera–. Ha sido un placer estar invitado a esta mesa.

\- ¡Totalmente! –Astoria colocó una mano sobre el brazo de su marido, asintiendo varias veces con una sonrisa, dándole la razón–. Y el detalle de los jerséis ha sido adorable. ¡Luciré el mío orgullosa todas las Navidades!

Molly se rio y Harry se preocupó de verdad, porque si Astoria y Malfoy seguían así, la señora Weasley iba a acabar explotando de tanto orgullo. Pero había que admitir que iban por buen camino. Ron estaba sonriendo –todavía con un poco de cara de asco, pero Harry se imaginaba que él no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente del incidente de Harry comiendo de la cuchara de Malfoy en sus propias narices–, Bill y Charlie estaban asintiendo, George parecía bastante satisfecho, y la sonrisa de Arthur no tenía nada que envidiarle a la que estaba poniendo su mujer. Y Ginny... Bueno, Ginny estaba mirando a Malfoy y a Astoria alternativamente, como si tuviesen dos cabezas, pero no parecía enfadada. En resumen, los Malfoy acababan de conquistar a los Weasley. Cosa increíble, por otra parte, pero había ocurrido. Un milagro de Navidad.

\- Pero no pensaréis iros ya, ¿verdad? –La voz de Molly sonó alarmada, y se levantó de un salto de la silla, sacándose la varita de la manga –literalmente– y agitándola, haciendo que todos los platos sucios y las sobras saliesen volando de la mesa hacia la cocina en fila india. Las dotes mágicas de esa mujer en ese aspecto eran ciertamente admirables–. Es Navidad.

Y, como si con eso lo hubiese dicho todo, volvió a sentarse, mirando a los Malfoy con una expresión que no les dejaba mucha más opción aparte de quedarse. Malfoy y Astoria se miraron entre sí, y Malfoy abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que destacó sobre el griterío cada vez mayor en la zona de los niños.

\- Abuela, abuela, abuela. Ya hemos acabado de comer, y nos hemos portado muy bien, ¿podemos irnos?

Molly rio en respuesta a la pregunta de Hugo, y apenas le dio tiempo a asentir y darles permiso a sus nietos para irse de la mesa antes de que todos volasen prácticamente de sus asientos y la zona de los pequeños se quedase vacía por completo. Y, por supuesto, Scorpius había huido con ellos. Lo que hacía inevitable que Astoria y Malfoy se quedasen un rato más. A menos, claro, que quisiesen dedicarse a buscar a su hijo por las inmensidades de esa casa –que podía ser pequeña, pero era enorme si querías encontrar algo en alguno de sus recovecos– y pasar el tiempo que hubiesen pasados sentados con el resto de la familia intentando separar a Scorpius de sus amigos.

Así que, con un suspiro –y una enorme sonrisa por parte de Molly al ver conseguido su objetivo–, Malfoy habló.

\- Nos quedaremos un poco más, pero tampoco queremos ser una molestia...

\- Oh, no sois una molestia, de ninguna manera.

\- Está bien ver caras diferentes en estas comidas, para variar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de anfitriones seríamos si no os invitásemos a tomar un té tras la comida?

Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que mirar a la gente con la boca abierta no era la forma más educada de hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Los Weasley habían aceptado que Draco Malfoy y familia se uniesen a su comida familiar de Navidad, les habían hecho regalos –jerséis de Molly, entre todas las cosas–, y ahora estaban animándolos a que se quedasen a tomar el té con ellos, como si no hubiesen pasado suficiente tiempo juntos.

Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, Malfoy acababa de aceptar con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Bueno, Harry tenía todo el derecho a estar sorprendido, después de eso.

\- Potter, ¿estás bien?

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, y giró la cara para mirarlo. Lo estaba observando con una sonrisa divertida, probablemente porque la cara de Harry era algo que podría usar como material de burla durante el resto de la eternidad.

\- Sí, claro... –Malfoy seguía mirándolo, todavía más divertido que antes, y Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que apartase la mirada de él y dejase de prestarle tanta atención. Así que, de un salto, se levantó de la silla, paseando la vista por todos los presentes, quienes lo miraron al instante por lo repentino del movimiento–. ¿Quién quiere té?

Con la excusa, Harry pudo escaquearse a la cocina y poner a calentar agua para el té antes de que Molly apareciese y lo echase de nuevo hacia el comedor para que no "desatendiese a sus adorables invitados", según sus palabras. Claro, que considerar adorable a Malfoy después de lo que Harry estaba pasando por su culpa... No era la mejor de las definiciones. Era más bien malvado y una tortura con patas. Sí, probablemente ésa fuese la mejor forma de definir a Draco Malfoy. Tortura con patas, para perseguirte allá donde fueses.

Muy a su pesar, Harry tuvo que volver al comedor –y cualquiera no lo haría, con las miradas que le estaba dirigiendo Molly–, pero se las arregló para ser él quien llevase las tazas y las cucharas, y así poder entretenerse colocándolas, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione –no sabía muy bien si era porque la mujer había decidido descubrir algo en su comportamiento, o porque temía por la integridad de las pobres piezas de vajilla que Harry estaba levitando y repartiendo de la forma más lenta posible–.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y eso incluye las distracciones proporcionadas por los objetos de cocina al ser colocados, así que, tras ser echado de la cocina una vez más por la señora Weasley, Harry tuvo que volver a sentarse en su sitio, al lado de Malfoy. Quien lo volvió a observar con la misma mirada divertida de antes, como si supiese que Harry había huido de él de la primera forma que se le había ocurrido.

Gracias a Merlín, Molly apareció con el té en el momento justo en el que Malfoy abrió la boca para –seguramente– meterse con Harry, y lo que fuese a salir de ella nunca conoció la luz del sol.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes qué me apetecería ahora? –Harry no pudo evitar decirlo una vez que ya estaba el té repartido, justo tras darle un sorbito al suyo, y antes de que pudiese retractarse de lo que había dicho, ya tenía la atención de Malfoy totalmente para él. De hecho, eso era cierto, dado que Malfoy había dejado incluso de remover su té para mirar a Harry. Un poco más nervioso de lo necesario, Harry continuó–. Uno de esos tés especiales de la casa. Hace años que no tomo ninguno.

\- Bueno, sabes que puedes venir a tomarlo cuando te apetezca. Dotsy estaría encantada de hacer té para dos, dado que Astoria no quiere ni oír hablar de él.

\- ¡Oh, no me lo puedo creer! ¿Así que al final has conseguido que a alguien le guste ese té? –La voz de Astoria interrumpió a Draco, y la mujer dejó escapar una risa suave, negando un par de veces con la cabeza a la vez que le echaba a Harry una mirada lejos de ser bienintencionada–. Por qué no me extraña.

\- ¿Té especial de la casa...? –Molly se interesó, probablemente porque, como buena cocinera que era, le gustaba aprender recetas nuevas. Aunque fuesen de tés extraños que sólo bebía Malfoy.

\- Sí, mira, es un té...

Eso llevó a una conversación acerca del bendito té y de lo malo que estaba –según Astoria– y lo sorprendente que era probar cada día uno diferente y saborearlo los días que la combinación había salido bien y estaba bueno, según Draco –lo que venía a decir que la mayor parte de los días estaba bastante malo, en otras palabras–.

Y también llevó a Malfoy invitando a los miembros de la familia Weasley a ir a probar el té a su casa para comprobarlo por sí mismos. Lo que era una invitación de un Malfoy a un Weasley a ir a Malfoy Manor.

Harry sabía que Lucius estaría ahora mismo revolviéndose en su tumba.

Llegó un momento en el que las tazas quedaron vacías y, durante unos instantes, el silencio se hizo en la sala. Eso fue hasta que Arthur, con un par de palmaditas sobre la mesa, dio la comida por finalizada. Con ayuda de su mujer –porque no había ninguna manera de que Molly no lo hubiese ayudado–, hizo volar todas las cosas de vuelta a la cocina, quedándose al final la mesa vacía. Y, con un par de palabras más, la mesa volvió a su tamaño habitual –es decir, para unas diez personas–. Todavía bastante grande.

\- ¿Nos ponemos cómodos...?

A pesar de que estaban ya sentados, entendieron perfectamente lo que el señor Weasley quería decir. Todos se levantaron a la vez, y Malfoy y Astoria, al ver a los demás hacerlo, lo hicieron también. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita, Arthur transformó las sillas en las que habían estado sentados en sillones de aspecto confortable, que se movieron hasta colocarse formando una especie de círculo en la zona del salón más cercana a la chimenea. De una forma muy familiar y hogareña.

Cuando Arthur se dirigió hacia los sillones recién aparecidos, el resto de los presentes lo siguió, encontrando cada uno un sitio para sentarse y descolocando la organización inicial. Lo que significó que Astoria había quedado sentada entre Charlie y Hermione –con quien inició una conversación muy animada casi inmediatamente, para el terror de Harry– y Malfoy, casualidad de las casualidades, había quedado de nuevo a su lado, esta vez a la izquierda, con Angelina a su izquierda.

Harry estaba empezando a tener mucho miedo –porque Astoria y Hermione juntas era una cosa que definitivamente no quería ver–, pero, cómo no, Malfoy se encargó de distraerlo. Siempre lo hacía.

Con una maravillosa sonrisa capaz de embaucar al más pintado, Malfoy se giró hacia él con su expresión más encantadora.

\- Y, Potter, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal la Navidad? El salvador del mundo mágico seguro que ha recibido muchos y buenos regalos.

Bueno, tras el intento de insulto –que Harry sabía que ni siquiera llegaba a eso y que Malfoy lo había dicho solamente por molestar–, se sintió más cómodo. Al menos, los insultos eran terreno conocido, y mucho más seguro que la sonrisa de Malfoy.

\- Qué va. Si hace años que no recibo un regalo en Navidad.

La cara de Malfoy fue todo un poema, una mezcla de asombro, de pena y de indignación, como si nadie pudiese caer tan bajo como para quedarse sin regalos de Navidad, y Harry tuvo que reírse.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Alguna cosa extremadamente cara que nosotros, meros mortales, no alcancemos a comprender su valor?

\- Oh, cállate, Potter. –La sonrisa estaba de vuelta en la cara de Malfoy, y tras darle a Harry un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro, puso cara de presumido –una expresión que se le daba especialmente bien, para qué engañarse– y asintió con orgullo–. Astoria y Scorpius se las han ingeniado para conseguirme una colección de los ingredientes para pociones más raros de todo el mundo. ¡Es increíble! Hay cosas que sólo había visto en fotografías, y ahora están en mis manos. Deberías verlo.

Harry sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Sabía que uno de los hobbies mejor guardados de Malfoy eran las pociones. No era un secreto, pero Malfoy casi nunca hablaba del tema, lo que lo convertía en un misterio para todo el mundo excepto para aquéllos que lo conociesen bien. Y, al parecer, Harry se encontraba entre ellos.

\- Me encantaría. Tiene que ser alucinante.

La sonrisa que le devolvió Malfoy fue suficiente para que Harry casi se atragantase con su propia saliva. No era una sonrisa como la que le había dedicado unos minutos antes, todo encanto. Era una sonrisa totalmente sincera, de las que, por mucho que Malfoy sonriese a Harry, le dedicaba en pocas ocasiones. Una sonrisa sentida y desde el fondo. Una a la que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta y de una manera muy similar, porque era la demostración de que, de alguna manera, Harry afectaba tanto a Malfoy como Malfoy lo afectaba a él.

El darse cuenta de eso hizo que a Harry se le retorciese el estómago un poco más de la cuenta. No estaba preparado para eso, y dudaba que en algún momento pudiese estarlo. Con una disculpa precipitada –y más absurda de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir–, Harry se levantó del sillón, caminando hacia una ventana por hacer algo, en un intento de distraerse mirando el paisaje. Ése fue su error. Ginny acababa de levantarse de su sillón y pasó a su lado, probablemente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo como saludo, con una sonrisa de regalo. Sonrisa que desapareció de repente al mirar hacia el techo por alguna razón. Razón que Harry no tardó en descubrir.

\- ¡Por fin! –Ése era George. Oh, Merlín, que George hablase nunca significaba nada bueno. Harry estaba empezando a sentirse muy asustado–. Alguien ha caído, ya era hora.

Harry se hacía una ligera idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir y no quería confirmarlo. Pero, muy a su pesar, tuvo que hacerlo. Dirigió la mirada hacia arriba y vio lo que se había temido. Un ramillo de muérdago balanceándose en el aire sobre sus cabezas. Mierda.

Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y Harry la miró a ella. No podía haber sido cualquier otra persona. Hasta Malfoy era una mejor opción, porque al menos Malfoy no era su ex mujer. Aunque fuese otra cosa que no quería definir en ese momento.

Que él le tenía cariño y aprecio a Ginny, por supuesto que sí. Tras muchos problemas –y bastantes años–, por fin habían logrado volver a la amistad que tenían antes de todo –más o menos–, y Ginny había vuelto a la vida de sus hijos. Pero eso no significaba que Harry quisiese besarla y recordar todas las cosas que prefería olvidar, y mucho menos delante de su familia. O delante de Malfoy.

Hablando de Malfoy, Harry lo miró de reojo. El hombre lo estaba observando con intensidad, fijamente, sin desviar un ápice su mirada. Y, por si quedaba alguna duda, con el ceño fruncido. Tuvo que dejar de mirarlo antes de que fuese demasiado evidente, pero podría haber jurado que estaba apretando los puños de una forma muy poco relajada.

El resto de los presentes también tenían expresiones que hablaban por sí mismas. Los miembros de la familia Weasley presentaban diferentes rangos de preocupación, desde la cara de Ron –que torcía el morro mientras los observaba– hasta la de Molly –que era la expresión de preocupación más cercana al horror que Harry había visto nunca–. Hermione –ahora también una Weasley, así que entraba dentro de la definición de miembros de esa familia– se estaba mordiendo el labio, y eso era algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Hasta Astoria parecía en sintonía con el resto y compartía la misma preocupación que los había inundado a todos de repente.

Aunque Harry suponía que no todos tenían los mismos motivos para preocuparse.

Podía entender que la mitad de la familia Weasley creyese que iba a surgir el conflicto entre Ginny y él en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo, no era un secreto para nadie que la intimidad –y el contacto físico en general– entre los dos había desaparecido años antes de separarse, y de eso había pasado ya un tiempo bastante largo. Desde entonces, se habían dado algunos abrazos, pero no mucho más. Y, desde luego, nada como un beso.

La razón de Hermione –y quizás de Ron– estaba seguro de que tenía más que ver con el hecho de tener que besar a alguien que no fuese Malfoy –y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su ex mujer– justamente delante del hombre en cuestión. Suponía que ella pensaría que eso le cerraría puertas con Malfoy. Si es que había alguna.

Por otra parte, no tenía ni idea de por qué se preocupaba Astoria. ¿Quizás porque era Ginny y, como la mayoría de los Weasley, creía que podía iniciarse un problema con un simple beso?

Y ya lo de Malfoy estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Porque Malfoy no parecía preocupado. Es decir, sí. Pero aparte de eso –y era lo que más parecía, sinceramente– tenía pinta de estar enfadado. Molesto. A punto de levantarse del sillón y... ¿Y qué?

Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny y se percató de que ella, al igual que él había hecho, estaba paseando la mirada por todos los presentes, valorando sus reacciones. Y, si no se equivocaba, se quedó más tiempo del necesario mirando justamente hacia Malfoy. Probablemente porque la reacción de Malfoy era la más inexplicable de todas.

Finalmente, Ginny lo miró de nuevo y, con una pequeña sonrisa, llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Harry, haciendo que éste se agachase poco a poco.

Harry entró en pánico. ¡Él no quería besar a Ginny! Ginny era la madre de sus hijos y era una buena amiga pero, sobre todo, era pasado. Besar a Ginny era parte de un pasado al que Harry no quería volver, porque no había sido feliz. Sí, adoraba a sus hijos –que habían sido el resultado de aquello– y siempre los querría por encima de todo, pero con el tiempo, había encontrado otra cosa que lo hacía feliz sin llegar a dejarlos a ellos de lado.

De reojo, miró a Malfoy, y se sorprendió al descubrir que éste lo seguía mirando. Ya no con cara de enfado, sino... Más bien... ¿Decepción? ¿Miedo? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

Y un segundo después –uno de los más largos de la vida de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió dos veces, y eso ya era decir mucho–, los labios de Ginny se posaron en un beso suave sobre su frente, soltando su cara un instante después, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

\- Feliz Navidad, Harry.

Harry no se había esperado eso. Ginny había cambiado, había madurado. Ginny lo estaba mirando de una forma que dejaba muy claro que no era la misma persona con la que Harry había discutido noches enteras, la que había desaparecido de su vida. Ginny le estaba pidiendo perdón y diciendo "lo entiendo, Harry" todo a la vez en forma de sonrisa. Así que Harry la rodeó con ambos brazos y la estrechó entre ellos, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Feliz Navidad, Gin.

Cuando se separaron, todos –que habían estado observándolos atentamente por si tenían que intervenir– disimularon de la mejor manera que pudieron. Ginny continuó su escapada a la cocina como había querido hacer antes de encontrarse con el muérdago en su camino, y Harry volvió a su asiento, dejándose caer sobre él, más cansado de lo que había estado apenas unos minutos antes.

Por supuesto, Malfoy era la excepción a todas las reglas, y si los demás estaban disimulando y hablando de cualquier cosa –el tiempo era el tema preferido, lo cual sólo hacía la situación más sospechosa de ser poco espontánea–, Malfoy simplemente lo miró. No una mirada normal, sino esa mirada que usaba Malfoy que parecía que estaba viendo más allá de ti, o que te estaba leyendo la mente.

Eso hizo que Harry se pusiese nervioso. No le gustaba nada ser el receptor de esas miradas, y mucho menos por parte de Malfoy, al que le tenía que esconder más cosas que a nadie.

\- ¿Todo bien?

Harry tenía que preguntar, porque si Malfoy no dejaba de mirarlo así, tendría que levantarse e irse para poder darse un respiro. Malfoy suspiro, negó con la cabeza y encogió los hombros a la vez, en un gesto muy poco orientativo.

\- No lo sé.

Eso era extraño. ¿El seguro de sí mismo Draco Malfoy, no sabiendo siquiera si se encontraba bien? Pero Harry tampoco estaba muy en situación de ahondar más en el tema, así que, con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo dejó estar.

No pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que Astoria y Malfoy se despidiesen. Era ya media tarde, y en una de esas ocasiones en las que los niños pasaban corriendo por el salón, consiguieron atrapar a Scorpius y convencerlo para volver a casa. Harry sospechaba que la reciente escena del muérdago tenía algo que ver con su marcha, dado que desde ese momento, Malfoy había estado mucho más pensativo y menos participativo en la conversación. Había visto a Astoria hablar con Charlie de forma bastante entusiasta y susurrar varias cosas a Hermione –y Harry sentía escalofríos cada vez que lo recordaba–, pero finalmente, tras una mirada a su marido y una conversación sin palabras, ambos habían decidido dar la visita por concluida. Entonces –y tras la muy afortunada aparición de Scorpius por el salón– se habían despedido de todos con una sonrisa en los labios y un montón de palabras amables. Tras dedicarle al menos cinco minutos a alabar las dotes culinarias de Molly y su "magnífica comida de Navidad que los había hecho sentirse como en familia" –literalmente–, habían salido al exterior y habían desaparecido, tal y como habían venido. Eso sí, con múltiples invitaciones para diferentes eventos venideros en el clan Weasley. Y, probablemente, varios amigos más.

Harry tragó saliva en el momento en el que los Malfoy desaparecieron porque, de repente, toda la atención recayó sobre él. Gracias a Merlín, la mayor parte de las caras eran sonrientes, así que dio por hecho que los últimos invitados habían caído bien, a pesar de todo lo que hubiesen podido tener en su contra antes de esa comida.

Con una disculpa, se levantó del asiento que estaba ocupando y caminó hacia la cocina, en un intento de escapar de toda esa atención innecesaria y, por qué no, buscando algo de soledad para poder ordenar sus pensamientos,

Sabía que no iba a tener mucho tiempo para eso. En esa casa no eran del tipo de gente de dejar a alguien pensar a solas. Y, probablemente, en menos de medio minuto, Hermione estaría ahí para decirle lo evidente que había sido durante toda la comida que Harry estaba totalmente pillado por Malfoy. Y, con suerte, le diría algo muy evidente para ella pero que Harry no supiera. Como qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Malfoy, por ejemplo.

Cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a la cocina, no se molestó ni siquiera en disimular. Se apoyó sobre una parte de la encimera, de espaldas a ella y con los brazos cruzados, y miró hacia la puerta igual que se mira al infinito. Más pendiente de sus propios pensamientos que de otra cosa.

Pero se había equivocado. No fue Hermione la que apareció por la puerta, sino Molly. Molly y su sonrisa de madre preocupada. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba darle las gracias.

\- Molly... Gracias.

Harry se refería a mucho más de lo que acababa de pasar, a mucho más que la comida. Pero Molly, o no lo quiso entender, o hizo como que no lo había hecho –cosa mucho más probable–, y amplió la sonrisa.

\- No es nada, Harry, querido.

Sí, sí era algo. Molly había aceptado a Malfoy en su mesa. Lo había hecho sin un ápice de duda a pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre su familia. A pesar del odio que todavía había en contra de ese apellido. A pesar de que sus propios hijos –e incluso Harry– lo habían odiado durante años. Había aceptado a Malfoy y a su familia en su comida familiar de Navidad, les había hecho regalos y los había hecho sentirse como en casa. Los había tratado como familia.

Harry estaba agradecido. No había esperado que eso fuese posible, y Molly lo había conseguido.

\- No, de verdad. Gracias. Has hecho que un desastre seguro se convirtiese en una comida fantástica. Gracias por... Aceptarlos tan fácilmente.

Harry sabía que lo que estaba diciendo significaba mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Porque agradeciéndoselo a Molly, estaba admitiendo que Malfoy y su familia eran muy importantes para él. Y Molly nunca había sido tonta, sólo tenía que sumar dos más dos. Aunque, en este caso, era más complicado, porque Astoria estaba en medio para estropear la suma. Al menos, desde el punto de vista de Molly.

\- Cielo, si son importantes para ti, son importantes para mí. Las personas cambian y todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, y esto sólo ha sido el ejemplo perfecto de eso. Han sido unos invitados perfectamente adorables. –Molly sonrió de una manera que a Harry le hizo pensar que sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver, y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, apretándoselos de forma cariñosa–. Es difícil encontrar gente a la que considerar familia. Así que cuando lo haces, tienes que agarrarlos y no dejarlos marchar. Hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlos.

Harry no sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo Molly, pero no le importó. Necesitaba darle a esa mujer que era como una madre para él un abrazo, y eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Abrazó a la madre que había encontrado con tanta fuerza, que ella dejó escapar un sonido mitad risa, mitad quejido.

\- De veras, ha sido una comida muy agradable. –Tras unos segundos de silencio, Harry se vio obligado a continuar, porque si no lo decía, no se quedaría tranquilo–. Y... Gracias.

Quizás Molly pensase que se estaba repitiendo, pero Harry tenía la esperanza de que entendiese a lo que se refería, porque no se sentía capaz de dar más explicaciones en ese momento.

Porque la situación con Ginny no había sido la más agradable del mundo, ya desde el principio, y Harry no estaba seguro de que la hubiese podido superar de no haber sido por Molly. Molly diciéndole que tenía que seguir adelante, a pesar de tratarse de su propia hija. Molly animándolo a buscar a alguien, a otra persona.

Molly consiguiendo que Harry dejase de revolcarse en su propia auto compasión y se abriese a hacer algo más. Consiguiendo, de alguna manera, que Harry volviese a encontrarse con Malfoy.

Y que dejase pasar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

No sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar, ni siquiera sabía si iba a tener un final feliz. ¿Involucrándolos a Malfoy y a él? Eso era una bomba de relojería. Pero, aun así, la emoción, el nerviosismo, la alegría... Era, sin duda, algo que merecía la pena vivir. Y era algo que Harry estaba viviendo gracias a Molly.

El beso que le dio Molly en la mejilla le dejó claro a Harry que si no había entendido a lo que se estaba refiriendo, al menos se había hecho una idea bastante acertada.

\- Para eso están las madres.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Yeeeeeah, por fin. Sé que me odiaréis un poquito por haber estado totalmente desaparecida durante tanto tiempo, pero de veras he hecho lo que he podido ):. Además, no os podréis quejar, que éste capítulo es largo, para compensar por la espera. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y dejáis comentarios, a los que agregáis a favoritos y a los que seguís la historia. ¡Me hacéis feliz! Y disculpas por haber tardado tanto, intentaré no volver a hacerlo ):. Y por supuesto, gracias a mi beta, que se vuelve loca con la mujer chunga que no sabe escribir y aun así me corrige los caps. _

**_Lalala:_**_ Albus fue un liante, invitando a los Malfoy así como quien no quiere la cosa a comer... Psh, es todo un Slytherin, este chico... Después de una larga espera, aquí tienes la conti. Espero que te guste :)._

_**Alexis: **Bueno, todavía no está muy claro si va a haberla o no, estoy dándole vueltas... Pero bueno, son todavía demasiado pequeños, uf. _

**_Mani:_**_ ¡Otro capítulo larguito! :). Harry se vuelve medio loco, dándole vueltas a las cosas, el pobre... Jajajaj. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, y ya sabes, para compensar, este capítulo es como tres juntos de largo, más o menos jajaja. ¡Un besote!_

**_Sel:_**_ Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Ha tardado un poco, pero ya está aquí :D. Espero no tardar tanto con los demás ):. _

_Y eso es todo, me vuelvo de nuevo a mi retiro forzoso, lejos de las garras de internet. _

_Y recordad, dormid bien por las noches, o perderéis la mayor parte del día. _

MayaT


	20. 13 años, principios de enero

**20.**_13 años. Principios de enero._

\- Vaaamos, niños.

Conseguir que tres niños de quince, trece y once años respectivamente fuesen sin ninguna queja al tren que tenía que llevarlos al colegio no era tarea sencilla. Y mucho menos, si esos niños acababan de pasar unas Navidades con toda su familia, recibiendo regalos y sin necesidad de madrugar ni de hacer deberes. Pero Harry tenía que conseguirlo.

\- Oh, venga, papá. ¿No podemos quedarnos unos días más?

\- ¿Y vuestros amigos? ¿No os echarían de menos? –Harry solía recurrir a esa táctica a menudo. Es verdad que la mayor parte de los amigos de sus hijos eran miembros de su propia familia –los Weasley eran una familia bastante extensa, al fin y al cabo–, pero siempre había algún otro amigo que no lo era, y al que sólo verían si volvían al colegio. Además, era la estrategia que mejor funcionaba con James, y Harry sospechaba que tenía que ver con alguna chica que andaba por ahí, pero no iba a preguntar. Sólo esperaba que el pobre James no fuese tan lento en esos temas como lo había sido él a su edad–. Además, tenéis que enseñarles vuestros regalos de Navidad.

\- Tenemos que ir, es verdad. –Y ahí estaba James, siendo tan obvio como era su padre, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Albus y otro a Lily y caminando con ellos por el andén nueve y tres cuartos al que acababan de llegar hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

\- Hey, mirad, son el tío Ron y la tía Hermione. Y Rose y Hugo.

Era una suerte que ya hubiesen llegado Hermione y Ron con sus hijos, porque eso hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. James, Lily y Albus se apresuraron a llegar donde estaban sus primos y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, los cinco a la vez y a voces, como si no se hubiesen visto en varios meses. Y eso que se habían visto el día anterior. Harry los siguió con los bultos de los tres en las manos –y menos mal que apenas habían traído equipaje, porque si no, se imaginaba llevando una maleta con los dientes–, y los dejó en el suelo junto con las cosas de Hugo y de Rose, volviéndose hacia Hermione y Ron, quienes lo esperaban con una sonrisa.

\- Harry, buenos días. –Hermione lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cariñoso, y Ron lo hizo con un simple asentimiento de cabeza–. Pensábamos que ya no llegabais.

\- Ha sido lo de siempre, ya sabes. Prácticamente los he tenido que sacar de la cama en brazos, porque no querían levantarse para volver al colegio.

\- Yo he tenido que amenazarlos con echarles un _Aguamenti_ encima si no se levantaban. –Ron parecía medio orgulloso, medio avergonzado al decir eso, aunque probablemente, lo segundo se debiera a alguna bronca –o mala mirada– que le había dedicado Hermione–. Eso los ha convencido para levantarse sin quejas, la verdad.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada al imaginarse la escena de Ron amenazando a sus hijos con la varita en la mano y Hermione gritando por detrás que se la iba a cargar si una sola gota de agua tocaba el suelo. Sí, totalmente posible.

\- Tendré que utilizar esa técnica la próxima vez.

La mirada de advertencia de Hermione confirmó sus sospechas acerca de la vergüenza de Ron. Aunque Hermione no tenía poder en su casa, cayese agua al suelo o no, así que Harry le devolvió una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes, dejándole claro que esas miradas no iban a funcionar en su caso. Y Hermione sólo bufó en respuesta, riéndose al final.

Un silencio cómodo se extendió entre los tres. Mientras Harry escuchaba parlotear a sus hijos y a sus sobrinos, echó un vistazo por el andén. No había demasiada gente, aunque no era de extrañar. Tampoco la había habido el día que habían empezado las vacaciones. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Dónde estaba Malfoy? No lo veía por ninguna parte, y eso era extraño. Más que nada, porque tenía que traer a su hijo sí o sí al tren si quería que el niño volviese al colegio.

Y era verdad que el primer día de vacaciones había llegado tarde a recoger a Scorpius, pero... Malfoy no era impuntual. Solía tomarse sus buenos diez minutos de cortesía, pero no si había que ir a un tren, con un horario establecido y que no iba a esperar por él.

Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio. ¿Les habría pasado algo? Había visto un par de veces más a Malfoy esas Navidades aparte del día de la comida, pero el hombre no había dicho nada acerca de ningún problema. Quizás habían tenido algún contratiempo de última hora. O una urgencia.

O quizás Harry estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, porque acababa de aparecer una cabeza rubia en la lejanía y estaba bastante seguro de que era Malfoy padre, porque iba seguido de un niño también rubio y ese tipo de color de pelo era bastante característico.

Inconscientemente, dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, desviando la mirada para no ser tan evidente. Por supuesto, debería haber sabido que con Hermione no iba a funcionar. La mujer lo estaba observando fijamente. Hasta Ron lo estaba haciendo, y cuando miró en la dirección en la que Harry lo acababa de hacer y se topó con Malfoy y Scorpius caminando por el andén, apretó los labios entre sí, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Bueno, quizás sí que era demasiado evidente.

Finalmente, Malfoy e hijo los vieron –algo no demasiado difícil, dada la poca gente que había–, y se acercaron a ellos, Scorpius corriendo directamente para unirse al grupo de los niños y Malfoy parando entre Harry y Ron, saludando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- Buenos días. Weasley, Weasley. Potter.

Malfoy les dedicó una sonrisa a todos, empezando por Hermione y acabando con Harry, al que se quedó mirando unos instantes más de lo estrictamente necesario, si le preguntaban a él.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un poco caóticos. El Expreso de Hogwarts silbó como último aviso y los seis niños se volvieron locos, corriendo hacia sus respectivos padres para despedirse de ellos, cogiendo sus maletas y subiéndose en el vagón más cercano, todo en apenas unos instantes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tren arrancase e iniciase su marcha, dejando a los cuatro padres mirando cómo salía de la estación en dirección al colegio.

\- Bueno, Harry, Malfoy... –Ron le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura a su mujer y la atrajo hacia él, comenzando a caminar con ella como quien no quiere la cosa, alejándose poco a poco del otro par–. Nosotros nos vamos ya, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

\- No, si... –Ron miró a Hermione, y por primera vez fue ella la que se dio cuenta de las cosas más tarde que él. Hasta Harry se había dado cuenta de que Ron estaba intentando dejarlos a solas a Malfoy y a él. Cosa que le tendría que agradecer por una parte, porque significaba que lo apoyaba en lo que fuera que tuviese con el otro hombre, y por otra no tanto, porque no sabía realmente si quería quedarse a solas con él. Hermione, al percatarse de las intenciones de Ron, abrió mucho los ojos y asintió varias veces seguidas. Como si no hubiese sido todo lo suficientemente evidente–. Claro, sí. No me acordaba de eso que tenemos que hacer, que...

\- Vamos. Nos vemos. –Ron la interrumpió –aunque le dio un beso en la mejilla para compensar y, probablemente, ahorrarse un regaño–, y se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de su mano libre, terminando por girarse y caminar en dirección a la salida junto con Hermione.

Dejando a Harry con Malfoy. Los dos juntitos en amor y compañía.

Cosa que Harry no veía necesaria del todo.

Malfoy todavía estaba mirando hacia la nada –donde anteriormente había estado el tren– con las manos dentro de los bolsillos cuando Harry se giró hacia él. No ignorándolo, simplemente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry no pudo evitar observarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo hacía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre los dos?

Es decir, no estaba pasando nada. Malfoy y él seguían siendo amigos, igual que lo habían sido durante los últimos años. Quizás un poco más cercanos porque bueno, con la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos últimamente gracias a sus hijos, más les valía llevarse bien.

Así que, quizás, la pregunta era más bien qué era lo que le estaba pasando a él, Harry James Potter, con Draco Malfoy.

Ése fue el momento que Malfoy eligió para volver a la realidad, girando la cara hacia Harry y encontrándose con su mirada, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Con las manos todavía en los bolsillos, se removió un poco en el sitio, como inquieto.

\- Potter... –Harry parpadeó un par de veces –porque se había quedado demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y en realidad estaba mirando hacia Malfoy sin llegar a ver nada– y enfocó la vista en la cara del otro hombre, alzando las cejas al darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Qué le pasaba?– Me gustaría... Tengo algo para ti.

La corrección no le pasó desapercibida a Harry, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Más que nada, porque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué estaba hablando Malfoy. ¿Tenía algo para él? ¿Qué podía ser, que además hiciese a Malfoy ponerse tan nervioso?

\- Bueno... –Malfoy se quedó mirándolo, como tratando de encontrar las palabras. Tras unos instantes con la boca abierta y sin decir nada, agitó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Harry–. Todo el mundo merece regalos en Navidad, y mucho más...

Malfoy se calló a mitad de la frase, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que lo siguiente que iba a decir era "tú". _Todo el mundo merece regalos en Navidad, y mucho más tú._ ¿Cómo tenía que tomarse eso Harry? Sería mejor que lo dejase pasar por ahora y lo analizase con más calma y tranquilidad una vez que se hubiese alejado de Malfoy, en la seguridad de su hogar. Por su salud mental, más que nada.

\- ¿Me has traído un regalo de Navidad? –Harry habló, porque Malfoy seguía callado y tenía la impresión de que no iba a continuar a menos que Harry lo hiciese. Y sonrió, porque Malfoy parecía extremadamente nervioso –más incluso que antes– y eso lo hacía parecer adorable. ¿Qué? No, adorable no. Cállate, Potter–. ¿Para mí?

Malfoy asintió y, sin más respuesta, sacó un paquetito del bolsillo. ¿Una cosita tan pequeña creaba tantos problemas?

Entonces, sacó la otra mano del bolsillo y con ella la varita, y dándole un golpecito al paquete, éste recuperó su tamaño original. Tamaño bastante grande. Muy grande. Como de la altura de una persona. O incluso más alto. Con forma de... No.

\- ¿Es una escoba? –Harry estaba alucinando. ¿Malfoy le había comprado una escoba? El otro hombre volvió a asentir, desviando la mirada. Probablemente incómodo, porque Harry estaba bastante entusiasmado con el regalo, y eso que ni siquiera lo había abierto. Así que, con un par de tirones, rasgó el papel que la envolvía–. ¿Una _Halcón Acerado_?

Oh, Merlín. Era la mejor escoba del mercado actualmente. La más rápida y más manejable. La más segura. Y también la más cara con diferencia. Sabía que el dinero no era un problema para Malfoy, pero... ¿En qué mandrágoras estaba pensando para gastarse una fortuna en él?

\- Ya sabes, Potter. Pensé que bueno, no estaría mal que tuvieses un regalo de Navidad. Ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca, o eso dicen. –Malfoy nervioso siempre hablaba más de la cuenta, y aparte de lo adorable que pudiese _no_ resultarle a Harry, solía revelar cosas que no tenía pensado dar a conocer. Y esta vez no fue una excepción–. Sé que tu escoba es especial para ti por otras razones, y entenderé si no quieres aceptar ésta, pero...

Malfoy pareció pensárselo antes de continuar, pero finalmente lo hizo, probablemente para quitarle algo de hierro a la situación, que estaba empezando a volverse muy personal. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabía que Malfoy estuviese al tanto de lo especial que era su vieja escoba, que era uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de Sirius.

\- Pero cómo vas a poder ganarme alguna vez al Quidditch, Potter, si no se pueden comparar nuestras escobas. Eso no es competir justamente.

\- Porque hacer trampas sí que es justo, ¿no? –Harry no pudo evitar decirlo, más que nada porque, o decía algo, o abrazaría a Malfoy y no lo soltaría nunca más. Y eso no era necesario. Eso sí, muy a su pesar, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja no iba a ser tan fácil de esconder como sus ganas de abrazar al otro hombre.

\- Si los dos podemos hacerlas, entonces es justo. –Malfoy asintió, sonriendo en respuesta a la sonrisa de Harry, porque bueno, si alguien sonríe tanto después de recibir un regalo, tiene que ser porque le ha gustado, ¿no?

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba a punto de abrazar a su nueva escoba y todo. No solía recibir regalos muy a menudo, y menos de esas proporciones. Y Malfoy tenía razón. Su _Saeta de Fuego _tenía ya muchos años. Había sido la mejor escoba de su época, pero estaba anticuada en muchos aspectos. Harry nunca se había molestado en comprar una nueva porque para lo que la utilizaba –salir a volar de vez en cuando con sus hijos y poco más– no la necesitaba. Pero ahora tenía a Malfoy para competir y para volar, y a su vieja escoba se notaba que le faltaba brío y energía. Harry le tenía mucho cariño, y nunca se desharía de ella, pero ahora tenía una nueva con la que machacar a Malfoy y hacerle tragarse sus propias palabras.

Y quién sabe. Su _Saeta de Fuego_ tenía muchos recuerdos y muchos sentimientos asociados. Pero sólo Merlín sabía los recuerdos y sentimientos que podría acabar relacionando con su nueva _Halcón Acerado_.

\- Gracias, Malfoy. No me lo esperaba y me ha encantado y... En serio, muchas gracias.

Harry estaba abrazando a la escoba, ya era un hecho. La estaba abrazando porque estaba feliz y porque era suya ahora, y eso significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Y si lo que quería era abrazarla, entonces lo haría. Y qué narices, Malfoy parecía satisfecho viendo lo contento que estaba Harry con su nueva adquisición. Tenía una de esas sonrisas peligrosas, de las que suelen involucrar sentimientos. De ese tipo de las que a Harry le daban un pelín de miedo. Pero ahora no, porque tenía una escoba nueva y si era necesario, barrería esos sentimientos con ella. ¡Hala!

\- Me alegro de que te haya gustado. No estaba muy seguro, pero... Me alegra haber acertado.

Harry asintió muchas veces porque por supuesto que había acertado, del todo, y estaba demasiado eufórico como para poder controlarse. Se sentía de nuevo como un adolescente –porque cuando había sido un niño, no le habían regalado demasiadas cosas, así que tenía que comparar con cuando estaba un poco más crecidito–.

\- Tendremos que quedar para que pueda estrenarla en condiciones, Malfoy. Es decir, dándote una paliza.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada y extendió la mano hacia Harry, mano que éste estrechó inmediatamente.

\- Hecho, Potter. Pero vas a necesitar algo más que una buena escoba para poder ganarme, avisado quedas.

\- ¿Muchas trampas?

\- Los héroes no hacen trampas, Potter. Se las dejan a los malos.

Le faltó el "como yo" en la frase, pero Harry lo había entendido perfectamente. Igual que había notado el ligero cambio en la expresión de Malfoy. Algo preocupante, a decir verdad –porque desde cuándo Harry era capaz de leer tan bien las expresiones de Draco Malfoy, por Merlín–, pero que prefería ignorar.

\- Pensaba que no habían sido trampas, sino sólo aprovechar las cosas y ponerlas a tu favor.

Malfoy se rio al escuchar las palabras exactas que había dicho él en el partido de Quidditch que habían jugado unos meses atrás en boca de Harry. Con un apretón suave, soltó finalmente la mano de Harry. Y fue cuando éste se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía agarrándosela.

\- Nos vemos, Potter. Y vete entrenando. Si pierdes de nuevo contra mí, no habrá sitio en toda Inglaterra para esconder tu vergüenza.

\- Le pediré amablemente a tu ego que se aparte un poco para hacer hueco, no te preocupes.

Malfoy se giró y se alejó de él riéndose, dejando a Harry en medio del andén nueve y tres cuartos, solo –porque obviamente, todos los padres habían desaparecido hace rato– y con una escoba en la mano, mirando hacia la dirección en la que Malfoy acababa de desaparecer.

Era curioso pensar que habían pasado del punto de insultarse para ver quién hacía más daño al otro –unos años de los que Harry no se sentía muy orgulloso, al menos en ese aspecto– a insultarse como forma de demostrarse... Cariño.

Harry agitó la cabeza, decidiendo dejar ese tema para más tarde. Ahora tenía una escoba que probar.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón de su salón, con su nueva escoba sobre el regazo, el pelo totalmente despeinado –más que de costumbre– y cara de circunstancias.

Había llegado hacía un par de horas a casa desde la estación y lo primero que había hecho había sido quitarse el abrigo, deshacerse de todo lo innecesario y salir al jardín a probar su escoba. Por supuesto, dar un par de vueltas por el jardín no había sido suficiente. No cuando tenía la mejor escoba que el dinero podía comprar entre las piernas. Así que se había colocado un hechizo Desilusionador sobre sí mismo y sobre la escoba, y se había dirigido a una colina cercana, decidido a probarla como era debido. Había volado, acelerado, frenado, dado vueltas, subido, bajado, reído y disfrutado enormemente. Adoraba volar.

Al final, había vuelto a casa con las manos medio congeladas, la nariz y las mejillas rojas y el aliento entrecortado. Pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se había sentado en el mismo sofá en el que estaba todavía y se había puesto a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado ese mismo día que había decidido repasar en la seguridad de su hogar, con tiempo.

Y ahí seguía, dándole vueltas. Tan ensimismado que se le había pasado la hora de comer y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tampoco es que tuviese demasiada hambre. Se le había quitado toda.

Malfoy le había hecho un regalo que valía una pequeña fortuna. Es verdad que Harry sabía que a Malfoy eso no le preocupaba, pero igualmente, se había gastado todo ese dinero en él. Si lo que quería era hacerle un regalo de Navidad, le podría haber comprado una caja de pastas o algo así, para quedar bien. Harry habría pensado "oh, se ha acordado de mí", Malfoy habría estado orgulloso porque Harry no se lo habría esperado –igual que no se había esperado la escoba–, y los dos se hubiesen quedado contentos. Hubiese sido el clásico regalo de "la intención es lo que cuenta". Pero no, claro que no. Cómo iba Malfoy a hacerle un regalo simplemente para quedar bien, qué clase de persona hace eso. Malfoy tenía que regalarle a Harry algo que le gustase mucho –¡Merlín, una escoba! Con lo que a Harry le gustaba volar– y que fuese caro –que no era un problema, pero igualmente era un factor importante–. Para que así, Harry se preguntase por qué alguien como Malfoy se gastaría esa cantidad de dinero en alguien como él.

Es decir, Harry lo habría hecho por Malfoy. Sin ninguna duda. No era tan rico como él, pero eso no quería decir que su cámara de Gringotts estuviese vacía. Más bien al contrario. Y una escoba era algo bastante caro, pero no iba a arruinarse por ello. Ni siquiera comprando la más cara disponible –igual que había hecho Malfoy–. Y Harry lo habría hecho, aunque sólo fuese por ver la cara de Malfoy al abrir el paquete. Por verlo sonreír y emocionarse al darse cuenta de lo que era. Para... Mierda. No podía ser por eso, ¿verdad?

Y todo eso no estaría trayendo a Harry de cabeza –o al menos no tanto– si no hubiese sido por la parte de _"todo el mundo merece regalos en Navidad, y mucho más tú"._ ¿A qué se refería con "y mucho más tú", exactamente? Es verdad que el tú se lo había añadido Harry, pero había visto a Malfoy prácticamente pronunciarlo. No eran imaginaciones suyas, Malfoy lo iba a haber dicho, pero se había cortado a tiempo. Pero eso no resolvía el dilema. Si Harry relacionaba sus posibles motivos para gastarse una buena cantidad de galeones en él, con el significado de esa frase... Obtenía unos resultados en los que no quería ahondar. No, señor. O quizás sí. No, mejor no.

Y no podía olvidarse de lo nervioso que había estado Malfoy. Harry no lo había visto tan nervioso más que en contadas situaciones, como cuando lo había invitado a comer en _La Esfinge y el Águila _con la disculpa de que Astoria había fallado, y había sido obvio que eso había sido tan sólo una excusa. O como cuando lo había invitado a cenar en su casa después del partido de Quidditch, recurriendo a Astoria de nuevo para convencerlo, y al final había tenido que admitir que él también quería que se quedase. Si buscaba cosas en común entre esas situaciones, llegaba a unas conclusiones bastante esclarecedoras. Y, si lo pensaba fríamente, una persona sólo se pone así de nerviosa al hacer un regalo si espera de verdad que a la otra le guste. Así que Malfoy de verdad deseaba que a Harry le gustase el regalo. Y bueno, era difícil que no lo hiciese, teniendo en cuenta lo que era, así que tenía que haber otros factores implicados.

Uf, sería mejor dejar ese tema.

Harry pasó distraídamente los dedos por el palo de la escoba, acariciando la madera pulida. Estaba suave, tersa y era agradable al tacto. Con lentitud, recorrió todo el mango hasta el extremo, llegando a la zona en la que estaba la inscripción con el nombre. Echándole un vistazo, suspiró. Era de un color dorado brillante, y no le hubiese extrañado que estuviese rematada en oro, proviniendo el regalo de quien provenía. De repente, sus dedos se encontraron justamente por el otro lado del mango con algo que hacía el mismo relieve sobre la madera. Lo siguió con las yemas, y podía asegurar que era otra inscripción, más pequeña. Curioso, le dio la vuelta a la escoba para poder leerlo. Y sí, no se había equivocado. Eran unas letras, del mismo material dorado –que ahora ya no dudaba que fuese oro–. _H. J. Potter. _Malfoy había mandado grabar su nombre en esa escoba tan magnífica. Y aun así, le había dado la opción de no aceptarla. ¿Qué habría hecho si Harry no se la hubiese quedado?

Oh, por Merlín. Harry se deslizó por el sillón hasta quedar recostado en él, con el culo casi fuera y la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo en una posición no demasiado cómoda. Y miró hacia el techo.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?

Dejando de lado los motivos y las reacciones de Malfoy, Harry estaba empezando a darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Como que quizás, y sólo quizás, lo que tan rápido había calificado como "atracción por Malfoy" igual era algo que estaba en un nivel un poco superior.

Debería ir a Malfoy Manor a devolverle a Malfoy la escoba. A decirle que muchas gracias, pero que no podía aceptarla. Y cuando le preguntase por los motivos, ¿qué le diría? "No, Malfoy, no te preocupes. Me encanta la escoba y ha sido un regalo genial, pero no puedo aceptarla porque proviene de ti". Ajá, claro. Como que Malfoy no le iba a preguntar por qué no quería la bendita escoba solamente porque se la había regalado él. Harry dudaría, y al final Malfoy –que nunca había sido demasiado tonto, sólo en algunos momentos muy concretos de su vida– lo descubriría y él tendría que cambiarse de país para esconderse de la eterna vergüenza. No, definitivamente, no podía ir a devolverle la escoba.

Además, qué tontería. Harry no quería devolvérsela. Se la había regalado, y le gustaba. Llevaba su nombre, incluso. Esa escoba era suya, a pesar de que cada vez que la viese, se fuese a acordar de Malfoy. Eso no era tan malo, ¿no? Sólo había que omitir el pequeño detalle de que a Harry le gustaba el otro hombre un poquito más de la cuenta.

Claro, que eso era algo que Harry no podía olvidar. Ojalá pudiese.

Harry se tapó la cara con uno de los brazos, dejando escapar un quejido. Por qué a él, y por qué Malfoy. Eso era deprimente. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para convertirse en hombre y acabar enam... No, atraído por su archienemigo del colegio. Alguien podría escribir un libro sobre eso, que seguro que salía un buen dramón. O una comedia, porque Harry a esas alturas ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

Dejando la escoba sobre el suelo, Harry se levantó del sillón. Por lo pronto, lo que iba a hacer era comer. A ver si así, con un poco de suerte, se le pasaba el malestar que se le acababa de asentar en el estómago.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hoy hay actualización, yep :D. ¿Y sabéis por qué? ¡Porque es 31 de julio! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! Y aparte del de Harry, es... el mío. ¡Yep! Comparto cumpleaños con Harry, hehehe. Así que como regalo de cumpleaños, subo el capítulo, aunque no tenga lógica, shh. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar reviews, por dar a fav y a follow. ¡Soy feliz cuando me llegan esas notificaciones! Gracias a mi beta por usar su tiempo libre en corregir mis caps, y gracias a Ma'Hun, que me está prestando internet ahora mismo para que pueda actualizar (se lo podéis agradecer también, yep, yep). _

_**Alexis**: Eso ya se irá viendo cuando salgan más, que ahora están bastante escondidos, los pobres :). _

_**LaPooh**: ¡Muchas gracias! :D. Hermione... sabe demasiado, esa mujer. Seguro que se llevaría bien con Astoria... Uh, Charlie y Astoria... no voy a negar nada... jajajaj. _

_**Mani**: Si eso no es cambiar tras la guerra... nada lo es, jajaja. Este capítulo es de nuevo más cortito, pero bueno ):. Todavía queda un cacho largo de fic por delante :). Jajajaja eso de que avancen... no van a hacerlo, son demasiado lentos los dos. Aquí tienes el nuevo cap :D. Un besín. _

_Y eso es todo :). ¡Deseadme un feliz cumpleaños! :D. _

_Y disfrutad de los cumpleaños, que son sólo una vez al año ;)._

MayaT


	21. 13 años, 14 de febrero

**21\. **_13 años. 14 de febrero._

Harry estaba aprovechando la mañana de ese sábado al máximo. Era fin de semana y no le tocaba trabajar, así que estaba en la cama, con las mantas hasta la nariz, dando vueltas en un perfecto estado entre el sueño y la vigilia.

O eso estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó un ruido contra su ventana. Como si algo raspase contra ella. Por supuesto, estaba disfrutando demasiado del momento como para levantarse a ver qué era, así que fuera lo que fuese, si requería su atención, sonaría de nuevo.

Y sonó, esta vez más claro y más alto. Era algo llamando a su ventana, estaba seguro. ¿Qué narices podía estar llamando a su ventana?

La tercera vez que sonó el ruido –mucho más insistente–, Harry se levantó de la cama. Con un ojo todavía cerrado, se acercó a la ventana. Y entonces entendió el origen del ruido, porque ahí fuera, apoyada en el alféizar, había un ave de aspecto imponente. Harry podía asegurar que era un búho –porque esos animales eran bastante característicos– pero nunca había visto uno así. Era bastante grande, con el vientre de un color gris pálido y una raya más oscura muy característica que lo cruzaba de lado a lado. El animal lo miró en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente al cristal, erizó la plumas y ululó, y Harry se alegró de que la ventana estuviese todavía cerrada porque no estaba seguro de que ese animal fuese a dejarlo salir sin ningún daño. Entonces, vio que traía algo atado a una pata, y su mente por fin ató cabos. Alguien le había mandado una carta.

Con cuidado, y algo de temor por su vida, abrió la ventana, dejando entrar al pájaro. El búho voló elegantemente –y estaba empezando a sospechar quién era el dueño del animal, porque le recordaba demasiado a cierta persona– hasta colocarse en el respaldo de la silla, se acomodó en él y miró fijamente a Harry durante lo que a éste le parecieron horas, aunque probablemente habían sido unos pocos segundos. Al final, el ave estiró la pata en la que traía atada la carta, permitiéndole a Harry cogerla.

Lo que Harry había pensado que era una simple carta resultó ser una tarjeta. Una tarjeta un poco extraña –porque tenía la imagen de dos pájaros muy acaramelados como dibujo, por alguna razón–. Con curiosidad, la abrió. Y empezó a sonar música. A Harry le costó sus buenos treinta segundos procesar que lo que tenía ante sí era una tarjeta _muggle_, de éstas que al abrirlas suena musiquita. No había esperado recibir una de ésas por lechuza, la verdad.

Tras conseguir recuperarse del susto, se dio cuenta de que la música le sonaba mucho. Pero mucho, mucho. Le traía recuerdos de... No podía ser. Con una mezcla entre emoción y miedo, leyó lo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso. _

_Potter, olvídate de esos pájaros. La mujer _muggle_ que me vendió la tarjeta no se enteró muy bien de lo que le estaba pidiendo, y se empeñó en que ésta era perfecta. _

_Me ha costado mucho cambiar la música y hacer que sea la de tu canción de San Valentín, así que espero que lo sepas apreciar. _

_Feliz San Valentín. Intenta no morir ahogado bajo una avalancha de cartas de tus admiradores, que todavía me debes un partido de Quidditch. _

_D. Malfoy". _

Harry se rio. Se rio fuerte y con ganas, y si no hubiese sido porque el búho de Malfoy lo estaba mirando, se habría tirado sobre la cama a reírse a gusto.

Malfoy le había enviado una tarjeta de San Valentín, con nada más y nada menos que la canción que le había escrito Ginny hacía tantísimos años. Canción de la que Malfoy había estado riéndose durante semanas. Se había molestado incluso en cambiar la música. Oh, Merlín, eso merecía una contestación. Y una de las buenas.

\- Espera un momento, no tardo mucho.

Con esa despedida para que el búho no se fuese volando –ni lo atacase a la vuelta–, Harry bajó en pijama y descalzo al jardín. No había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes –y menos teniendo en cuenta que era 14 de febrero, y hacía frío– pero no tenía pensado tardar mucho. Correteó por la hierba tratando de pisarla durante el menor tiempo posible hasta una esquina del jardín, donde había algunas flores. A Harry no se le daba muy allá la jardinería, pero había seguido el consejo de Hermione y había puesto diferentes plantas en esa zona del jardín tratando de darle un poco más de vida. Además, era un buen hobbie. Por supuesto, dado que acababa de empezar, su jardincito no era ni el más florido ni el mejor cuidado. Pero, por algún extraño y afortunado motivo, tenía alguna flor que le podía servir para sus propósitos. Oh, tenía unas rojas que iban a hacer el papel perfectamente.

Con cuidado, cortó una de las pocas rosas que habían conseguido sobrevivir a sus dotes de jardinero y, una vez que la tuvo entre las manos, corrió de vuelta hacia la casa, con los pies mojados por el rocío que todavía quedaba en la hierba. Se los limpió un poco en la alfombrilla antes de entrar en el vestíbulo y pasó por la cocina, ya que estaba, para coger algunas golosinas para el búho de Malfoy, que si seguía esperándolo, se las merecía.

Y sí, ahí estaba el ave, tan señorial como cuando se había ido. Le dejó las golosinas en un extremo del escritorio y el pájaro ululó contento al verlas, volando hasta quedarse sobre la mesa, picoteándolas con ganas. Harry, por su parte, se sentó en la silla, sacando pluma, tinta y pergamino de uno de los cajones y dejándolos frente a sí, justo al lado de la rosa que acababa de coger. Pensando.

Con la mejor de sus plumas en la mano, se quedó mirando un trozo de pergamino en blanco, intentando decidir qué contestarle a Malfoy. Desde luego, merecía una buena respuesta.

_"Malfoy, _

_Llevaba años sin pensar en esa canción y, por supuesto, has tenido que ser tú quien me la recordase. Por qué no me extraña. _

_Deberías saber que las protecciones de mi casa no permiten el paso de cualquier lechuza, así que la tuya ha sido la primera y única carta que he recibido. Así que, si quieres que muera bajo una avalancha de ellas, tendrás que ser tú quien me las mande. Aunque estoy seguro de que es más rápido y eficaz hacerlo en persona. Todo, por supuesto, si quieres ahorrarte la vergüenza de perder contra mí al Quidditch. He estado entrenando, sólo lo digo._

_Aunque sería muy triste ser El Niño Que Sobrevivió para morir el día de San Valentín a manos de la única persona que le envió una tarjeta. _

_Y esta rosa cultivada con mis propias manos es para que veas que me has conquistado con tus dotes para la poesía (aunque no sea tuya). Si me escribes unos versos más, me tendrás a tus pies. _

_Feliz San Valentín. Intenta no mandar tarjetas a más personas, no querrás verme celoso._

_Harry casi-a-tus-pies Potter". _

Y ya, para completar, Harry dibujó un corazón en una esquina del pergamino bajo la atenta mirada del búho, que hacía un rato que había terminado sus golosinas. Todavía tratando de decidir si mandarle eso o no, le enseñó la carta al animal.

\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que le gustará a tu amo?

Para su sorpresa, el pájaro ladeó la cabeza y, si Harry no supiese que no era posible, habría jurado que estaba leyendo la carta. Finalmente, emitió un sonido que a Harry le sonó como si el ave estuviese conforme, y se acercó a saltitos por la mesa, estirando la pata hacia Harry, indicándole que le atase ahí la carta. Éste, más a cuadros que otra cosa, enrolló el pedazo de pergamino y lo ató en la pata que le ofrecía el búho. Con cuidado de no pincharse con las espinas de la rosa, se las quitó una a una, cortando el tallo un poco más corto para que le fuese más cómodo al pájaro llevarla. Y, ya de paso, le colocó un hechizo para protegerla del viento durante el vuelo. El ave, ni corta ni perezosa, cogió la flor con el pico y, una vez que Harry le abrió la ventana, salió volando por ella, en dirección a Malfoy Manor.

Harry sólo esperaba que el búho tuviese cuidado y la rosa llegase más o menos entera a su destino.

Ah. Lo bueno es que ya no valía de nada arrepentirse, porque la carta –y la rosa– estaba ya de camino.

Con un suspiro, Harry abrió de nuevo la tarjeta, releyendo su contenido con la musiquita de fondo. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Malfoy era la única persona que le podría haber mandado una tarjeta de San Valentín con esa canción tan horrible –perdón, Ginny, pero era así– y haber conseguido que a Harry le gustase. Ni siquiera Ginny lo habría hecho. Claro que el tipo de relación que existía entre Malfoy y Harry era bastante diferente al que había habido entre Harry y Ginny.

Para empezar, con Malfoy, todo giraba en torno a meterse el uno con el otro. A los retos. A demostrar que uno era mejor que el otro. A ver quién podía insultar mejor –dentro de unos límites–. No había más que leer la tarjeta, o la carta que Harry le había escrito a Malfoy.

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiese dicho a Harry que le iba a escribir una carta a Malfoy deseándole feliz San Valentín, y que la iba a firmar como "Harry casi-a-tus-pies Potter", hubiese pensado que estaba loco. Pero loco de remate, porque Harry Potter nunca le escribiría una carta a Draco Malfoy, y menos para eso. Y ya ni hablar de lo de firmar de esa manera. Pero había sucedido, incluso le había puesto que lo había conquistado. Y ah, no nos olvidemos del corazón que le había dibujado, o de la rosa roja, símbolo del amor, de la pasión o de lo que fuese.

Claro, que tampoco hubiese creído nunca al que le hubiese dicho que iba a ser Malfoy el primero en felicitarle el día de San Valentín. Y ahí estaba, con su tarjeta en la mano.

Era una situación extraña, cuando menos, pero Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. Malfoy tenía ese efecto en él, últimamente. Aparecía de la nada con algo que Harry no se esperaba, y lo dejaba en un estado entre la sorpresa y las ganas de abrazarlo hasta el cansancio. Lo mismo había pasado la última vez que se habían visto, en la estación de King's Cross, hacía cosa de un mes. Malfoy se había sacado un regalo para Harry de la manga y había resultado ser la mejor escoba que Harry había montado en su vida. Así porque sí y sin pedirle nada a cambio. Y Harry no había sabido muy bien si darle un escobazo –porque había conseguido que le entrasen muchas dudas y se plantease muchas cosas– o dos besos bien dados.

Desde ese día, ambos habían estado muy ocupados, cada uno con sus cosas. Había sido una pena, porque Harry realmente quería probar esa escoba en un partido de verdad, con el aliciente de poder vencer a Malfoy en sus propias narices. Pero también había tenido su parte buena. Le había dado a Harry tiempo para pensar, un tiempo muy valioso. Harry había repasado sus reacciones y las de Malfoy, había reposado sus sentimientos y había llegado a varias conclusiones bastante interesantes. Como, por ejemplo, que Malfoy tenía que tener algún motivo para hacer todo lo que hacía. Algo. Cualquiera. Un Slytherin no actuaría así sin esperar nada a cambio, o sin obtener algún beneficio. O como que a Harry se le asentaba en el estómago un calorcito muy agradable cada vez que veía su escoba nueva –que tenía un lugar de honor en el vestíbulo, dado que la utilizaba casi cada día–, o cada vez que volaba con ella. O cada vez que pensaba que Malfoy había hecho eso solamente por él, y por nadie más. Otra de las conclusiones a las que había llegado era que quizás, sólo quizás, lo que sentía por Malfoy superase la definición clásica de la palabra _atracción_.

Aunque eso sobrepasaba las capacidades del pobre Harry, porque no sabía muy bien qué era lo que había por encima de eso. O no quería saberlo.

Tras guardar la tarjeta de Malfoy en un cajón –junto con otras cartas también suyas–, Harry se levantó de la silla, se estiró y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. No sabía muy bien la hora que era, pero seguro que era buena para desayunar. Al menos, su cuerpo lo pensaba, porque estaba hambriento.

* * *

Estaba a media tostada cuando escuchó el mismo sonido que lo había despertado, un roce contra la ventana. Se embutió lo que le quedaba de pan en la boca, se tomó un par de tragos largos del té que se había preparado para poder tragarlo, y se levantó de un salto, justo a tiempo de escuchar una nueva llamada contra el cristal. Ese búho no era el más paciente, la verdad. Abrió la ventana y el pájaro entró en la cocina, planeando sobre la mesa en la que descansaba el desayuno a medio terminar de Harry, acabando por aterrizar sobre el respaldo de la silla que había estado ocupando el hombre hasta hacía unos instantes, dejando la comida tranquila. Paciente no, pero educado sí que lo era. Le mandaría una notita de agradecimiento a Malfoy.

Tras sacar unas chucherías para lechuzas de uno de los armarios –porque prefería que el pájaro se hinchase con eso antes de que empezase a picotear su comida–, se las echó al ave sobre la mesa, a una buena distancia de las sobras de su desayuno, y se sentó en la silla de al lado de la que el búho acababa de hacer suya. Éste estiró la pata hacia él, permitiéndole desatar el pedazo de pergamino que traía, y nada más que se notó libre, comenzó a picotear con alegría las golosinas que Harry había sacado para él.

Harry, con las manos más temblorosas de lo que le hubiese gustado, desenrolló el pergamino, tomó aire y comenzó a leer la contestación de Malfoy.

_"Potter, _

_Vas a hacer que me sienta especial y todo, tú verás si eso es lo que quieres. _

_Pero no creas que, por muy especial que me hagas sentir, vas a conseguir que te deje ganar al Quidditch. Oh, no. Voy a hacerte morder el polvo, hasta que te arrodilles y pidas clemencia. Tenlo por seguro. _

_¿En serio te tendré a mis pies? Porque eso suena muy tentador. De hecho, déjame probar... _

_Harry Potter conquista corazones _

_Igual que vence Lores Oscuros._

_Con su pelo despeinado como un nido de gorriones_

_Y sus ojos verdes como un calabacín maduro._

_¡Harry Potter, el auror!_

_¡Harry Potter, salvador! _

_Harry Potter, es extraño_

_Haberte visto sólo una vez este año._

_Te ha gustado, ¿verdad que sí? Ahora deberías ser Harry a-mis-pies Potter, una pena que no pueda verte. ¿O me estabas invitando a ir a tu casa para poder matarte...? Qué maneras tan retorcidas para un héroe, Potter. _

_Que sepas que he puesto tu rosa cultivada con tus propias manos en un jarrón en mi habitación, donde la veo en todo momento y alegra mi corazón (¿no querías dotes para la poesía? ¡Ja!) Ha sido un bonito detalle que me hace preguntarme si ahora que ya te he conquistado yo, no querrás conquistarme tú a mí. _

_Para qué querría mandarle tarjetas a nadie más, cuando puedo tener la atención exclusiva de El Niño Que Sobrevivió para recibir cartas de San Valentín de su enemigo del colegio, ¿no crees?_

_D. Malfoy._

_PD. Sé que te ha gustado que te recordase esa canción, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Lo sé". _

La carcajada que soltó Harry casi espanta al búho de Malfoy, que levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al hombre durante unos segundos, como comprobando que seguía vivo y no le había pasado nada.

Pero Harry no podía parar de reír. La poesía de Malfoy –si es que se podía llamar así– le había llegado al alma, o donde fuese que estuviese el sitio de donde salen las risas. Lo del pelo como un nido de gorriones de lo podría haber esperado de él, pero ¿los ojos como un calabacín maduro? Ésa era una comparación que no había oído nunca.

Lo cierto es que Malfoy sí que podría tenerlo a sus pies, porque si siguiese escribiendo esas cosas, los ataques de risa que le darían al pobre Harry no lo dejarían levantarse del suelo.

Cuando por fin se le pasó la risa, Harry releyó la carta y le dio un mini ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de la ambigüedad de los comentarios que le había hecho Malfoy. Pero, ¿qué se esperaba, después de lo ambiguos que habían sido los suyos?

¿Conquistar a Malfoy? Bueno, Harry tenía que decir que no era una idea del todo mala, y quizás le interesase un poco más de la cuenta.

Y lo de tener la atención exclusiva de Harry... Malfoy no se hacía una idea de hasta qué punto la tenía. Aunque Harry se preguntaba si de verdad Malfoy quería tenerla.

Pero, sin duda, lo más perturbador había sido la parte de "_hasta que te arrodilles y pidas clemencia_". Porque, por mucho que Harry intentase evitarlo, su mente seguía siempre el mismo rumbo y llegaba al mismo punto.

Le entraban sudores fríos sólo de imaginarlo.

Dejando la carta a un lado –junto con los pensamientos acerca de arrodillarse delante de nadie–, Harry se dedicó a terminar su desayuno. Es decir, a beberse el poco té que le quedaba, porque se había zampado la tostada antes de abrir la ventana. Trató de hacerlo con calma, tardando el mayor tiempo posible, pero dado que apenas quedaban unos sorbos en la taza, el líquido se acabó antes de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Bueno. Pues iría y le contestaría la carta a Malfoy. ¿Quién dijo miedo?

Se levantó de la silla y, tras recoger todo con un par de movimientos de varita, salió por la puerta. El búho, que lo había estado observando durante todo el proceso, voló hasta colocarse sobre uno de los hombros de Harry, dejándose llevar. Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, el pájaro voló de nuevo, aterrizando en la misma esquina del escritorio en la que se había quedado hacía escasamente una hora. Ladeó la cabeza, y miró a Harry con curiosidad, ululando flojito. Harry se sentó en la silla, tardando más de lo necesario en organizar el escritorio, colocando ante sí un pedazo de pergamino, la pluma que había utilizado antes y la tinta. Y, cogiendo la pluma, empezó a escribir.

_"Malfoy, _

_Dudo que yo, o cualquier otro, a estas alturas de tu vida consiga hacerte creer que no eres especial. Eso ya forma parte de tu carácter. _

_Me gustaría ver quién se arrodillaría ante quién, Malfoy. Sería algo digno de presenciar, Draco Malfoy arrodillándose ante mí. Uhm, anota eso en tu lista de tareas pendientes, porque no voy a parar hasta que lo consiga. _

_En serio, ¿de dónde sacas esas rimas? Pero tengo que admitir que me ha gustado. Y sí, la risa ha hecho que, durante un rato, me haya convertido en Harry a-los-pies-de-todo-el-mundo Potter, porque casi he tenido que tirarme en el suelo para reírme a gusto. _

_Si no me has matado todavía con la cantidad de oportunidades que has tenido, no creo que vayas a hacerlo ya. Además, sabes que no necesitas una excusa para aparecerte por mi casa. Tengo la impresión de que mi puerta ya se abre sola cuando te ve llegar. _

_Tengo que aplaudir sus dotes para la poesía, señor Malfoy. Quién iba a decirme a mí que tendrías una vena poética escondida bajo esa fachada. _

_Y por supuesto que quiero conquistarte. ¿Qué tipo de relación sería ésta si sólo me hubieses conquistado tú a mí? No estoy yo ya en edad de alimentar amores no correspondidos. _

_Con toda mi atención exclusiva e indivisa, _

_Harry muerto-de-risa Potter._

_PD. Debería escribirte una canción yo también para avergonzarte, esto no es justo". _

Con cada línea que escribía, se le iba ampliando la sonrisa a Harry, hasta que al final, acabó por firmar la carta con una de oreja a oreja. Daba igual todo lo que su mente se imaginase, pensar en Malfoy siempre lo hacía sonreír.

Enrolló el pergamino y se lo ató al búho en la pata que había extendido hacia él, abriendo al momento la ventana. El ave, con un sonido como de despedida, echó a volar y salió por ella.

Harry se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla, mirando por la ventana en la dirección a la que el animal se había dirigido.

A quién pretendía engañar.

Si Harry solamente se sintiese atraído por Malfoy, no se pasaría días y noches pensando en él. No sonreiría cada vez que viese la bendita escoba que le había regalado. No le habría escrito una carta diciéndole que quería conquistarlo, por Merlín.

Si Harry solamente sintiese atracción por él, no lo habría hecho tan feliz el haber recibido una tarjeta de San Valentín de su parte.

Si fuese atracción, Harry no lo sentiría en cada momento, en cada lugar, estando o no presente el otro hombre. Sería algo que sentiría cuando estuviese con él, o quizás en la intimidad de su hogar, con la puerta de su habitación bien cerrada. Pero no era el caso –aunque también–.

Harry se acordaba de Malfoy por cualquier nimiedad. Se apuntaba cosas para contárselas cuando lo viese porque "seguro que le hace gracia". Pensaba en él al dormirse, al despertarse y a veces también aparecía en sus sueños.

Se había vuelto una constante en su vida.

Y Harry tenía que admitirlo porque tenía que hacerlo. Porque ya valía de tonterías.

A Harry le gustaba Malfoy. No, no gustar. Hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba, pero no era exactamente eso.

Harry... Harry sentía algo por Malfoy.

Más allá de la mera amistad, o de la relación que se establece entre dos padres cuyos hijos son mejores amigos.

Harry sentía algo, de tener sentimientos por Malfoy. Quizá era demasiado pronto para decirlo, y a Harry le daba demasiado miedo, pero no descartaría la opción de... Estar enamorándose.

Ahí estaba, lo había pensado y no se había acabado el mundo. Harry Potter estaba enamorándose de Draco Malfoy a marchas forzadas. O quizás no tan forzadas, porque si se paraba a pensarlo... Todo apuntaba al mismo punto desde que se había empezado a llevar bien con Malfoy. Hasta Ron y Hermione se habían dado cuenta.

¿De qué valía seguir negándoselo? Iba a seguir sintiendo lo mismo por Malfoy. Iba a seguir disfrutando de su compañía, pasándoselo bien con él y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago –debería escribirle eso a Malfoy, seguro que se quejaría y diría "ugh, qué Hufflepuff, Potter"– cuando Malfoy hiciese algo por él. Así, al menos dejaría de sentirse mal después por haberse sentido así con Malfoy. Por culpa de Malfoy.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Le gustaba Malfoy del tipo de "uy, no me importaría tener una relación con él".

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Hasta ese punto?

Bueno, Harry tenía que admitir que él muy de rollos de una noche... No era. Y menos con Malfoy. Malfoy era su amigo. Malfoy era el padre del mejor amigo de uno de sus hijos.

Sus hijos. ¿Qué iban a pensar sus hijos?

Molly se lo había dejado muy claro. ¿No preferirían ellos un padre feliz?

De todas maneras, no podía arriesgarse. No podía meterse en un berenjenal con nadie, por mucho que le gustase, y arrastrar a sus hijos con él, para salir al final los cuatro escaldados. Aunque tenía que admitir que Malfoy estaba en la misma situación, y no era del tipo de persona que le haría algo así a su hijo. O a su mujer, porque Harry no podía olvidarse de Astoria. Por mucho que no estuviesen juntos juntos, seguía estando ahí.

Claro, que para llegar a ese punto, a Malfoy le tendría que gustar Harry. De gustar... Gustar. Del tipo de "podría tener una relación con él", también. Y Harry sabía que Malfoy era gay, pero eso no significaba que fuese a gustarle justamente él. Mucha coincidencia.

Pero si acababa de admitirse a sí mismo que le gustaba Malfoy, ¿por qué estaba planteándose tener o no una relación con él?

Quizás porque la parte más difícil era admitirlo. Ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad, porque se acababa de quitar un peso de encima. Es decir, sí. Estaba enamorándose –otra vez la palabrita, ugh– de Malfoy. Era complicado. Malfoy era un antiguo enemigo del colegio y había sido un absoluto y pomposo imbécil. Harry había convivido con las ganas de partirle la nariz prácticamente desde que lo había conocido, y había tenido que aguantarse más de una vez para no hacerlo. También era un hombre, lo que lo hacía todo un poquito más complejo. Pero era un alivio aceptar que era eso lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Explicaba muchas cosas. Cosas de las que Harry ya no se tenía que preocupar porque sabía a qué se debían. O sea, sí, sí se iba a preocupar. Estar enamorado –parecía que cuanto más pensaba esa palabra, más sentido tenía todo. Y con más fuerza se le aparecía en la mente– de uno de sus mejores amigos no era moco de pavo, ni tampoco la ideal de las situaciones, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que verlo muy a menudo. Pero era una tranquilidad saber que todo lo que sentía estando con él era por ese motivo.

Cualquiera diría que, a estas alturas de su vida, Harry sabía ya cómo se sentía estar enamorado. Y había tardado meses en llegar a esa conclusión y poder aceptarlo.

También era verdad que no lo había buscado, y mucho menos había esperado que pudiese pasar. Pero ahí estaba. Albergaba sentimientos por Malfoy. Bien. Pues adelante con ello.

Había sido muy poco Gryffindor durante mucho tiempo, aunque ¿quién podría culparlo? Harry tenía tres hijos, su relación con Ginny no había sido la más saludable y, por todo lo que es mágico, era _Malfoy_. Malfoy, de entre todo el mundo mágico, que ya era casualidad.

Pero bueno. Esas cosas pasan, y Harry tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. No era el fin del mundo.

Justo estaba planteándose cómo hacer para sobrevivir al hecho de que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy cuando se escuchó un golpeteo contra el cristal. Y, o llevaba mucho tiempo sumido en sus propios pensamientos, o el búho de Malfoy era muy rápido. O ambas cosas. Abrió la ventana y el pájaro entró, dejando caer un pedazo de pergamino arrugado sobre el escritorio, planeando hasta aterrizar en el extremo que ya tenía reservado para él sobre la mesa.

Un trozo de pergamino arrugado y ni siquiera había estado atado a la pata del animal. Eso no era muy propio de Malfoy. Él siempre doblaba sus cartas pulcramente y las ataba con varios nudos para que no pudiesen perderse. De hecho, parecía como si el pájaro hubiese recuperado el pergamino de la papelera, o algo así. ¿Quizás Malfoy no había querido enviarle la carta, pero el búho había hecho lo que le había parecido? Era demasiado suponer, pero si ése era el caso, seguiría el instinto del animal. Esos bichos eran muy inteligentes. Así que, bajo la atenta mirada del pájaro, alisó el pergamino y lo leyó.

"_Potter, _

_Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. A veces me pregunto cómo alguien tan despistado ha sido capaz de sobrevivir ileso hasta ahora, y más teniendo en cuenta tu palmarés. _

_No te ofendas, estoy seguro de que se necesita una gran habilidad para eso. _

_¿Qué haces mañana? Tengo ganas de ver quién conseguirá que el otro se arrodille antes, y tú tienes una escoba que merece ser estrenada en condiciones. _

_D. Malfoy". _

No sabía si ofenderse o no hacerlo. Es decir, había sido un insulto muy directo, y así sin ningún motivo. También había que decir que Harry estaba –casi– seguro de que Malfoy había desechado esa carta y su búho había decidido entregársela a Harry por alguna razón. ¿Tendría algo escondido? Pero por más que la miró y remiró, no encontró nada más aparte de lo que estaba escrito. ¿Tendría eso algún significado especial?

Pero la verdadera duda era por qué era tonto ahora Harry. ¿Qué había dicho él? Le había asegurado a Malfoy que quería conquistarlo y le había comentado que quería verlo de rodillas ante él, no mucho más. Que también, menudas cosas le había escrito.

Harry miró al búho, que se removía en el sitio mientras observaba la carta. Al ver que Harry lo miraba, hinchó las plumas y ululó con algo que parecía orgullo. Cómo era capaz Harry de descifrar los sentimientos del pájaro era un misterio, pero podía asegurar que el animal estaba orgulloso de algo. Y la clave tenía que estar en el pergamino que tenía ante sí.

Sólo si Harry supiese por qué lo llamaba Malfoy tonto... ¿Qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por alto? No había duda de que el otro hombre llevaba razón al llamarlo despistado. Pero, ya que tenía tan claro que lo era, podría haberle puesto también cuál era el despiste que estaba teniendo.

Bueno, ¿para qué quería los genes Gryffindor, sino para averiguarlo? Cogiendo pluma y pergamino, Harry escribió una contestación rápida a Malfoy, auto invitándose a su casa para echar un partido de Quidditch al día siguiente. El búho ululó contento y, sin ni siquiera dejar que Harry llegase a atarle la carta, la cogió con el pico y salió por la ventana que Harry todavía no había cerrado. Sin darle tiempo a pensarlo otra vez ni a arrepentirse.

Bueno, había admitido que le gustaba Malfoy, a pesar de no saber muy bien todavía cómo sobrellevarlo. Mañana sería la primera prueba.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_No me odiéis, sólo ha sido un mesecito de nada lo que he tardado en actualizar... ):. Pero tengo que admitir que ha sido un mes muy ocupado, y nadie sabe cómo he sido capaz de sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy, así que... _

_Bueno, dejando mi vida a un lado, muchas gracias a todos los que seguís ahí, leyendo a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar. Quiero que sepáis que no voy a dejar eso colgado, por mucho que tarde. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, los fav, los follow y a mi beta a pesar de que crea que no es eficiente. :)_

**_Lala: _**_Bueno, me parece que ya están más cerca de admitir sus sentimientos, ¿no? Al menos Harry lo acaba de hacer, que ya era hora... jajaja. Ahora a ver cuánto tarda en aceptarlo y acercarse a Draco... Y gracias por la felicitación ;)._

**_LaPooh:_**_ Exactamente, ése es su problema. Aunque bueno, parece que ya ha superado todas las fases de negación y ha llegado por fin a la aceptación... Y Ron... Ron está hasta las narices de Harry dando vueltas alrededor de Malfoy sin atreverse a nada, y aunque sea Malfoy, prefiere que Harry se lance de una vez jajaja. La verdad es que en cualquier momento, Astoria se mete por medio y los junta aunque para eso los tenga que atarlos, yo lo veo... jajajaja. _

**_Mani:_**_ Bueno, Harry ya va acercándose más al momento de lanzarse sobre Malfoy... ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? :O jajaja._

_Y ya está, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir (creo). Ahora voy a ver si con el aire de la noche me viene la inspiración y continúo con el siguiente capítulo, que me lleva gritando para que lo acabe tres semanas, el pobre ):. _

_¡No dejéis para mañana lo que podáis hacer hoy! (Que luego os pasa como a mí y los capítulos os gritan para que no los dejéis a medias). _

MayaT


	22. 13 años, 15 de febrero, mañana

**22\. **_13 años. 15 de febrero. Mañana._

Era un día frío, de éstos de los que ocurren solamente un par de veces en todo el invierno. Es verdad que estaban a mediados de febrero, por lo que era normal que hiciese frío. Pero no tanto. Harry sentía que se le podían congelar las pestañas si no tenía cuidado.

Había amanecido con el cielo de un color gris plomizo y el campo totalmente blanco. Harry podía asegurar que era escarcha, porque no le sonaba que hubiese nevado en toda la noche. Pero claro, no había estado despierto como para poder asegurarlo con conocimiento de causa.

Por si acaso, se había abrigado bien. Fuese escarcha o fuese nieve, el color blanco solamente indicaba una cosa: frío. Y Harry no tenía ninguna intención de morir congelado justamente el día después de _La Gran Revelación _–que era el nombre que le había dado la noche anterior mientras se dormía y no al hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que le gustaba Malfoy. Gustar de _gustar–. _No era el mejor de los nombres, pero no iba a escucharlo nadie, así que no importaba demasiado. De hecho, podía llamarlo _La Gran Caca de Vaca_, que no iba a pasar nada. Ése sería un buen nombre en clave, la verdad. Aunque, de nuevo, nadie iba a escucharlo. _La Gran Revelación –_también conocida como _La Gran Caca de Vaca_ desde hacía tan sólo unos instantes– iba a ser su secreto. Más o menos, porque tenía la sensación de que era más obvio de lo que le hubiese gustado. Sólo había que preguntarle a Ron y a Hermione.

El hecho es que se había abrigado bien tratando de evitar la congelación. Se había puesto uno de los jerséis más gordos que tenía –que, quitando los de la señora Weasley, tampoco había mucho donde elegir–, unos pantalones calentitos y, por supuesto, su amiga la bufanda roja. Había pasado media hora –sin exagerar– intentando cambiar los colores de la prenda, tratando de hacer que se pareciese a la de Gryffindor, y al final había conseguido un resultado parecido al éxito. No diría éxito completo, porque lo cierto es que no estaba muy seguro de que pudiese pasar cien por cien por una bufanda de Hogwarts, pero a una distancia aproximada de medio metro –la de Harry con el espejo–, daba el pego. Y no creía que Malfoy se fuese a acercar tanto.

Así que, respirando profundamente, Harry bajó hasta el vestíbulo, cogió un abrigo del perchero, la escoba de su lugar de honor al lado de la única mesita de la estancia y acercó la mano a la puerta. Sin llegar a abrirla. En serio, ¿cómo iba a comportarse ahora delante de Malfoy? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de algo? ¿Y por qué nunca había tenido problemas para saber cómo actuar con Malfoy hasta ahora?

Esto era una locura y Harry estaba seguro de que iba a acabar perdiendo la cordura. Si es que le quedaba alguna, después de admitir –y medianamente asimilar– que sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy habían tomado una dirección que tenía como destino final el _amor_. Ugh, odiaba esa palabra.

Así que, ¿qué más daba? A estas alturas, estar un poquito más loco no le iba a hacer mucho mal.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Harry abrió la puerta, salió al jardín y caminó hasta poder Desaparecerse, en dirección a Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Hacía todavía más frío, si cabe. Wiltshire en esas épocas del año no era el lugar más cálido del país, desde luego. Harry escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, echando de menos su uniforme de Quidditch del colegio. Sobre todo la parte de los guantes, porque tenía la sensación de que se iba a acabar quedando sin dedos.

Caminando a paso rápido –más que nada para mantenerse en calor–, atravesó la verja de entrada, siguiendo el sendero que se dirigía hasta la puerta de la casa. Nunca había hecho ese camino en tan poco tiempo, estaba seguro. Probablemente, habría batido un nuevo récord de velocidad, aunque no estaba muy interesado en comprobarlo. Lo único que quería era que le abriesen la puerta y que le diesen un respiro del frío que estaba pasando. Aunque para eso, necesitaba llamar al timbre. Y eso implicaba sacar, al menos, una mano del bolsillo. Mierda.

Pero lo hizo. Sacó la mano izquierda –porque era diestro, y si perdía la izquierda por el frío, al menos se quedaría con la más hábil– y la acercó al timbre, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar, se abrió la puerta y apareció una cabeza rubia por el hueco, con una bufanda a rayas verdes y plateadas –cómo no– al cuello. Qué oportuno. Podría haber tardado unos instantes menos y su mano izquierda seguiría estando a salvo, en la calidez de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Potter? –Harry no sabía a quién podía estar esperando Malfoy, si no era a él. Le había dejado claro que iba a ir a su casa a jugar al Quidditch esa mañana. No había mucho lugar para dudas–. A veces me pregunto si te olvidas de que puedes hacer magia o es que simplemente te gusta sufrir.

O igual, Malfoy se estaba cuestionando otra cosa, no su presencia en su casa.

Porque, tras eso, se sacó la varita de la manga de su jersey color crema –que probablemente era tan suave como parecía– y murmuró un hechizo. Harry sintió un calor extenderse por sus miembros, desde las yemas de los dedos hasta llegar al tronco, y después subir hasta su cabeza, acabando por calentarle la punta de la nariz.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín.

Malfoy dejó escapar una risa en respuesta a su reacción al hechizo calentador, negando a la vez un par de veces con la cabeza como si no se pudiese creer que Harry fuese tan denso como para no acordarse de la existencia de ese hechizo en concreto, y más en un día tan frío como ése. Estirando un brazo, le hizo un gesto a Harry, gesto que éste entendió a la perfección. Se quitó el abrigo –y notó perfectamente cómo el hechizo aumentaba el calor en su cuerpo tratando de mantener la temperatura estable– y se lo tendió a Malfoy, quien lo cogió y se metió en el interior de la casa. Harry pudo ver cómo Malfoy colgaba su abrigo en un perchero y cogía su escoba antes de volver de nuevo con él, sacando su varita y realizando el mismo hechizo calentador sobre sí mismo. Tras eso, simplemente se apoyó sobre la jamba de la puerta, mirando a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, como esperando que le dijese algo.

Pero Harry no estaba muy ocurrente ni tampoco en su momento más locuaz, la verdad. Tenía la sensación de que si abría la boca, iba a acabar revelando más de la cuenta. Pero claro, tampoco podía permanecer callado, porque eso era demasiado sospechoso. Estaba totalmente metido en sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo que decir y lo que no, cuando Malfoy lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué, buscando una excusa para no tener que perder ante mí? ¿O quizás la manera de disculparte por tu próxima derrota? No te rompas la cabeza, Potter. No se lo diremos a mucha gente, para que te ahorres la vergüenza.

Oh, Malfoy siempre sabía qué tenía que decir para hacer que Harry se olvidase de todos sus problemas y hasta de lo que estaba pensando –literalmente–. Cruzándose de brazos, Harry se irguió, alzando la cabeza y poniendo una mueca de superioridad en una imitación bastante buena de las que tanto habían caracterizado a Malfoy en su época de Hogwarts.

\- Ya, claro. A lo mejor no quieres decírselo a mucha gente porque sabes que vas a perder de una forma tan estrepitosa, que lo incluirán en los calendarios y lo conmemorarán todos los años. –Harry estaba tratando de aguantarse la sonrisa sin mucho éxito, así que, para disimular, puso voz de reportero de televisión, moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada, como señalando a su alrededor–. Y aquí se yergue la Mansión Malfoy, lugar del acontecimiento conocido como la Gran Derrota de Wiltshire. En esa batalla, ocurrida el 15 de febrero, Draco Malfoy perdió su orgullo ante el grandioso Harry Potter, quien lo venció sin despeinarse y...

\- Oh, de acuerdo, lo he pillado, Potter. –Malfoy interrumpió el discurso con una carcajada, saliendo finalmente de la casa con la escoba y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, colocándose al lado de Harry y mirándolo durante unos segundos más intensamente de lo necesario–. Ya veremos quién gana a quién. Y te aviso de que tengo intención de comprobar quién se arrodillará antes. Pero... Olvida eso de vencerme sin despeinarte, Potter. Ya vienes despeinado de casa.

Y con eso, Malfoy alzó una mano hasta la cabeza de Harry, revolviéndole el pelo y dejándolo todavía más descolocado de lo que ya estaba. A Harry, más sorprendido que otra cosa, sólo le dio tiempo a girarse hacia él para ver cómo echaba a correr con escoba y todo en dirección a la colina en la que ya habían jugado otras veces, riéndose y mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, como asegurándose de que lo seguía. Dejando escapar un sonido mitad queja, mitad risa, salió corriendo tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo.

A medio camino entre la casa y la base de la colina, Malfoy aminoró la velocidad de su carrera, todavía unos metros por delante de Harry, y aprovechó el impulso que llevaba para subirse en la escoba y echar a volar. Con un giro más estético que útil, se dirigió hacia Harry, quien se había parado en el sitio y estaba observándolo con la escoba de la mano y la bufanda al viento. Frenando, Malfoy quedó a su lado, mirándolo desde su posición de altura con la misma expresión soberbia que Harry tanto había odiado.

\- ¿Ésa es toda tu rapidez, Potter? Así no voy a tener ni para empezar contigo. Deberías ir eligiendo un lugar donde arrodillarte.

Con un guiño, le dejó bastante claro a Harry que estaba medio bromeando. Sólo medio, porque estaba seguro de que lo de arrodillarse iba en serio. Y no sabía muy bien en qué sentido. Mejor ignorar esa parte. Mucho, mucho mejor.

De un salto, Harry montó en la escoba y, con un golpe sordo de su pie contra el suelo, despegó, colocándose a la altura de Malfoy, mirándolo con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada –expresión que Harry había aprendido del hombre que estaba ante él–. Era muy divertido usar sus propias armas en su contra.

\- Mucho hablar, mucho hablar, Malfoy, pero no te veo hacer. Cuando me demuestres que puedes ganarme, me lo creeré. Hasta entonces... –Harry escogió ese momento exacto para acelerar y huir de Malfoy, en dirección a la colina–. ¡Excreguto de cola explosiva el último!

\- ¡Eh!

Harry se rio mientras dirigía la escoba a toda velocidad hacia lo alto de la colina, girando la cabeza lo justo para ver de reojo cómo Malfoy iba tras él, intentando alcanzarlo. Devolviendo la vista al frente, aceleró un poco más de lo necesario, tratando de sacarle todavía más ventaja. Al alcanzar la cima, realizó un giro brusco hasta quedar mirando en la dirección en la que venía Malfoy, frenando en seco a la espera de su llegada. Y, cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry esbozó una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes, saludando con la mano, como si hiciese horas que lo había dejado atrás.

\- Vaya, ¿así que así son los excregutos de cola explosiva? Mira que los hacía más feos.

Malfoy frenó con algo más de suavidad al alcanzar su altura, resoplando en respuesta a lo dicho por Harry. Pero, de repente, como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo, esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa y alzó una ceja en una de esas expresiones que nunca significaban nada bueno para la pobre mente de Harry.

\- Ésa es una forma bastante retorcida de llamarme guapo, ¿no crees?

Ups. Uuuups. Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, sí que acababa de decirle a Malfoy bastante claramente que no era feo. Lo que quería decir que acababa de insinuar que era guapo. Y eso no estaba previsto, ni dentro de ninguno de sus planes a corto y medio plazo. Pero bueno, para qué engañarse. Malfoy era... atractivo. Del verbo atraer. Que atrae. Porque a Harry le atraía Malfoy. Gran parte era su personalidad, o eso esperaba –y si se lo hubiesen dicho hacía unos años, los habría tomado por locos, él atraído por la personalidad del pomposo de Malfoy, pft–, pero no podía negar que tenía, digamos... Una simetría envidiable en las facciones de su cara. Unas proporciones que ni el Hombre de Vitruvio de Da Vinci. Y basta ya de eufemismos. Malfoy era guapo y tenía un cuerpo digno de admirar, fin de la cuestión.

Y Harry casi se atraganta él solito después de admitir eso mentalmente.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que al menos no tienes una cola explosiva. Eso ya te hace ganar bastante.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que no? Que yo sepa, no me la has visto.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué era eso, una insinuación? La sonrisa de Malfoy no dejaba muchas dudas: sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de decir y el sentido que iba a cobrar en la mente de Harry. Y si Harry casi se había atragantado unos instantes antes, ahora se atragantó de verdad, tanto que Malfoy tuvo que darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda por miedo a que no saliese de ésa. Aunque, probablemente, sólo lo hizo para no quedarse sin la diana de todas sus burlas. El maldito.

\- Bueno, está claro que no explota. Si lo hiciese, ya me habría dado cuenta.

Harry estaba incómodo. Es decir, estaban hablando de la cola de Malfoy, por Merlín. Era un tema que no tenía mucho interés en tocar. Es decir, sí... No. Mejor cambiar de verbo. Era un tema que no tenía mucho interés en abordar. Tratar. Lo que sea menos tocar.

Pero claro, cómo no. Malfoy estaba mucho más cómodo que Harry hablando sobre su cola, como si la palabra cola no se refiriese eufemísticamente a... Otro tipo de cola de la que digamos que Malfoy no carecía. Y por su expresión, quedaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo bastante más que Harry con esa conversación.

\- Bueno, depende de cómo definas explotar.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y el calor que sintió en las mejillas muy poco tenía que ver con el hechizo calentador que todavía tenía encima. Era más bien por culpa de la imagen excesivamente gráfica que se le había formado en la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta de Malfoy. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

\- ¿De verdad estamos hablando de...?

La carcajada de Malfoy, clara y sonora, interrumpió lo que Harry estaba diciendo, distrayéndolo hasta el punto de que se olvidó de lo que estaban hablando. Bueno, no del todo.

\- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Potter. Estabas para haberte hecho una foto. –Malfoy se estaba riendo tanto, que tuvo que quitarse un par de lagrimillas de las comisuras de los ojos antes de volver a mirar a Harry, todavía con una sonrisita y pinta de estar teniendo dificultades aguantándose la risa–. Tú sí que parecías a punto de explotar.

Si Harry pensaba que ya iba a librarse del sonrojo, estaba equivocado. Se puso incluso más colorado y, con un sonido indignado, giró la escoba y se alejó de Malfoy, aún escuchando alguna que otra risita ahogada. En un intento de despejarse –aunque lo estuviese disimulando para que Malfoy creyese que simplemente estaba probando la escoba–, dio un par de vueltas sobre la colina, sintiendo cómo el aire frío de febrero hacía que se le bajase poco a poco el calor de las mejillas. Quién iba a decirle a él que a estas alturas de su vida todavía podía sentirse tan avergonzado como para acabar poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Ja, seguro que Malfoy sí que se hubiese reído, pero bien, si le hubiese soltado algo referente a lo que podía hacer con su eufemística cola. O a lo que pensaba Harry en hacer con ella. No, Harry, ése es un camino que no quieres recorrer con Malfoy por ahí rondando.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, Malfoy no se iba a escandalizar por nada que le dijese. No, al menos, refiriéndose a esos temas.

\- Potter. –Y fin del descanso. Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había empezado a seguirlo, probablemente pensando que estaba realizando algún tipo de calentamiento antes de ponerse a jugar. Con un pequeño giro, paró y lo esperó, hasta que se colocó a su lado–. ¿Has venido a echar un partido o a pasear por mis propiedades? Porque te aseguro que, si es así, puedo enseñarte zonas con vistas mucho mejores.

O quizás no estaba siguiéndolo por eso, sino para molestarlo. No sabía ni por qué lo había dudado. Espera, espera. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

\- ¿Mucho mejores? –A Harry no le gustaba un pelo el tono con el que Malfoy había pronunciado esas palabras y, antes de darse cuenta, se le había escapado la pregunta.

\- Mucho, mucho mejores. –El levantamiento de cejas de Malfoy le dejó claro a Harry que tenía que aprender de una vez por todas a callarse a tiempo, porque era normal que se metiese con él y se burlase, si es que se lo ponía en bandeja–. Por ejemplo, mi habitación la tiene bastante buena.

El sonrojo se iba a hacer permanente en la cara de Harry, a este paso. Y lo peor de todo era saber que, de no estar predispuesto a tener pensamientos impuros de Malfoy –o de no beberse los vientos por él, más bien–, ese tipo de comentarios no lo afectarían de esa manera. Soltaría una carcajada, le daría una palmadita en la espalda y a otra cosa. Pero resulta que sí que estaba predispuesto a tener pensamientos impuros de Malfoy y sí que bebía los vientos por él, así que esos comentarios lo llevaban precisamente a un punto que preferiría no tener que discutir precisamente con él, al menos en un futuro cercano. Es decir, a la conclusión de que, si Malfoy se lo proponía, él iría encantado a su habitación con él, a ver lo que fuese que tuviese que enseñarle.

Por supuesto, a pesar de haber aceptado su atracción y sus sentimientos hacia el otro hombre, esas conclusiones eran todavía demasiado perturbadoras para el pobre Harry. También tenía que admitir que le daba más vueltas de las necesarias. Pero era demasiado nuevo todo como para aceptarlo tan alegremente y... Debería dejar de pensar en eso. Y en todo, en general.

\- Quiero decir... –Malfoy se había quedado mirando a Harry mientras éste lo observaba con los ojos como platos y las mejillas como sendos tomates maduros hasta que, finalmente, se había dado cuenta de los derroteros que había tomado la mente del pobre Harry. Y, en ese momento, se apresuró a corregir lo que acababa de decir. Al parecer, no todas las insinuaciones que hacía Malfoy eran para reírse de él. También había otras que se le escapaban–. Desde la ventana de mi habitación se ve una vista espectacular. Todos los jardines con las flores, la zona de los pavos reales, al fondo las colinas... No me refería a...

Hizo un gesto vago con una mano, haciendo referencia precisamente a lo que había pensado Harry, y éste tuvo que alegrarse porque las mejillas de Malfoy estaban algo coloreadas. No era por el frío, ni por el hechizo calentador. Era la misma vergüenza que estaba sintiendo Harry. Sentaba bien compartirla.

Y además, eso demostraba que también él podía sonrojar al otro con insinuaciones.

¿Igual le pasaba lo mismo que a él...? Si cualquier otra persona le hubiese dicho que su habitación tenía buenas vistas, desde luego no habría pensado en las que se ven desde su cama. Pero como había sido Malfoy, ése había sido su primer y único pensamiento, y era la razón de su sonrojo. ¿Quizás Malfoy acababa de sonrojarse justamente por eso, por pensar en las vistas...? O más bien, por pensar en Harry en su cama. Era una perspectiva halagüeña, porque si Harry y Malfoy compartían motivos... Bueno, eso quería decir que Malfoy no era muy reacio a invitar a Harry a su cama, y no precisamente para compartirla a la hora de la siesta.

Harry sintió cómo aumentaban unas esperanzas que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Y no tenía ni idea de si eso era bueno o malo.

Pero, ¿no había dicho que era mejor dejar de pensar en eso? A otra cosa, mariposa.

\- Quizás puedas enseñármela otro rato, Malfoy, que ya me has creado curiosidad por ver qué es tan espectacular en tu habitación. –Bueno, quizás podía aprovechar un poquitito su nuevo poder recién descubierto para hacer avergonzarse a Malfoy. Sólo un poquito, lo justo para no acabar avergonzándose él mismo con sus propios dobles sentidos–. Pero antes... ¿No ibas a ganarme y a hacerme arrodillarme ante ti? Si no recuerdo mal, hasta pedir clemencia. Porque no te veo haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Malfoy, quien todavía lo miraba con la sombra de un sonrojo en las mejillas, curvó los labios en una sonrisa al darse cuenta del cambio de tema, como agradecimiento. Alzando la nariz de esa forma tan característica suya, lo miró con la expresión más orgullosa que tenía –y hablando de Malfoy, eso era mucho decir– y soltó el aire por la nariz de forma desdeñosa, suavizando el gesto con un guiño que Harry no supo muy bien cómo tomarse.

\- Te veo muy ansioso por arrodillarte ante mí, ¿no crees, Potter? –Malfoy hizo que su escoba comenzase a moverse, separándose de Harry en el proceso, pero a éste todavía le dio tiempo a escuchar su último comentario antes de que se alejase demasiado–. Me pregunto qué es lo que quieres hacer que hace que tengas tanta prisa...

Harry no pudo evitarlo. De verdad que no. Pensaba que después de lo de las vistas desde la habitación de Malfoy, ya nada iba a hacer que tuviese pensamientos más sucios, pero se equivocaba. Porque sí, arrodillarse ante Malfoy tenía un claro doble sentido que los dos hombres habían pillado al vuelo. Pero hasta ese preciso instante, Harry no había tenido una imagen mental de esa insinuación. Cosa que sí que estaba teniendo ahora –gracias al tono que le había puesto Malfoy, principalmente–, en alta definición y todo. Por lo menos, la distancia estaba de su lado y el escalofrío que lo recorrió al imaginarse muy _vívidamente _lo que podía hacer de rodillas justo delante de Malfoy pasó desapercibido para el otro hombre. Menos mal, porque iba a ser difícil de explicar. Igual que el sonrojo del que estaba haciendo gala en ese momento, que no tenía mucho que ver con el hechizo calentador, ni siquiera con la vergüenza. Era más bien producido por otro tipo de calor que se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo y que no quería fomentar. Porque estaba en una escoba, en medio de un campo helado y delante del culpable de dicho calentón. No necesitaba sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba, muchas gracias.

\- ¿No tenías prisa, Potter?

El grito de Malfoy hizo que Harry se distrajese de su temperatura corporal y las causas de su ascenso y casi le entraron ganas de darle un beso por ello. Aunque eso lo llevaría de vuelta al mismo punto, así que lo que hizo fue girarse y volar hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Malfoy en el medio de la colina, quedando a un metro escaso de él. Éste lo miró con una ceja alzada, a lo que Harry respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Prefería no dar muchas más explicaciones.

\- ¿Las reglas de siempre? –Malfoy asintió a la vez que se sacaba una pequeña snitch del bolsillo, sujetándola entre el índice y el pulgar para que Harry la pudiese ver. Pero eso no lo distrajo de la sonrisa que estaba poniendo, oh no. La conocía demasiado bien–. Sin trampas, Malfoy.

Malfoy tuvo la decencia de parecer medianamente avergonzado, al menos. Con una carcajada, se encogió de hombros, observando la snitch durante unos segundos antes de volver a dirigir la vista a Harry con una sonrisa que, si le preguntaban a él, era una trampa en sí misma. Lo distraía. Y le entraban ganas de borrársela a lengüetazos, aunque fuese. Uf, estaba empeorando.

\- No prometo nada, Potter. ¿Al mejor de tres?

Y, tras el asentimiento de Harry, dejó la pelotita libre. Sin llegar a mover sus escobas, ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la vista con un reflejo dorado. En ese momento, Harry miró a Malfoy. Y Malfoy miró a Harry.

En toda su vida, jamás le había importado menos una snitch. De hecho, le importaba tan poco, que estaba a punto de inclinarse hacia delante, besar al imbécil de Malfoy que estaba relamiéndose –de entre todas las cosas que podía hacer en ese momento, ¡_relamiéndose_!– ante él y olvidarse de la dichosa pelota. Podría agarrarlo de esa estúpida bufanda de Slytherin, tirar de ella y atraerlo hacia sí mismo. Podría hundir las manos en ese pelo que tenía pinta de ser suave como la seda y olvidarse de que estaban a punto de jugar un partido de Quidditch...

No. El sentido volvió de golpe a la cabeza de Harry. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Un par de insinuaciones por parte de Malfoy y a Harry ya se le olvidaba todo. No, no podía hacer eso. Y tampoco debía. Con un sonoro carraspeo, trató de apartar de su mente los pensamientos relacionados con besar a nadie.

El sonido sobresaltó a Malfoy, quien alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de Harry, con las mejillas más rosas de lo habitual. Y... Que lo aspasen si Malfoy no había estado mirándolo directamente a los labios. Sí, sin ninguna duda. Lo cual dejaba muchas preguntas sin responder. Demasiadas.

\- Eh... La snitch...

Para su eterna vergüenza, la voz de Harry salió bastante más ronca de lo que había pretendido. Bueno, qué le iba a hacer. El hecho de perder la razón lo suficiente como para casi besar a Malfoy encima de una escoba y a diez metros sobre el suelo lo había dejado con la boca seca. No el hecho de ver a Malfoy tan cerca, pasando la punta de la lengua por esos labios, con los ojos fijos en los suyos... No, eso no. El horror de lo que casi ocurre. Exacto.

\- Ah, sí... Claro.

Al menos, era un consuelo pensar que Malfoy estaba en la misma situación que él. Más o menos, porque seguía teniendo muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Lo fácil que sería todo si Harry tuviese el suficiente coraje para abordar el tema directamente. Pero nop. No lo suficientemente Gryffindor.

Parecía mentira que se hubiese enfrentado a un basilisco y no fuese capaz de enfrentarse a una serpiente mucho más pequeña. Y que además no intentaba matarlo, por favor. Pero claro, había otras cosas en juego. Como el miedo a perder lo que había conseguido hasta ahora.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza más brusco de lo necesario, Harry dio media vuelta y se alejó del estupefacto Malfoy, que parecía todavía un poco desconectado del mundo de los vivos. Y que Merlín lo tuviese en su gloria y se apiadase de su pobre alma, pero si no se separaba en ese mismo momento, estaba seguro de que iba a besarlo hasta devolverlo a la realidad. O hasta hacer que se alejase de ella por completo, quién sabe.

Al menos, su táctica fue efectiva. El aire de febrero dándole directamente en la cara consiguió bajarle los colores pero sin llegar a congelarlo –iba a tener que agradecerle muy profusamente a Malfoy su hechizo, y éste _tampoco_ era un pensamiento que quisiese tener–, y pudo olvidarse de que había estado a punto de besar a su archienemigo del colegio, ahora convertido en un hombre atractivo y atrayente, el muy maldito. Y también pudo concentrarse en lo que de verdad tenía ante sí: un reto.

Tenía que atrapar la snitch, tenía que hacerlo y tenía que ganar a Malfoy.

Por un momento, volvió a sentirse invadido por los sentimientos de cuando todavía jugaba en Hogwarts para el equipo de Gryffindor. Cuando jugaban contra Slytherin y no era ya el hecho de ganar o perder, sino el orgullo de derrotar al equipo contrario, o la vergüenza de perder ante tus enemigos. La necesidad de demostrar que eran mejores.

Oh, iba a disfrutar mucho de esto.

De reojo, vio cómo Malfoy daba por finalizada su pausa y arrancaba su escoba. Harry no pudo apreciar su cara, pero tenía la sensación de que parecía más distraído que de costumbre. Lo cual no era malo, al menos no para él. Así sería más fácil vencerlo.

Claro que Harry tampoco estaba en su momento de máxima concentración, precisamente.

Sería mejor ignorar el ratito de tensión que acababan de tener. Sip, mucho mejor. Y, de paso, ponerse a buscar la snitch, que a esas alturas ya bien podía estar en Londres.

Pero, como si al pensar en ella hubiese invocado a la dichosa pelotita, vio un reflejo dorado por el rabillo del ojo, a mitad de camino entre Malfoy y él, varios metros sobre sus cabezas. Más por instinto que por iniciativa propia, Harry dirigió la escoba hacia el punto en el que acababa de ver la snitch, acelerando en un intento de alcanzarla antes de que volviese a desaparecer. Como es lógico, Malfoy –probablemente más por los reflejos de buscador que todavía mantenía que porque hubiese visto nada–, hizo lo mismo que Harry, volando con rapidez hasta colocarse a su altura.

Por supuesto, la pelota ya había volado. Pero ese amago de dejarse atrapar los metió a los dos de lleno en el juego, haciendo que se les olvidase toda la incomodidad anterior y, sobre todo, la tensión no resuelta que había entre ambos.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas fueron más sencillas para la agitada mente de Harry. Por fin pudo desconectar de la maraña de pensamientos que lo habían traído de cabeza desde el día anterior. Y eso era un gran descanso, dado que, prácticamente, no había dejado de darle vueltas ni dormido.

Ahora sólo tenía que concentrarse en mantener la escoba en el aire, encontrar la pelota y ser más rápido que Malfoy a la hora de atraparla.

Por supuesto, siempre es más fácil decir que hacer.

Era difícil no desviar la vista hacia Malfoy mientras ambos sobrevolaban la colina, dando vueltas a la espera de la siguiente aparición de la snitch. Si Harry hubiese estado seguro de que solamente lo miraba para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo y así poder adelantarse a sus movimientos, no habría pasado nada. Eso era lo normal, estaba compitiendo contra él. Tenía que observarlo. Pero lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de que fuese sólo por eso. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de lo contrario. Porque Malfoy era un maldito fenómeno sobre una escoba. Quizás nunca hubiese sido el mejor buscador de Hogwarts –porque Harry podía ser modesto en cuanto a sus logros, pero tampoco era idiota–, pero no era porque no supiese volar. El control que tenía sobre la escoba, los movimientos que realizaba... Hasta la forma que tenía de exhibirse era algo digno de ver.

Y aunque ahora mismo Malfoy no estuviese dándose cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido y estuviese simplemente volando –sin intención de llamar la atención ni de demostrarle nada a nadie–, seguía siendo un bonito espectáculo.

Aunque, desde luego, Harry no era quién para juzgar. Su opinión no era muy imparcial.

_Flash. _Acababa de verlo. Un destello, justo a la espalda de Malfoy. Si salía volando a atrapar la pelota, correría el riesgo de poner a Malfoy sobre aviso y que éste se diese la vuelta y la atrapase antes que él. Al fin y al cabo, estaba mucho más cerca. Pero si no iba a por la snitch, entonces perdería una gran oportunidad de hacerse con ella, y a saber cuándo volvería a verla.

¿Qué era la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

Acelerando un poco la escoba, desvió el rumbo con todo el disimulo que pudo en dirección a la zona en la que había visto la snitch. Claro que la sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte y Malfoy se dio cuenta bastante pronto de sus intenciones. Pero Harry había ganado unos segundos muy valiosos y no pensaba desaprovecharlos. Aceleró la escoba hasta el límite de sus capacidades, dirigiéndose como una flecha hacia el lugar en el que... Sí, todavía podía ver un punto dorado, batiendo las alas. El aire le estaba dando directamente en la cara y lo obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos, a pesar de la protección que le ofrecían sus gafas, e incluso estaba empezando a sentir el frío atravesar el hechizo calentador, pero nada de eso importaba. Malfoy había dado la vuelta a su escoba y había ubicado la snitch, volando hacia ella con rapidez. Pero había tardado un pelín más de lo necesario. Apenas un segundo. Y esos instantes iban a ser su perdición.

Harry se encontraba a unos metros escasos de la pelotita y Malfoy no estaba mucho más allá. Harry estiró la mano hacia delante, confiando en todos sus instintos de buscador y no pudo evitar girar la cara hacia Malfoy y sonreírle enseñando todos los dientes al notar cómo atrapaba entre los dedos una de las alas de la snitch.

\- ¡Te veo con una rodilla ya en el suelo, Malfoy! –El quejido que dejó escapar Malfoy como respuesta consiguió una risa por parte de Harry, quien continuó volando alrededor del otro hombre, aminorando la velocidad hasta quedarse parado, mostrándole la snitch todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro–. ¿O a lo mejor quieres rajarte?

Malfoy terminó por pararse también y lo miró con una expresión bastante menos sonriente, con el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en la pelota que Harry sostenía entre el índice y el pulgar. Acercándose a él, estiró el brazo y cogió la snitch, dirigiéndole una mirada poco afortunada al pobre cacharro, como si tuviese la culpa de haberse dejado atrapar.

\- Nunca, Potter. –En ese momento dejó la pelotita libre, que desapareció volando con un zumbido, y miró a Harry con una sonrisita, como si hubiese sido él quien había atrapado la snitch–. Esto sólo hace las cosas más interesantes. Ahora, demuéstrame que no ha sido suerte y atrápala de nuevo. Si es que puedes.

La última frase la dijo alejándose ya de Harry, evitando de esa manera que éste le contestase. Aunque la verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué contestar. Estaba sonriendo como un idiota y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el reto que suponía jugar contra Malfoy. En realidad, en el reto que suponía Malfoy en general. Era estimulante.

Agitando la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos, Harry puso la escoba en marcha, volviendo a dar vueltas sobre la colina en busca de la snitch. En un intento de tener mejor perspectiva, ascendió un poco, quedando varios metros por encima de la altura a la que Malfoy estaba volando. De esa manera, tenía prácticamente todo el campo cubierto en una mirada.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviese todo al alcance de la mano. De hecho, eso quedó bastante claro en el momento en el que Malfoy salió repentinamente disparado. Harry lo vio –al fin y al cabo, tenía buena vista desde ahí arriba–, buscó la snitch y en menos de dos segundos estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sabía que no iba a atraparla –estaba como al doble de la distancia a la que se encontraba Malfoy–, pero que no fuese por no intentarlo.

Para cuando Harry alcanzó a Malfoy y frenó frente a él, éste ya llevaba varios segundos parado, moviendo la snitch de un lado a otro para que Harry la viese bien vista, todo eso con una sonrisa del tipo de las que Harry quería borrar. Y no precisamente con un puñetazo, no señor.

\- Espero que hayas estado practicando para poder aguantar de rodillas bastante tiempo, Potter.

\- Y yo espero que no creas que vencer en una batalla es ganar la guerra.

\- Psh, te noto un pelín ofendido. ¿O sólo estás asustado?

\- Ya, ya. Más quisieras. –Harry no pudo evitar que se le curvaran las comisuras de los labios en una pequeña sonrisa ante la provocación. O el intento de provocación–. Ahora suelta la snitch y veamos si tras todo ese pavoneo tienes algún motivo. ¿O a lo mejor eres tú quien está asustado?

El sonido que emitió Malfoy le dejó muy claro a Harry lo que opinaba al respecto de su comentario. Tras eso, simplemente lanzó la pelota al aire, la cual, al verse libre del agarre, empezó a agitar las alas, desapareciendo de la vista en cuestión de unos instantes.

\- El que la atrape, gana.

Harry lo tenía bastante claro. Eso y que no podía perder. Así que, tras un asentimiento de cabeza, se alejó de Malfoy.

Comenzó a dar vueltas a baja altura, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de partido, se olvidó de que Malfoy estaba con él. Inspiró hondo, entrecerró los ojos y escrutó el cielo en busca de cualquier objeto brillante, destello o cosa rara. Se concentró totalmente en encontrar la bendita pelota, que era para lo que él había venido. Y por eso, no se dio ni cuenta de que Malfoy se había colocado casi a su lado, un metro escaso por detrás de él, y observaba el cielo de la misma manera.

Pasaron varios minutos así, Malfoy siguiendo a Harry, Harry ignorando por completo su presencia y la pelotita sin dar señales de vida. No era extraño –al fin y al cabo, las snitchs podían estar desaparecidas durante horas, incluso–, pero sí que era un poco aburrido. Y a Harry le costaba mantener la concentración durante tanto tiempo seguido, así que esperaba que no se hiciese de rogar mucho más.

Y como si Merlín hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, la vio. Fue sólo un reflejo y en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que fuese la snitch, pero todos sus instintos de buscador le decían que sí, y no podía hacer oídos sordos. Estaba hacia su derecha, unos treinta metros más adelante y casi rozando el suelo, lo único que tenía que hacer era... Oh, mierda, ¿desde cuándo estaba Malfoy ahí? Eso iba a complicar un poco las cosas.

Y no tenía tiempo para pensar una buena estrategia, la verdad.

Con un movimiento brusco, Harry aceleró la escoba, siendo seguido casi de inmediato por un sobresaltado Malfoy. Harry aprovechó el hecho de que estaba casi seguro de que el otro hombre no había visto la snitch y lo estaba siguiendo simplemente por reflejo, y en vez de desviarse hacia la derecha, continuó recto. Era un movimiento arriesgado, porque si Malfoy de verdad la había visto, sería el fin del juego. Pero también contaba con la ventaja de que Malfoy había elegido colocarse a su izquierda en lugar de a su derecha, lo que lo dejaba a él en el medio, entre Malfoy y la pelota. Iban a la misma velocidad –tenían la misma escoba, estaba seguro– y a Malfoy le resultaría imposible girar hacia la derecha si Harry no lo hacía. A menos que quisiese atropellarlo, claro está.

Pero no, ni quería atropellarlo, ni había visto la pelota. Se dirigió hacia el frente, hacia donde Harry lo estaba guiando, sin un asomo de duda. Y, cuando alcanzaron la altura a la que Harry había visto la snitch, éste realizó un giro cerrado hacia la derecha, dejando atrás a Malfoy.

Bien, punto uno realizado, librarse de Malfoy. Ahora sólo quedaba atrapar la pelota.

Apenas escuchó el grito que le dirigió el otro hombre, tan concentrado como estaba, siguiendo con la mirada el punto dorado que acababa de aparecer frente a él. Al parecer, a la pelota no le había dado tiempo a escaparse, aunque estaba haciendo un maldito buen trabajo. La condenada estaba volando cada vez más bajo, a toda velocidad, como si realmente tuviese inteligencia y estuviese huyendo de él. Y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirla.

La tenía a unos metros escasos, casi al alcance de la mano... Y sabía que si no la atrapaba en ese instante, cambiaría de dirección. Lo intuía. De ese tipo de intuiciones que nunca había podido ignorar.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Harry soltó la mano con la que sujetaba la escoba, se impulsó sobre ella y prácticamente se lanzó hacia delante. Volando a la altura a la que volaba, no tardó en alcanzar el suelo. Por suerte, consiguió caer medio rodando sobre la hierba, ahorrándose gran parte del golpe. Pero aun así, el choque lo dejó casi sin respiración.

Eso sí, tenía la snitch en la mano.

\- ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué te pasa!?

Harry no estaba muy católico –todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento después de la panzada que se acababa de pegar–, y levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con un bastante furioso Malfoy corriendo hacia él con ambas escobas de la mano, no era lo que se esperaba. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la hierba –sin importarle un comino que se le estuviese mojando la ropa–, cerró los ojos y levantó la mano izquierda, en la que sostenía la snitch.

Sintió cómo el otro se la arrebataba de la mano, pero le importaba tan poco, que simplemente volvió a dejar caer el brazo, quedando tumbado por completo. Había ganado, qué más daba.

\- ¡Podrías haberte matado!

\- No iba tan alto, no creo que... –Lo cierto es que intentar defenderse cuando todavía le costaba respirar, no era lo más creíble del mundo.

¡Si no llego a atrapar tu escoba, te habría matado ella!

Ah, así que eso es lo que había pasado con la escoba y ésa era la razón de que no le hubiese caído encima... Bueno, al menos tendría que agradecérselo a Malfoy.

Con más trabajo del que hubiese sido saludable, Harry consiguió incorporarse, apoyando ambos codos tras su espalda, y abrió los ojos, observando a Malfoy. Oh, vaya. El otro hombre estaba sujetando la snitch de una manera muy poco agradable para ella –no le habría extrañado estar oyendo ruiditos de partes metálicas rotas, la verdad–, y con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria, y por su expresión –los ojos desorbitados, las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, la respiración agitada–, Harry podía asegurar que estaba asustado. ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué...?

\- Estoy bien. En serio.

Harry le vio las intenciones. Sabía que le iba a tirar la escoba encima y tendría suerte si sólo le tiraba una. Pero Malfoy solamente lo miró, inspiró hondo y contó hasta cien mentalmente –bueno, Harry no sabía si estaba contando o no, pero dado que lo estaba observando fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra, era lo más lógico–, terminando por calmarse.

\- Eres un imbécil, Potter. Un imbécil redomado y sin ningún tipo de sentido de la seguridad personal.

\- Bueno, creo que eso había quedado claro cuando con once años, el Sombrero Seleccionador me mandó a Gryffindor. –Harry había intentado que sonase como una broma, pero Malfoy no tenía cara de estar para muchas fiestas, así que cerró la boca, sólo por si acaso.

\- Reitero. Un imbécil sin una pizca de sentido común.

\- ¡Eh! Pero te he ganado.

\- Algún día te matarás en una de éstas y entonces será cuando gane yo. –Malfoy lo miró durante unos instantes más y, finalmente, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, guardándose la snitch en el bolsillo y tendiéndole esa mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse–. Tendré que ir a tu funeral y me harán decir unas palabras. "Sí, Harry Potter. Me ganó al Quidditch, muchas veces arriesgando su propia vida. Ahora, cada vez que atrape una snitch, será una victoria contra él porque el muy idiota se mató intentando vencerme."

\- Ya, corta el rollo, Malfoy, lo he pillado. –Harry cogió la mano que el otro le ofrecía y se levantó del suelo con una risa, sacudiéndose la ropa a pesar de que poco iba a hacer eso contra la humedad que ya le había llegado hasta los huesos–. Soy duro de pelar, ¿vale?

Sólo para dejarlo claro, se dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho. Que, a pesar de que intentó mantener una expresión neutra, le dolieron bastante, si tenía que admitirlo. Aunque nunca lo haría.

\- Bueno, sí. Tienes razón. Si no te has descalabrado todavía, a estas alturas... Es bastante posible que seas irrompible.

\- Supongo que no es la expresión más acertada para definirme, pero... Me vale.

Malfoy se rio, Harry se rio, y la tensión del momento se diluyó en cuestión de segundos. Y fue el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que seguía manteniendo la mano de Malfoy entre la propia, de una manera muy incómoda. Aunque, si lo pensaba, tampoco Malfoy se la había soltado, así que quizás no era tan incómodo. Salvo por el pequeño hecho de que Harry estaba viendo cosas donde no las había y dos manos tomadas no tenían por qué significar nada. Nada de nada.

Y justo, Malfoy soltó su mano, cogió su escoba con la propia y se la tendió, guardándosela en el bolsillo en el momento en el que Harry la cogió. Desviando la mirada hacia la casa, se encogió de hombros y habló, como si estuviese charlando sobre el tiempo que iba a hacer al día siguiente.

\- Parece que se ha hecho bastante tarde... ¿Te apetece quedarte a comer? Después de tal exhibición, seguro que tienes hambre. A menos que tengas otros planes, en cuyo caso...

\- Sí, claro, Malfoy. –Harry tuvo que cortarlo, sin poder evitar la sonrisa. Malfoy nervioso era igual a Malfoy hablador. Y adorable. Y el hecho de que Malfoy estuviese nervioso, indicaba que de verdad quería que se quedase. O eso esperaba–. Me encantaría quedarme.

La sonrisa que le dirigió Malfoy en respuesta fue más que suficiente. Si Harry conseguía que siguiese sonriendo así, le daba igual la comida. Y todas las comidas de los demás días de su vida.

* * *

_**N/A: **Lo sé, he tardado una eternidad, y lo siento. Pero no he podido aparecer antes por aquí, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y, por si fuese poco, ahora tengo también los fines de semana ocupados. Sacaré el tiempo que pueda, pero no prometo nada sobre actualizar cada semana o así. Lo que sí que prometo es que no voy a dejar esto sin acabar, así que, con paciencia, que llegará. :)_

_Gracias a mi beta (sí, beta, te odio un poco en realidad aunque me dijeses que no lo hiciese. Es que es superior a mí) y a todos los que leéis, comentáis, dais a favorito o seguís la historia, a pesar de la tardanza. _

_**Lalala:** Lo está, lo está, no se puede negar jajaja. La lechuza era una celestina, está claro... La verdad es que no creo que dentro de esta historia lo haya. Porque es que no me pega, uf. Peeeero no descarto hacer un oneshot o algo así en este universo que lo sea, heh. O sea, tenía pensado hacerlo, la verdad jajajaja. _

_**Fer:** ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación, un poco tarde pero bueno, al menos está aquí ya :). _

_Yyyy eso, me volveré a mi retiro espiritual a continuar escribiendo. Tengo que decir que ya no queda mucho más, pero no tengo claro cuántos capítulos, así que no diré nada más. _

_Ya sabéis lo que se dice, más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Así que despacito y buena letra!_

MayaT


	23. 13 años, 15 de febrero, mediodía

**23\. **_13 años. 15 de febrero. Mediodía._

\- Y... ¿Astoria?

Harry estaba, cuando menos, asombrado. Después de un par de hechizos rápidos para secar su ropa, habían bajado de la colina charlando, cada uno con su propia escoba al hombro y metiéndose el uno con el otro. Todo bastante habitual. Pero, cuando habían llegado a la Mansión, mientras se deshacían de bufandas y otros complementos innecesarios –incluyendo hechizos calentadores–, Harry se había percatado de que le faltaba algo. Algo importante. Algo así como una persona.

Era extraño estar en la Mansión Malfoy sin que anduviese Astoria rondando por ahí, sonriéndole de maneras extrañas.

\- Oh... Salió esta mañana temprano. Tenía una cita para todo el día.

Y se quedó tan pancho tras decirlo, como si no acabase de remover la mitad de los cimientos de la existencia de Harry.

\- Una... ¿cita? De ésas de quedar con alguien y...

Malfoy se giró para mirarlo, con una ceja alzada. Probablemente, intentando adivinar si Harry le estaba tomando el pelo o si simplemente era un poco tonto. Por la respuesta que le dio, se había decantado por la segunda opción.

\- Sí, Potter. Cita. Cita de reunión o encuentro entre dos o más personas, previamente acordado. Lo que es una cita de toda la vida.

Harry nunca lo había pensado. O sea... Astoria era la mujer de Malfoy. Que sí, que sabía que no estaban juntos en todos los aspectos de un matrimonio, pero... nunca se había planteado que tuviesen citas con otras personas.

Aunque tenía sentido, es decir... No iban a mantenerse castos y puros el resto de la vida, tampoco. Así que era lógico que buscasen otras personas y tuviesen citas con ellas.

Harry siguió a Malfoy por el pasillo hasta el comedor, todavía dándole vueltas a la misma idea. Astoria quedando con otro hombre, comiendo con él, pasando el día... Y Malfoy haciendo lo mismo. El pensamiento le hizo torcer el morro. Eso no le gustaba. Nada de nada.

\- ¿Potter?

Harry levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se había sentado a la mesa, mesa que ya estaba totalmente preparada para la comida. Y si tenía que fiarse de la posición de los platos y cubiertos, su sitio estaba justo al lado de Malfoy. Más que nada, porque el resto de la superficie estaba vacía.

\- Ah, perdón. –Harry se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó, rogando porque Malfoy no le preguntase qué le pasaba. Pero a veces una mirada decía más que mil palabras y la que le estaba dirigiendo Malfoy en ese momento dejaba bastante claro que no iba a conformarse sin una explicación–. Eh... Sólo estaba pensando en Astoria y su cita. Es decir... ¿Tiene una cita con un hombre?

Bueno, Harry. No era la mejor forma de atajar la cuestión, pero cuatro sobre diez por el esfuerzo. Y Malfoy pareció pensar lo mismo, porque tenía pinta de estar divirtiéndose bastante con la situación. No le extrañaba.

\- Sí, Potter. La última vez que le pregunté, Astoria prefería tener citas con hombres.

\- No, pero... con interés... ¿romántico? –Harry intentó utilizar la palabra más suave que se le ocurrió, pero aun así, la expresión de Malfoy le dijo que igual no debía haber hecho esa pregunta.

Justo en ese momento apareció un elfo con un gran cuenco lleno de comida, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que fuese a decir Malfoy. Muy oportuno, ciertamente.

Pero la distracción no duró demasiado. El elfo les sirvió un plato de algún tipo de guiso con patatas y huyó antes de que Harry pudiese sentirse seguro de nuevo. Porque no, Malfoy no había olvidado la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

\- Potter, pensé que ya habíamos hablado... Que había dejado claro... –Podía ver que Malfoy estaba luchando por encontrar la mejor forma de decirlo, pero Harry no podía ayudarlo en eso. Más que nada, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir–. Creí que ya sabías que Astoria y yo... No...

Oh. Ahora ya sí que sabía qué quería decir.

Pero que siguiese hablando, se explicase y por una vez en la vida dejase de insinuar cosas y las dijese directamente.

\- ¿No...?

La mirada que le dirigió Malfoy le dejó claro que el otro sabía muy bien lo que pretendía. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que continuar.

\- No estamos juntos realmente. –Soltó el aire al decirlo y cualquiera hubiese pensado que se acababa de quitar un peso de encima. E igual era así–. Estamos casados, pero no hay vida conyugal más allá de la que pueda haber en el comedor o en el salón. No sé si me entiendes.

Harry lo entendía perfectamente, que tampoco era tan tonto como Malfoy creía a veces que era. Pero sí que sabía hacérselo bastante bien.

\- Sí, sí. Pero... ¿entonces?

Y dejó la pregunta en el aire, sin explicar a qué se refería. Pero estaba claro. Se refería a cómo cubrían la parte de la vida conyugal que no cubrían en casa. Es decir, la que se lleva a cabo en los dormitorios.

Y Malfoy lo pilló al vuelo.

\- Bueno... Astoria tiene sus líos de vez en cuando, citas y esas cosas. Es una mujer discreta y...

Harry lo interrumpió porque se estaba dando cuenta de lo incómodo que le resultaba a Malfoy hablar de ese asunto. Pero no lo hizo para cambiar de tema, no señor.

\- Básicamente, te es infiel.

\- Técnicamente, sí. Es decir, a ojos de los demás, pero nosotros no...

Y Harry volvió a interrumpirlo. Pero ya no por molestar. No. Sino porque la pregunta que iba a hacer le interesaba realmente.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo... ¿Yo qué?

Ah, el nerviosismo de Malfoy hacía que éste perdiese gran parte de su elocuencia. Sí, hablaba mucho. Pero más que hablar, se podría definir lo que hacía como parlotear. Y si hubiese sido en otro momento, quizás Harry se hubiese apiadado del pobre Malfoy y hubiese decidido darle un respiro dejando ese tema a un lado. Pero no, no iba a hacerlo. Porque verdaderamente estaba interesado.

\- ¿Tú lo haces? ¿Tienes tus líos, citas y esas cosas?

Harry vio a Malfoy tragar saliva y mirarlo con cara de incredulidad, como si no se estuviese creyendo que le estuviese haciendo esa pregunta. Pero eh, Harry necesitaba conocer la respuesta. Más que nada, porque estaba empezando –ajá, solamente empezando– a albergar más sentimientos de los necesarios por el otro hombre. Y necesitaba tener cierta seguridad.

\- Yo... –Malfoy lo miró, de _mirar_. Como si estuviese tratando de atravesarle el alma con la mirada. Y Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba intentando encontrar–. No, no lo hago.

\- ¿Nunca? –No podía creérselo. Es decir, a Harry ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres en un principio, y había caído por Malfoy. Cualquier persona que se sintiese atraída por el género masculino, querría meterse en la cama de Malfoy. Bueno, casi cualquiera, alguna excepción habría. Algún pobre ciego. Y sordo. Y tonto, probablemente.

\- Bueno, lo he hecho. Pero la pregunta era si lo hago ahora y la respuesta es no.

Harry quería quejarse. Quería reivindicar que oye, claro que tenía citas. Las tenía con él. Quería hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de qué iba a salir de ahí –entre otras cosas, porque ni siquiera sabía si lo que tenían ellos se pudiese considerar citas–, así que prefería callarse.

Aunque a veces la boca es más rápida que el cerebro.

\- Eh, las tienes conmigo.

Oh, la sonrisa que le dirigió Malfoy podría haber derretido el casquete polar entero. Ambos, el ártico y el antártico. Así que, para disimular, Harry cogió la cuchara y comenzó a comer de su plato, teniendo así una excusa para desviar la mirada. Pero aunque la mirada pudiese apartarla, no tenía forma humana de evitar oír, así que escuchó perfectamente cómo Malfoy le contestaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si estaba hablando con él o consigo mismo.

\- Sí, las tengo contigo...

A partir de ese momento, en la comida reinó el silencio. Mientras acababan el primer plato, Harry no dejó de darle vueltas a la información que acababa de obtener. Astoria tenía citas con hombres. Malfoy no, y por la respuesta que le había dado, parecía que hacía años que no quedaba con nadie para... eso.

¿Por qué no lo hacía? Es decir, no era una cuestión totalmente necesaria –él mismo llevaba años sin tener una cita, en ese sentido de la palabra–, pero... tenía que tener alguna razón.

Razón que dudaba que Malfoy le confesase. De hecho, ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte haciéndole todas esas preguntas tan directamente.

Cuando el mismo elfo doméstico del primer plato trajo el segundo –salchichas con puré de patatas, una comida que definitivamente no esperaba ver en la mesa de la Mansión Malfoy, pero que estaba para chuparse los dedos. La mejor versión que había probado nunca, en realidad–, Harry todavía estaba preguntándose qué motivos podía tener Malfoy. Poniéndose en su lugar, no encontraba ninguna razón lo suficientemente fuerte. A menos que...

No.

¿Tendría algún problema?

Oh, Merlín. ¿Por qué Malfoy era tan complicado?

¿Y por qué a Harry no le podían gustar las cosas sencillas? Alguien fácil, con quien tener una vida cómoda, llena de flores, mariposas y arcoíris.

A-bu-rri-do. Eso era aburrido.

Harry necesitaba desafíos y eso era exactamente lo que era Malfoy.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta mucho antes de que Malfoy era exactamente el tipo de persona que Harry necesitaba en su vida.

\- Estás muy callado.

El sonido de la voz de Malfoy, totalmente inesperado, sacó a Harry de sus cavilaciones de golpe y porrazo. Carraspeó un par de veces, ganando tiempo a la vez que intentaba pensar una buena respuesta.

Cosa que no consiguió.

\- Tampoco tú estás muy hablador.

Malfoy asintió, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Una sonrisa que no podría derretir ni un cubito de hielo. Una sonrisa bastante triste, a decir verdad.

\- Sí, bueno... Estaba pensando.

¿En qué? –Malfoy no parecía muy dispuesto a continuar y la verdad es que a Harry le estaba interesando el tema, así que le dio un pequeño empujoncito a ver si así conseguía enterarse de algo más.

\- En mi gran conjunto de falta de citas. En mi cama vacía y... –Estaba taladrando a Harry con la mirada. De hecho, por la intensidad con la que lo miraba, estaba seguro de que tenía que estar viendo a través de él, y probablemente también a través de la pared que quedaba a su espalda–. En otras cosas.

\- A veces es mejor eso que tener una cama llena y una vida miserable. –Harry sentía que tenía que consolarlo de alguna manera, pero sus experiencias personales no daban para mucho en ese ámbito. Lo que sí tenía claro es que él prefería la cama vacía a la llena en las condiciones en las que él la había tenido–. Al menos, estando vacía, puedes fantasear con encontrar a alguien para ocupar el hueco.

\- ¿Y si no lo encuentras? O peor, ¿y si lo encuentras pero es algo imposible? –Malfoy negó varias veces, con la misma sonrisa triste de hacía unos momentos–. Ah, Potter. Al menos la cama llena te da el consuelo del calor humano.

\- No, no te lo da. Es un consuelo vacío del que te arrepientes al cabo de más bien poco tiempo y hace que acabes despreciándote a ti mismo. –Y Harry ya no sabía si estaba hablando de su relación con Ginny, o de la sensación que tenía cada vez que pensaba en salir y buscar ese calor humano del que hablaba Malfoy, olvidarse del hombre que estaba ante él y... No. No.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la respuesta de Harry. Y a éste no le extrañaba nada. Acababa de revelar mucho más de lo que tenía pensado hacer. Pero ya que estaba, de perdidos al río.

\- ¿Por qué soy más tonto de lo que pensabas, Malfoy?

No sabía si Malfoy sabría a qué se refería, pero se lo explicaría si era necesario. Quería saber qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo, por qué Malfoy lo había llamado despistado en la última carta que le había mandado. O más bien, la que le había llevado su búho. No estaba muy seguro de que fuese el mejor momento para preguntárselo, pero por qué no. Si no se lo preguntaba ahora, no se atrevería a hacerlo en otro momento. No iba a conseguir otra conversación más sincera que la que estaba teniendo ahora con Malfoy. Más le valía aprovecharla.

Y ah, Malfoy no era estúpido.

\- Maldito pajarraco. Nunca debí aceptar que fuese Astoria quien lo entrenase.

Harry se habría reído por la indignación de Malfoy, pero no era el momento. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?

\- Muchas cosas. De ahí las gafas. –La cara de Malfoy daba a entender que ni siquiera él le encontraba la gracia a lo que acababa de decir y Harry sólo pudo pensar que tenía que estar intentando ganar tiempo muy desesperadamente para haber hecho ese comentario. Bueno, él no tenía prisa, podía seguir mirando a Malfoy indefinidamente con una ceja alzada, a la espera de que contestase. Pero Malfoy no parecía tener mucha intención de hacerlo. Al menos, no de responder a lo que Harry le había preguntado–. Mira, Potter. Ése es un tema lo bastante amplio como para permitirnos hablar de él en un congreso de una semana de duración, sin aburrirnos. No querrás que empecemos con él ahora, justo cuando viene el postre.

Pronunció la palabra "postre" un poco más alto de lo habitual –prácticamente gritando– y apenas unos instantes después, apareció por la puerta que comunicaba con las cocinas el pobre elfo doméstico llevando un par de platos con un pedazo de tarta de manzana en cada uno. El elfo retiró los platos sucios con ayuda de su magia, colocó los de los postres sobre la mesa, un plato delante de cada uno, e hizo aparecer un par de cucharas que repartió de la misma manera, desapareciendo de nuevo por la misma puerta por la que había entrado en cuestión de segundos una vez que su trabajo estuvo hecho.

\- Sabes que, aunque lo deje correr ahora, algún día tendrás que contestarme, ¿verdad?

\- Y sabes que no puedes obligarme a hacerlo, ¿no?

\- De momento. Tengo paciencia. Y soy un Gryffindor.

\- Sí, más terco que una mula, lo sé. Cómete la tarta o me la comeré yo.

Malfoy le señaló la tarta con su propia cuchara, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia. Y si Harry tenía miedo de algún tipo de amenaza, ésta entraba entre ellas. Cogiendo la cuchara, se zampó su trozo en prácticamente dos bocados. Aunque ya no le quedaba nada de hambre, nunca despreciaría un postre.

Malfoy no tardó en acabarse su porción y, tras unos minutos de un silencio no demasiado cómodo –porque Harry seguía dándole vueltas a la razón para llamarlo tonto y estaba seguro de que Malfoy estaba esperando que en cualquier momento continuase preguntándole cosas–, Harry se levantó de la mesa.

\- Bueno... Muchas gracias por la comida, ha sido muy agradable... Pero debería irme yendo ya.

Malfoy asintió, se quitó la servilleta del regazo, la dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó, sonriendo visiblemente más relajado. Probablemente, pensó Harry, porque estaba bastante claro que no iba a seguir con su interrogatorio.

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta, entonces.

Harry guio la marcha hasta el vestíbulo, donde, bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy, volvió a hacerse con todas sus pertenencias. Se puso el abrigo, se colocó la bufanda al cuello y recogió la escoba. Con ésta atrapada entre un brazo y el cuerpo para que no se cayese, se dedicó a hacer un nudo en la bufanda para evitar que se le volase al salir de la casa. Malfoy lo observó sin decir palabra mientras se la ataba, frunciendo el ceño. En un par de pasos, se situó justo delante de Harry, a medio metro de distancia. Sin saber muy bien a qué venía la cercanía, Harry se echó un poco hacia atrás, más nervioso de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. E iba a alejarse más, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Malfoy acababa de agarrar los extremos de su bufanda y estaba tirando de ella hacia sí mismo.

¿Qué mandrágoras estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estaba acercando...? ¿Qué quería de él?

Por la mente de Harry pasaron muchas opciones. Muchas. No todas correctas políticamente y, desde luego, muchas de ellas muy poco recomendadas para menores de edad. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba ignorándolo totalmente –o todo lo totalmente que se puede ignorar a una persona que tienes delante mientras tiras de su bufanda hacia ti mismo– y tenía la vista clavada en la prenda.

\- Ya me parecía a mí... Ésta no es la bufanda de Hogwarts, ¿me equivoco?

Y justo en ese momento, alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de Harry. Y, sorpresa sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que tenía su cara a veinte centímetros de distancia y que el otro hombre lo estaba mirando con los ojos como platos, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas más rosas de lo habitual.

La rapidez con la que soltó su bufanda al percatarse de la situación –y de lo que sin duda parecía para cualquiera que mirase desde fuera, aunque no hubiese nadie–, hizo pensar a Harry que le había dado un telele o algo parecido.

\- Sí... Quiero decir, no. No te equivocas. –El cerebro de Harry tardó un poco más de la cuenta en reconectarse después de haberse quedado congelado por la cercanía de Malfoy, pero consiguió al final volver a la normalidad antes de parecer más alelado de lo necesario–. No tengo ni idea de dónde estará mi bufanda de Hogwarts de verdad, pero...

\- Pero tuviste envidia de la mía, ¿no es así? –Malfoy estiró el brazo y cogió su bufanda de donde la había dejado al entrar –bufanda inequívocamente de Hogwarts, con sus colores y su escudo demostrando su autenticidad–, colocándosela alrededor del cuello con un gesto de importancia–. Puedo entenderlo, Potter.

\- Idiota. –Harry dejó escapar una carcajada y le dio un golpe en un hombro, con más cariño que fuerza, consiguiendo que Malfoy dejase de pavonearse con su bufanda y se riese también–. Nos vemos... ¿otro rato?

Harry no quería parecer desesperado, pero tampoco quería pasarse un mes sin ver a Malfoy de nuevo. Había tenido que censurarse a sí mismo para evitar decir algo que sonase muy necesitado y creía que había salido medianamente bien. Siempre podría haber sido peor –un "llámame" y un guiño de ojo era bastante difícil de superar en ese aspecto–.

\- Claro. Otro rato. Nos vemos, Potter.

Y Harry se quedó conforme con eso. Asintió, abrió la puerta y, cuando ya estaba más fuera que dentro, se giró hacia Malfoy, quien todavía estaba mirándolo.

\- Quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de que te he ganado. Y después de la cantidad de veces que nos hemos amenazado con hacer al otro arrodillarse, no voy a poder pasarlo por alto. Además, tengo curiosidad. De ésta no te libras, Malfoy.

Y entonces sí que le guiñó un ojo, sin pensar en las connotaciones negativas –o sexuales– que se podían extraer de lo que acababa de decir. Pero bueno, Harry no pensaba mucho antes de hablar, eso era un hecho y parte de su carácter. Con una risa al escuchar el quejido de Malfoy –señal de que éste tampoco se había olvidado de la amenaza, pero había esperado que Harry sí que lo hubiese hecho–, Harry salió del todo de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Fue un susurro sin intención de que el otro lo oyese. Simplemente una confirmación para sí mismo de que iba a volver a ver a Malfoy. Y al diablo con todo, pero eso hacía que tuviese un humor inmejorable.

Y una sonrisa de tonto en la cara que sabía que no se le iba a borrar, al menos en las próximas horas.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hola, sí, un mes más tarde. En mi defensa tengo que decir que no tengo tiempo para nada, que estoy agotada y que creo que me va a dar un chungo antes de que acabe el año y vais a tener que vengar mi muerte. En ese caso, quiero que sepáis que mi beta sabe aproximadamente el camino que va a seguir el fic, así que podéis hacer que os lo cuente o algo, para que veáis que me preocupo y todo... Ok, no, que espero no morirme antes de terminar, aunque no me vendrían mal un par de horitas de sueño al día, para qué negarlo... _

_Bueno, ahora que ya me he quejado bastante de mi vida... Al lío. Sé que muchos estáis deseando que Harry y Draco se dejen de tonterías, pero me parecía que había que aclarar algunas cosas antes, como el tema Astoria. _

_Y lo de siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis, dais a fav o a follow, gracias por vuestro tiempo. Y gracias a mi beta, que la pobre debe de pensar que me he muerto de verdad, que lleva sin oír de mí prácticamente desde que subí el capítulo anterior. ¡Beta, te quiero! _

_Y ah, sí, han comido bangers and mash, por si alguien se lo estaba preguntando. _

_Ahora, las contestaciones: _

_**Mani**: Harry es muy denso, no te lo voy a negar... El pobre, yo creo que tiene las gafas mal graduadas, no sé ya jajaja. Lo siento por la tardanza, pero bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo, a ver si también lo pescas pronto :). _

_**Guest**: Va todo muy lento, lo sé, pero bueno, el pobre Harry tiene que asumir muchas cosas así de golpe. A lo mejor le entra la prisa pronto, quién sabe :). _

_**Lalala**: Harry está un poquito tocado de la cabeza, eso lo sabemos todos jajaja. Y ahí van, afianzando poco a poco. Scorp y Al... pues bueno, son buenos amigos, ya sabes jajaja. _

_Y eso es todo. Me encantaría decir que me voy a dormir, a seguir escribiendo o a no hacer nada, pero nope. Tengo trabajo por hacer, que he robado un ratito de tiempo para poder aparecerme por aquí, así que me volveré a ello ):. _

_Dejad que os cuiden de vez en cuando, que no está mal dejarse mimar. _

MayaT


	24. 13 años, 1 de abril

**24\. **_13 años. 1 de abril._

Los días de oficina no eran los días preferidos de Harry. No era que no pudiese salir y tener un poco de acción de verdad, no. Tampoco era que tuviese que ponerse a rellenar papeles, aunque eso fuese ciertamente aburrido. Pero no, lo peor de todo era que, mientras rellenaba de forma automática papeles absurdamente innecesarios pero a la vez totalmente imprescindibles, su cerebro se dedicaba a pensar en otro tipo de cosas.

No necesitaba pensar para rellenar la mayor parte de esas hojas. Era protocolo. Hacer cruces en los sitios correctos, rellenar huecos vacíos, poner fechas y firmar en el sitio indicado. Estaba seguro de que alguno de sus compañeros llevaban esos papeles a casa para que se los hiciesen sus hijos pequeños de deberes. Y la cosa es que no le extrañaría. Era aburrido. Tedioso. Horriblemente intrascendente.

Y, aun así, no era el aburrimiento de rellenar papeles la peor parte de esos días. Era darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez a falta de un reto mejor para su aburrido cerebro.

Y Harry nunca había sido de pensar demasiado, pero quizás era porque no había tenido el qué.

¿Hacía cuánto que no quedaba con Malfoy? Semanas. Meses.

Mes y medio, para ser exactos, según el calendario colgado en la pared de enfrente.

Había que decir que lo había visto. Se había cruzado varias veces con él, habían intercambiado algunas palabras, un par de sonrisas y habían vuelto cada uno a lo suyo. Era difícil no encontrarse cuando trabajaban en el mismo lugar, por mucho que lo hiciesen en departamentos diferentes. Y más teniendo en cuenta que eran departamentos que colaboraban a menudo.

Porque Harry por fin había adivinado para qué departamento trabajaba Malfoy. No era muy difícil y se sentía un poco estúpido por no haberlo hecho antes, con todos los indicios que había. Estaba en el Departamento de Misterios. Era un Inefable. Y era de los buenos, vaya, de los que no se sabía si trabajaban ahí o para el Departamento de Transporte Mágico, sección Trasladores.

Y bueno, había que decir que eso había hecho que Harry sintiese un nuevo respeto por Malfoy. Es decir, ya lo respetaba antes –haber conseguido reponerse del duro golpe que fue la guerra sin acabar loco de remate ya era bastante–, pero llegar a formar parte del departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia con la herencia que le había dejado Lucius Malfoy –y no se refería al dinero–, era otra cosa totalmente diferente. A pesar de que Kinsgley Shacklebolt había conseguido eliminar gran parte de la discriminación dentro del Ministerio tras haber sido elegido Ministro de Magia, todavía era un duro camino el pasar de ser Mortífago a ser Inefable. Aunque Harry siempre había pensado que la unión de Draco Malfoy a los Mortífagos había sido más una obligación que una cuestión de creencias de supremacía –eso es lo que demostraba la integración en el mundo _muggle_ que tenía a día de hoy–, y por eso había tratado de allanarle el camino todo lo posible, testificando a su favor cuando se celebraron los Juicios de guerra.

Aun así, y a pesar de que Malfoy hubiese conseguido llegar a la posición en la que se encontraba, seguía siendo discriminado. Menos claramente, pero la gente todavía torcía el morro al escuchar ese apellido, cosa que hacía que a Harry se lo llevasen los demonios.

Malfoy era una persona fantástica. Cuando lo conocías, claro está. Cuando ignorabas toda lo que la guerra había provocado o, más bien, admitías que no todos los malos son realmente malos. Que las cosas no son nunca o blancas o negras y hay una gama de infinitos grises entre ambos extremos.

Por Circe, si Harry hubiese conocido antes al Malfoy que conocía ahora, no habría dejado que se escapase.

Aunque a lo mejor ninguno de los dos habría estado preparado para ello.

Muy probablemente, así era.

Pero volviendo al tema –que cuando pensaba en Malfoy, siempre acababa divagando–, hacía mes y medio que no quedaba con Malfoy. Seis semanas. Muchos días que no quería contar.

Malfoy no había contactado con él y Harry tenía la impresión de que, o lo hacía él, o nadie lo haría.

Suspirando, echó un vistazo al reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de su oficina. Le quedaba unos cincuenta minutos para poder irse a casa.

Y estaba a punto de morirse de aburrimiento mezclado con el exceso de vueltas que le estaba dando al tema Malfoy y a su falta de contacto con el otro hombre. Le iba a explotar la cabeza antes de llegar a su humilde hogar.

Bajó la mirada por la pared, posándola en el calendario. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era 1 de abril.

Desde que se había integrado en el mundo mágico, había tenido que aprender muchas tradiciones que para él no tenían ningún sentido. Y, por supuesto, había tenido que dejar de celebrar otras que había conocido desde que había nacido. Pero no por eso las había olvidado.

Y bueno, había alguna divertida. Como el día de las bromas de abril. Que era justamente ese día, el 1 de abril.

Y Harry había escuchado muchas veces ese dicho de que si quieres que algo salga bien, tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

Sí, el trabajo en equipo, blablabla. Pero había cosas que uno tenía que hacer y tenía que hacerlas. Y quedaban hechas.

Bien, tenía alrededor de cincuenta minutos para pensar en una buena broma.

O una aceptable, al menos.

* * *

Harry no estaba muy seguro de hasta dónde iba a ser capaz de llegar. Por más que lo había intentado, no había encontrado ninguna broma medianamente aceptable para hacerle a Malfoy. Parecía mentira que, con lo largos que se le hacían cincuenta minutos cuando estaba rellenando papeles intentando no darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, lo cortos que se hacían cuando tenía que encontrar una solución para algo. Debería utilizar esa técnica más a menudo.

Al final, había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado a comer a casa. Y mientras masticaba, se le había ocurrido la única idea que le podía servir para algo.

Su capa de invisibilidad.

Podría ponérsela, ir a la aventura a la Mansión Malfoy e intentar asustar a Malfoy de algún modo. No era un gran plan, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

Así que ahí estaba, delante de las verjas de la Mansión, pensando que, efectivamente, no era un gran plan. Era un plan que hacía aguas por todas partes.

Y el primer agujero que tenía es que no sabía cómo iba a cruzar la puerta sin que supiesen que estaba ahí.

Es decir, era invisible. Pero alguien le tenía que abrir la puerta y no se la abriría a la nada. Harry recordaba perfectamente bien cómo Malfoy lo había esperado en la puerta de la casa la mayor parte de las veces que había ido, sabiendo exactamente quién había entrado y cuándo lo había hecho.

¿Y ahora tenía que colarse? ¿En una Mansión del año en el que Merlín se recortó la barba, con más protecciones que el propio Ministerio de Magia? Y protecciones mucho más agresivas, Harry estaba seguro.

No sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo.

Medio frustrado, Harry comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro. Despacio, para que no se le levantase la capa por el camino y se le viesen los pies, aunque no hubiese nadie para vérselos.

Si se quitaba la capa, le abrirían la puerta. Pero, ¿qué gracia tendría eso?

En uno de sus paseos, Harry se acercó más a la puerta que daba acceso a la casa. Y ésta, con el sonido metálico característico de un pestillo bien engrasado, se abrió.

Oh, así que la puerta se abría sola. O al sentir gente. O a lo mejor Malfoy había permitido su presencia en la casa y eso le daba acceso libre. Quién sabía.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo, Harry la atravesó agarrándose las faldas de la capa por dentro. No le haría gracia que, ahora que había conseguido entrar en la propiedad, lo descubriesen.

Caminó a buen paso por el sendero hasta alcanzar la casa. Y se quedó mirando la fachada, con cara de tonto. Bien, segundo agujero del plan. ¿Dónde estaría Malfoy? En una casa de cuatro habitaciones, salón, cocina y baños no había mucho donde elegir. En una mansión de trochocientas estancias incluyendo dormitorios, salones, comedores, despachos y quién sabe qué más, era algo más complicado. Y Harry ni siquiera conocía por completo el interior de la casa.

Suspirando –porque por muy duro que fuese, no iba a rendirse ahora–, se dedicó a rodear el edificio a una distancia prudencial, lo suficientemente lejos como para poder ver todas las plantas pero todavía lo bastante cerca como para alcanzarle la vista y ver a través de las ventanas de la planta baja.

No había terminado de dar la primera vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido. Una voz. Una voz de mujer, en concreto. Astoria.

\- Draco, querido... ¿Has invitado a alguien? Se ha abierto la verja de la entrada, pero no había nadie a la puerta.

\- Lo sé. Y no, no esperaba compañía.

\- ¿Crees que ha podido entrar alguien...?

A Harry se le hizo un nudo a la altura de la garganta al escuchar el miedo que emanaba de la voz de Astoria. No se podía creer que estuviese tan aterrorizada, tantos años después de la guerra. Y en su propia casa. Aunque se podía imaginar que tenía sus motivos. Y también se sintió un poco culpable. Al fin y al cabo, era su culpa que se hubiese abierto la puerta.

\- No lo creo, Astoria. Sabes que reforcé las protecciones. Para entrar es necesario más que que se te abra la puerta.

El sonido de alivio de la mujer fue tan sonoro que incluso llegó a oídos de Harry.

\- ¿Entonces qué puede haber sido? No creo que se haya abierto por el viento.

\- Probablemente algún animal. ¿Hemos perdido algún pavo real últimamente? A veces saltan la verja y la puerta los reconocería como parte de la Mansión, así que los dejaría entrar.

\- Oh. No sé si lo hemos perdido, no sé ni cuántos andan sueltos por ahí. Pero tienes razón. Te dejo seguir trabajando. Gracias.

Se escuchó el ruido de un beso y tras eso una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Harry se separó algo más de la pared para tener una mejor perspectiva y se dio cuenta de que una de las ventanas del primer piso estaba abierta. De ahí que se oyesen tan bien las voces.

Y, si no se equivocaba, era el despacho de Malfoy. O uno de ellos, que no tenía ni idea de cuántos tendría la Mansión. Pero ése en concreto lo conocía, había estado dentro. Bien, eso le daba cierta ventaja.

Harry dejó que pasasen unos cuantos minutos para que Malfoy se sumiese en el trabajo, se concentrase y no estuviese tan alerta y preocupado por la puerta abierta. A pesar de que acababa de tranquilizar a Astoria diciéndole que todo iba bien, Harry lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo preocupado sí que estaba. Así que se sentó sobre la hierba que rodeaba la casa, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, y esperó.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni idea. Se había quedado ensimismado observando el lago que quedaba unos metros más allá, siguiendo con la mirada los diferentes tipos de patos que andaban por ahí, riéndose interiormente de la forma de caminar de los gansos y de la majestuosidad de los cisnes –que le recordaba a ciertas personas, la verdad–. No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero suponía que Malfoy ya se habría olvidado de la puerta abierta.

Bueno, ahora otro gran fallo de su plan –que estaba resultando tener más agujeros de los que había previsto–. ¿Cómo asustaba a Malfoy?

Bueno, pues de perdidos, al río.

Levantándose, buscó por los alrededores alguna piedrecilla. El camino de tierra que rodeaba la mansión unos pasos más allá estaba lleno de piedras pequeñas que podían servirle. Recogiendo algunas, se colocó a una distancia media de la casa y rogó para que nada saliese mal.

Tiró una de las piedras por la ventana, que la atravesó limpiamente y cayó en el interior de la estancia con un ruido sordo. Harry se guardó la mano dentro de la capa de nuevo y dio gracias a Merlín, Circe y Morgana –y también a todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, ya que estaba–, de que no se le hubiese salido volando la capa al lanzar la piedra. Y lo agradeció todavía más cuando escuchó el sonido de una silla arrastrarse e, instantes después, vio la cabeza de Malfoy asomándose por la ventana, mirando directamente al punto donde estaba Harry. Sin ver nada.

Harry respiró de nuevo cuando Malfoy volvió a a entrar en el despacho y escuchó la silla arrastrarse otra vez. Por si acaso, esperó un par de minutos antes de lanzar otra piedra, tratando esta vez de hacerla caer a la altura a la que recordaba que estaba la mesa. No era una tarea fácil, porque no llegaba a ver el interior de la estancia, pero esta vez la piedra hizo un ruido diferente al aterrizar, así que supuso que, al menos, no había vuelto a caer en la alfombra.

En esta ocasión, el ruido de la silla arrastrándose fue mayor, como si Malfoy se hubiese separado de la mesa con más prisa o más intensidad. O igual, más cabreado. Se asomó por la ventana de nuevo y miró a ambos lados, sin descubrir la causa de la repentina aparición de piedras en su despacho.

Harry estaba aguantándose la risa al ver la cara de indignación de Malfoy, tanto que tuvo que acabar poniéndose la mano libre de piedras en la boca para no dejar escapar ningún ruido, que no se fiaba de sí mismo.

Malfoy no tardó en volver al interior de la casa, pero esta vez no se sentó. No se escuchó la silla arrastrándose, así que Harry supuso que, o bien seguía de pie esperando la entrada de una nueva piedra, o bien estaba registrando la habitación en busca de pistas.

Bueno, Harry tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que no le importaba esperar.

Cinco minutos después, Malfoy volvió a sentarse. Y Harry –al que a veces se le iluminaba la bombilla–, en vez de lanzar la piedra esta vez, la encantó y la hizo pasar por la ventana con magia. Y con la mano bien guardadita bajo la capa, totalmente invisible.

Y menos mal. Porque Malfoy asomó la cabeza por la ventana en el mismo instante en el que la piedra la atravesaba, buscando con el ceño fruncido el origen de las piedras, con una mirada de tal intensidad que, si no fuese porque de verdad estaba siendo capaz de ver a través de él, Harry diría que lo estaba atravesando con ella.

\- No sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero como te atrape, servirás de cena a mis pavos reales.

Harry no dudaba que la amenaza fuese real y tampoco dudaba de la capacidad de Malfoy para llevarla a cabo. Pero confiaba en que no quisiese hacerle eso a él.

Así que, cuando Malfoy volvió a apartarse hacia el interior, y con más arrojo que cabeza, hechizó la última piedra que le quedaba y la hizo pasar por la ventana.

Y hasta ahí la paciencia de Malfoy.

El hombre volvió a asomarse –con una cara muy parecida a la furia, si le preguntaban a Harry– y tiró una a una las cuatro piedras que Harry había lanzado. Con fuerza y probablemente con odio. Y también con bastante puntería, ya que una de ellas le dio a Harry en un brazo y, en vez de quejarse, dejó escapar una carcajada.

Malfoy se paró en el acto al escucharlo reír, probablemente porque no había esperado encontrarse con nadie, a pesar de haber amenazado antes a quien quiera que fuese el gracioso. Y Harry se rio con más fuerza al ver su cara de estupefacción, dejándose caer en el suelo de culo, quedando medio tumbado sobre la hierba y mirando en dirección a la ventana abierta para no perderse ni una de las expresiones de Malfoy.

\- ... ¿Potter?

Harry se apartó la capa de invisibilidad hasta asomar la cabeza, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. Y, al ver a Malfoy asomado a la ventana con expresión de sorpresa y a sí mismo bajo ella, no pudo evitarlo.

\- No. Soy Romeo, mi amada Julieta.

Malfoy alzó las cejas y su cara pasó del asombro a la incredulidad, quedándose finalmente en algo parecido a la diversión.

\- Oh, Romeo, Romeo. ¿Por qué eres tú, Romeo? –A Harry, no sabía por qué, no le extrañaba que Malfoy se supiese de cabo a rabo la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Pero él sí que no se la sabía, así que lo dejó hablar–. ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo perfume con cualquier otra denominación!

Y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta porque no sabía si Malfoy había recitado esa parte de la obra por alguna razón en concreto, con algún significado en mente, o no, pero a él le hizo pensar.

Pensar que Shakespeare allá en su época había escrito sobre algo muy parecido a la relación entre Malfoy y él. Es decir, él no pensaba suicidarse por amor ni nada parecido, pero... Los Malfoy y los Potter eran enemigos –más o menos–. Y a Harry, una de las cosas que más lo había echado para atrás, era el nombre Malfoy. En el colegio, solamente oírlo ya le hacía torcer el morro.

Y, a decir verdad, parte del shock de estar ena... morado –ugh– de Malfoy, era que era precisamente _Malfoy_.

Pero lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo perfume con cualquier otra denominación.

Maldito Malfoy.

\- ¿Potter? ¿Sigues vivo o te has metido tanto en el papel de Romeo que te has muerto a mis pies?

\- Vivo, vivo. Estoy vivo. –Ahora Harry estaba en shock por otras causas. Y también estaba agradecido por haber sido capaz de ver más allá de las denominaciones.

\- Me alegro. Así podrás explicarme qué haces a media tarde tirando piedras a mi ventana, escondido bajo esa capa tuya. Muy útil, por cierto.

Harry tuvo que reírse y dejar aparte el tema de rosas, aromas y nombres. Levantándose del suelo, le enseñó a Malfoy la capa de invisibilidad antes de doblarla con una sonrisita orgullosa.

\- ¿Verdad? Es un gran recurso cuando quieres colarte en algún sitio sin que te vean.

\- Fuiste tú el que abrió la puerta. –No fue una pregunta. Malfoy estaba afirmándolo.

\- Sí, pídele perdón a Astoria de mi parte. No tenía intención de molestar. –Y todavía se sentía un poquito culpable por haber asustado a la mujer, la verdad.

\- Ajá. No querías molestar. Y tirar piedras a mi ventana mientras trabajo no es molestia. –El tono de Malfoy era divertido, al igual que la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, a pesar de lo brusco del comentario–. Entiendo.

\- Bueno, eso es diferente. ¡Tonto de abril!

El silencio que siguió fue bastante elocuente por sí mismo.

\- ... ¿Perdona?

Harry tuvo que reírse de nuevo porque Malfoy lo estaba mirando como si estuviese loco. E igual, razón no le faltaba, la verdad.

\- ¿El día de las bromas de abril? ¿No? –Malfoy seguía con la misma expresión de no entender ni jota y a Harry no le extrañaba. Es decir, era una tradición totalmente _muggle_ y por mucho que hubiesen avanzado los conocimientos de Malfoy en la asignatura de Estudios _Muggles, _era imposible que conociese el día de las bromas de abril. Más que nada, porque nunca había vivido entre ellos_–. _Es una costumbre _muggle. _El día 1 de abril, los _muggles_ se hacen bromas entre ellos y cuando consiguen engañar a alguien, gritan "tonto de abril".

Malfoy parecía esperar que continuase explicando, pero tampoco había mucho más. Se hacían bromas entre ellos, se llamaban "tontos de abril" y ya está.

Bueno, quizá no tenía tanta gracia como Harry recordaba.

\- Oh... Claro. –Y Malfoy asintió, dándole la razón como a los tontos. Pero bueno, Harry sabía cómo era eso de que te contasen tradiciones arraigadísimas en la cultura popular y quedarte a cuadros porque parecía lo más ridículo del mundo–. Entonces...

Draco se calló de repente y giró la cabeza, volviendo a entrar en la habitación y dejando a Harry solo. Y, hasta que Harry no escuchó otra voz, no se dio cuenta de por qué.

\- ¿Draco? He oído voces y no sabía si... He preferido venir a mirar. ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? ¡Oh! ¿Harry? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Harry saludó a Astoria con una mano y una de las mejores sonrisas de su colección y, todo lo dramáticamente que pudo, se inclinó hacia delante en un saludo muy de época.

\- A sus pies, mi señora.

\- Oh, qué tonto. –Astoria soltó una carcajada y apoyó ambos codos en el alféizar de la ventana, asomándose por completo a los jardines, mirando alrededor antes de devolver la vista a Harry–. Has sido tú quien ha entrado por la puerta, me imagino.

\- Sí. –Harry no tuvo que contestar puesto que en ese momento, Malfoy volvió a su posición anterior en la ventana, asomándose a un lado de su mujer–. Al parecer, ha venido a gastarme una broma de tontos o algo así. No he entendido muy bien la costumbre _muggle_ de la que supuestamente procedía esto.

\- Día de las bromas de abril. –Harry se rio, negando varias veces con la cabeza, decidiendo apiadarse de la pobre Astoria, que tenía cara de no haber comprendido nada de lo que acababa de decir su marido–. Tontos de abril son los que se dejan engañar.

\- Ya veo... ¿Se gastan bromas y llaman tontos de abril a los que se las creen...? –Harry asintió en respuesta con una amplia sonrisa al ver que Astoria al menos había pillado la costumbre a la primera–. Vaya... Curioso, cuando menos.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Astoria aprovechó para mirar a su marido y a Harry alternativamente. Y a Harry siempre le daba escalofríos pensar en lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de esa mujer en esos instantes.

\- Bueno, ha sido una visita muy inesperada, Harry, pero totalmente bienvenida. Y es demasiado pronto para invitarte a cenar, así que empezaré por invitarte a tomar el té. ¿Te apetece quedarte?

Harry estaba dudando, porque en realidad no había tenido pensado quedarse. Ni siquiera había pensado ver a Astoria.

\- Estoy segura de que a Dotsy le encantará hacer un poco más de ese mejunje que vosotros llamáis té para alguien más que para Draco.

Eso fue lo que terminó de convencerlo.

\- De acuerdo, por qué no. Hace años que no lo pruebo, ya ni siquiera recuerdo si estaba bueno o malo.

Astoria se rio e hizo un gesto bastante claro en dirección a la puerta de entrada, invitándolo a pasar al interior de la casa.

\- Ve entrando, Harry, nosotros bajamos en seguida.

* * *

Harry no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar hasta la puerta de entrada, que lo esperaba abierta. La cruzó y se quedó en el vestíbulo, mirando incómodo hacia las paredes, esperando la aparición de Astoria y Malfoy. Y esperó sus buenos cinco minutos, que fue lo que tardaron en bajar y asomarse al vestíbulo donde Harry estaba de pie.

\- ¿Harry? Ven, pasa. No te quedes ahí parado.

Astoria le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que no pudo evitar responder y tendió una mano hacia él, mano que tomó inmediatamente. Harry esperaba un apretón de manos como saludo y no que la mujer tirase de él hacia el interior de la casa, pero fue justamente eso lo que hizo. Lo llevó de la mano por el pasillo, siguiendo a Malfoy, quien iba unos pasos por delante, hasta entrar en una de las salitas de la mansión. En ese momento lo soltó, sólo para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ah, así que ahí estaba el saludo.

\- Ahora que ya nos hemos saludado como mandan las buenas costumbres... ¡Es la hora del té!

Astoria se giró de nuevo, correteando como una niña chica hasta dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Se acomodó entre los múltiples cojines y dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad, extendiendo una mano hacia los demás asientos de la sala, invitando a Harry a sentarse.

Harry, sin saber muy bien cuál elegir, terminó por decantarse por un sillón orejero de aspecto cómodo, situado entre el que Malfoy había escogido y en el que estaba sentada Astoria.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que aparecieran un par de elfos domésticos y, sin hacer ningún ruido, colocaran el juego te dé y una bandeja con pastas sobre la mesita que quedaba en el centro del círculo formado por los asientos, bajo la atenta mirada de la señora de la casa.

\- ¿Qué le habrá echado Dotsy hoy? –Inclinándose hacia delante, Astoria levantó la tapa de la tetera más cercana a Harry –que supuestamente contendría té especial– y olisqueó el vapor que salía de ella, esbozando una sonrisa muy extraña–. Uhm... No huele mal. ¿Quizás ha vuelto a utilizar fresas...?

\- El otro día lo hizo así, con fresas. Y tengo que decirte que estaba delicioso.

\- Ya, ya. No me lo recuerdes. Prefiero tomar mi té normal, que siempre está rico, antes que probar ese té que es delicioso a veces y un mejunje intragable otras. –Astoria arrugó la nariz a la vez que volvía a colocar la tapa de la tetera, desviando la mirada hacia Harry, quien la observaba con curiosidad–. No sé cómo te atreves con este té, Harry.

\- Porque Potter es un Gryffindor, Astoria. Sería una mancha en su expediente si no fuese valiente, y más delante de un par de Slytherin.

Harry se giró hacia Malfoy. Alzando una ceja con una expresión divertida, lo miró esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Si tú puedes, yo también, Malfoy. Ya lo sabes.

La sonrisa que le devolvió Malfoy dejó claro que sabía a qué se refería. Harry nunca se negaría a un reto por parte de Malfoy. Eso estaba más allá de sus posibilidades.

El ruido de una cucharilla contra porcelana atrajo la atención de Harry e hizo que se girase hacia la procedencia del sonido. Al parecer, Astoria se había servido ya el té en una taza y estaba revolviéndolo, probablemente con azúcar y todo. Y eso hizo que Harry se preguntase cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando a Malfoy, porque cuando había empezado, podía asegurar que el té no estaba hecho.

Volviendo al mundo real, tomó una de las tazas que quedaban, la llenó de té –y Astoria tenía razón, olía a fresas– y echó un par de cucharadas de azúcar, imitando a Astoria y dándole vueltas para deshacerla. Tras él, Malfoy hizo lo mismo, echándose té en la taza que quedaba vacía y añadiéndole un poco de azúcar, apenas media cucharada. Para cuando Malfoy acabó de prepararse su té, Astoria ya había cogido una pastita del plato y estaba saboreándola mientras miraba a Harry y Malfoy alternativamente.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el primero en atreverse a probar el dichoso té?

Harry no esperó a que Malfoy contestase, ni siquiera contestó él. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un orgullo que mantener. Dándole un par de vueltas más al té, se llevó la taza a los labios, soplando durante unos segundos antes de sorber un poco del líquido. Uhm. Tenía el sabor característico del té negro con un toque inconfundible de fresas. Pero espera. ¿Qué era eso? Algo raro. Picaba. Picaba mucho. Le estaba ardiendo la lengua y Astoria lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa y un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Esa mujer era el diablo y le había echado algo en el té que había sacado del mismo infierno, estaba seguro.

\- Mmmmh. Muy rico. –Harry tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo. Y aunque estuviese notando cómo se le derretía el interior de la boca y los ojos estaban empezando a lagrimearle en contra de su voluntad, no le demostraría a Astoria que lo estaba pasando mal.

La mujer lo miró con las cejas alzadas de forma interrogativa, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa, como si supiese que Harry estaba tratando de engañarla. Como si hubiese sido ella quien se había encargado de que Harry tuviese el té infernal delante. Y Harry no lo dudaba, no tratándose de Astoria. Gracias a Merlín, la voz de Malfoy la distrajo y pudo por fin abrir la boca y tomar algo de aire, tratando de aliviar el picor de su lengua.

\- Total y absolutamente delicioso, Astoria. Incluso mejor que el que el otro día no te atreviste a probar.

\- Prefiero quedarme con mi Earl Grey normal y corriente, querido. –Tras una carcajada, le dio un sorbo a su té, enseñando una sonrisa muy poco bienintencionada al bajar la taza–. Las aventuras os las dejo a vosotros.

Harry no supo si es que ya buscaba dobles sentidos en todo lo que oía, o es que de verdad Astoria había querido insinuar algo. Por el tono de voz de la mujer –y dado lo que sabía de ella–, no le hubiese extrañado que el tipo de aventuras al que se refería hubiese sido de un carácter más íntimo de lo que se debiera.

\- Y, por cierto, Harry. –La mujer dejó la taza sobre su platillo en la mesa y se inclinó hacia Harry, colocando una mano sobre su rodilla, con la misma expresión traviesa que había tenido mientras Harry probaba su té–. Feliz uno de abril. Feliz tonto de abril. Bueno, como se diga.

Lo sabía, Harry lo sabía. Había sido ella y la risa que acababa de dejar escapar terminaba de confirmarlo. Nunca más volvería a darle motivos a esa mujer para meterse con él, al menos conscientemente. Aunque no había salido tan mal parado en relación con cómo podría haber salido. Perder la sensibilidad de la lengua era un pequeño precio a pagar por colarse en Malfoy Manor y hacerles una broma a sus habitantes. Así que Harry sonrió en respuesta, aceptando la broma, y, como buen Gryffindor sin sentido común, le dio otro trago al té. Se lo iba a acabar, aunque después tuviese que hacerse un _Aguamenti _en la boca para calmar el sabor del picante.

Después de eso, pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. Harry le daba vueltas a su té con la ligera esperanza de que el picante fuese volátil y desapareciese al menos un poco para su próximo trago, Malfoy los miraba intentando descifrar qué acababa de pasar y Astoria fruncía el ceño de nuevo con su taza en la mano, mirando a Harry fijamente, pensativa. Como si se estuviese planteando su próximo movimiento.

\- Entonces... –Harry desvió inmediatamente la vista hacia Astoria en el momento en el que la escuchó, más por reflejo que otra cosa, y la vio removerse sobre el sofá, arrellanándose sobre los cojines. Todo eso, sin tirar ni una gota de su preciado Earl Grey–. Cuéntame, Harry. ¿Cómo va esa búsqueda de pareja?

Astoria sonreía, pero Harry estaba seguro –lo sabía con certeza– de que detrás de esa sonrisa, la mujer escondía algo. No se fiaba de Astoria. Era la persona más Slytherin que conocía, digna mujer de Draco Malfoy. El cual, por cierto, acababa de darle un trago muy largo a su té de una forma bastante repentina. Y parecía interesado en la conversación, si es que tenía que fiarse de la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo a su mujer en ese preciso instante. Mirada que ella le estaba correspondiendo con una dulce sonrisa, de ésas maléficas que ella sabía poner.

Bueno, tenía que contestar a Astoria, ¿no es así? Y también tenía que estar agradecido de haber podido atrasar tanto el momento de hablar de ese tema. Sobre todo, porque ahora ya había aceptado que simple y llanamente estaba enamora... do –cada vez le costaba un poquito menos pensar en esa palabra en relación a lo que sentía por Malfoy– de Malfoy y le resultaba un poco más fácil hablar de ello. Enamorado del marido de la mujer que estaba ante él y le estaba preguntando con una sonrisa por sus avances en la búsqueda de pareja. Del marido con el que en realidad ella no estaba pero con el que a él le encantaría estar. Agh.

\- Mh... Bueno, qué te puedo decir. No hay muchos avances.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Nadie que se presente como candidato en el horizonte? Me cuesta creerlo. Eres Harry Potter.

\- Es que no me interesa alguien que no vea más allá de mi nombre.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente. –Y Harry estaba seguro de que lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Salvo por la parte de que en vez de ser adorada, era odiada–. Pero... ¿nada, nada? No pensaba yo que la mayor parte de Inglaterra estuviese ciega.

Harry soltó una carcajada en respuesta al halago, negando una única vez con la cabeza a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

\- A lo mejor soy yo quien está ciego.

Malfoy estaba muy callado. Muy, muy callado. Como un muerto. Y Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse ligeramente, así que echó un vistazo de reojo sólo para comprobar que seguía vivo. Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era al otro hombre mirándolo fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

\- ¿Tú...?

\- Sí, bueno. Al parecer, hay algunas cosas que no veo. No estoy muy seguro de qué son esas cosas, pero deben de ser importantes. –Harry podía ver el agudo cerebro de Astoria dando vueltas a lo que acababa de decir, pero no le importaban las conclusiones que pudiese sacar ella. Le importaban las que podía sacar Malfoy. Y por eso precisamente había hecho referencia a las cosas que no veía, algo que ya le había dejado claro el otro hombre–. O, a lo mejor, los árboles no me dejan ver el bosque y estoy tan centrado en lo que quiero ver que no veo lo que tengo delante de las narices.

Porque ésa era la sensación que le estaba dando últimamente. Malfoy estaba justo delante de él y Harry quería a Malfoy. Y había muchas posibilidades de que Harry estuviese tan concentrado en disimular lo que quería y en buscar señales de que Malfoy también estaba interesado que al final se estuviese perdiendo los carteles de neón que tenía Malfoy en la frente.

Lo había pensado largo y tendido. Y, si él era el prototipo de Gryffindor por excelencia, Malfoy era un Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza. Y tenía que tener eso en cuenta.

Astoria lo miraba con la boca abierta y Malfoy, a su otro lado, tenía una expresión indescifrable. Y Harry, orgulloso de haber dejado boquiabierta a Astoria, siempre tan compuesta, tomó su té a sorbitos pequeños –y con cuidado, que ese té tenía que ser explosivo, por lo menos–, disfrutando del silencio que se acababa de generar.

Tras un carraspeo muy poco elegante, Astoria pareció recuperarse de su asombro. Bebió un trago de su té sin apartar la mirada de Harry, como si por mirarlo más intensamente fuese a obtener la respuesta directamente de su cerebro.

\- Entonces, Harry... ¿Debo entender que tienes algo en mente?

\- Algo así, sí. –Harry estaba a punto de reírse porque la situación era cómica, de verdad que lo era. Nunca había visto a Astoria tan estupefacta. Era impropio de alguien tan Slytherin como ella. Pero se imaginaba que la mujer no se esperaba que Harry fuese tan abierto con respecto a este tema. Ah, lo que tenía aliarse con Gryffindors. Directos y al grano–. Tengo un par de cosas en la cabeza.

No pensaba revelar más información. Tampoco iba a admitir claramente que tenía pensado conquistar a Malfoy de una vez por todas y acabar con esa situación de tensión incómoda entre los dos. Pero eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Se necesita al león para atrapar a la serpiente.

Y Harry iba a sacar al león, que ya era hora.

Astoria asintió, entendiendo que no iba a conseguir más información, y dejó el tema estar. Probablemente, pensó Harry, más por el estado de semi shock en el que se encontraba que por gusto. Conociéndola, estaba seguro de que le habría encantado continuar hablando y llevar el tema por los derroteros que le interesasen a ella. Al fin y al cabo, era experta en eso.

Pero no, cambió de tema. Y la charla comenzó a girar alrededor de asuntos intrascendentes. Malfoy, por su parte, permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Harry se preguntaba si el otro hombre habría entendido exactamente lo que había querido decir. No estaba seguro, pero también sabía que Malfoy no tenía un pelo de tonto. Así que igual se lo había tomado como Harry había pretendido: una amenaza. Una advertencia. Lo que fuese. Pero Harry iba a hacer lo que tenía pendiente.

Cuando todos terminaron su té –y le dieron un buen repaso a las pastas que lo acompañaban– y Astoria lo invitó a cenar, Harry declinó amablemente la oferta. No era el momento más adecuado para cenar los tres en amor y compañía. Así que, todo sonrisas, Harry se despidió de la pareja y volvió a su casa, dejándose caer sobre un sillón, más despatarrado que sentado y con la sensación de tener parte de dragón, a punto de echar fuego por la boca. Estaba agotado. Y necesitaba pensar en qué trampa le podía tender a la serpiente para atraparla. De una vez y por todas.

* * *

_**N/A: **Bueno, quiero que sepáis que os traigo este capítulo como regalo de Navidad. Lo subo ahora y dentro de un par de horas, desapareceré de la faz de la tierra de nuevo durante quince días (es decir, que me quedo sin internet, yep). Así que Feliz Navidad, próspero Año Nuevo y que disfrutéis del capítulo :B. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos. A todos los que leéis, a los que dejáis comentarios, y a los que dais a fav y a follow. Y a mi beta, aunque en realidad, este capítulo está sin betear y va a hacerme un beteo a posteriori. Que espero que no haya mucho que corregir (para que veas que te doy poco trabajo, no como el del pez este). _

**_Lalala:_**_ Hay tensión, hay jajaja. A ver si abren los ojos y se dan cuenta de que tienen lo que necesitan justo al lado ):. _

**_LaPooh: _**_Me alegro de que pienses así, porque a veces me siento mal por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos ):. Son un par de lelos que el día que abran los ojos va a haber que hacer fiesta nacional. Pero eh, que ya van abriéndolos jajaja. _

**_Moonight:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! :). La verdad es que están llegando a un punto de tensión entre ambos, que al final va a explotar el aire a su alrededor, o algo así... Así que sí, tendrán que empezar a sincerarse el uno con el otro pronto jajaja. _

_Bueno, y ya está. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. No adelantaré nada sobre los siguientes capítulos, salvo que... Bueno, si alguien se lo pregunta, el próximo es un capítulo muy esperado. Y hasta ahí puedo decir :P. _

_Pasad una Feliz Navidad e iniciad el Año Nuevo con buen pie. Y aprovechad las fiestas para estar en familia y para comer mucho turrón. _

MayaT


	25. 13 años, principios de mayo

**25.** _13 años. Principios de mayo._

Harry había pasado varios días –semanas, en realidad– pensando qué tipo de trampa podía tenderle a Malfoy, pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión válida. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy era un Slytherin, y Harry estaba seguro de que sería capaz de verlo venir a distancia si intentaba engañarlo. Así que, mientras ideaba algo y no, se había encargado de coincidir el máximo de veces posible con el otro hombre por los pasillos del Ministerio. Era una tarea mucho más fácil de realizar ahora que sabía en qué departamento trabajaba Malfoy, la verdad. Y aunque habitualmente Harry no se pasaba mucho por el nivel nueve –sobre todo porque no tenía suficientes excusas como para hacer parecer una feliz coincidencia el aparecer por el departamento de Misterios todos los días–, había encontrado otras opciones. Como, por ejemplo, haber adivinado sutilmente –es decir, a fuerza de observar a Malfoy y perseguirlo con la mayor discreción de la que era capaz– las costumbres del otro hombre. Así, había aprendido que Malfoy se tomaba un café todos los días a las once en punto, minuto arriba, minuto abajo. Había distintas opciones –muchas cafeterías cercanas con buen café y mejores dulces para acompañarlo–, pero la mayor parte de las veces, Malfoy se conformaba con subir hasta el nivel ocho, piso en el que se encontraba El Atrio, y acercarse a la cafetería del propio Ministerio. Y Harry no se enorgullecía del uso que le estaba dando a su capa de invisibilidad, pero era por una buena causa. Así que, cuando Malfoy elegía quedarse en el interior del Ministerio, Harry aprovechaba, se quitaba la capa y se acercaba como si el encuentro hubiese sido fruto de la más casual de las casualidades y no algo totalmente premeditado. Tras una charla rápida, un par de sonrisas y más contacto del que era estrictamente necesario entre dos compañeros de trabajo –pero no tanto como para llegar a ser considerado indecoroso–, Harry pedía un café –más por excusa que por necesidad– y se lo subía a su despacho en el Departamento de Aurores del segundo piso. Café al que, habitualmente, le daba un par de sorbos de cortesía y acababa siendo terminado por Ron en alguna visita de las que le hacía, independientemente de si eran en calidad de amigo o en calidad de auror. Otros días –los que Ron estaba de misión o fuera de servicio–, acababa prácticamente intacto en el cubo de la basura. Pero el café ya había cumplido su cometido para esos entonces.

Otras veces, Malfoy salía a alguna de las pequeñas cafeterías que se podían encontrar por las calles aledañas y Harry no tenía una excusa posible para aparecerse exactamente en la misma y al mismo tiempo sin parecer un acosador. Así que, en esos casos, merodeaba por El Atrio durante la pausa de Malfoy –de once a once y media, todo lo puntual posible– con un vaso de café en la mano y disimulaba cuando veía al otro hombre aparecer, regalándole la mejor de las sonrisas al cruzarse con él cuando cada uno se dirigía hacia un ascensor diferente para acceder a su planta.

Y en alguna –rara– ocasión, Harry se atrevía a bajar de verdad al Departamento de Misterios a la hora exacta de las diez y cincuenta y nueve minutos y esperar a Malfoy con un café para él –sin azúcar y cortado, como sabía que le gustaba–, otro para sí mismo –algo más dulce– y algo para acompañarlos. Y una amable sonrisa.

Había sido poco más de un mes, pero para el segundo día que Harry se había cruzado con Malfoy a la hora del café, éste ya había sospechado. Lo había mirado con suspicacia y Harry estaba seguro de que sabía que tenía algo en mente. Pero probablemente no se acercase a lo que realmente pretendía Harry.

Otra de las costumbres de Malfoy era entrar y salir puntualmente. Entraba a través de las chimeneas que conectaban el Ministerio con la Red Flu un minuto antes de la hora y salía, de la misma manera, alrededor de quince minutos más tarde de que acabase su jornada. No solía retrasarse y, si tenía que decir la verdad, Harry nunca había sido tan puntual en su vida. Los días que podía –la gran mayoría, dado que había conseguido tener casi todos de oficina, que de algo tenía que valer ser el Jefe de Aurores–, hacía cuadrar su horario con el de Malfoy. Así, entraban y salían a la vez. Y Malfoy y su suspicacia lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, le devolvían el saludo y huían antes de que Harry se acercase a hablar. Porque lo hacía. Alguna que otra vez, Harry se acercaba cuando se estaban yendo o cuando acababan de llegar y sacaba todo el encanto que tenía en plena conversación. No muy descaradamente, pero sí lo suficiente para que Malfoy se sintiese ligeramente incómodo.

Ah, había sido un mes muy ocupado para Harry y no tan fructífero como habría esperado. Pero, al final, había llegado a una conclusión bastante razonable. Es la serpiente la que planea, el león ataca para cazar. Y él siempre había sido bastante más león que serpiente.

Así que, mientras descansaba en su sillón después de comer con un té en la mano –que café había tomado ya suficiente en el último mes, muchas gracias–, se dio cuenta de que tenía que atacar. Tenía que hacerlo de tal manera que a la serpiente no le diese ni siquiera tiempo a sospechar y escurrirse.

Harry terminó el té de un trago, se levantó del sillón y llevó la taza a la cocina, donde la limpió y colocó en su sitio con unos simples –y muy útiles– movimientos de varita. Después, se recolocó el jersey frente a un espejo, se atusó el pelo –aunque no consiguió mucho– y salió al jardín, Desapareciéndose con un sonoro "pop".

* * *

El Callejón Diagon no estaba excesivamente lleno cuando Harry se Apareció en él. Había unas cuantas personas paseando y alguna que otra más en el interior de las tiendas, pero ninguna multitud. Y eso iba en favor de Harry.

Se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la Oficina de Correos por lechuza que había al final de la calle, pasando por el camino por delante de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. De un vistazo rápido, se dio cuenta de que la terraza estaba totalmente vacía, pero se empezaba a notar el calor de mayo, ya que en el interior sí que había un par de personas pidiendo un helado. Perfecto.

No tardó en salir de la Oficina de Correos después de haber enviado un pequeño búho marrón –muy ansioso por realizar la entrega, no hacía más que mover las patas y picotear a Harry en las manos para que se diese prisa– con una misiva hacia Malfoy Manor. Una carta más bien corta, con un contenido no del todo explícito pidiéndole a Malfoy que se acercase lo antes posible al Callejón Diagon, que tenía una "urgencia" entre manos y no podía esperar. Que lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Todo ello escrito con la mejor de sus caligrafías apresuradas, para dar la idea de que de verdad estaba en un apuro. Y lo estaría. No lo estaba todavía, pero sí en un futuro muy próximo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos –más deprisa de lo que había ido, que nunca se sabía cuánta prisa se iba a dar Malfoy– y entró directamente en la heladería, mirando los distintos helados que tenían mientras esperaba su turno. ¿Turrón con piñones? ¿Calabaza con caramelo? ¿Qué sabor de helado le podía gustar a Malfoy? Nunca había comido helado con él, pero si tenía que fiarse de sus gustos de té, entonces podría escoger cualquier cosa. Pero iría a lo seguro, ¿a quién no le gusta el helado de chocolate?

Así que, dos minutos después, estaba sentándose en una de las mesas vacías de la terraza de la heladería –la más resguardada de miradas indiscretas, pegada a la pared y semi oculta a la vista en algunos ángulos gracias a una gran sombrilla– con un helado de "explosión de chocolate" según el señor heladero –y no estaba seguro de querer saber cuántos tipos de chocolate llevaba–, con pedazos de fudge de chocolate y todo recubierto por chocolate fundido. Grande era decir poco. Gigantesco se acercaba más a la realidad. El heladero –uno de los hijos del señor Fortescue que había heredado el negocio tras la muerte de su padre– lo había mirado como si estuviese loco al pedir ese tamaño, pero a Harry no le importaba. No tenía pensado comérselo él solo.

Y ahora sí que tenía una urgencia entre manos. Si no se daba prisa, se le derretiría el helado antes de poder terminarlo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Estaba planteándose si empezar a comer un poco del helado –lo que se estaba derritiendo, nada más– o dejarlo para cuando llegase Malfoy, justo cuando lo vio.

Se Apareció en mitad de la calle, con el pelo medio despeinado y el suéter a medio poner. Con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de susto, pasó la mirada por todo el callejón, buscando, presumiblemente, a Harry. Y Harry no estaba totalmente seguro a causa de la distancia, pero podía asegurar que el otro hombre estaba jadeando. ¿Lo habría preocupado tanto como para hacerlo correr?

Levantando un brazo, lo agitó para llamar la atención de Malfoy y éste, que estaba oteando el horizonte en su busca, lo vio al instante. Y Harry sabía que acababa de alzar una ceja –simplemente lo sabía, no necesitaba verlo– al ver la situación tan poco urgente en la que se encontraba.

Malfoy se acercó hasta alcanzar la mesa en la que estaba Harry, mirando a todas partes por si en realidad sí que había alguna urgencia por allí, fijándose durante varios segundos en el helado que se encontraba sobre ella antes de dirigir la mirada a la cara del hombre que se encontraba ante él.

\- ¿Y la urgencia?

Harry sonrió ampliamente, señalando con ambas manos el cuenco lleno de helado hasta arriba, ya parcialmente derretido.

\- Aquí. –Ante la expresión que le estaba dedicando Malfoy, Harry se sintió obligado a continuar–. Se está derritiendo y no voy a ser capaz de comerlo yo solo.

\- Pero... ¿tú eres tonto? –A Malfoy le salió del alma y Harry no se quejó porque al momento de decirlo, agitó las manos como pidiendo disculpas, negando un par de veces a la vez con la cabeza–. Espera, déjame que lo entienda... Me has hecho venir a toda prisa porque me necesitabas urgentemente... ¿para comer un helado?

Harry asintió, aunque estaba empezando a presentir que no había sido tan buena idea como había creído en un inicio. Parecía que Malfoy no tenía tanto sentido del humor cuando lo obligaban a salir corriendo de su casa para ayudar en una falsa urgencia.

\- ¿Esto lo consideras urgente? –Malfoy seguía teniendo pinta de que no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia, pero al final, se cruzó de brazos y terminó por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa–. Imaginaba que después de todas las urgencias que has tenido en tu vida, serías capaz de distinguirlas, pero parece que me equivocaba. ¿No podrías haberme avisado sin más, sin necesidad de preocuparme?

\- Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaría la gracia? –La sonrisa de Malfoy había relajado a Harry, viendo que ya no iba a ser asesinado por el hombre que estaba frente a él–. Además, así me aseguraba de que vinieses a comer helado conmigo. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Malfoy separó la silla que quedaba en su lado de la mesa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, quedando justo frente a Harry y, colocando ambos brazos sobre la superficie, lo miró con una expresión divertida.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de tomar helado conmigo que no podías arriesgarte a un no? Vaya. –La sonrisa de Malfoy indicaba que, a pesar de las formas, no estaba molesto. Extendió una mano hacia Harry y éste le colocó la segunda cucharilla que había cogido en ella–. Y sí, por suerte para ti, me encanta el chocolate.

Así fue cómo Draco Malfoy fue el primero en probar el helado que estaba situado entre ambos. Clavó la cucharilla en un lateral y se lo llevó a la boca, dejando escapar un ruidito de placer que a Harry le puso los pelos de punta. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que dar de comer a Malfoy no iba a ser una buena idea. Y menos un postre. Todavía recordaba vívidamente el incidente con el pudin de Navidad en casa de los Weasley y no tenía intención de acabar de la misma manera. Es verdad que estaban solos, lo cual era un avance, pero seguía siendo bastante incómodo tener un calentón en medio de la calle y a plena luz del día.

\- Sí. –Harry estaba intentando no fijarse en Malfoy comiendo helado y lamiendo la cucharilla de forma totalmente impúdica, pero lo cierto era que no podía apartar la mirada. Y mucho menos pensar con claridad–. Quería que vinieras y no quería arriesgarme a que te negases.

Harry no sabía muy bien por qué lo había dicho, pero los labios de Malfoy –que eran lo único que podía ver, dado que su campo visual se había reducido a eso– se curvaron en una sonrisa manchada de chocolate, así que supuso que no había estado tan mal dicho.

\- Sólo tendrías que haberme dicho que me esperaba este helado y no habría habido ningún tipo de riesgo de negación. Habría venido incluso más rápido. ¿No vas a comer?

Malfoy señalaba con la cuchara el helado, mirando a Harry con una expresión interrogante. Y Harry asintió, dando gracias mentalmente de que al menos no se lo hubiese ofrecido él mismo en su propia cuchara.

Qué mayo tan caluroso estaba haciendo, ¿no?

\- ¿Más rápido que si hubiese sido una urgencia de verdad? –Harry clavó la cuchara en el postre, cogiendo un buen pedazo de fudge untado en helado y chocolate derretido y se lo llevó a la boca. Oh, la gloria, eso estaba delicioso. No le extrañaba que Malfoy hiciese ruidos orgásmicos, si estaba casi seguro de que los acababa de hacer él también–. Cuando me esté muriendo, tendré que recordar que te tengo que atraer con promesas de helado de chocolate.

\- Bueno, si te estuvieses muriendo, no creo que me enviases una lechuza. No sé, no soy muy experto en estos temas, pero creo que un _Patronus _es más fácil de mandar que una lechuza.

Malfoy volvió a hincar la cuchara en el helado y se la llevó llena a la boca. Y la cara que puso no tenía nada que envidiarle al sonido que había hecho antes. Harry estaba empezando a tener problemas en la zona sur, definitivamente.

Así que se concentró en comer helado y, durante unos minutos, ambos estuvieron callados, más entretenidos en llevarse helado a la boca que en usarla para hablar.

Cuando ya apenas quedaba una parte del helado –y Harry juraría que el heladero estaba mirándolos desde la puerta con cara de asombro porque hubiesen sido capaces de acabárselo entre los dos, mano a mano, con lo gigantesco que era–, Malfoy dejó la cucharilla dentro del cuenco y miró a Harry fijamente. Como si intentase sacarle la información del cerebro directamente.

Tanto que Harry, por unos segundos, pensó que de verdad iba a utilizar Legeremancia pero, al no notar ninguna sensación extraña de nadie hurgándole en la mente, se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba observando su lenguaje corporal. Aunque eso ya era bastante malo en sí mismo, porque Harry no sabía si había hecho algún gesto que revelase más de la cuenta.

Pero qué más daba. A estas alturas, a Harry le daba igual que Malfoy conociese sus intenciones si así conseguía llevarlas a cabo.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en tomar helado juntos?

Al fin, Malfoy habló. Y al hacerlo, recalcó especialmente la palabra _juntos_. Harry, que estaba llevándose a la boca una buena cucharada de helado, se tomó su tiempo en responder. Y cuando lo hizo, después de tragar, no fue la respuesta que Malfoy esperaba.

\- Tienes chocolate aquí. –Se señaló a sí mismo con la cuchara la comisura izquierda de los labios y Malfoy, por reflejo, se limpió con el pulgar la comisura derecha. Con una sonrisa, Harry negó una única vez con la cabeza al ver cómo el lado izquierdo todavía estaba sucio–. Déjame.

Harry estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa hacia la cara de Malfoy y pasó el pulgar justamente por su comisura izquierda, llevándose el chocolate en el proceso. Y de paso, dándose cuenta de lo suaves que eran los labios de Malfoy, rozándolos un poco más de la cuenta, aprovechando que los había entreabierto. Podía notar la respiración de Malfoy –estaba más agitada de lo normal, sin duda– y cuando apartó el dedo, vio a Malfoy pasarse la punta de la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose y terminando de quitar el poco chocolate que quedaba.

Cuando Harry, varios segundos después, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente los labios de Malfoy de forma totalmente descarada, apartó la mirada y disimuló como pudo. Aunque, por la sonrisa que le dedicó el otro hombre –una de esas sonrisas extrañas que ponía Malfoy de vez en cuando y que a Harry le ponían los pelos de punta–, estaba bastante seguro de que no lo había conseguido.

Y, viendo esa sonrisa, a Harry se le cayó la venda de los ojos. Tendría que ser muy, muy tonto –y afortunadamente, sólo era tonto a secas– para no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Malfoy prácticamente acababa de darle permiso para que lo besase. Sólo habría podido ser más claro si se lo hubiese gritado en la cara.

Malfoy _quería_ ser besado. Y oh, Merlín, si Harry no quería besarlo.

De repente, Harry sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido de lo habitual y cómo le empezaban a sudar las palmas de las manos, no precisamente por el calor de principios de mayo. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Una cosa era saber que quería besar a Malfoy. Otra era saber que Malfoy quería ser besado por él. Pero ya una tercera cosa totalmente diferente era hacerlo. Besar a Malfoy.

Harry tenía la ligera noción de que estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre la mesa y de que Malfoy estaba más cerca de lo que había estado apenas unos instantes antes. Y sabía, _sabía, _que si nada se lo impedía en ese mismo momento, iba a besar a Malfoy.

Y no parecía que Malfoy fuese a hacerlo. Lo estaba mirando con los ojos como platos y sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Y, ahora que Harry se fijaba, Malfoy tenía unos ojos... interesantes de ver. De un color gris plateado bastante curioso y... Espera. Qué estaba haciendo. No podía besar a Malfoy en medio de la calle, en el Callejón Diagon de todos los lugares del mundo, donde cualquiera que los viese los reconocería al instante. Y la noticia saltaría a la prensa –dado que El Profeta todavía no se había cansado de especular sobre la vida de El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y Harry dudaba que eso fuese a ocurrir mientras Rita Skeeter estuviese trabajando para él. O con vida, en general–. Y Harry no quería eso, no señor. No la parte de la prensa, que le daba exactamente igual. Harry llevaba años riéndose de las encuestas que realizaban desde la revista Corazón de Bruja, preguntándose quién iba a ser el próximo amorío del Chico Dorado tras su ruptura con la estrella del Quidditch, Ginevra Weasley. Y estaba seguro de que se reiría mucho más si pudiese ver la cara de los lectores de esa revista cuando se hiciese público que el receptor de sus cariños no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Pero Harry no quería reírse, ya tenía muchos motivos de risa en su vida cotidiana, muchas gracias. Él no quería que todo el mundo se enterase de su relación –o lo que fuera– con Malfoy. Porque si Harry empezaba algo con Malfoy, fuese lo que fuese, quería poder disfrutar de ello.

Quería besar a Malfoy largo y tendido, sin preocuparse de si estaba o no escandalizando a nadie. Sin tener que preocuparse por las opiniones de los demás –que le importaban un gusarajo–, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Sin poner a Malfoy entre la espada y la pared desde el principio, obligándolo a elegir entre la comodidad del anonimato y una vida llena de artículos poco favorecedores en la prensa. Aunque estaba hablando de Malfoy. Malfoy ya estaba condenado a eso y a bastante más. Que Harry no lo aprobaba y si por él fuera le clavaría la varita en la nariz a cualquier mago, bruja o animal salvaje que se atreviese a mirarlo por encima del hombro, sí. Pero no era ése el tema que le concernía ahora.

Estaba pensando en besar a Malfoy.

Y para qué engañarse, a Harry le daba igual la prensa. Pero quería tener a Malfoy para él solito, sin interrupciones. Y no quería asociar su primer beso con una huida del Callejón Diagon por el acoso de la gente.

\- Luego.

Harry no supo si seguía pensando o si en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta, pero el ver a Malfoy relamiéndose a la vez que asentía mínimamente con la cabeza en respuesta, no dejaba lugar para muchas dudas.

¿En serio Malfoy acababa de darle permiso para besarlo más tarde, o Harry se estaba volviendo loco y veía cosas donde no las había?

Cualquiera de las dos opciones era bastante probable. E incluso la de la locura lo era más. Pero daba igual. Harry iba a besar a Malfoy. Luego. Lo iba a hacer. No sabía cómo ni con qué excusa, pero lo haría. Más tarde.

Así que, por el momento, lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de Malfoy y sentarse de nuevo sobre la silla como una persona normal. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, recolocando el cuenco con el poco helado que quedaba entre ellos de forma que éste quedase en el lado de Malfoy, aprovechando la distracción para no tener que mirarlo.

Pero claro, ninguna distracción dura eternamente, y menos cuando Harry podía sentir la mirada de esos ojos de un color gris plateado bastante curioso atravesándole el cráneo. Así que, cuando Malfoy cogió de nuevo su cuchara de dentro del cuenco y recogió con ella los restos de helado derretido, Harry lo miró. Y, por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que Malfoy iba a hacer algo. _Algo_. Cualquier cosa diferente a comerse el helado. Harry no podía decir el qué, y la sensación se fue tan rápido como había venido.

Pero Malfoy seguía sin comerse el helado, mirando a Harry fijamente.

\- ¿Y por qué no ahora?

Harry no quería responder. No quería porque era revelar más de la cuenta. Pero a la vez estaba deseando hacerlo, su instinto le pedía que lo dijese de una vez y que Malfoy apechugase con las consecuencias de sus actos. O de sus preguntas, en este caso. Y, sinceramente, ¿de quién se iba a fiar, sino de su instinto? Que lo había ayudado en tantas ocasiones y lo había sacado de tantos entuertos –aunque fuese después de haberlo metido en ellos–.

\- Porque no es el momento ni el lugar. –Y su instinto, su amigo el instinto, le dijo en ese instante que la pregunta que le acababa de hacer Malfoy escondía más de lo que decía. Y, bueno, Harry era un Gryffindor, después de todo–. Porque cuando lo haga, me dará absolutamente igual el lugar y el tiempo que haya pasado. Me importará una mandrágora frita si hay alguien alrededor o si somos los únicos que quedamos vivos en el universo. Y no creo que pueda controlarme demasiado en ese momento.

Epa, Harry. ¿De dónde le había salido tanta sinceridad repentina? Aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Y menos porque Malfoy se llevó la cuchara a la boca y, por mucho que intentase esconderla, Harry podía ver perfectamente una sonrisa. ¿Acababa de ponerlo a prueba?

Justo en ese momento, Malfoy dejó de nuevo la cuchara en el cuenco ya vacío y miró a Harry con una ceja alzada, a lo que Harry respondió mirándolo de la misma manera. Malfoy miró al cuenco y volvió a mirar a Harry, así que éste hizo lo mismo, frunciendo el ceño en un intento de saber si le estaba intentando comunicar algo sin palabras.

\- Ugh, Potter. A veces pareces avispado, pero te aseguras de contrarrestarlo bien con momentos de densidad. –Y Harry le daría la razón, porque en realidad todavía no sabía qué le quería decir Malfoy. Pero Malfoy se apiadó de su pobre alma –y de su densidad mental– y habló antes de que Harry tuviese que preguntar–. Se ha acabado el helado.

\- Oh. –Era verdad, se había acabado. Pero, ¿qué importancia tenía eso? A menos que...– ¿Quieres otro?

\- No, Potter. No quiero otro helado.

Uf, menos mal, porque Harry no podía comer una cucharada más. Lo único que quería él era irse a algún sitio con un poco más de privacidad para... Oh. Espera. Igual era eso lo que quería Malfoy, también.

\- Quieres... ¿que nos vayamos?

Bueno, lo había dicho. No había sido un "puedes irte", ni siquiera un "es hora de irnos". Había sido un "quieres que nos vayamos". Los dos, juntos, al mismo destino.

Y ahora la pelota estaba en el tejado de Malfoy. Que bien podía responderle algo del estilo de "sí, cada uno a su casa" y Harry se quedaría con tres palmos de narices. Pero no, no podía ser. Harry estaba seguro de que había interpretado bien las señales y... Qué tonterías de señales, si Malfoy le había preguntado directamente que por qué no ahora. Estaba claro que se refería al beso que casi le había dado Harry... ¿no?

Y por qué Harry estaba empezando a dudar ahora, de todos los momentos que tiene el día. Justo en ese instante, cuando estaba más que cerca de besar a Malfoy y cumplir con todas sus expectativas.

\- Por fin.

Harry estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que casi no escuchó a Malfoy contestarle, pero cuando la voz del otro hombre consiguió filtrarse a través de todas las capas de dudas, inseguridades y nerviosismo que formaban el cerebro de Harry en ese momento y éste pudo por fin comprender el significado de esas palabras, se quedó con la boca abierta. Por poco tiempo, porque en menos de un segundo, saltó de la silla –casi tirándola en el proceso– y se colocó al lado de Malfoy, tendiéndole una mano, esperando a que se levantase. No sabía de dónde había salido la impaciencia que acababa de embargarlo, pero tampoco le importaba. Llevaba muchos –muchos– años sin besar a Malfoy, sí, y cualquiera le diría que no se iba a morir por esperar unos minutos más para hacerlo. O incluso unas horas. Pero eso era porque ese cualquiera no estaba en la piel de Harry. Harry, quien, cuando se había dado cuenta –_por fin_– de lo que quería –que era Draco Malfoy– y de que de veras lo quería, no había cejado en su empeño de conseguirlo. Harry, quien se moría por besar a Malfoy. El mismo Harry que tenía la oportunidad al alcance de la mano y sentía que casi le temblaban las rodillas por el nerviosismo.

No iba a negarlo, se sentía un poco idiota. Y también un poco de vuelta a sus años de adolescencia, aunque tampoco había tenido mucho romance en esa etapa de su vida. Pero hacía mucho que no se sentía tan inseguro con algo.

Cuando Malfoy estrechó su mano y se levantó de su silla –mucho menos apresuradamente que Harry y, desde luego, sin casi tirar nada–, Harry no puedo evitarlo. Apretó la mano de Malfoy dentro de la suya con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria, pero sin llegar a hacer daño, y se Desapareció con él.

Para aparecer un instante después en la puerta de Malfoy Manor con un Malfoy con la boca a medio abrir –porque probablemente iba a decirle algo antes de que a Harry le entrase la prisa– delante. Un Malfoy que no parecía muy contento, la verdad.

\- Avisar de que vas a Aparecerte con alguien en la casa de esta persona... Está sobrevalorado, supongo.

Malfoy sonaba molesto, pero no verdaderamente enfadado. Y Harry podía entenderlo, después de todo, la Aparición no era la sensación más agradable, así como sorpresa.

Pero de veras que no había podido evitarlo. Estaba nervioso y su cerebro se negaba a dejar de darle vueltas al mismo tema –excusas para besar a Malfoy–, cosa que lo ponía aún más nervioso. Además, todavía no había soltado la mano de Malfoy y la sentía _correcta_ dentro de la suya. Como si ése fuese el lugar al que pertenecía. Y, por si fuese poco, no encontraba las palabras para contestar a Malfoy, estaban perdidas en algún recóndito lugar de su mente. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Besó a Malfoy.

Fue extraño, cuando menos, porque Malfoy no se lo esperaba. Y, a decir verdad, Harry tampoco.

Pero los labios de Malfoy se sentían suaves contra los suyos, y en el momento en el que éste levantó su mano libre y la colocó en la nuca de Harry, atrayéndolo más hacia él, Harry dejó de pensar.

No fue un beso excesivamente largo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Harry se diese cuenta de que sí, efectivamente, _eso_ era lo que quería. Quería besar a un hombre. A Draco Malfoy, en concreto. Y no se iba a escandalizar por ello ni iba a hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo que estaba haciendo era lo que verdaderamente quería hacer. Nada de cumplir las expectativas de nadie ni de poner los deseos de los demás por delante de los suyos.

Cuando el beso se rompió –demasiado pronto, para el gusto de Harry– y éste abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy. Su mirada y su sonrisa y oh, si Harry no quería besar esa sonrisa una y otra vez. E iba a hacerlo, pero paró justo a tiempo al darse cuenta de que los labios se estaban moviendo, y no precisamente en busca de otro beso.

\- Pensaba que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

\- No lo era. –Harry se relamió sin dejar de mirar los labios de Malfoy. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin besar a ese hombre hasta ese instante?– Pero ya no estamos ni en el mismo momento ni en el mismo lugar, ¿no es así?

Y se acercó a Malfoy, presionando los labios contra los suyos en un beso rápido, a lo que el otro respondió con una carcajada.

\- Potter, si hubiese sabido que tomar helado de chocolate iba a acabar así, te habría invitado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Pues deberías haberlo hecho. De hecho, sí. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Oh, venga. ¿Y perderme todas esas caras tan raras que ponías mientras te debatías interiormente si querías o no querías besarme? Ni loco.

\- No debatía si quería o no quería besarte, sino si... Espera, ¿qué?

Malfoy volvió a reírse –probablemente de la expresión de sorpresa del pobre Harry– y tiró más de su mano hacia sí mismo, eliminando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Y, de paso, impidiéndole a Harry la huida.

\- Venga, Potter. Tienes la cara más transparente que he visto en mi vida. Sólo era cuestión de sumar dos y dos.

Harry no sabía cuánto de verdad había en lo que estaba diciendo Malfoy, porque lo cierto es que había tantas posibilidades de que se lo estuviese diciendo en serio como de que le estuviese tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Y no podrías haber sumado dos y dos antes y haberme ahorrado el dilema?

Y todo el sufrimiento, porque había sufrido. Mucho. Aunque no estaba seguro de que, si Malfoy de verdad lo hubiese besado, él no hubiese acabado saliendo por pies y huyendo con sus tres retoños a la Antártida, a vivir entre pingüinos.

\- Bueno, Potter, yo no soy aquí el Gryffindor con todos los honores.

Ya, ya. Harry escuchaba lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo –porque sordo todavía no estaba–, pero había aprendido a leer entre líneas lo que Malfoy callaba. Y Harry sabía que si Malfoy hubiese estado realmente seguro de que Harry quería besarlo y él hubiese querido besarlo también –cosa que Harry acababa de comprobar que era cierta–, lo habría hecho directamente y sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Así que, en resumen, Malfoy no había estado seguro. Es decir, le estaba tomando el pelo.

Cómo no.

Pues a ese juego podían jugar dos.

\- Entiendo, Malfoy. Supongo que querías dejar que lo entendiese y actuase yo solo. Ya sabes, por eso de hacer las cosas uno mismo y aprender de la experiencia.

\- Exactamente, Potter. Me alegra ver que lo has comprendido.

\- En el fondo eres un alma bondadosa, Malfoy. Y un incomprendido, desviviéndote por mí y yo aquí pensando que no te habías atrevido a hacerlo, no porque no estuvieses seguro, sino porque en realidad no tenías ni pajolera idea de cómo te habría respondido. –Harry pudo notar el cambio en la expresión de Malfoy, de una sonrisa confiada a una un poco más tensa, y pudo incluso ver cómo tragaba saliva de una forma bastante nerviosa. No pudo evitar la sonrisa maquiavélica que le salió. Bien, así que lo había pillado–. Qué desconsiderado por mi parte.

\- Sí, totalmente desconsiderado. Dudando de mí de esa manera, Potter... Cómo podría no haber estado seguro, cuando tú eres la persona más fácil de leer que he visto nunca. Sin cambios de humor repentinos, ni señales confusas ni contradictorias. Nada de eso. Sin arrebatos ni explosiones emocionales repentinas.

Ouch, vale. Tenía que darle la razón a Malfoy. Igual no había sido la persona más directa y más... cuerda, en general. Pero eh, tenía disculpa. Lo había pasado mal con todo eso de aceptar que le gustaba un hombre, ¿vale? No era el mejor de los descubrimientos para hacer cuando estás a mitad de la treintena y te encuentras con tres hijos pequeños y una exmujer poco colaboradora. Y el hecho de que el hombre en cuestión hubiese sido su enemigo jurado en el colegio sólo lo hacía todo un poquito más chocante, nada más.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Soy así de sencillo. Simple y siempre con la verdad por delante, sin ningún tipo de dudas.

\- Oh, venga, Potter. ¿Cuándo te ha empezado a gustar tanto hablar? Yo pensaba que tú eras más del tipo de lanzarte a la acción y...

Ah, Malfoy lo estaba pidiendo, ¿no? O, al menos, así lo quería entender Harry. Así que no dejó que Malfoy –_Draco_– acabase la frase, interrumpiéndolo de la manera recién aprendida pero ya favorita de Harry.

Porque Malfoy tenía razón, para qué hablar cuando podían estar usando las bocas para cosas mucho más interesantes. Como besarse eternamente, por ejemplo.

Al parecer, a Malfoy no le importó demasiado ser interrumpido porque, sin ningún tipo de queja, comenzó a devolverle el beso a Harry. Y, lo que había empezado en un principio como un beso inocente, fue subiendo de nivel hasta convertirse en uno como es debido. Harry se había olvidado por completo de que estaban a la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy y, de hecho, lo único que podía recordar en ese momento era que la persona que estaba frente a él era Malfoy.

Bueno, ¿cuánto hacía que no besaba a nadie? Años, muchos años. De hecho... Ginny debía de haber sido su último beso así más espectacular, y no quería saber por qué estaba pensando en su exmujer mientras besaba a Malfoy, ugh. Eso era un apagafuegos y un matahumores instantáneo. Sería mejor que cambiase de tema y pensase en otra cosa. Como en el beso que le estaba dando Malfoy. Sí, definitivamente ése era un tema bastante mejor.

Justo en ese momento, como intentando atraer la atención de Harry de vuelta al presente, Malfoy dejó escapar un ruidito mitad de queja, mitad de placer y oh, por los sagrados calzones de Merlín, Harry de verdad que no sabía cómo había sobrevivido hasta ese momento sin besar a Malfoy hasta dejarlo tonto. O quedarse tonto él, que sería un pequeño precio que pagaría gustoso si a cambio pudiese vivir el resto de su vida pegado a esos labios.

Uf, aunque pensándolo bien, igual ya lo había pagado.

Así que, tonto o no, Harry volvió a centrarse por completo en Malfoy. Soltó la mano de éste que todavía sostenía con la suya y lo rodeó por la cintura con ese brazo, intentando acercarlo más a sí mismo. Pero no era lo suficientemente cerca, así que dio un paso hacia él, a lo que Malfoy respondió dando un paso hacia atrás y, cuando Harry se dio cuenta, estaba acorralando al otro hombre contra la verja que marcaba el límite del terreno de la mansión, con el cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo de la cabeza a los pies y la mano libre enredada en el pelo rubio. Ese pelo rubio que era tan suave como se había imaginado, que se deslizaba entre sus dedos y... Harry tuvo que interrumpir su tren de pensamientos, porque en ese preciso instante, Malfoy dejó escapar un sonido que no daba lugar a ningún tipo de duda. Y, bueno, Harry nunca había tenido absolutamente nada lo más remotamente parecido a sexual con un hombre, pero tampoco era estúpido. Tenía bastante claro cómo funcionaba el tema. Es decir, él mismo era un hombre. Y como hombre que era, sabía distinguir muy bien lo que era estar excitado. Y Malfoy lo estaba. No había mucha posibilidad de esconderlo, dada la posición en la que se encontraban, y el hecho de que Harry estuviese notando contra su pierna cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio que no había notado anteriormente y que, justamente, estaba a la altura de su entrepierna, despejaba las dudas que pudiesen quedar. Y lo más extraño era que sí, esa situación era rara en sí misma, con Harry besando a Malfoy como si no hubiese un mañana y notando perfectamente la excitación del otro hombre, pero no lo suficientemente rara como para que Harry sintiese la necesidad de huir y meterse en una cueva para no volver a salir nunca jamás. Porque era extraño de nuevo, diferente, no extraño de repugnante o asqueroso. Y porque cuando Malfoy se movió contra su cuerpo, pegándose todavía más a él, y bajó las manos por su espalda hasta dejarlas en la parte más baja de ésta, casi sobre su trasero, Harry tuvo que admitir una verdad ineludible. Malfoy estaba excitado, sí señor, pero él no se quedaba atrás. Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y chico dorado, estaba duro como una piedra solamente por estar besando a Draco Malfoy.

Y sí, quería seguir besando a Malfoy. Y no, no tenía pensado huir en un futuro cercano. Pero, aun así, era un alivio darse cuenta de que Malfoy no lo estaba presionando de ninguna manera para continuar o ir más rápido. Las manos del otro hombre se habían quedado en la parte baja de su espalda y no habían bajado más y, aunque Malfoy estaba todo lo cerca que era humanamente posible, estaba lo suficientemente quieto como para no restregarse –demasiado– contra Harry. Y Harry lo agradecía enormemente, porque por mucho que quisiese seguir pegado a los labios de Malfoy y continuar con eso hacia dondequiera que los llevase, una cosa era lo que le pedía su cuerpo y otra muy distinta lo que su mente estaba dispuesta a asumir. Y por ese día, ya había asumido bastantes cosas.

Pasito a pasito, Harry.

Y, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento –cosa que a veces Harry se preguntaba seriamente si no sería cierta–, Malfoy rompió el beso y lo miró con una sonrisita desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Por un instante, Harry se sintió avergonzado. Es decir, había acorralado a Malfoy contra una verja y lo había besado como si no existiese nada más a su alrededor, por Merlín. Pero Malfoy no se había quejado mucho, ¿no? Y, desde luego, Harry podía decir que le había gustado.

\- Calma, chico maravilla. No intentes correr cuando acabas de aprender a andar, que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Malfoy y su habilidad para leerle el pensamiento. O eso, o es que de verdadsu cara era mucho más transparente de lo que creía. Pero ya se preocuparía por su transparencia en otro momento, porque ahora estaba ocupado sintiéndose agradecido con Malfoy por haber puesto en palabras lo que estaba pensando y haber contestado a la duda que se estaba empezando a formar en la mente de Harry.

Tenemos tiempo de sobra. _Tenemos_. Los dos. Malfoy y él.

Malfoy estaba dispuesto a esperar a Harry, a dejar que se tomase su tiempo hasta sentirse cómodo. Estaba dispuesto a ir despacio por él. Y Harry tendría que ser mitad idiota y mitad estúpido para dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Así que sonrió –una sonrisa que le salió del alma– y asintió, soltando finalmente a Malfoy, pero sin despegarse de él –sí, iba a ir paso a paso, pero estaba muy a gusto en el abrazo en el que lo tenía metido el otro hombre, muchas gracias–.

\- Tendría que irme. –Porque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero Harry sabía que, si no se iba en ese momento, volvería a besar a Malfoy. Y esta vez no estaba muy seguro de que ninguno de los dos fuese a ser capaz de parar. Que Harry podía ser muy insistente cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

\- Deberías. –Sí, Malfoy le daba la razón, pero no aflojaba el abrazo, y Harry no podía irse con Malfoy abrazado. Bueno, en realidad sí podía, pero no quería. Salvo que sí que quería, sólo de pensar en Malfoy en su casa... Pero no, no debía. Punto.

\- Te mandaré una lechuza.

\- Te contestaré a esa lechuza.

\- Sabes que no puedo irme si no me sueltas, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé.

Yyyy de nuevo Harry se moría de ganas de besar a Malfoy, maldito fuese. Porque de una forma muy retorcida, Malfoy le estaba diciendo que quería que se quedase. Pero entonces Malfoy lo soltó, dejando escapar un suspiro como si romper ese abrazo le hubiese supuesto un gran esfuerzo, y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la tentación. Por si las moscas.

Y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo al otro hombre. Es decir, estaba para hacerlo. Apoyado sobre la verja de cualquier manera, con la ropa desarreglada, el pelo totalmente despeinado, los labios ligeramente enrojecidos por el beso y un bulto bastante llamativo dentro de los pantalones... Si Harry no hubiese estado ya excitado, se habría puesto firme en ese preciso instante.

Lo mejor sería que se fuese antes de hacer algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir.

\- Nos vemos, Malfoy.

Haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra "vemos" y sin poder apartar la mirada de la zona sur de Malfoy –lo cual, pensándolo bien, podía dar una idea equivocada. Bueno, no tan equivocada–, Harry esperó a que Malfoy asintiese en respuesta y se Desapareció sin dejar pasar un segundo más.

Más cansado de lo que se había sentido unos minutos antes, Harry caminó desde el jardín de su casa donde se había Aparecido hasta el interior de la vivienda, dejándose caer en el sofá en cuanto lo alcanzó. Uf, eso había sido una prueba muy dura. Muy, muy dura.

Necesitaba una copa.

Y un momento a solas con cierta parte de su anatomía que también estaba _muy, muy dura._

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Uf. Sé que debéis de odiarme. Y sé que me lo merezco. Pero no tengo más excusa que decir que he estado de trabajo hasta arriba. De hecho, estoy actualizando hoy gracias a haberme pasado los tres últimos días acostándome a las 4 de la mañana. Y hoy debería llevar durmiendo más de dos horas, pero sh, este capítulo estaba ya empezando a acosarme en sueños, diciéndome que lo acabase y lo subiese de una vez. Así que aquí está, sin betear ni nada, así que todos los errores que haya son míos y de nadie más. Al menos espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos, sobre todo si seguís aquí después de este hiatus obligado que he tenido que tomarme. Y deciros que sí, tengo mucho trabajo, pero tengo planeado terminar esto en un futuro más cercano que lejano. Que ya sólo quedan unos... ¿tres capítulos? Aproximadamente. _

**_Lalala:_**_ ahí tienes, el león ha atrapado a la serpiente contra una verja ;). Si a Astoria la dejasen... Harry y Draco estarían juntos desde el principio de los tiempos, eso seguro jajaja._

**_Sarahi:_**_ el pobre no le ha dado más vueltas a nada en su vida jajaja. Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo :)._

**_Moonight:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando a pesar de esta temporada que he estado desaparecida ):._

**_Karen:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes una nueva actualización con Harry atrapando a Draco... O Draco a Harry, quién sabe ya quién atrapa a quién jajaja. _

**_Fon:_**_ Gracias :). Sí, claro que voy a hacerlo. Espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo, porque si no ya me meto casi en el 2017, pero voy a acabarla :). _

_Yyyy lo dicho. Perdón por la tardanza, pero la vida se come mi tiempo libre. Intentaré que los siguientes capítulos tarden menos en llegar que éste. Aunque 5 meses es un margen bastante amplio, creo que puedo conseguirlo... ;). _

_¡No busquéis más trabajo del que podáis llevar a cabo! Que quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta. _

MayaT


End file.
